Kingdom Hearts Descendants II
by Bailey24
Summary: Continuing their search for Riku, Evie and the king, Sora, Ben, Mal, Jay, Donald and Goofy awaken from a long slumber and set off to other worlds to search for them. (3/7 in the KHD series) DO NOT SKIP CHAPTERS! DISCONTINUED because of rewrite
1. Announcement

**Hello! Back with another story! Just wanna go over a few things! And hopefully I don't leave anything out so I don't have to make another announcement chapter :P**

 **1\. As I have mentioned in my other stories for this series, if you're gonna read them, then I ask that you don't skip chapters please. It's really discouraging that you guys do that because it makes me feel like you guys don't like a lot of my stories.**

 **2\. Half of this goes for number one. So you guys don't skip chapters in this story, I'm gonna send them one by one like I used to do. I tried pre-writing them and posting them all at once but I realize that was a bad idea since I've noticed that a lot of chapters would get skipped.**

 **3\. I know Ben, Mal, Jay, Evie and the others stay the same age as the first Descendants movie but since Sora, Riku and Kairi grow up by one year, Ben and the others are gonna grow up by one year as well.**

 **4\. I'm not gonna do the events of Descendants 2 until the epilogue. Reason for this is that it wouldn't make sense since Ben has left Genevieve in charge of Auradon.**

 **5\. Since I haven't gotten help from you guys about Days or Dream Drop Distance, I decided not to do Days and I'm getting help from someone else for Dream Drop Distance. I'm not gonna reveal the worlds and pairs until the announcement chapter for Dream Drop Distance.**

 **6\. After I do 0.2 of this series, I'm gonna put it on hold and wait for Kingdom Hearts III since that's coming out this year(which I'm super excited about by the way :D). So expect a sequel to a series I have out already. I just have to decide a lot of things for it so it'll be a while before I actually do anything with it.**

 **7\. There's gonna be a surprise twist in this story but it'll be in the later chapters so wait for it. It's not gonna be mentioned in the characters chapter because I want it to be a surprise.**

 **Hopefully I got everything I wanted to say out but if I did leave anything out, I'll just make another announcement chapter going over anything I left out or remember. Anyway, thanks for reading this and for reading my stories in this series!**


	2. Cast List

**Cast list:**

 **Canons:**

 **-Descendants:**

 **Ally Kingsley - Jennifer Veal**

 **Anxelin Fitzherbert - Elle Fanning**

 **Aziz - Dejan Loyola**

 **Ben - Mitchell Hope**

 **Carlos DeVil - Cameron Boyce**

 **Chad Charming - Jedidiah Goodacre**

 **Dizzy Tremaine -** **Anna Cathcart**

 **Doug - Zachary Gibson**

 **Evie - Sofia Carson**

 **Gil - Dylan Playfair**

 **Harry Hook - Thomas Doherty**

 **Jane Godmother - Breanna D'Amico**

 **Jay - Booboo Stewart**

 **Li Lonnie - Dianne Doan**

 **Mal - Dove Cameron**

 **Ruby Fitzherbert- Evanna Lynch**

 **Uma - China Anne McClain**

 **-Disney: (Danny and Jane are gonna be related to Peter in this FanFic)**

 **Danny Pan - Freddie Popplewell(as a kid)**

 **Henry Tuner - Brenton Thwaites**

 **Jane Pan - Rachel Hurd-Wood**

 **Melody - Grace Phipps**

 **Zephyr - Peyton Meyer**

 **-Kingdom Hearts:**

 **Donald - Tony Anselmo**

 **Goofy - Bill Farmer**

 **Kairi - Hayden Panettiere**

 **Riku - David Gallagher**

 **Sora - Haley Joel Osment**

 **-Non-Disney:**

 **Jack Pan - Lewis MacDougall**

 **Maggie Pan - Pixie Davies**

 **-OCs:**

 **Agnes - Vanessa Moe**

 **Alex - Diego Boneta**

 **Alexei - Finn Wolfhard**

 **Amelia Radcliffe - Debby Ryan**

 **Annie Kingsley - Avril Lavigne**

 **Arden Hatter - KJ Apa**

 **Ash - Ash Costello**

 **Ava - Jasmine Villegas**

 **Ayden - Tal Fishman**

 **Bailey Rolfe - Vanessa Hudgens**

 **Bella Charming - Indiana Evans**

 **Byron Hawkins - Josh Hutcherson**

 **Cadence - Danielle Campbell**

 **Caleb - Brad Simpson**

 **Calista - Karen Gillan**

 **Calliope - Alexandra Daddario**

 **Casey of Frell - Casey Cott**

 **Cassia DeVil - Virginia Gardner**

 **Chelsea - Katherine McNamara**

 **Codey Tremaine - Skandar Keynes**

 **Corey Radcliffe - Noah Schnapp**

 **Daniela Flores - Josie Loren**

 **Darya - Jessica Sula**

 **Dawn Fionnoula(pronounced Finn-ooh-la) - Lily Collins**

 **Declan Tremaine - Nick Robinson**

 **Deo - Robbie Kay**

 **Devon Tremaine - Ben Bowers**

 **Dylan - Dylan Minnette**

 **Elena Fitzherbert - Sadie Robertson**

 **Elijah Gothel - Munro Chambers**

 **Emilia Flores - Ronni Hawk**

 **Eric - Corbin Bleu**

 **Ethan - Landon Liboiron**

 **Evan - Dylan Everett**

 **Evangeline Frost - Ashley Benson**

 **Francesca - Peyton List**

 **Frida Bjorgman - Frida Gustavsson**

 **Gabriel - Paul Wesley**

 **Garret - Gerard Way**

 **Genevieve - Lucy Hale**

 **Giles - Colin Ford**

 **Giselle Pan - Rowan Blanchard**

 **Grace Turner - Barbara Palvin**

 **Hallie - Hayden Panettiere**

 **Harbour - Gregg Sulkin**

 **Holden Clayton - Neels Visser**

 **Isabella Amara Muerta - Emeraude Toubia**

 **Ivan - Theo James**

 **Izkander Black - Matthew Lewis**

 **Jace - Matthew Daddario**

 **Jacie Skellington - Heather Morris**

 **Jack Skellington jr. - Tom Felton**

 **James - Keiynan Lonsdale**

 **Jaxon Hook - Rob Raco**

 **Shan Jianjun - Kim Namjoon**

 **Joey Clayton - Manu Rios**

 **John Pan - Corey Fogelmanis**

 **Jonah - Harry Styles**

 **Julie Fitzherbert - Julianne Hough**

 **Kenric - Jared S. Gilmore**

 **Leanna Charming - Gabriella Wilde**

 **Leo Rolfe - Kiowa Gorden**

 **Loea Kawena - Angel_V_Silva(Instagram)**

 **Loren - Sophia Grace Brownlee**

 **Maria Hood - Marie Avgeropoulos**

 **Marina - Emily Rudd**

 **Maristela Hook - Troian Bellisario**

 **Marley Hatter - Haley Williams**

 **Matthew Kingsley - Cole Sprouse**

 **Maya Bjorgman - Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Mika Rolfe - Tyler Posey**

 **Nathan - Taylor Lautner**

 **Nicole - Naomi Scott**

 **Nova - Georgie Henley**

 **Oliver Hood - Bob Morley**

 **Olivia Fitzherbert - Bridgit Mendler**

 **Omar - Toni Mahfud**

 **Patrick - John Boyega**

 **Quinn Charming - Lili Reinhart**

 **Raphael - David Castro**

 **Ray Hart - Ian Nelson**

 **River - Madelaine Petsch**

 **Ron Skellington - James McVey**

 **Rumi - Neelam Gill**

 **Sebastian - Richie Geese**

 **Seraph - Chloe Grace Mortez**

 **Skylar Hook - Olivia Holt**

 **Skylin - Rydel Lynch**

 **Tane - Dayvid Thomas**

 **Talia Tremaine - Holland Roden**

 **Theo - Trevor Stines**

 **Tyler - Liam Hemsworth**

 **Valerie - Tashi Rodriguez**

 **Venus - Taylor Hill**

 **Victor - Evan Peters**

 **William Bjorgman - Adrian Sahores**

 **William Clayton - Anthony Padilla**

 **Shan Xiu Ying - Erika M**

 **Yvette - Zendaya**

 **Zander - Luke Benward**


	3. Characters

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **If you think you know who the last four main characters are, review and I'll tell you if you're right or not. Here's a hint, they're not gonna be related to Sora, Kairi and Riku. Another hint is that two of them are vks and two of them are not.**

 **Since I forgot about Agnes in the character list of KHD and had her in the cast list and in KHD, I'm not gonna put her in this character list but she's gonna be in this story too so don't worry :) Emilia will be in this story too but she's not gonna be in this character list either since I forgot to add her in the other one as well. Elanora and Adalene are also gonna be in this story but I don't have a character bio for them though. Sorry :(**

* * *

Main:

Sora - Secret son of Belle and Beast, secret little brother of Ben, Genevieve and Jonah and secret grandson of Maurice. Chosen wielder of the Keyblade. Best friend of Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Mal, Jay and Ben. He's 15 and wakes up from his slumber with his old memories. He sets off on another adventure with Ben, Donald, Goofy, Jay and Mal to find Riku while reuniting with old friends, meeting ones and saving the worlds once again.

Donald Duck - Royal Magician. Best friend of Mickey, Goofy and Sora. Short-tempered. He was in Disney Castle, heading to Mickey's throne room to check up on him when he found him missing. He wakes from his slumber with his old memories and waits with Goofy, Ben, Mal and Jay for Sora to wake up then sets off on another adventure with them to find the king.

Goofy - Captain of the Royal Guard. Best friend of Donald, Mickey and Sora. Loyal. He was out at the garden, sleeping so he was unaware of the King missing until Donald woke him up with a bolt of lightning. He wakes from his slumber with his old memories and waits with Donald, Ben, Mal and Jay for Sora to wake up then sets off on another adventure with them to find the king.

Ben - Son of Belle and Beast, little brother of Jonah, twin brother of Genevieve, secret older brother of Sora and grandson of Maurice. King of Auradon. Best friend of Chad, Audrey, Jay, Carlos, Evie, Bella, Genevieve, Jane, Lonnie, Jane P., Alexei, Doug, Sora, Donald and Goofy. Ex-boyfriend of Audrey. Boyfriend of Mal. Captain of the tourney team. He's 17 and wakes from his slumber with his old memories. He waits with Donald, Goofy, Mal and Jay for Sora to wake up then sets off on another adventure with them to find Evie.

Mal - Daughter of Maleficent. Best friend of Evie, Jay, Carlos, Ben, Sora, Donald and Goofy. Former leader of the Isle of the Lost. Ben's girlfriend. She's 17 and wakes up from her slumber with her old memories. She waits with Donald, Goofy, Ben and Jay for Sora to wake up then sets off on another adventure with them to find Evie.

Jay - Son of Jafar. Former thief of the Isle of the Lost. Best friend of Evie, Mal, Carlos, Ben, Sora, Donald and Goofy. He's 18 and wakes up from his slumber with his old memories. He waits with Donald, Goofy, Ben and Mal for Sora to wake up then sets off on another adventure with them to find Evie.

Riku - Secret son of Elsa, secret nephew of Anna and Kristoff and secret cousin of William, Frida and Maya. Best friend of Sora, Kairi, Mickey and Evie. True wielder of the Keyblade but chose the darkness instead. He's 16 and is working for DiZ with Evie and Mickey just to get Sora's memories back. He covers his eyes with a blindfold sometimes but not all the time since he uses his dark strength a lot.

Mickey Mouse - King of Disney Castle and Keyblade master. Best friend of Donald, Goofy, Riku and Evie. He works for DiZ with Riku and Evie even though he doesn't go to the little office DiZ has in Twilight Town with them a lot of the time. He sends Minnie a lot of letters while trying to find out some stuff about the Organization on his own.

Evie - Daughter of Evil Queen, little sister of Dylan, step-aunt of Dawn and Ray and step-sister of Snow White. Best friend of Mal, Carlos, Jay, Riku and Mickey. Fashionista. She's 17 and works for DiZ with Riku and Mickey just to get Ben, Jay and Mal's memories back. She goes in and out of the little office DiZ has in Twilight Town since she has designed something for Ben, Jay and Mal to wear.

Kairi - Secret daughter of Ariel and Eric, secret little sister of Harbour, River, Melody and Marina, secret niece of Arista, Andrina, Aquata, Adella, Alana and Attina and secret granddaughter of Triton. One of Seven Princesses of Heart. Best friend of Sora and Riku. She's 15 and is back on the islands, waiting for Riku and Sora to come back. Eventually she leaves the islands with a dog and meets three new people then gets taken away by Axel. She escapes Axel's grip, only to get caught by Sai'x.

? - Daughter of ? and ?.

? - Daughter of ?.

? - Daughter of ? and ?.

? - Son of ?.

* * *

Minor(mainly a lot of OCs but some canons(not only Descendants canons(Descendants movies/Wicked World/books/etc) but Disney canons too as well as Jack and Maggie from Hook)(not a lot of bio is gonna be written for most of them):

Alex - Son of Aladdin and Jasmine, older brother of Nathan, Aziz, Nicole and Rumi and grandson of the Former Sultan and Cassim. Sultan of Agrabah. He's 19 and is now ruling Agrabah with Quinn since they both graduated from Auradon Prep. He visits his siblings, his basketball team and the glee club in Auradon whenever he could which is not a lot since he's the new sultan of Agrabah. Before he graduated, he left the basketball team in the hands of Nathan and left a little something of his for the glee club after they won Nationals.

Alexei - Son of Elsa, little brother of Ivan and Victor, secret twin brother of Riku, nephew of Anna and Kristoff and cousin of William, Frida and Maya. He's 16 and is a sophomore at Auradon Prep. He's still in the basketball team and in the glee club. He misses Ben since he just remembered him but he knows that Ben, Jay and Mal weren't gonna come back without finding Evie so he tries his best to comfort Genevieve and Jonah the best way he could since he had a feeling that they needed the comfort.

Ally Kingsley - Daughter of Alice and little sister of Matthew and Annie. Best friend of Audrey and Lonnie. She's 16 and is a sophomore at Auradon Prep. She is still the honest girl that she is.

Amelia Radcliffe - Daughter of Anita and Roger and older sister of Corey. She's 17 and is a senior at Auradon Prep. She still loves her family and dogs. She's still in the glee club and has been getting to know Ava and Carlos a bit better. She is now in charge of the glee club since Julie left the glee club to her.

Andrew Dunbroch - Son of Merida, older brother of Calum and Irina, nephew of Hamish, Harris and Hubert and grandson of Elinor and Fergus. He's 19 and is now ruling Dunbroch since his uncles are ruling in kingdoms of their own. He was a senior in Auradon Prep but he graduated and is now king of Dunbroch.

Annie Kingsley - Daughter of Alice, little sister of Matthew and older sister of Ally. She's 17 and is a junior at Auradon Prep. She's still on the cheerleading squad, in the glee club and on the dance team.

Anxelin Fitzherbert - Daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert, little sister of Julie, Olivia, Elena and Ruby and granddaughter of Thomas and Arianna. She's 17 and is a junior at Auradon Prep. She's still closer to her sisters even though she doesn't see Julie and Olivia all that much anymore since Julie is now ruling Corona and Olivia is off on adventures to toughen herself up.

Arden Hatter - Son of Mad Hatter and twin brother of Marley. He's 18 and is a senior at Auradon Prep. Once he graduates, he's gonna take over his father's hat shop as he would wait for Marley to join him at the hat shop.

Ash - Daughter of Hades, little sister of Blaze, Deo and Seraph, niece of Zeus and Hera and cousin of Hercules. She's 17 and is a senior at Auradon Prep. She's still in the glee club and on the football team.

Ava De Vil - Daughter of Cruella, little sister of Cassia, older sister of Carlos, niece of Cecil De Vil and cousin of Diego De Vil. She's 17 and is a junior at Auradon Prep. She's still on the cheerleading squad.

Ayden - Son of Hercules and Meg, little brother of Agnes, Theo and Calista and grandson of Zeus and Hera. He's 17 and is a senior at Auradon Prep. He's still on the football team.

Aziz - Son of Aladdin and Jasmine, little brother of Alex, twin brother of Nathan, older brother of Nicole and Rumi and grandson of the Former Sultan and Cassim. He's 18 and is a senior at Auradon Prep.

Bailey Rolfe - Daughter of Pocahontas and John Rolfe, twin sister of Mika, older sister of Leo and granddaughter of Powhatan. She's 18 and is a senior at Auradon Prep. Once she graduates, she's gonna get a job at an animal shelter to be with Eric but right now she's still on the track team and in the glee club. She didn't get the position of captain of the track team but she was okay with that.

Bella Charming - Daughter of Cinderella and Charming, little sister of Leanna and Quinn, twin sister of Chad, granddaughter of the Former King, step-niece of Drizella and Anastasia, step-granddaughter of Lady Tremaine and step-cousin of Devon, Codey, Declan, Dizzy, Anthony and Talia. She's 17 and is a junior at Auradon Prep. She got a lot of visits from Alex and Quinn during the summer but hardly any when she started her junior year at Auradon Prep. She gets a lot from Devon and Gabriel though which makes her smile a lot. She hangs out with Leanna, Codey, Declan and Talia a lot too. Well, more so Leanna and Declan than Codey and Talia but she tries.

Blaze - Son of Hades, older brother of Deo, Seraph and Ash, nephew of Zeus and Hera and cousin of Hercules. He's 19 and works in Athens, Greece.

Byron Hawkins - Son of Jim Hawkins and grandson of Sarah Hawkins. He's 19 and took over the Benbow Inn with his father since he graduated from Auradon Prep. When he was a senior at Auradon Prep, he was on the football team and he worked at Shan's Place but now he's working at the Benbow Inn while he waits for Ying. He still works at Shan's Place since that was his first job. He's a lot like his father; always going around to places on his own solar surfer when he has the time. He was four years old when his mother left him and his father(parent leaving child and other parent sound familiar? :P a true Jim Hawkins fan would get this :D) so he doesn't know much about love but he's getting there.

Cadence - Daughter of Gaston and little sister of Gabriel, the Gaston twins and Gil. She's 17 and is a junior at Auradon Prep. She's still on the cheerleading squad and hangs out with Ava, Frida, Venus and Alexei. She gets a lot of visits from Gabriel whenever he isn't busy and she writes a lot to Gil but she uses words Gil could understand since Gabriel was too busy to send one to Gil.

Caleb Skellington - Son of Jack Skellington and Sally, little brother of Jack jr. and Jacie and older brother of Ron. He's 18 and is a senior at Auradon Prep. He's still on the football team.

Calista - Daughter of Hercules and Meg, twin sister of Theo, older sister of Ayden, sister of Agnes and granddaughter of Zeus and Hera. She's 18 and had graduated from Auradon Prep with Theo. Before she graduated, she had left a little something of hers in the glee club and in the drama club.

Calliope - Daughter of Merlin and twin sister of Jace. She's 19 and graduated from Auradon Prep with Jace. She left the soccer team to Calum. She's helping their father with Jace at their father's hut.

Calum Dunbroch - Son of Merida, nephew of Hamish, Harris and Hubert, little brother of Andrew, older brother of Irina and grandson of Elinor and Fergus. He's 18 and he's a senior at Auradon Prep. Once he graduates, he's gonna rule Corona with Julie but until then, he's still on the soccer team.

Carlos De Vil - Son of Cruella, little brother of Cassia and Ava, nephew of Cecil De Vil and cousin of Diego De Vil. Best friend of Mal, Evie, Jay and Ben. He's 16 and is a sophomore at Auradon Prep. When the tourney team disbands, he joins the baseball team.

Casey of Frell - Son of Ella and Char. He's 17 and is a junior at Auradon Prep. He's still on the basketball team and on the yearbook committee. He was left in charge of the committee by Quinn since Quinn graduated.

Cassia De Vil - Daughter of Cruella, older sister of Ava and Carlos, niece of Cecil De Vil and cousin of Diego De Vil. She's 18 and no longer goes to Auradon Prep since she disappeared after the fight she had with Ava in Traverse Town. She works with Pete, Joey and Kes to look for Keren and Troy.

Chad Charming - Son of Cinderella and Charming, little brother of Leanna and Quinn, twin brother of Bella, grandson of the Former King, step-grandson of Lady Tremaine, step-nephew of Drizella and Anastasia and step-cousin of Devon, Declan, Codey, Dizzy, Anthony and Talia. Best friend of Daniela, Audrey and Ben. He's 17 and is a junior at Auradon Prep. He joins the baseball team since the tourney team is disbanding.

Chelsea - Daughter of Prince John. Friend of Skylar and Zander. She's 18 and is a senior at Auradon Prep. She's still on the cheerleading squad, she's still in the glee club and she hangs out with Skylar, Ray, Casey, Mika and Cadence a lot since Zander, Calliope and Isabella graduated. She's trying to hang out with Oliver but it's hard for her sometimes.

Codey Tremaine - Son of Drizella, little brother of Devon, twin brother of Declan, older brother of Dizzy, nephew Anastasia, cousin of Anthony and Talia, grandson of Lady Tremaine, step-nephew of Cinderella and Charming and step-cousin of Quinn, Leanna, Chad and Bella. He's 18 and is a senior at Auradon Prep. He's still on the track team and hangs out with Declan and Talia a lot. He hangs out with Bella and Leanna too but not as much as he hangs out with Talia. He got left the position of captain of the track team by William.

Corey Radcliffe - Son of Anita and Roger and Amelia's little brother. Best friend of Zephyr. Good friend of Daniela and Genevieve. Friend of Leanna. Acquaintance of Mal. He's 15 and is a sophomore at Auradon Prep. He's still on the soccer team.

Daniela Flores - Daughter of Elena, older sister of Emilia, niece of Isabel and great-granddaughter of Francisco and Luisa. She's 19 and is now ruling Avalor with Jianjun while she helps him with Shan's Place since Isabel is working on science projects. She visits Auradon Prep whenever she can which is not much.

Danny Pan - Son of Peter Pan and Wendy, little brother of Jane, John P., Jack P. and Giselle, twin brother of Maggie, nephew of John D. and Michael and grandson of George and Mary. He's 14 and is a freshman at Auradon Prep. He joins the baseball team. He hangs out with Giselle, Maya, Zephyr and Maggie a lot since Jack, Jane, Jaxon and John are busy.

Darya - Daughter of Ursula, little sister of Eric, older sister of Uma by a few months and older sister of Venus. She's 18 and is a senior at Auradon Prep. She's still on the cheerleading squad.

Dawn Fionnoula - Daughter of Snow White and Florian, older sister of Ray, step-niece of Evie and Dylan and step-granddaughter of Evil Queen. She's 19 and is now ruling Nydia. Before she graduated, she left a little something of hers in the glee club and on the track team.

Declan Tremaine - Son of Drizella, little brother of Devon, twin brother of Codey, older brother of Dizzy, nephew of Anastasia, cousin of Anthony and Talia, grandson of Lady Tremaine, step-nephew of Cinderella and Charming and step-cousin of Quinn, Leanna, Chad and Bella. He's 18 and is a senior at Auradon Prep. He hangs out with Bella, Leanna, Codey, Talia, Deo, Kenric and Elena since Daniela, Gabriel and Quinn graduated. He hung out with Quinn and Daniela too but that was during the summer. He would occasionally get visits from Gabriel whenever Gabriel wasn't busy.

Deo - Son of Hades, little brother of Blaze, twin brother of Seraph, older brother of Ash, nephew of Zeus and Hera and cousin of Hercules. He's 18 and is a senior at Auradon Prep. He hangs out with Kenric, Seraph and Declan a lot. He flirts with Bella just to annoy Chad and Gabriel whenever Gabriel visits.

Devon Tremaine - Son of Drizella, older brother of Codey, Declan and Dizzy, nephew of Anastasia, cousin of Anthony and Talia, grandson of Lady Tremaine, step-nephew of Cinderella and Charming and step-cousin of Quinn, Leanna, Chad and Bella. He's 19 and graduated from Auradon Prep. Before he graduated, he left a little something of his in the glee club. When he's not working at a shop in town, he goes to Auradon Prep and visits the glee club, Bella, Leanna, Declan, Codey and Talia.

Dizzy Tremaine - Daughter of Drizella, little sister of Devon, Codey and Declan, niece of Anastasia, cousin of Anthony and Talia, granddaughter of Lady Tremaine, step-niece of Cinderella and Charming and step-cousin of Quinn, Leanna, Chad and Bella. She's 14(I think) and works at her grandmother's beauty salon called Curl Up & Dye as a sweeper. She has been dreaming for the day that either Evie or any one of her older brothers would come back for her so she could go to Auradon with at least one of them.

Doug - Son of Dopey, nephew of Grumpy, Bashful, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy and Doc and cousin of Bashful jr., Sleepy jr. and Gordon. Best friend of Bella, Ben, Jane and Lonnie. Boyfriend of Evie. He's 17 and is a junior at Auradon Prep. He misses Evie and writes to her a lot. He gets letters from her but not a lot. He knew that Evie is just doing what she's supposed to do but he can't help but miss her.

Dylan - Son of Evil Queen, older brother of Evie, step-brother of Snow White and step-uncle of Dawn and Ray. He's 18 and is a senior at Auradon Prep. He's still on the basketball team. Like Doug, he also misses Evie so he writes to her a lot too but doesn't get a lot of letters back from Evie.

Elena Fitzherbert - Daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert, little sister of Julie and Olivia, older sister of Anxelin and Ruby and granddaughter of Thomas and Arianna. She's 18 and is a senior at Auradon Prep. She hangs out with Declan, Anxelin and Ruby since Julie's ruling Corona and Olivia's out on adventures of her own to toughen herself up.

Elijah Gothel - Son of Mother Gothel and older brother of Ginny. He's 18 and working in a shop in Apollonia. He's trying to get enough money to get a place for him and Melody; maybe a castle. He was in the glee then he graduated and left a little something of his in the glee club.

Eric - Son of Ursula and older brother of Darya, Uma and Venus. He's 19 and works at an animal shelter in Jamestown. He's trying to get enough money for a place for him and Bailey. He visits her and the football team whenever he gets the chance to.

Ethan - Son of Aurora and Phillip, little brother of Hallie, twin brother of Audrey and grandson of Stefan, Leah and Hubert. Captain of the football team. Best friend of Alex, Ash, Bella, Ben, Jane Pan, Nathan, Nicole and Rumi. He's 18 and is a senior at Auradon Prep. He's been captain of the football team for two years; last year as a junior and this year as a senior.

Evan - Son of Eilonwy and Taran, little brother of Tyler and older brother of Giles. He's 16 and is a sophomore at Auradon Prep. He's on the basketball team.

Evangeline Frost - Daughter of Jack Frost. She's 18 and is a senior at Auradon Prep. She's on the basketball team. She hangs out with Calum a lot since Julie graduated.

Francesca "Kes" - Daughter of Maleficent and little sister of Mal. She's 15 and no longer in Auradon Prep since she's with Pete, Joey and Cassia to find Keren and Troy.

Frida Bjorgman - Daughter of Anna and Kristoff, little sister of William, older sister of Maya, niece of Elsa, cousin of Ivan, Victor and Alexei and secret cousin of Riku. Best friend of Bailey, Elena and Amelia. Good friend of Bella and Genevieve. Friend of Leanna, Maristela and Cadence. She's 18 and is a senior at Auradon Prep. She''s still in the glee club.

Gabriel - Son of Gaston, twin brother of the Gaston twins and older brother of Gil and Cadence. He's 19 and works at a gym in Elaria(I know the kingdom in Descendants is called Cinderellasburg but I thought Elaria sounded prettier) but when he's not working, he goes to Auradon Prep to visit Bella, Leanna, Declan and the football team. Since he was too busy, he didn't have time to send any letters to Gil.

Garret of Hearts - Son of the Queen of Hearts, little brother of Skylin and older brother of Loren. He's 18 and is a junior at Auradon Prep. He's still in the glee club and gets visits from Olivia sometimes.

Genevieve - Daughter of Belle and Beast, little sister of Jonah, twin sister of Ben, secret older sister of Sora and granddaughter of Maurice. Best friend of Ben, Emilia and Marina. Friend of Daniela, Nicole, Quinn, Frida, Corey and Venus. She's 17 and is a junior at Auradon Prep. She had been left in charge of Auradon by Ben until he gets back. She has been getting help from Jonah. She's also still in the glee club and in the drama club.

Gil - Son of Gaston, little brother of the Gaston twins and Gabriel and older brother of Cadence. He's 18 and is a senior in Dragon Hall. He's in Uma's crew since he's best friends with both Uma and Harry. He felt betrayed by the fact that Gabriel and Cadence both went to Auradon Prep and left him with the Gaston Twins, who tease him a lot. He gets a lot of easy-worded letters from Cadence though which he makes him at least a bit happy that Cadence still thinks about him now and then.

Giles - Son of Eilonwy and Taran and little brother of Tyler and Evan. He's 15 and is a sophomore at Auradon Prep. He joins the baseball team.

Giselle Pan - Daughter of Peter Pan and Wendy, little sister of Jane, John and Jack, older sister of Danny and Maggie and granddaughter of George and Mary. Best friend of Maya, Ben, Julie, Olivia and Melody. Friend of Jonah, Maristela, Harbour, River, Rumi and Loren. Girlfriend of Zephyr. She's 15 and is a sophomore at Auradon Prep. She's still in the glee club and drama club. She hangs out with Danny and Maggie a lot since Jane, Jack, John and Melody are busy.

Grace Turner - Daughter of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann, little sister of Henry and granddaughter of Bootstrap Bill Turner. She's 16 and is a sophomore at Auradon Prep. She was in middle school when Henry broke their father's curse.

Hallie - Daughter of Aurora and Phillip, older sister of Ethan and Audrey and granddaughter of Stefan, Leah and Hubert. She's 19 and is now ruling Doveva with Izkander since the two graduated from Auradon Prep. She helps Iz the best way she can since she knows that ruling a kingdom is hard on him.

Harbour - Son of Ariel and Eric, twin brother of River, older brother of Melody and Marina, secret older brother of Kairi, nephew of Aquata, Adella, Alana, Arista, Attina and Andrina and grandson of Triton. He's 18 and is a senior at Auradon Prep. He's still on the swim team and has been captain for two years; last year as a junior and this year as a senior.

Harry Hook - Son of Captain Hook, little brother of Maristela and Harriet, twin brother of Jaxon and older brother of Skylar and CJ. He's 18 and is a senior in Serpent Prep. He's part of Uma's crew with Gil and Uma. Like Gil, he felt betrayed but by his older sister; Maristela, his twin brother; Jaxon and his little sister; Skylar when the three of them left for Auradon Prep without him, Harriet or CJ but unlike Gil, he did not get any letters from either Maristela, Jaxon or Skylar. It wasn't like he wanted one from either one of the three anyway.

Henry Turner - Son of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann, older brother of Grace and grandson of Bootstrap Bill Turner. He's 18 and is a senior at Auradon Prep. He's a lot like his father even though he didn't get to meet his father until he was ten years old, due to his father being cursed. He was happy that he got to break the curse that was placed on his father before he went back to Auradon Prep as a junior.

Holden Clayton - Son of Clayton and older brother of William and Joey. He's 19 and is working at a shop in London.

Irina Dunbroch - Daughter of Merida, little sister of Andrew and Calum, niece of Hamish, Harris and Hubert and granddaughter of Elinor and Fergus. She's 17 and is a junior at Auradon Prep. She's still on the dance team with Ying.

Isabella Amara Muerta - Daughter of La Catrina and Xibalba. She's 19 and is helping her mother keep an eye on her father.

Ivan - Son of Elsa, older brother of Victor and Alexei, secret older brother of Riku, nephew of Anna and Kristoff and cousin of William, Frida and Maya. He's 19 and is now ruling Arendelle since it was his turn.

Izkander Black - Son of Pitch Black. He's 19 and is ruling Doveva with Hallie. He gets help from her since it's hard for him to rule a kingdom because he's never done it before.

Jace - Son of Merlin and twin brother of Calliope. He's 19 and helps their father and Calliope with spells in their father's hut after the two graduated from Auradon Prep.

Jacie Skellington - Daughter of Jack Skellington and Sally, twin sister of Jack jr. and older sister of Caleb and Ron. She's 19 and helping their father with town meeting stuff in Halloween Town.

Jack Pan - Son of Peter Pan and Wendy, little brother of Jane, twin brother of John, older brother of Giselle, Danny and Maggie, nephew of John D. and Michael and grandson of George and Mary. He's 16 and is a sophomore at Auradon Prep. He's still on the basketball team which means that he hangs out with John a lot.

Jack Skellington jr. - Son of Jack Skellington and Sally, twin brother of Jacie and older brother of Caleb and Ron. He's helping their mother with some stuff for Dr. Finklestein.

James - Son of Tiana and Naveen, little brother of Patrick and Valerie and grandson of Eudora. He's 17 and is a senior at Auradon Prep. He's still on the football team.

Jane - Daughter of Fairy Godmother. Best friend of Bella, Lonnie and Audrey. She's 15 and is a sophomore at Auradon Prep. She's still following Audrey's orders but she has been hanging out with Bella and Lonnie more than Audrey though and she's been opening up to Carlos little by little.

Jane Pan - Daughter of Peter Pan and Wendy, older sister of Jack, John P., Giselle, Danny and Maggie, niece of John D. and Michael and granddaughter of George and Mary. She's 17 and is a junior at Auradon Prep. She's still in the drama club and she hangs out with Melody and Jaxon a lot.

Jaxon Hook - Son of Captain Hook, little brother of Maristela and Harriet, twin brother of Harry and older brother of Skylar and CJ. He's 18 and is a senior at Auradon Prep. He hangs out with Jane a lot and hangs out with Melody sometimes whenever Melody hangs out with Jane too.

Shan Jianjun - Son of Shan-Yu and older brother of Ying. He's 19 and is now ruling Avalor with Daniela while the two are also managing Shan's Place. Before he graduated, he left a little something of his in the glee club and he would visit Auradon Prep whenever he could which wasn't much.

Joey Clayton - Son of Clayton and little brother of Holden and William. He's 17 and is no longer in Auradon Prep since he joined Kes, Cassia and Pete to look for Troy and Keren.

John Pan - Son of Peter Pan and Wendy, little brother of Jane, twin brother of Jack, older brother of Giselle, Danny and Maggie, nephew of John D. and Michael and grandson of George and Mary. He's 16 and is a sophomore at Auradon Prep. He's still on the basketball team.

Jonah - Son of Belle and Beast, older brother of Genevieve and Ben, secret older brother of Sora and grandson of Maurice. He's 18 and is a senior at Auradon Prep. He's still in the glee club. He's also now the captain of the baseball team since he made it. He helps Genevieve with ruling Auradon the best way he can since that was requested by Ben.

Julie Fitzherbert - Daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert, twin sister of Olivia, older sister of Elena, Anxelin and Ruby and granddaughter of Thomas and Arianna. She's 19 and is now ruling Corona since she graduated from Auradon Prep. She wished Olivia wouldn't have to go on her own but she knew that it was the best thing Olivia could do to toughen herself up. She has left Amelia in charge of the glee club and she would visit Auradon Prep whenever she could.

Kenric - Son of Mordred and older brother of Nova. He's 18 and is a senior at Auradon Prep. He's still on the basketball team. He hangs out with Seraph and Deo a lot. He hangs out with Declan too but sometimes.

Leanna Charming - Daughter of Cinderella and Charming, little sister of Quinn, older sister of Chad and Bella, granddaughter of the Former King, step-niece of Drizella and Anastasia, step-cousin of Devon, Declan, Codey, Dizzy, Anthony and Talia and step-granddaughter of Lady Tremaine. She's 18 and is a senior at Auradon Prep. Once she graduates, she's gonna rule Dunbroch with Andrew.

Leo Rolfe - Son of Pocahontas and John Rolfe, little brother of Mika and Bailey and grandson of Powhatan. He's 17 and is a junior at Auradon Prep. He's still on the basketball team.

Loea Kawena - Daughter of Nani and David and niece of Lilo Pelekai. She's 18 and is a senior at Auradon Prep.

Lonnie - Daughter of Mulan and Shang, little sister of Li'l Shang and granddaughter of Fa Zhou and Fa Li. She's 18 and is a senior at Auradon Prep. She joins the football team and the baseball team. She hangs out with Bella, Doug, Jane and Audrey a lot.

Loren of Hearts - Daughter of the Queen of Hearts and little sister of Skylin and Garret. She's 15 and is a sophomore at Auradon Prep. She's still on the cheerleading squad.

Maggie Pan - Daughter of Peter Pan and Wendy, little sister of Jane, Jack, John P. and Giselle, twin sister of Danny, niece of John D. and Michael and granddaughter of George and Mary. She's 14 and is a freshman at Auradon Prep. She joins the cheerleading squad and the baseball team. She hangs out with Giselle and Danny a lot since Jane, Jack and John are busy.

Maria Hood - Daughter of Robin Hood and Maid Marian and little sister of Oliver. She's 17 and is a junior at Auradon Prep. She's still on the cheerleading squad. She hangs out with Nicole and Nathan a lot. Well, mostly Nathan since Nicole hangs out with Matthew a lot too.

Marina - Daughter of Ariel and Eric, little sister of Harbour and River, twin sister of Melody, secret older sister of Kairi, niece of Adella, Alana, Andrina, Aquata, Attina and Arista and granddaughter of Triton. She's 17 and is a junior at Auradon Prep. She's still in the glee club.

Maristela Hook - Daughter of Captain Hook, twin sister of Harriet and older sister of Jaxon, Harry, Skylar and CJ. She's 19 and is captain of her own ship and her own crew. Once she graduated, she set off on her own adventures and hoped that she would have Jaxon and Skylar join her but she figured that Jaxon would want to be with Jane and Skylar would want to be with Casey so she didn't press on. She, however, did go back to the Isle to see if Harriet, Harry and CJ wanted to join her instead.

Marley Hatter - Daughter of Mad Hatter and twin sister of Arden. She's 18 and is a junior at Auradon Prep. She's still in the yearbook committee and in the glee club.

Matthew Kingsley - Son of Alice and older brother of Annie and Ally. He's 18 and is a senior at Auradon Prep. He hangs out with Nicole a lot whenever she's not with Maria or Nathan.

Maya Bjorgman - Daughter of Anna and Kristoff, little sister of William and Frida, niece of Elsa, cousin of Ivan, Victor and Alexei and secret cousin of Riku. She's 15 and is a sophomore at Auradon Prep. She hangs out with Giselle and Zephyr a lot. She's still on the soccer team, in the glee club and in the yearbook committee.

Melody - Daughter of Ariel and Eric, little sister of Harbour and River, twin sister of Marina, secret older sister of Kairi, niece of Adella, Andrina, Aquata, Alana, Attina and Arista and granddaughter of Triton. She's 17 and is a junior at Auradon Prep. She hangs out with Jane and Giselle since Elijah graduated. She has no idea that the reason that Elijah was working was so he could find a place for them when she graduates next year.

Mika Rolfe - Son of Pocahontas and John Rolfe, twin brother of Bailey, older brother of Leo and grandson of Powhatan. He's 18 and is a senior at Auradon Prep. He's still on the football team and he hangs out with Amelia a lot whenever she's not busy. Sometimes, he'll also hang out with Chelsea but that's when Amelia's busy.

Nathan - Son of Aladdin and Jasmine, little brother of Alex, twin brother of Aziz, older brother of Nicole and Rumi and grandson of the Former Sultan and Cassim. He's 18 and is a senior at Auradon Prep. He's now the new captain of the basketball team since Alex left the basketball team to him before he graduated. He hangs out with Maria a lot whenever he's not busy. He also works at Shan's place so he can get enough money to find a place for him and Maria.

Nicole - Daughter of Aladdin and Jasmine, little sister of Alex, Nathan and Aziz, twin sister of Rumi and granddaughter of the Former Sultan and Cassim. She's 17 and is a junior at Auradon Prep. She's still on the soccer team and in the glee club. She hangs out with Maria and Matthew when she's not busy.

Nova - Daughter of Mordred and little sister of Kenric. She's 16 and is a sophomore at Auradon Prep.

Oliver Hood - Son of Robin Hood and Maid Marian and older brother of Maria. He's 19 and joined his father's crew after he graduated from Auradon Prep.

Olivia Fitzherbert - Daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert, twin sister of Julie, older sister of Elena, Anxelin and Ruby and granddaughter of Thomas and Arianna. She's 19 and graduated from Auradon Prep. In order for her to toughen herself up, she has set off on an adventure of her own. Before she graduated, she left a little something of hers in the glee club. She visits Auradon Prep a lot since she's out adventuring on her own.

Omar - Son of Dr. Facilier and older brother of Freddy. He's 19 and had graduated from Auradon Prep. He and Cassia have been best friends since they were kids so he would do anything to protect her and would also protect the youngest students of Auradon Prep(14-15 year olds).

Patrick - Son of Tiana and Naveen, older brother of Valerie and James and grandson of Eudora. He's 19 and is now ruling Maldonia since he graduated from Auradon Prep.

Quinn Charming - Daughter of Cinderella and Charming, older sister of Leanna, Chad and Bella, granddaughter of the Former King, step-granddaughter of Lady Tremaine, step-niece of Drizella and Anastasia and step-cousin of Devon, Declan, Codey, Dizzy, Anthony and Talia. She's 19 and is now ruling Agrabah with Alex. She had visited her family during the summer but since a lot of them went back to school for the school year, she visits the school whenever she can. She left the yearbook committee to Casey and left a little something of hers in the glee club before she graduated.

Raphael - Son of Genie and older brother of Jordan. He's 19 and is working on his genie magic.

Ray Hart - Son of Snow White and Florian, little brother of Dawn, step-nephew of Evie and Dylan and step-grandson of Evil Queen. He's 17 and is a junior at Auradon Prep. He hangs out with Chelsea, Skylar and Casey a lot.

River - Daughter of Ariel and Eric, twin sister of Harbour, older sister of Marina and Melody, secret older sister of Kairi, niece of Alana, Adella, Aquata, Andrina, Attina and Arista and granddaughter of Triton. She's 18 and is a senior at Auradon Prep. She's still on the swim team.

Ron Skellington - Son of Jack Skellington and Sally and little brother of Jacie, Jack jr. and Caleb. He's 17 and is a junior at Auradon Prep. He's still on the football team.

Ruby Fitzherbert - Daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert, little sister of Julie and Olivia, twin sister of Elena and older sister of Anxelin and granddaughter of Thomas and Arianna. She's 18 and is a senior at Auradon Prep. Since Julie and Olivia graduated and went their separate ways, she hangs out with Elena and Anxelin a lot.

Rumi - Daughter of Aladdin and Jasmine, little sister of Alex, Aziz and Nathan, twin sister of Nicole and granddaughter of the Former Sultan and Cassim. She's 17 and is a junior at Auradon Prep. She hangs out with Nathan and Nicole sometimes since they hang out with Maria and Matthew a lot.

Sebastian - Son of Shuriki and twin brother of Zander. He's 19 and is working at a shop in Avalor. He writes to Zander sometimes but not a lot since he's working.

Seraph - Daughter of Hades, little brother of Blaze, twin sister of Deo, older sister of Ash, niece of Zeus and Hera and cousin of Hercules. She's 18 and is a senior at Auradon Prep. She's still on the cheerleading squad and she hangs out with Deo and Kenric a lot.

Skylar Hook - Daughter of Captain Hook, little sister of Maristela, Harriet, Jaxon and Harry and older sister of CJ. She's 17 and is a junior at Auradon Prep. She hangs out with Leo, Irina, Marina, Ava, Chelsea, Ray and Casey a lot since Jaxon's busy hanging out with Jane and Zander, Calliope and Isabella graduated. She's still in the glee club and on the cheerleading squad.

Skylin of Hearts - Daughter of the Queen of Hearts and older sister of Garret and Loren. She's 18 and is a senior at Auradon Prep. She's still on the cheerleadinng squad.

Talia Tremaine - Daughter of Anastasia, twin sister of Anthony, granddaughter of Lady Tremaine, niece of Drizella, cousin of Devon, Declan, Codey and Dizzy, step-niece of Cinderella and Charming and step-cousin of Quinn, Leanna, Chad and Bella. She's 17 and is a junior at Auradon Prep. She hangs out with Declan and Codey a lot but she tries to hang out with Leanna and Bella too though.

Tane - Son of Maui. He's 19 and had graduated from Auradon Prep. He helps his father with demi-god stuff.

Theo - Son of Hercules and Meg, twin brother of Calista, older brother of Ayden, brother of Agnes and grandson of Zeus and Hera. He's 18 and had graduated from Auradon Prep with Calista.

Tyler - Son of Taran and Eilonwy and older brother of Evan and Giles. He's 19 and is now ruling Prydain since he graduated from Auradon Prep.

Valerie - Daughter of Tiana and Naveen, little sister of Patrick, older sister of James and granddaughter of Eudora. She's 18 and works at her mother's restaurant.

Venus - Daughter of Ursula and little sister of Eric, Darya and Uma. She's 17 and is a junior at Auradon Prep. She's still on the cheerleading squad and in the drama club. She hangs out with Cadence and Genevieve a lot since Calista, Theo, Daniela and Quinn graduated and Keren is still missing.

William Bjorgman - Son of Anna and Kristoff, older brother of Frida and Maya, nephew of Elsa, cousin of Ivan, Victor and Alexei and secret cousin of Riku. He's 19 and had graduated from Auradon Prep. He left his position of captain of the track team to Codey.

William Clayton - Son of Clayton, little brother of Holden and older brother of Joey. He's 18 and is a junior at Auradon Prep. He's still on the football team, in the yearbook committee and in the drama club.

Shan Xiu Ying - Daughter of Shan-Yu and little sister of Jianjun. She's 18 and is a senior at Auradon Prep. She's still in the dance team.

Uma - Daughter of Ursula, little sister of Eric, little sister of Darya by a few months and older sister of Venus. She just turned 18, is a senior at Serpent Prep and a waitress at her mother's fish and chips restaurant. She's also the captain of her own crew that she made with Harry and Gil. Like Gil and Harry, she felt betrayed by the fact that her three siblings went to Auradon Prep without her and like Harry, she has not received at least one letter from either Eric, Darya or Venus but it wasn't like she wanted one either.

Yvette - Daughter of Yzma and older sister of Zevon. She's 18 and is a senior at Auradon Prep. She's still in the drama club, in the glee club and on the cheerleading squad.

Zander - Son of Shuriki and twin brother of Sebastian. He's 19 and graduated from Auradon Prep. When he's not working at Camelot, he goes to Auradon Prep and visits Skylar, Chelsea, the glee club and the basketball team.

Zephyr - Son of Esmeralda and Phoebus and little brother of Elanora and Adalene. He's 16 and is a sophomore at Auradon Prep. He hangs out with Maya and Giselle a lot and even told Giselle how he felt and the two are now dating.


	4. Announcement Two

**You guys still have time to vote on the poll that's on my profile. I'm working the story while checking the poll results. So if you haven't already, go to my profile and vote on the poll that's there. It would really help me a lot on this story :) Thank for reading this announcement and have a great day! :D**

 **Edit: You guys want the story and I want you guys to vote in the poll I have on my profile so I'll do what you guys want if you guys do what I want. Vote in poll = story. No vote in poll = no story. Simple as that. Sorry for bribe but it's not fair to me that I do what you guys want but you guys don't do what I want so it has to come down to this.**


	5. Announcement Three

**Since you guys don't want to help me at all, I'm thinking of either putting this series on hiatus until you guys help me decide on stuff(like voting on the poll thatI have on my profile) or canceling it. I really don't want to cancel but you guys are starting to force me to cancel it by not helping me at all. I get that you want to read these but it's NOT enough because I want you guys to help me by reviewing after you read instead of you guys just reading it. I have a lot of plans for this series but I feel like I might have to cancel unless you guys help. I really need your help guys.**

 **Edit: I have a new poll up so you guys can go ahead and vote on it.**


	6. Prologue: The First Day

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **For this story, I'm gonna do a six part prologue since Roxas' story part of the game is in six parts(aka days) so I'm gonna go with Roxas' pov for these six parts and occasionally go into _normal mode like this but not in bold for flashbacks_ , into Riku's pov whenever he's with DiZ and into Evie's pov when she's in other worlds and when she goes back to the computer lab** **. This is gonna be part one.**

 **Credit goes to danifan3000 for Maxl(Mal's Nobody's name and what she looks like), Nexb(Ben's Nobody's name and what he looks like) and Jaxy(Jay's Nobody's name and what he looks like.)**

* * *

Prologue one: The First Day

A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory. A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream. I want to line up the pieces- yours and mine ~Sora

Roxas' pov:

 **I appeared at a dark beach with Maxl, Nexb and Jaxy when we saw a man in a black hood. The man looked at us. "You have arrived. I've been to see them... They look a lot like you four." He said as we walked over to him.**

 **"Who are you?" I asked.**

 **"I'm what's left. Or...maybe I'm all that ever was." The man said.**

 **"I meant your name." I said.**

 **"My name is of no importance. What about you four? Do you four each remember your true names?" The man asked.**

 **"Our true names...are..." I trailed off as we started thinking about it.**

Normal mode:

Destiny Islands:

 _"Sora." A voice said as Sora was asleep then Sora woke up and sat up. He looked at the ocean then yawned and laid back down onto the sand when he saw a girl with short red hair._

 _"Whoa!" Sora said as he sat back up then turned around and stood up on his knees. "Gimme a break Kai-!" He said._

 _"Giving up already?" Riku asked as the scene changed to Riku, Sora and Kairi racing each other. "If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?" He asked as the scene changed again the three of them watching a sunset on a small island. Sora and Kairi were each sitting on the tree while Riku was leaning his back against the tree._

 _"This world has been connected." Another voice said as the scene changed yet again to a drawing of a young Sora and a young Kairi with a star near the young Kairi drawing._

 _"Wh-who's there?" Sora asked as he turned around then saw a figure in a brown robe there._

 _"Tied to the darkness..." The figure said._

 _"Sora, don't ever change." Kairi said as the scene changed to the two of them watching the sunset from the dock._

 _"The door has opened..." Riku said as he held his hand out to Sora since the scene changed to night._

 _"What?" Sora asked as he tried to reach out for Riku's hand._

 _"You understand nothing." The figure from earlier said as Sora looked at a giant shadow Heartless._

 _"Sora..." Kairi said as she was blown to Sora then disappeared._

 _Sora was unconscious as he was sitting on the ground while leaning his back against a wall and didn't notice Pluto sniffing him until Pluto woke him up. He got up and looked around him a bit. "Where am I?" He asked. Scene changed to the Second District. "What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kai-!" He said._ _"Are you guys from another world too?" He asked as he looked at Carlos, Ben and Mal._

 _"Oh! I'm Carlos De Vil. Who are you? This is Ben and Mal." Carlos said._

 _"Who are you?" Sora asked as he, Ben and Mal turned around after the scene changed back to the First District._

 _"They will come at you out of nowhere, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade and as long as you two continue to help him." Leon said, pointing at Sora's Keyblade then at Ben and Mal._

 _Scene changed to the Third District where Donald and Goofy fell on top of Sora, Ben and Mal then the two looked at Ben, Mal and Sora. "Hey, why don't you three come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy said._

 _"Sora, Ben, Mal, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon said, causing Sora, Mal and Ben to look at him a bit._

 _"Donald Duck." Donald said, putting his hand to the center._

 _"Name's Goofy." Goofy said, putting his hand on Donald's hand._

 _"I'm Ben." Ben said, putting his hand on Goofy's hand._

 _"Mal." Mal said, putting her hand on Ben's hand._

 _"And I'm Sora. We'll go with you guys." Sora said, putting his hand on Mal's hand._

 _The scene changed to the room Sora, Ben and Mal were in with Leon and Yuffie before they met Donald and Goofy. "The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade." Leon said._

 _"That's right. The Keyblades." Aerith said as she was in the room with Donald and Goofy before they met Ben, Mal and Sora._

 _"So...this is the key." Sora said._

 _"And Mal and I are each gonna have one of our own?" Ben asked._

 _Scene changed to Agrabah with Jay sealing the Keyhole. "But the children are a problem. They found one of the Keyholes." Jafar said._

Roxas' pov:

I was asleep in my bed then I eventually woke up and sat up. "Another dream about him..." I said then looked at the window, sat on my knees and opened the window. I looked at the town through my window. I got ready and left the house to meet up with Hayner, Pence and Olette at the usual spot when I ran into Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy. "Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey Roxas!" Nexb said. I know I see Nexb a lot at home since we're brothers but I'm still glad to see him, Maxl and Jaxy. "There's a rumor going around." He said. He had brown hair with golden highlights and similar clothes that I had; almost practically the same but the colors were different. His were dark and light blue and yellow with one or two hints of dark purple but he had not so big black shoes. He could be tough if he wanted to be or he was protecting me, my friends and his friends. Even though he was the leader of the group he has with Maxl and Jaxy, he comes visits the usual spot that I have with Hayner, Pence and Olette and inform us on what's going on and stuff. Since Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy have been looking out for the four of us, Hayner doesn't mind that they come to visit us at the usual spot because he knows how close Nexb and I are as brothers.

"Really? What's the rumor?" I asked.

"That you, Hayner, Olette and Pence have been going around stealing something." Jaxy said. He had slightly long black hair with light brown highlights in a beanie, a black t'shirt with a white skull on it, faded jeans with a chain on them, black boots and fingerless gloves. He was more of the tough guy of the group than Nexb was since he's the one who goes for fights more than Nexb does.

"Really? Do you guys know who started it?" I asked.

"No sorry." Maxl said. Maxl had long blonde hair with dark purple highlights, a white t-shirt with a few paint splatters on it since she was an artist( **A/N:** **by artist I mean painter** ), purple jeans with a few holes on them and boots with a mix of purple and green. She may seem like the quiet type and a lot of the times she doesn't talk a lot but if she ever gets angry, she would tell someone off. She paints a lot and I do mean a lot. She gives us each a painting that she had made. She sketches a lot too. Her sketches consisted mostly of dragons, apples, snakes, dog bones, wands, books, castles and star shape things. She had dated someone else, not sure who since she never told me his name mainly because she told me that she wanted to forget the person herself, but now she's with Nexb because she's happy with him and Nexb's happy with her too because he had wanted to be with her too instead of the person he dated which he told me that he wanted to forget the person too so he never told me her name either.

"Oh..." I muttered softly.

"Just so you know, Maxl, Jaxy and I believe you guys didn't do it." Nexb said.

"Thanks. Hey, wanna come to the usual spot with me? I'm sure Hayner, Pence and Olette wouldn't mind seeing you three there." I said.

"Sure. We don't have anything else better to do anyway, right Maxl and Jaxy?" Nexb asked, looking at the two.

"Yeah." Maxl and Jaxy both said at the same time.

I got there with Maxl, Jaxy and Nexb and the four of us walked in. I sat on the crate and looked down at my hands as I thought about the dream I had while accidentally tuning out Hayner's rant a bit.

"Man, doesn't that tick you off?" Hayner asked.

"Yeah, that's just wrong." Pence said.

"Seifer's gone too far this time." Olette said.

I felt eyes on me so I looked up at them and nodded once a bit after my thoughts were broken. I saw Hayner get up from his spot and started walking with his arms crossed across his chest. "I mean, it's true that stuff's been stolen around town. And we've got a score to settle with Seifer and everything. So if he wants to think we did it, I can't really blame him. See...that's not what really bugs me. What REALLY bugs me is that he's goin' around tellin' everybody we're the thieves! Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the Klepto Club! Have you ever been this ticked off before in your life? 'Cause I haven't. Nuh-uh, NEVER. Now...what to do." Hayner said.

We started thinking when I felt a pair of eyes on me so I looked over and I saw Olette looking at me. "Uh, well..." I started when an idea came to me. "We can find the real thieves. That would set the record straight." I said.

"Hey, that sounds fun!" Pence said after he got up.

"What about Seifer?" Hayner asked as I got up.

"First, we gotta clear our names. Once we find the real culprit, everyone will get off our backs." I said.

"Oh, no! They're gone! Our - are gone! What?" Pence asked then looked at us.

"All our -, gone?" Hayner asked then stopped in his tracks.

"You can't say - why not?" Olette asked.

"But you do understand what I'm saying, right? Our - are gone!" Pence said.

"Stolen... And not just the -. The word -! They stole it, too!" I said, looking at Hayner, Pence and Olette.

"What kinda thief is that? Seifer could never have pulled that off." Hayner said.

"Yeah!" I said.

"This is getting weird." Jaxy said.

"All right, time for some recon!" Hayner said and I watched the three of them run out.

I was gonna run out after them with Maxl, Nexb and Jaxy but stopped when I felt something weird happening to me. "Huh?" I asked then fell to the ground.

"Their hearts are returning. Doubtless they'll awaken very soon." A voice in my head said.

I woke up with a soft groan then I got back up on my feet and looked around. "Huh?" I asked, looking around me a bit then I saw Olette walk over to me.

"Roxas, Maxl, Nexb and Jaxy, c'mon." Olette said. We each nodded softly once at her and the five of us left to Hayner and Pence after Maxl, Nexb and Jaxy each got up on their feet. We got to the Tram Common. I saw Hayner, Pence and Olette at a shop and saw them looking at us.

"Over here!" Hayner said. We went over to them.

"Let's get this investigation underway." Pence said.

"Yo, Roxas. Never thought you'd do such a rotten thing..." The shopkeeper said as we looked at the shop.

"We didn't steal anything, all right?" I asked.

"I'd like to believe you, but... Who else would steal that stuff?" The shopkeeper asked.

"What stuff?" I asked.

"As if you didn't know. Hey, I'm not gonna tell you. Go ask the accessory shop." The shopkeeper said. We turned around and looked at the accessory shop. We went over to the shop.

"Go on, Roxas, ask her." Hayner said. I nodded softly once at him and went to the accessory shopkeeper.

"Oh, it's you, Roxas... Please don't let me down. You used to be one of my favorite customers." The accessory shopkeeper said.

"I'm not a thief!" I said.

"Okay..." The accessory shopkeeper said.

"It's no fun having everyone suspecting me, ya know." I said.

"Then you've got to find a way to clear your name. The woman at the candy shop is pretty disappointed, too." The accessory shopkeeper said. We looked over at the candy shop then went over to the shop.

We stopped at the shop and looked at the candy shopkeeper. "Roxas? Have you seen my cat around?" She asked.

"Er..." I muttered then looked up and saw the cat.

I eventually got it down and handed the cat to the candy shopkeeper. "Thank you, Roxas." She said.

"Did they steal something from you, too?" I asked.

"Oh, my, yes. Something important." The candy shopkeeper said.

"Just so you know, we didn't do it." I said.

"I believe you." The candy shopkeeper said.

"Thanks for that, ma'am. So what did they take from you?" I asked.

"My -. My precious -." The candy shopkeeper said.

"Looks like the culprit is going around stealing -. And not just -, but the word -, too." Hayner said, causing me to turn around and look at him.

"This isn't your average thief..." Pence said.

"I wonder if Seifer would know anything about this." Olette said.

"We gotta talk to him. C'mon, to the sandlot!" I said. The three of them turned around to the direction of the sandlot and the four of us ran towards that direction. We got to the sandlot, saw Rai, Fuu and Vivi and we walked over to them then I saw Vivi pointing at us, causing Rai and Fuu to turn around and look at us.

"Thieves." Fuu said, pointing at us.

"That was low, y'know!" Rai said. Vivi shook his head as he looked down a bit.

"Oh yeah?" Hayner asked.

"Nice comeback there, blondie." A voice said, causing us to look over and see Seifer walk over to us from the side.

"What'd you say?" Hayner asked.

"You can give us back the - now." Seifer said.

"Yeah! You're the only ones who would take it, y'know?" Rai half-asked.

"That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers. So what did you do? Burn it? Ha, not that we need some - to prove that you're losers." Seifer said as he walked to Vivi, Rai and Fuu while pointing at us a bit as I glared at him.

"Replay!" Fuu said.

Seifer laughed. "Now you're talking!" He said then the three of them got ready to fight us. Hayner, Jaxy and I got ready to fight them as well. "I guess if you get on your knees and beg, MAYBE I'll let it slide." Seifer said.

I walked to the center and got down on one knee to make it look like I was begging. "Roxas!" Hayner said as I looked at the three Struggle weapons in front of me then I got up and ran to them.

I picked up the one I wanted and got ready to fight Seifer. "Roxas, focus!" Pence said. I nodded softly once at him even though I didn't look at him then I fought Seifer a bit.

"Come on...quit playin' around and fight!" Seifer said when we each took a small break then I fought him again. I defeated him. He fell down to one knee and Rai and Fuu ran to block the view of him a bit.

"Seifer's not feelin' so hot, y'know!" Rai said.

"Tournament decides." Fuu said.

I turned around and saw Pence with a camera. I posed a bit for the picture. He took it and did a thumbs up then something white appeared, circled around Pence and made off with the camera. "What was that?" Hayner asked as we watched it leave with the camera.

"The thief?" Olette asked. The seven of us ran after it. We ran through the Tram Common and through the entrance of the forest. "We'll wait here for you, Roxas, Maxl, Nexb and Jaxy." She said.

"Got it." I said and ran through the forest with Maxl, Nexb and Jaxy to follow the thief. We got to where this creepy old mansion was at and caught the thief.

"We have come for you, my lieges." Another voice in my head said.

"Huh?" I asked as we looked at it. We fought the thief but it wasn't taking any hits from any of us. "It's no use..." I muttered as I looked at the thief then looked down at my hand and noticed something appear in place of the Struggle weapon I had in my hand. It was a weird giant key-looking weapon. The blade part was silver with a crown at the end of it and it had a golden handle with a mouse shaped keychain at the end. It looked like it had a mind of its own because it lifted my arm up and pointed at the thief. "What...what is this thing?" I asked as I looked back at the thief.

"I don't know but they look weird." Nexb said, causing me to look at him and I saw him holding a key-like weapon too. It was different from mine though. His had a purple blade with two leaves, a long green stem and a rose at the end of it and a handle with two shades of yellow with a rose keychain at the end. The weapon was also pointing at the thief.

"And it's like they each have a mind of their own." Maxl said. She and Jaxy each were holding key-like weapons of their own. Maxl's had three different colors; one side was blue, the middle was red and the other side was green. The keychain at the end of the handle were in the same three colors as the blade part but they were in the shapes of three tiny hats; one was blue, one was red and one was green. Meanwhile Jaxy's had a reddish-brown blade with hints of blue around the handle and a weird looking lamp keychain charm.

I looked at mine again then back at the thief again and got ready to fight. I fought the thief and defeated it with help from Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy. The thief disappeared and the pictures appeared in its place then they fell to the ground. I looked back at my hand and saw that the weapon disappeared shortly after. I looked over at Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy and saw that their weapons disappeared as well. I went to the pictures and picked them up then left through the forest and back to Hayner, Pence and Olette with Maxl, Nexb and Jaxy. "I got them. Let's go back to the usual spot." I said.

"Okay." Pence said and the seven of us ran to the usual spot.

Once we got to the usual spot, I gave the pictures to Hayner. We looked at one of them. "What's this?" He asked.

"I was his first customer after he took over the shop. So we took a picture together." I said.

"It's a really nice photo. Oh...!" Olette said as she realized what she just said.

"Hey! You just said _photo_!" Pence said.

"So, Roxas, Maxl, Nexb and Jaxy, tell us about the picture thief." Hayner said.

"Not much to say. The pictures were just lying there." I said.

"Then how do we prove we weren't the ones who took 'em?" Hayner asked then looked at another picture. "It's a GIRL..." He teased.

"You look happy, Roxas." Olette said.

"Do not." I said.

"You sure about that, Roxas?" Nexb asked, teasingly.

"Oh shut up, Nexb." I said, grinning playfully at him. One thing as brothers that we do a lot is playfully tease each other. There are times I would tease him about Maxl and there are times he would tease me about girls. This being one of those times.

"So, like, anybody else notice that all the stolen pictures are of Roxas, Maxl, Nexb and Jaxy?" Pence asked.

"Ohh. So that's why everyone thought it was us." Olette said.

"You mean Seifer didn't go around accusing us after all?" Hayner asked.

"Are they really all of us?" I asked, looking at Pence.

"Yep." Pence said.

"See?" Hayner asked as Pence showed me a picture of me and Maxl with the candy shopkeeper and the cat.

"Look." Olette said as Pence showed me a picture of me laying on the ground with my stomach while Vivi, Seifer and Rai were standing there and Nexb and Jaxy running over to me in the picture.

"Right? Every single one." Pence said as he showed me a picture of the four of us with Maxl, Nexb and Jaxy at the gate of the creepy old mansion.

"Oh." I said then looked at Pence.

"Wouldn't it be weird if the thief wanted to steal the real Roxas, Maxl, Nexb and Jaxy or something?" Pence asked.

"C'mon, get serious. Why would anyone wanna steal boneheads like Roxas, Nexb and Jaxy and a shy one like Maxl?" Hayner asked.

"Oh, thanks!" I said and the seven of us laughed then we heard something and looked up at the ceiling as we heard the train go by. I watched the three of them leave and I left a bit after. As I was out of the usual spot with Maxl, Nexb and Jaxy, a light shined in my face so I blocked it with my arm.

"Where...am I?" A third voice asked.

"Not sure but I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough." A fourth said.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Who are you?" The third voice asked.

Riku's pov:

"Restoration at 12%." The computer said after I appeared in the computer lab DiZ was in. Evie was out in another world, doing some clothes designs she made for Ben, Mal and Jay.

"Organization miscreants... They've found us." DiZ said as I walked to the computer.

"But...why would Nobodies steal photographs?" I asked.

"Both are nothing but data to them. The fools could never tell the difference. We are running out of time. Namine must make haste." DiZ said as we looked at the computer.

"She's trying the best she can." A voice said. We looked over and saw that Evie came back with a sewing kit and an unfinished blue and yellow outfit.

"We know but it's been a year and the Organization are onto us. Is that for Ben?" I asked.

"Tell me something I don't know. But you two do forget that she has six sets of memories that she's been going through and putting back together so rushing her may not be the best thing to do. I just came back to see how things are going because I have to go back with this outfit after I finish it. And yes it is Ben's outfit. I just have to work on the jacket, shirt and pants. The hat, gloves and boots are finished and at the tower with the three fairies, waiting to be enchanted along with the jacket, shirt and pants. I still have ours to make as well after I finish Jay's which will be after Mal's." Evie said.

"They're going. And I can't wait to see what you have for our outfits." I said.

"I see... Well, maybe I'll have a talk with Namine then before I go after I finish this outfit. Trust me, you'll like yours but it'll have to wait for a while. Which reminds me, I have to work on the sketch design for Sora's outfit as well." Evie said and went back to the outfit she was making for Ben while sketching Sora's outfit every once in a while.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review your guesses and to vote in the poll on my profile!**


	7. Prologue: The Second Day

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disscdney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **For this story, I'm gonna do a six part prologue since Roxas' story part of the game is in six parts(aka days) so I'm gonna go with Roxas' pov for these six parts and occasionally go into normal mode for flashbacks, into Riku's pov whenever he's with DiZ and into Evie's pov when she's in other worlds. This is gonna be part two.**

 **Credit goes to danifan3000 for Maxl(Mal's Nobody's name and what she looks like), Nexb(Ben's Nobody's name and what he looks like) and Jaxy(Jay's Nobody's name and what he looks like.)**

* * *

Prologue two: The Second Day

Normal mode:

 _"Ben!" Mal called out to him._

 _Ben heard his name and turned around. He saw Mal and Evie and rushed over to them. "What's going on?" He asked._

 _"Anyway. All of your parents thought that all of the villains were on the Isle but we had actually missed two because we never found them." Fairy Godmother said._

 _"What do you mean by all of our parents?" Carlos asked._

 _"Be safe children. Especially you, my little Jane." Fairy Godmother said, sadly as Ben heard her say._

 _Ben slightly turned around and noticed her looking at the sky as he was leaving the office._

 _"Oh! I'm Carlos De Vil. Who are you? This is Ben and Mal." Carlos said as the scene changed to Sora, Ben, Mal and Carlos in the Second District._

 _"Who are you?" Sora asked as he, Ben and Mal turned around after the scene changed back to the First District._

 _"They will come at you out of nowhere, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade and as long as you two continue to help him." Leon said, pointing at Sora's Keyblade then at Ben and Mal._

 _Scene changed to the Third District where Donald and Goofy fell on top of Sora, Ben and Mal then the two looked at Ben, Mal and Sora. "Hey, why don't you three come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy said._

 _"Sora, Ben, Mal, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon said, causing Sora, Mal and Ben to look at him a bit._

 _"Donald Duck." Donald said, putting his hand to the center._

 _"Name's Goofy." Goofy said, putting his hand on Donald's hand._

 _"I'm Ben." Ben said, putting his hand on Goofy's hand._

 _"Mal." Mal said, putting her hand on Ben's hand._

 _"And I'm Sora. We'll go with you guys." Sora said, putting his hand on Mal's hand._

 _The scene changed to the room Sora, Ben and Mal were in with Leon and Yuffie before they met Donald and Goofy. "The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade." Leon said._

 _"That's right. The Keyblades." Aerith said as she was in the room with Donald and Goofy before they met Ben, Mal and Sora._

 _"So...this is the key." Sora said._

 _"And Mal and I are each gonna have one of our own?" Ben asked._

 _Scene changed to Agrabah with Jay sealing the Keyhole. "But the children are a problem. They found one of the Keyholes." Jafar said._

Nexb's pov:

I was asleep in my room then I jumped up a bit and looked at my hand. "A key...blade?" I muttered then I got ready and was on my way to meet up with Maxl and Jaxy then I stopped. "A Keyblade..." I said then looked to the side and looked at a stick. I went to the stick and picked it up. I swung it around a bit then turned around to the gate of the usual spot. "What was that about?" I asked and threw the stick behind me. "Oh!" I said as I turned around and noticed someone there. "Sorry...about that..." I said as I watched the person in a black robe walk away. I got to where Maxl and Jaxy were and went over to them with a smile. "Hey." I said, putting an arm around Maxl's shoulders after I went to her side.

"Hi." Maxl said, hugging me around my waist with a smile.

"Yo." Jaxy said, grinning a bit at us then handed me a sea-salt ice cream pop.

"Thanks. Wanna visit Roxas, Hayner, Pence and Olette?" I asked.

"Sure. I brought my sketch pad with me this time so I can sketch them or make a sketch for them if they want me to." Maxl said, showing me her sketch pad after we broke the hug.

"Great. I'm sure they would love that." I said as we went into the usual spot to visit Roxas, Hayner, Pence and Olette. "Hey guys." I said as I walked in with Maxl and Jaxy.

"Hey Nexb. Here for another visit?" Roxas asked, smiling.

"Of course. You guys are cool to hang out with." Jaxy said, smiling.

"Hey, you brought your sketch pad!" Pence said, looking at Maxl with a smile.

"Yeah, I figured I bring it to sketch you guys or do a sketch for you guys if you guys want me to." Maxl said, smiling back at him.

"Can you sketch another dragon for me? The last one you made was awesome." Hayner said.

"Sure!" Maxl said, smiling as she sat down next to Olette and started sketching.

"Do you guys think we'll always be together like this?" Pence asked.

"I sure hope so." Olette said.

"Huh? Where did that come from?" Hayner asked.

"Oh, well, you know. Just thinking out loud." Pence said.

"Well, I doubt we can be together forever. But isn't that what growing up's all about? What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other. Right?" Hayner asked.

Pence laughed. "Get that off a fortune cookie?" He asked.

"That's it, no more ice cream for you! Man, today's turning out to be a drag." Hayner said.

"Maybe because of yesterday's memory thief." Olette said.

"Nuh-uh. You know what it is? We don't want summer vacation to be over. That's all! So, how about this? We all go to the beach! And why do we go to the beach? Because we haven't gone once this entire vacation! Blue seas! Blue skies! Let's just get on the train and GO!" Hayner said as he walked then turned to us. "No? Aw, c'mon! I bet Maxl would love it for her sketches and paintings." He said after he ran over to us.

"I would like that. Speaking of which, here you go." Maxl said, starting to smile as she handed Hayner the dragon sketch he wanted her to do.

"Sweet! Thanks Maxl!" Hayner said, grinning.

"Maybe you forgot, but we're broke." Roxas said.

"Maybe you forgot I'm smart!" Hayner said and ran out. Olette and Pence ran out after him. I walked out after them Maxl, Jaxy and Roxas then we got to the Station Heights. We looked around for them a bit then saw them by the Struggle sign and we walked over to them. "Just two days to go. You and I have to make the finals! That way, no matter who wins, the seven of us split the prize!" Hayner said.

"Okay, you're on." Roxas said.

"You two are gonna clean up!" Pence said.

"Go get 'em!" Olette said.

"It's a promise!" Hayner said as the two each connected one of their arms together.

"You guys should try too." Pence said.

"One step of you. Maxl and Jaxy signed up and went through the preliminaries." I said.

"I'm actually surprised I made it to the finals to be honest." Maxl said.

"You're really good. You deserve to be in the finals." I said, smiling.

"Thanks Nexb." Maxl said, kissing my cheek.

"You're welcome." I said as I blushed as she kissed my cheek.

"Now, let's get down to business. One ticket to the beach is 900 munny. How much for seven of us?" Hayner asked.

"6300 munny." Olette said.

"And 300 each to spend there. What's that for all of us?" Hayner asked.

"2100 munny. A total of 8400 munny." Olette said.

"To spend on what?" I asked.

"Pretzels, of course! What else is there?" Hayner asked.

"Well, there's always watermelon." I said.

"Too pricey. They're, like, 2000 munny apiece." Hayner said.

"Pretzels it is." I said.

"So, where were we?" Hayner asked.

"We need 8400 munny altogether. But all we have is..." Olette trailed off.

"I've got 800." Pence said.

"650." Olette said.

"150. Sorry." Roxas said.

"That's 1600 munny! We need another 6800. Let's find ourselves some odd jobs and earn some dough! We have 'til the train leaves to earn 5200 munny each! Meet at the station with cash in hand!" Hayner said as he ran off to the station.

"Didn't he say he had it covered?" Pence asked as we watch Hayner run.

"Whatever. Those pretzels are sounding pretty good." Roxas said. The six of us each went our separate ways to each earn munny.

Once we were done, we regrouped and ran to the station. We ran to Hayner. "All present and accounted for?" He asked.

"What've we got?" Pence asked.

"Let's see... Just this." Roxas said as I reached into my pocket and got some munny that he earned out.

"Nice going, Roxas!" Hayner said.

"I knew you would do it! Nice work, everyone. Added to what we started with, we now have.. Tada! 8600 munny!" Olette said, holding out a pouch to us.

"Sweet!" Hayner said as I grabbed the pouch that Olette handed to Roxas.

"Let's get tickets." Olette said and she ran to the station doors with Pence.

We watched the two. "We can't be together forever...so we'd better make the time we do have something to remember." Hayner said, causing us to look at him.

"Huh?" I asked, causing him to look at us.

"Gotcha!" Hayner said as he punched Roxas' stomach then ran to the station doors after Pence and Olette.

We walked over but Roxas tripped and fell to the ground. "Whoa!" He said. He groaned then looked to his side a bit and saw a black boot.

"Are you okay?" I asked, helping him up a bit.

"I should be." Roxas said. The two of us looked up and saw a person. The person pushed me away then held Roxas up from the ground by his arm after he fell back down and pulled him back a bit.

"Are you okay, dude?" Jaxy asked as he and Maxl each helped me up after I fell to the ground.

"Yeah. Thanks." I said.

The person was saying something, causing the three of us to look at him. "What?" We asked then we noticed someone else coming to his side and told him something.

"Roxas! Nexb! Maxl! Jaxy! Three minutes!" Hayner said, causing us to look at him, Pence and Olette.

"Okay!" I said then we saw that the two people were gone. We ran into the station.

We were in the station lobby. "Seven students!" Hayner said.

"Roxas, the money." Pence said, looking at us.

"Wait-" Roxas said, checking himself for the pouch. "No!" I said.

"Huh?" Hayner asked as he and Olette looked at me us too.

We remembered something and turned around. "He took it!" Roxas said and we started running to the door.

"Where are you four going?" Olette asked, causing us to turn around and look at the three of them.

"Remember when I fell? I had the money before that. I bet that guy took it after that girl told him to hurry up!" Roxas said.

"Guy? Girl?" Hayner asked.

"They couldn't have gotten too far..." I said then we noticed the three of them looking at us weirdly.

"What are you talking about? There was no guy and there was no girl." Hayner said.

"But they... There wasn't... Really?" Maxl asked as the train to the beach left after the bell rang.

"Oh boy..." Pence said.

"There weren't anyone...there?" Jaxy asked.

We left the station to get some ice cream then we came back and sat on top of the station. We were watching the view a bit. We each were not eating our ice cream. "It's melting." Olette said, causing us to look at her, Pence and Hayner.

"Sorry." Roxas said.

"Cheer up already!" Hayner said.

"That was definitely weird, though." Pence said.

"Strange." Olette said.

"You said it." Hayner said.

We each looked down again. "Can you four each feel Sora, Mal, Ben and Jay?" Roxas asked at the same time as me, Maxl and Jaxy.

 _"Can you four each feel Sora, Mal, Ben and Jay?" The guy asked Roxas earlier._

 _"Hurry up. We gotta go." The girl said after she got to the guy's side._

Evie's pov:

"Ben's outfit is done so I just need to work on Mal's outfit. All Ben's outfit needs now is to be enchanted with stuff so he fight better with the Keyblade." I said.

"We'll get right on it." One of the fairies said.

"Thanks and please don't change the color of the jacket and pants. I worked hard on getting the leather to be that blue." I said.

"I'll make sure they won't do it." The second fairy said.

"If he wakes up and comes here with Mal, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jay, tell him that there's an outfit waiting for him, that it's enchanted and that there could be a hair style changing side effect. Nothing too bad though." I said.

"We'll tell him." The third fairy said.

"Thanks. Well, I'm off with my sewing kit and the fabric materials for Mal's outfits." I said, taking my sewing kit and the fabric materials for Mal's outfit, the gloves and the boots and I left to Twilight Town.

"Restoration at 28%." The computer said after I came back from the world I was at. I had finished Ben's new outfit and I still needed to work on Jay's new outfit.

"Namine, hurry." DiZ said as I sat on a chair that I made appear.

Riku had just gotten back from wherever he went and was gently tossing a pouch up and down. "Is it really that hard to make a beach?" He asked.

"We'd be giving the enemy another entry point." DiZ said.

"And this?" Riku asked.

"We can always buy some sea salt ice cream." DiZ said then laughed.

"Sea salt ice cream?" I asked, looking at him a bit as I was working on Mal's outfit.

"Wait until you taste it." DiZ said, looking at me then he looked back at the computer. "Objects from that town must be kept out of the real world. You can delete that." He said. I saw Riku put the pouch into his pocket instead. I had a feeling I knew what he was gonna do with that pouch.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review your guesses and to vote in the poll on my profile!**


	8. Prologue: The Third Day

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **For this story, I'm gonna do a six part prologue since Roxas' story part of the game is in six parts(aka days) so I'm gonna go with Roxas' pov for these six parts and occasionally go into normal mode for flashbacks, into Riku's pov whenever he's with DiZ and into Evie's pov when she's in other worlds and when she goes back to the computer lab. This is gonna be part three.**

 **Credit goes to danifan3000 for Maxl(Mal's Nobody's name and what she looks like), Nexb(Ben's Nobody's name and what he looks like) and Jaxy(Jay's Nobody's name and what he looks like.)**

* * *

Prologue three: The Third Day

Normal mode:

 _"You didn't think this was the end of the story, did you?" Mal narrated as she turned around and showed her glowing green eyes with a grin then turned back around and cheered with Ben; son of Belle and Beast as she watched everyone else dancing around while she was standing next to him._

 _"Evie, wake up. We gotta go see what's going-." Mal said as the scene changed her dorm._

 _"Ben!" Mal called out to him as the scene changed to the girls' hallway._

 _"As the key bearers, you four must already know one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds." Triton said, glaring at Ben, Jay, Mal and Sora._

 _"So many places I want to see... I know I'll get there someday." Ariel said, swimming up the top of her grotto._

 _"Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes-" Phil said as the scene changed to the Coliseum._

 _"Hey! What do you mean_ junior heroes? _" Donald asked._

 _"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero." Phil said._

 _"I...I wish...for your freedom, Genie." Aladdin said as the scene changed again to Aladdin's house in Agrabah._

 _"Al!" Genie said then had legs since he was freed._

 _"Sally, why didn't I listen to you?" Jack asked as the scene changed to Dr. Finkelstein's lab in Halloween Town._

 _"Don't feel bad, Jack. We'll come up with another plan for Halloween. Next time, we'll do it together." Sally said._

 _"Power!" Sora said as he was summoning someone._

 _"I am Mushu." Mushu said as he was standing on Sora's head._

 _"Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?" Riku asked as the scene changed to inside Monstro._

 _"Riku! What are you doing here? Did you find her?" Sora asked._

 _"I still can't believe it. I really flew. Wait 'til I tell Kai- I wonder if she'll believe me. Probably not." Sora said, looking up at the sky as the scene changed to Hook's ship in Neverland then it changed to the clock tower in London as Tinkerbell flew in front of Sora and twirled in front of him a bit. "I'm searching, too." He said as the scene changed to the arena in the coliseum._

 _"For your light? Don't lose sight of it." Cloud said._

 _"Sora, Ben, Mal, where are you going?" Piglet asked as the scene changed to the Hundred Acre Wood._

 _"We're gonna go look for our friends. They're waiting for us." Sora said. "Where are Donald, Goofy, Ben, Mal and Jay?" Sora asked, looking at Riku as the scene changed back to Hook's ship in Neverland._

 _"Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking about her." Riku said, revealing Kairi._

 _"I'll be fine. Who else is here?" Mal asked as she managed to sit up since the scene changed to Mal, Wendy and Giselle._

 _"Jane, Maggie, Maristela and Skylar." Giselle said._

 _"That nice blue-haired girl brought you in here and gently placed you on the bed. She said she would come back soon to check up on you." Wendy said._

 _Mal looked at her. "Evie's here?" She asked._

 _Sora, Ben, Mal and Jay were sealing the Keyhole in London._

Evie's pov:

I was sewing Mal's outfit in DiZ's computer lab then I noticed DiZ looking at the computer. "Any progress yet?" I asked.

"Went up to thirty percent but hopefully we'll get there soon." DiZ said.

"Well, I'm not in a rush as I'm not done with Mal's outfit yet." I said.

"How far do you have left?" DiZ asked.

"I just finished the gloves." I said.

"Hm... What do you have left to do?" Diz asked.

"The pants, the shirt and the jacket since I'm working on the boots right now." I said.

Maxl's pov:

I saw a girl with blonde hair and a white dress. "Who are you?" I asked. The girl turned around and just smiled at me. I woke up and sat up when I felt something off and I looked to the side but saw nothing there. "Huh...?" I asked. I got ready and left to meet up with Nexb and Jaxy. I decided not to take my sketch pad today. Once I got to where Nexb and Jaxy were at, I went over to them. "Hey guys!" I said, hugging Jaxy from the side first.

"Yo Maxl." Jaxy said, hugging me back.

"Hey Maxl." Nexb said, smiling as we hugged each other after Jaxy and I broke the hug.

"Off to the usual spot?" I asked, taking a guess.

"Yup." Jaxy said, smiling.

"Let's go then." I said, smiling back. The three of us went to the usual spot to meet up with Roxas, Hayner, Pence and Olette. We got there and saw Roxas there alone. "Oh hey there, Roxas! Where are Hayner, Pence and Olette?" I asked, causing Roxas to turn around and look at us.

"Not here but Hayner left us a note." Roxas said, showing us a letter in his hand.

"What does it say?" Jaxy asked.

" _Meet at the station. Today's the day we hit the beach-and don't sweat about the munny! -Hayner"_ Roxas read.

"Looks like we'll have to go to the station then." Nexb said.

"Let's go." Roxas said then put it back down on the couch and we left the usual spot. We went to Station Heights and started heading to the station when we turned around and saw Pence and Olette. "Hey." He said.

"Morning." Olette said and the two walked to me then they froze in place.

"Huh...?" I asked then I ran to them with Roxas, Nexb and Jaxy, only to stop as I saw the girl from earlier.

"Hello, Roxas, Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy." The girl said.

"Uh... Hi... And you are...?" Nexb asked then saw the girl put her hand up to him to get him to stop talking.

"I wanted to meet you four at least once." The girl said.

"Us?" Jaxy asked.

"Yes, you four." The girl said then turned around and walked away, unfreezing Pence and Olette.

"Olette dragged me along to go shopping." Pence said as he and Olette walked over to us.

"Hey, you four wanna come with us?" Olette asked.

"Um, uhh, wait... Did you just see that-" Roxas trailed off as we looked at the direction that the girl went.

"They're stalling..." Pence said.

"Very well, then. We'll see you four later, Roxas, Nexb, Maxl, Jaxy, okay?" Olette asked, causing me to look at them.

"Y-Yeah..." I muttered as we watched the two run off then we looked at the direction again. "Did she go to that haunted mansion?" I asked Roxas, Nexb and Jaxy then we walked that way. We got to the Tram Common and saw her. We ran over then looked at the hole in the wall, leading to the forest. We ran through the hole in the wall and into the forest. I didn't see her. "Huh?" I asked then walked forward a bit. I stopped as I saw something appear in front of me. I saw a black hole and three of those things from the other day come out of the hole. One grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me to the hole. "Lemme go!" I said and ran back to the Tram Common with Roxas, Nexb and Jaxy.

We ran to the sandlot, not noticing Seifer's gang there. "Hey, chicken wusses." Seifer said, causing us to stop running. We saw that the things were following us.

"Who's that?" Fuu asked.

"I dunno, but they've already crossed the line! Find a weapon!" Seifer said as we each looked around and each saw a Struggle weapon. We ran to them and each grabbed one. We fought the things but they weren't taking any hits.

It knocked us back a bit and we each fell to the ground on our backs. We saw that the things were surrounding Seifer's gang. We got up. "Not good..." Jaxy said then we looked at Seifer's gang again and saw that they were frozen in place just like Pence and Olette were.

"Roxas! Maxl! Nexb! Jaxy! Use the Keyblades!" A voice said, causing us to look around a bit then we saw the girl from earlier. I saw the thing coming towards me and I blocked myself with my arms. I had my eyes closed then opened them and saw that I wasn't in the sandlot with Roxas, Nexb and Jaxy anymore. I also saw that I was alone. I picked a shield. I fought the things then saw a door appear. _Be careful. Beyond that door lies a completely different world. But don't be afraid. Don't stop walking..._ A voice said as I walked to the door a bit then stopped. I walked to the door again and opened it. I went through it and went through a few more doors until I was somewhere else. I turned around, saw a figure in a black robe then saw a giant version of those things. I fought it and defeated it after I ran from it a bit. I backed up as I watched it fall then disappear. I was sinking fast into a black hole then felt a hand on my wrist and I looked around. I saw that I was somewhere else then I saw the girl from earlier. We each was about to say something one at a time but she put her finger to her lips as to tell us to be quiet for a few minutes. "My name is Namine. Roxas... Maxl... Nexb... Jaxy... Do you four remember your true names?" The girl named Namine asked.

That was when I saw the two figures from the other day. One of them picked her up by the arm gently. "Say no more, Namine." He said.

"At least for right now." The other one said.

"But if no one tells them, they will..." Namine trailed off.

"It's best they doesn't know the truth." The guy said.

"Until the time is right anyway." The girl said.

"Hey! You're that pickpocket! And you're that rusher!" Roxas said, pointing at both the guy and the girl. The two looked at us then the guy moved his arm to the side. We each heard something appear behind us and we turned around. We jumped back a bit as we saw a black hole. We backed up, not noticing that the two were coming up behind us until we were each pushed into the hole.

I was lying on the ground with my stomach and was waking up as I heard some voices. "Seifer, strike a pose, y'know?" A voice said.

"How's this?" A second voice said.

"That's totally perfect, y'know! How 'bout one more, y'know?" The first voice asked as I was starting to get up.

"What's that for!?" Jaxy asked as I helped him, Nexb and Roxas get back up, one by one shortly after I was back on my feet.

"Keepsake." Fuu said.

"Those freaks in the white jumpsuits are gone, y'know?" Rai asked.

"Cakewalk." Fuu said.

"What were those things?" I asked.

"Outsiders, that's what. And if they don't wise up to the rules around here, I might have to take _disciplinary measures._ " Seifer said, causing us to each shake our heads a bit.

"Oh yeah, Seifer's always lookin' after the town, y'know?" Rai asked.

We looked over and saw Hayner, Pence and Olette then I saw them run off. "Wait up!" I said and Roxas, Maxl, Jaxy and I ran after them.

"Hey! No chickening out of the tournament tomorrow!" Seifer said as we kept running to the usual spot.

"We'll be waiting, y'know?" Rai said.

We got to the usual spot and ran in to see Hayner, Pence and Olette having ice cream. "So...you guys hung out with Seifer's gang today?" Pence asked.

"N-no... It's not like that... Oh yeah! How was the beach? Wasn't that today?" I asked.

"We didn't go. It wouldn't be the same without you guys, right?" Olette half-asked.

"Sorry. Hey...how 'bout we go tomorrow? We could get those pretzels and..." Roxas said.

"I promised I'd be somewhere." Hayner said, not looking at Roxas.

"Ohh... Oh!" Roxas said as we each remembered the promise.

 _"You and I have to make the finals! That way, no matter who wins, the seven of us split the prize!" Hayner said._

 _"Okay, you're on." Roxas said._

 _"You two are gonna clean up!" Pence said._

 _"Go get 'em!" Olette said._

 _"It's a promise!" Hayner said as they connected their arms together._

"I'm outta here." Hayner said after an awkward silence then got up and left. The six of us watched him leave.

Riku's pov:

"Restoration at 48%." The computer said.

"Looks like we're getting a bit closer this time." Evie said, causing me to look at her. She had gone back to sewing the jacket for Mal. She had finished with the boots for Mal before we left to Namine.

"Looks like it." I told her then looked at DiZ. "Was that Namine made of data?" I asked.

"No... Namine hijacked the data herself. Look what she's done now... She's totally beyond my control!" DiZ said, hitting his fist against one of the keyboards a bit.

"Calm down." I said.

"It doesn't matter. As long as Namine accomplishes her goal...we needn't worry about what befall Roxas, Maxl, Nexb and Jaxy." DiZ said. Evie and I looked at each other and I shrugged at her. As long as it means that Sora, Ben, Jay and Mal get their memories back, nothing else matters.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review your guesses and to vote in the poll on my profile!**


	9. Prologue: The Fourth Day

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **For this story, I'm gonna do a six part prologue since Roxas' story part of the game is in six parts(aka days) so I'm gonna go with Roxas' pov for these six parts and occasionally go into normal mode for flashbacks, into Riku's pov whenever he's with DiZ and into Evie's pov when she's in other worlds and when she goes back to the computer lab. This is gonna be part four.**

 **Credit goes to danifan3000 for Maxl(Mal's Nobody's name and what she looks like), Nexb(Ben's Nobody's name and what he looks like) and Jaxy(Jay's Nobody's name and what he looks like.)**

* * *

Prologue four: The Fourth Day

Normal mode:

 _"Wait. I know that voice. Jay? Is that you?" A voice asked. Jay recognized the voice to be Mal but he still thought this was a trap since he was hiding with Nicole, Rumi and Jasmine._

 _"Depends on who's asking." Jay said._

 _"You should know me by now, Jay. It's me, Mal. Ben's here too." 'Mal' said._

 _Sora was flying towards a light then the scene changed to Sora in a library, hovering above the ground as he was reaching out to a young Kairi who was looking around her a bit._

 _"It's up to me. Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door and change the world." Riku said as the scene changed to Sora struggling to hold onto the Keyblade only for it to disappear from his hands and appear in Riku's hand._

 _"What about Ben, Evie, Jay and Mal!? They have Keyblades too!" Sora said._

 _"That's because they're true Keyblade masters too." Kes said._

 _"But I'm not gonna betray Sora, Ben, Mal and Jay, either." Goofy said as the scene changed to Riku sending a blast at Ben and Sora and Goofy blocked the blast with his shield._

 _"All for one and one for all." Donald said as he got to Sora, Ben, Mal and Jay._

 _"My friends are my power!" Sora said as the scene changed to the Keyblade leaving Riku's hand and appearing back in Sora's hands._

 _"So, your hearts won this battle." Beast said, causing Sora, Ben, Mal and Jay to turn around to him and each nod once. The scene changed to Sora falling on his butt and looking at a figure that walked through him then Sora blocked a blast and the two had a stare down._

 _"It is I, Ansem, lead me into everlasting darkness!" 'Riku' said as the scene changed to him swinging the Keyblade down to Sora._

 _"Sora!" Kairi's voice said, causing Sora to look up._

 _"Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!" Sora said as he blocked the attack with his Keyblade._

 _"Sora! No!" Ben said as he woke up and saw Sora stab himself in the chest with Riku's Keyblade._ _The scene changed to Kairi's heart returning to her, causing her to wake up then the scene changes to her trying to catch Sora falling then to Kairi protecting Sora as a Heartless._

 _"Kairi." Sora said as he was hugging her._

 _"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Leon said as the scene changed to him and Aerith._

 _"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again." Aerith said._

 _"Take this. It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me." Kairi said as the scene changed to the cavern in Traverse Town while Kairi put her lucky charm in Sora's hand._

 _"Don't worry. I will." Sora said._

 _"Promise?" Kairi asked. "Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you." She said as the scene changed to Sora, Ben, Mal and Jay sealing the Keyhole in Hollow Bastion._

Jaxy's pov:

I was asleep then I woke up and looked around my room a bit. I sighed softly and sat up. "Right... _Promise..._ What a mess..." I said, looking at a wall. I got ready and left to meet up with Maxl and Nexb. I got to where they would be but I didn't see them. _Must have went to the usual spot to meet up with Roxas, Hayner, Pence and Olette without me._ I thought so I went to the usual spot. I looked around for Maxl, Nexb, Roxas, Hayner, Pence and Olette but didn't find them there so I ran out and saw someone there close to the steps of the sandlot.

"Hurry to the sandlot! You're gonna be late!" The person said. I nodded softly once and ran to the sandlot. I got there and saw the whole town there.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Struggle-fiends of Twilight Town! It's time for summer's most sizzling clash! That's right! Today is the day for the Struggle and title match! Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion, Setzer!?" The announcer asked.

"Seifer, y'know?" Rai said.

"And who will leave today as our new Struggle Champion!?" The announcer asked again.

"Hayner! Roxas! Jaxy! Maxl!" Nexb, Pence and Olette said at the same time.

"Setzerrr!" A few girls said as we all saw Setzer on the stage, waving to the crowd who were chanting his name.

"Yes, the crowd is fired up, so you know what comes next: Let's..." The announcer said. "STRUGGLE!" He said with the crowd then the fireworks went off. The announcer got off the stage with Setzer as the shopkeeper from the other day got onto the stage.

"Hey, now. It's time to introduce today's combatants! The five bad boys and one tough girl who struggled their way through the preliminaries! Regular finalist and head of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee: Seifer! Completely out of nowhere- who knew he'd make it so far THIS year: Vivi! An underground favorite and first local attitude problem: Hayner! It's his first trip to the finals! Another underground favorite and second local attitude problem: Jaxy! It's his first trip to the finals as well! Local artist and first female competitor: Maxl! And Struggler number six, who happens to be my absolute favorite customer: Roxas! So, who will win this sweltering summer Struggle!? Who will take home the the grand prize? The summa cum laude of Struggle- the Seven Crystal Trophy! AND...a chance to take on our defending champion, Setzer! It won't be long now, folks. I suggest our challengers go over the official Struggle Rules before we begin!" The shopkeeper said. I went over to him with Roxas and Maxl. Hayner, Seifer and Vivi joined in a few seconds later. "You already know the rules, but a refresher can't hurt. It's easy! You've each got 100 orbs. Attack to take away your opponent's orbs. That's all you have to do. Land a hit and your opponent will drop orbs. But if you're hit, you'll be the one losing orbs, so watch out! Keep collecting orbs. When the match is over, the participant with the most orbs wins! When you're ready, go talk to the tournament promoter. He's in the ring." The shopkeeper said.

I watched Roxas go onto the stage with Hayner and the two went over to the announcer. They were each given a Struggle sword and the announcer left with a small wave at the audience after he gave them each a pat on the shoulder for luck. The two faced each other then Hayner pointed his Struggle sword at him.

Pence, Olette, Maxl, Nexb and I each smiled at each other then looked back at Roxas and Hayner and saw that they both got ready to fight.

"Our first match of today's Struggle tournament will be between Roxas and his best friend, Hayner!" The shopkeeper said and the two of them fought and Roxas won since he had the most orbs. "And the winner is Roxas! Not even friendship will slow this kid down! And Hayner put up a great fight, too." He said as Roxas was waving to the crowd a bit then ran over to him after he saw him laying on the ground.

The two talked then Hayner and Roxas left the stage and walked over to us. "You two are both up." Hayner said.

"Good luck you two." Roxas said, smiling.

"Thanks." Maxl and I said at the same time then we looked at each other and grinned.

"Don't hurt her too much, dude." Nexb said.

"I'll be fine, Nexb. Besides, it won't be a fair fight if Jaxy took an easy on me just because I'm a girl." Maxl said.

"It's not that, I just don't want you to get hurt is all." Nexb said.

"You're worried about me. I get it but I'm a tough girl. I can handle myself." Maxl said.

"I know. I just worry is all." Nexb said.

"I know." Maxl said and the two of us got onto the stage. We were each given a Struggle sword by the announcer and Jaxy and I faced each other. "Don't go easy on me." She said.

I grinned. "Not planning on it." I said.

"The next match of today's Struggle will be between best friends Maxl and Jaxy!" The shopkeeper said as Maxl and I each got ready to fight each other.

Maxl won and I chuckled as I saw her do her little victory dance. "Congrats, Maxl." I said.

Maxl looked at me and smiled. "Thanks." She said.

"Out of the way." Seifer said, walking across the stage.

"You in a rush to lose?" I asked then Maxl and I left the stage.

"Looks like I get to fight you soon, Roxas." Maxl said, grinning at him.

"Aw and here I was hoping to fight Jaxy." Roxas teased with a playful grin then laughed as Maxl gently but playfully punched Roxas' shoulder.

"Whew, just look at those sparks fly! I guess Seifer didn't expect to fight one of his own boys!" The shopkeeper said.

Seifer got ready to fight while Vivi looked down a bit the lunged at him. "When did Vivi get so tough?" Hayner asked.

Seifer knocked Vivi back and ran to an orb that Vivi dropped but Vivi recovered it and attacked Seifer, causing Seifer to hit the ground on his back. "I-I'm not sure what just happened... Um...but...the winner is Vivi! In a positively blistering comeback!" The shopkeeper said as Vivi turned away from Seifer and the crowd and walked off while Seifer sat up.

Hayner, Maxl, Nexb, Roxas and I kept looking at the side Vivi was on. "That's not Vivi." Seifer said, causing us to look at him. He had Rai and Fuu behind him.

"Huh?" Nexb asked.

"Thrash 'im after Maxl." Seifer said as he, Fuu and Rai walked past us.

We watched the three of them leave then we looked back at Vivi. "It looks like Seifer's withdrawn from the Struggle for third place." The announcer said.

"So I'm in third now? Aw, baby!" Hayner said.

Roxas went back up on the stage but with Maxl this time. The two talked a bit then got ready to fight each other. "Now it's time for Roxas to take on against Maxl in this match! Whoever wins this match will go up against Vivi!" The shopkeeper said. Roxas and Maxl fought each other and the match ended with Roxas as the winner. The two talked as they were getting off the stage.

"Congrats, Roxas and nice try, Maxl." I said, smiling.

"Thanks." Roxas and Maxl said at the same time then they looked at each other and laughed softly.

"And now, the match you've been waiting for: Roxas vs. Vivi!" The shopkeeper said as the announcer left the stage. We watched Roxas fight against Vivi and won after a while.

We saw him charge at Vivi then was about to attack when we felt something strange happening. Nexb, Maxl and I ran up onto the stage and looked at everyone and saw that they were all frozen in place. We looked back at Vivi and noticed something weird happening to him. In his place, there was one of those things from yesterday. "Again!?" I asked as we were a bit surrounded by two more of those things. We each felt something in our hands and looked down at it; only to see that it was our weapons. "Again..." I muttered then got ready to fight. I fought them and defeated them. We looked around a bit, hoping that would do something but everyone was still frozen in place.

We heard a clap and turned around to see a figure in a black was something off about this one because he didn't seem to be like the other two we encountered yesterday. "Roxas, Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy. All right. Fight fight fight." He said as he walked over to me a bit. We looked at him. "You really don't remember? It's me. You know, Axel." He said as he stopped walking and revealed himself to be a man with red hair.

"Axel?" Nexb asked as I slightly noticed Maxl go over to Nexb's side.

"Talk about blank with a capital _B._ Man oh man, even the Dusks aren't gonna crack this one." The man named Axel said, making two weapons appear with fire.

"Wait a sec, tell us what's going on!" I said.

"This town is his creation, right? Which means we don't have time for a Q & A. You four are coming with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story." Axel said, getting ready to fight. We backed up then felt something strange happening again. "Uh-oh." He said as we looked around us a bit.

We glared as we were looking around me then we each looked at the Keyblades. "What's going ON!?" We asked at the same time, each throwing the Keyblades away from us then saw them disappear and reappear in our hands.

"Number 13. Roxas. Number 14. Nexb. Number 15. Maxl. Number 16. Jaxy. The Keyblades' chosen ones." Axel said, getting ready to fight again.

We looked at him then at the weapons and saw them glow then we looked back at him. "Okay, fine! You asked for it!" Roxas said and we each got ready to fight. We fought him and defeated him. We heard something from behind us so we turned around and saw a guy there. "Huh?" Roxas asked.

"So it was you." Axel said. He threw his weapons at the guy but the guy deflected it then the guy turned to us.

"Roxas, Nexb, Maxl, Jaxy, this man speaks nonsense!" The guy said, causing me to look at him.

"Roxas, Nexb, Maxl, Jaxy, don't let him deceive you!" Axel said, causing me to look back at him.

"Roxas! Nexb! Maxl! Jaxy!" The guy said.

"Roxas! Nexb! Maxl! Jaxy!" Axel said.

The both of them were saying our names now and it was starting to give each of us a headache. "Hayner... Pence... Olette..." We each muttered then looked up at the sky with our eyes closed. "Hayner! Pence! Olette!" We said. We looked straight and saw Vivi fall.

"What? What just happened?" The shopkeeper said.

"Huh? How did I get here?" Vivi asked, looking around him a bit then he left the stage as Hayner, Pence and Olette were running to Roxas.

"Roxas!" Olette said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Roxas- our new top Struggler!" The shopkeeper said. We left the stage with Hayner, Pence and Olette and we each were lost in thought of what happened.

"Roxas?" Hayner asked, breaking our thoughts a bit.

"Setzerrr!" The few girls said then the crowd chanted his name.

"Roxas! It's starting!" Olette said. We watched as Roxas went back on the stage and was there with Setzer.

"Roxas! Focus!" Hayner said.

"Roxas, our underdog hero, versus Setzer, our defending champion! The winner of this match will be the true champion! That's bragging rights for a whole year, folks!" The shopkeeper said.

We watched as Roxas fought Setzer and defeated him.

"Roxas! Roxas!" The crowd said then chanted my name.

"Roxas!" Hayner said as the five of us ran over to Roxas.

"You did it!" Olette said.

"That was awesome, Roxas!" Pence said. The announcer handed Roxas the belt and the trophy then Roxas held the belt up and the crowd chanted his name.

We were on top of the clock tower and we watched as he pulled out the trophy, took the yellow crystal off of the trophy and tossed it to Olette, took off the red crystal and tossed it to Hayner and took off the green crystal and tossed it to Pence then he took off the purple crystal and tossed it to Maxl then he took off an orange crystal and tossed it to me. I caught it. He took off a brown crystal and tossed it to Nexb. He took off the blue crystal and held it up to the sun. "As promised." He said.

"Thanks a ton, Roxas!" Pence said, holding his crystal up to the sun.

"One more treasure for us to share." Hayner said, doing the same thing but with his crystal. Olette, Nexb, Maxl and I each did the same thing but with our crystals.

"I've got a present, too...for all of us." Olette said, revealing our favorite ice cream pops.

"Whoa!" Pence said as Roxas stood on his spot of the clock tower all of a sudden, he started loosing his balance and he slipped off the clock tower. "Roxas!" He said as Hayner, Pence, Nexb and I each got off our spots and went over to Roxas to pull him back up. Hayner and Pence grabbed Roxas' left arm while Nexb and I grabbed Roxas' right arm. I slightly noticed Olette comforting Maxl as Hayner, Pence, Nexb and I each pulled Roxas back onto the clock tower.

Normal mode:

Destiny Islands:

Kairi was walking the way home. "Kairi! Wait up!" A voice said, causing her to stop walking and turn around to see Selphie running to her. She smiled and walked home with her. "Hey, do you feel like going out to the island? Tidus and Wakka are all wrapped up in their ball game and they won't go with me." Selphie said.

"Not today, sorry." Kairi said as she kept walking with Selphie for a bit more then stopped a few seconds after Selphie did.

"Aw, why not?" Selphie asked as she went back to Kairi's side.

"Do you remember those boys who used to hang out with us?" Kairi asked.

"Riku?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah." Kairi said.

"I wonder what ever happen to him. I sure miss him." Selphie said.

"He's far away. But I know we'll see him again." Kairi said, smiling as she looked up at the sky a bit.

"Sure. Of course we will." Selphie said.

"And the other boy?" Kairi asked.

"What other boy?" Selphie asked.

"The one who was with Riku and me all the time- we played together on that island. His voice always to be there...but now it's gone. I can't think of his face, or his name. I feel awful about it. So I told myself- I'm not going to the island until I remember everything about him." Kairi said.

"Are you sure you didn't make him up?" Selphie asked.

Kairi nodded softly once. "Namine?" A voice asked, causing Kairi to touch her forehead.

Twilight Town:

"Namine...? What's happening to me?" Roxas asked as he was falling.

"Who are you? And that's not my name. I'm Kairi." Kairi said.

"Kairi... You're that girl he likes." Roxas said.

"Who? Please, a name!" Kairi said.

"I'm Roxas." Roxas said.

"Okay, Roxas, but can you tell me HIS name?" Kairi asked.

"You don't remember my name? Thanks a lot, Kairi!" Sora said, causing Kairi to gasp softly.

"O-kay, I guess we can give you a hint. Starts with an _S!_ " Sora said.

Destiny Islands:

Kairi was on the ground, unconscious then she woke up and started sitting up with Selphie's help. "Are you okay?" Selphie asked as she was dusting the sand off of Kairi's shoulders.

Kairi nodded at her a bit and the two looked at the island after Kairi got up. She remembered something and looked at Selphie then ran to the beach. She got there and looked at the island again. She didn't notice that Selphie caught up to her until she heard her voice.

"Kairi...?" Selphie asked.

Kairi remembered something else then went into her bag and pulled out a bottle with a message inside. She gently placed it in the water and watched it sail away. "What's that?" Selphie asked.

"A letter... I wrote it yesterday, to the boy I can't remember. I said that no matter where he is... I'll find him. One day. And when I stopped writing, I remembered we made a promise, something important. This letter is where it starts. I know it." Kairi said.

"Wow... I hope he gets it." Selphie said, looking at Kairi.

"He will. Starts with an _S._ Right, Sora?" Kairi asked, smiling.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review your guesses and to vote in the poll on my profile!**


	10. Prologue: The Fifth Day

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **For this story, I'm gonna do a six part prologue since Roxas' story part of the game is in six parts(aka days) so I'm gonna go with Roxas' pov for these six parts and occasionally go into normal mode for flashbacks, into Riku's pov whenever he's with DiZ and into Evie's pov when she's in other worlds and when she goes back to the computer lab. This is gonna be part five.**

 **Credit goes to danifan3000 for Maxl(Mal's Nobody's name and what she looks like), Nexb(Ben's Nobody's name and what he looks like) and Jaxy(Jay's Nobody's name and what he looks like.)**

* * *

Prologue five: The Fifth Day

Normal mode:

Auradon Prep:

Genevieve was walking around in the halls. She was heading to the glee club rehearsal when she saw Jonah rushing over to her. She smiled. "Hey Jo." She said.

"Hey. Ready to meet the other kingdom leaders and council members?" Jonah asked.

"Now? What about the glee club meeting?" Genevieve asked.

"I told Amelia that we were skipping it because of the meeting with the kingdom leaders and council members. She said it was fine as long as we make it to the next one." Jonah said.

"Oh okay. Let's go then." Genevieve said and walked the other way with Jonah. "So how's the baseball team tryouts going?" She asked.

"Good. Got some vks but I can't complain since they're actually good for the team. Got some girls too but they aren't bad either. I have to deal with Chad though. How about we skip the meeting and head to the cove by the beach instead?" Jonah said as he walked with her.

"That would be great but you know how dad would feel if we skipped." Genevieve said.

"True." Jonah said, chuckling.

"Besides, I can't." Genevieve said.

"Do you remember the two students that were here?" Genevieve asked.

"Evie? What about her?" Jonah asked.

"I miss her." Genevieve said.

"A lot of us do. I hate to say it but that would include me." Jonah said.

"You? Miss Evie? Mr. Jonah, I'm surprised at you!" Genevieve said, grinning playfully at him.

"Oh ha ha." Jonah said, grinning playfully back at her.

Genevieve laughed then sighed softly. "And the other one?" She asked.

"What other one?" Jonah asked.

"The boy that was always with us. He would always play with us at the cove by the beach whenever mom and dad would take us to the beach and sometimes at the garden in the courtyard at home." Genevieve said.

"Are you sure you didn't make him up?" Jonah asked.

"I hope I'm sure." Genevieve said.

"Namine?" Nexb asked, causing Genevieve to touch her forehead. "Namine... Whats happening to me?" He asked as he was asleep.

"Who are you? And that's not my name. I'm Genevieve." Genevieve said.

"Genevieve... I know you. You're that girl that he made a promise to." Nexb said.

"Who? Please, a name!" Genevieve said.

"I'm Nexb." Nexb said.

"Okay, Nexb, but can you tell me HIS name?" Genevieve asked.

"I thought we promised that we would never forget each other! Thanks for forgetting about me, Geny!" Ben said, causing Genevieve to gasp softly.

"I suppose it's fair to give you a hint. So, here's your hint: Starts with a _B._ " Ben said.

Genevieve was in Jonah's arms, unconscious then she woke up and looked around her a bit. She saw that she was in the nurse's office. She looked to the left and saw Jonah there. "Hey, are you okay? You fainted on me." Jonah said, looking at his little sister.

"I'm fine but we need to go now." Genevieve said.

"I canceled the meeting with the kingdom leaders and the council members and told them that you fainted. They understood and wish you a speedy recovery so we're not going today." Jonah said.

"No, not to the meeting. We need to go to the cove by the beach. Now." Genevieve said, getting up.

"What are you- Hey! Geny!" Jonah said, running after her shortly after he saw her run out the door. Once he got to the castle school entrance, he saw Genevieve get onto her vespa and took off. "Genevieve!" He said then groaned and got onto his vespa then took off after her. Once he got to the cove by the beach, he got off of his vespa and went over to Genevieve. "What the heck was that all about, Geny!?" Jonah asked. Genevieve ignored him and taking out a bottle containing a letter and placed it in the water. The two watched the bottle sail away. "What's that?" He asked.

"A letter I wrote today. It's for the boy I can't remember. As I was writing it, I remembered a promise we made to each other when we were kids. I have a feeling that this letter is where it starts." Genevieve said.

"Oh. You think he'll get it?" Jonah asked.

"I have a feeling he will. Starts with a _B_ _._ Right, Ben?" Genevieve asked, smiling.

Meanwhile Ava was walking with Carlos; who was holding Dude in his arms, Jane; who was next to Carlos and Cadence; who was next to Ava. "Can you tell me more about the Isle or maybe look at it, Ava?" Jane asked, looking at him as they four of them were walking.

"Not today, sorry Jane." Ava said.

"It's fine. How about you, Carlos?" Jane asked.

"Not in the mood, Jane. Sorry." Carlos said.

"Oh... Are you two okay?" Jane asked, worriedly.

"Do you remember the three students that were here?" Ava asked.

"Evie?" Cadence asked.

"Yeah." Carlos said.

"I miss her. I wonder what ever happened to her." Jane said.

"I miss her too." Cadence said.

"I have a feeling we'll see her again, wherever she is." Carlos said, smiling.

"And the other two?" Ava asked.

"What other two?" Jane asked.

"The girl and boy that came with me, Ava, Cadence and the other kids from the Isle. They were with me and Evie a lot. The four of us used to cause so much mischief around the Isle. Their voices always to be either there or here but now they're gone. Now both Ava and I can't remember anything about them: what they look like or their names. So the two of us made a promise to each other. We wouldn't talk about the Isle or even look at the Isle until we remember everything about them." Carlos said.

"Are you both sure you both didn't make them up?" Cadence asked. Ava and Carlos both nodded softly once at the same time.

"Namine...?" Maxl and Jaxy asked at the same time, causing Ava and Carlos to each touch their foreheads then they both fainted at the same time. "Namine... What's happening to us?" They asked at the same time again.

"Who are you both? That's not our names. I'm Ava." Ava said.

"And I'm Carlos." Carlos said.

"Ava... I know you. You're that girl she's sometimes with." Maxl said.

"Carlos... I know you, too. You're that boy that he teases a lot." Jaxy said.

"Who?" Ava asked.

"Please, a name!" Carlos said.

"I'm Maxl and he's Jaxy." Maxl said.

"Okay, Maxl and Jaxy, but can you tell us THEIR names?" Ava asked.

"Thanks a lot for forgetting about us, Ava and Carlos!" Mal said, causing Ava and Carlos to gasp softly.

"O-kay, we guess we can give each of you a hint. Right?" Jay asked.

"I suppose that's fair. All right, here's your hint from me. Please make the right guess. Mine starts with an _M._ " Mal said.

"And my hint for you, Carlos, is this: Starts with a _J._ " Jay said.

Ava and Carlos each woke up and Cadence helped Ava sit up while Jane helped Carlos sit up. The brother and sister looked at each other. "Was that...?" Ava started to ask.

"I believe so." Carlos said.

"What?" Jane and Cadence asked the same time but they each didn't get an answer from the brother and sister as the two got up and ran off. The two girls looked at each other confused but ran after the brother and sister anyway.

"Guys?" Cadence asked, worriedly. She saw each of them reach into their bags and pull out a bottle; each containing a message, one from Ava and one from Carlos. She saw them put their bottles into the water and squatted down next to Ava while Jane squatted down next to Carlos. The four of them watched the two bottles sail away.

"What are those?" Jane asked.

"Letters. I wrote one to the girl that I can't remember and Carlos wrote one to the boy he can't remember." Ava said.

"When?" Cadence asked.

"Yesterday." Carlos said.

"I hope they get them." Jane said.

"Same here." Cadence said.

"I have a feeling they will. Starts with an _M._ Right, Mal?" Ava asked, smiling.

"I have the same feeling. Starts with a _J._ Right, Jay?" Carlos asked, smiling as well.

Riku's pov:

"Restoration at 79%." The computer said.

"Their progresses are astounding." DiZ said as I was tossing the blue crystal up and down a bit then caught it my hand.

"So what happened?" I asked, looking at the computer then I put the crystal into the pouch along with the three other crystals that I obtained from Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy and walked over to the computer.

"Namine's encounter with Roxas, Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy put Roxas' heart in contact with Kairi's, Nexb's heart in contact with Genevieve's, Maxl's heart in contact with Ava's and Jaxy's heart in contact with Carlos'. And that, in turn, affected Sora, Ben, Mal and Jay. You see?" DiZ asked.

"Namine... She's a wonder." I said.

"She wasn't born like other Nobodies. She can interfere with the hearts and memories of Sora, Ben, Mal and Jay and those aligned with them." DiZ said.

"But whose Nobody is she?" I asked.

"Does it matter? She's still a person." Evie said, causing me to look at her. She was working out Mal's shirt now. It was the last part of Mal's outfit since she had finished the jacket, gloves, pants and boots.

"I could tell you... But first, perhaps you could tell me your true name?" DiZ half-asked, causing me to look back at him.

I revealed myself but it was the dark version of myself. "It's Ansem." I lied. I knew Evie could see right through the lie though.

DiZ started laughing. "It's an honor, Ansem!" He said.

Normal mode:

"No way! It's too soon! You can't seriously get rid of them." Axel said as he looked at two figures.

"It's an order. Why do you hesitate? You, who has been ruthless towards those who turned their backs on the Organization." One of the two said.

"But it's not like that! They didn't betray us. They CAN'T come back!" Axel said.

"If they don't return, you know what you must do. Or you will face the consequences." The figure said, pointing his weapon at Axel's chair and sent it towards the chair. The weapon cut a few strands of his hair off.

After a while of silence, the weapon disappeared and the second figure made a ball of electricity appear in his hand while pointing it at Axel. "So you'll turn me into a Dusk... All right. I'll do it! If that's what you want." He said.

Roxas' pov:

I've been falling for what feels like a few days or so then I woke up with a small jolt. I looked around and saw that I was back in my room. "I'm dreaming... But which parts...were the dream?" I asked. I got ready and left with Nexb this time. We went to where Maxl and Jaxy were first then the four of us talked as we went to the usual spot. Once we got there, we walked in and saw Olette ranting at Hayner and Pence. I saw down on the crate and thought about the dream I had until I looked up and saw Olette glaring at me.

"Only three days of summer vacation, so don't even mention that assignment!" Hayner said.

"But we agreed we'd get it finished today." Olette said.

"Yesterday... I fell off the station tower, didn't I?" I asked.

"You wouldn't be here if you did!" Hayner said.

"But man, that was a close one..." Pence said.

"Stop changing the subject!" Olette said, standing in front of Hayner.

"Okay, already! You win. We'll do the homework. Stupid independent study. So, anybody got any bright ideas for a topic?" Hayner asked as I walked to Olette's side.

"Maybe we can study the stuff that's happening to us. You know, the dreams, and the guys in white..." I said.

"Forget it." Hayner said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You know, things have been weird with you four and the town since the photos were stolen, right?" Hayner said.

"Well, tomorrow, we're all gonna search the town and find out what's been goin' on." Pence said.

"Lots of people are helping out." Olette said.

"All that for us? I'll go get some ice cream!" I said then turned around and ran out to get seven sea-salt ice cream pops. I came back and handed each one to Nexb, Maxl, Jaxy, Hayner, Pence and Olette then I sat down on the crate.

"There's this strange rumors going around. Wanna hear it? You know the stone steps at Sunset Station? We use 'em all the time, without even thinking about it. But- and this is the weird part- the steps count different going up and down!" Pence said.

"Seriously!?" Hayner asked.

"And there are six other weird stories like that. It's like...the seven wonders of Twilight Town." Pence said.

"We should investigate those for our school project! Pence, you're a genius!" Hayner said.

"There might be other rumors going around, too. Let's split up! I'm gonna look for the seven wonders..." Pence said.

"Nexb, Olette and I will go find some new rumors! C'mon!" Hayner said, standing up.

"That leaves you three and me, Roxas, Maxl and Jaxy. Let's try the train first. To the station!" Pence said. The four of us left to the station after Nexb, Hayner and Olette left to find some new rumors. "The time has come! Our hunt for the seven wonders begins!" He said as the two of us looked at the train. We turned around and saw Nexb, Hayner and Olette walking over to us. "Whoa! Find new rumors already?" He asked.

"Nothing on Market Street." Olette said.

"You twerps aren't gonna scoop us. We're going to the terrace with you." Hayner said.

"Hayner, it's not a race!" Olette said, facing Hayner.

"Well, it is now!" Hayner said, facing Olette.

I chuckled softly. "C'mon, we can all go." I said and we ran to the train. We got on the train and we each took a seat. I was across from Olette and Pence was across from Hayner. I saw Olette holding her crystal out then I saw Hayner and Pence doing the same thing but with their crystals. I smiled and went into my pocket to get mine out; only to find out that it wasn't in there. I checked my other pockets then sighed softly and watched them sadly a bit then I saw that Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy each didn't have their crystals either which was a bit of relief to see that I wasn't the only one without my crystal. When we got to the terrace, we got up as soon as the train stopped.

"Olette! Nexb! Hurry!" Hayner said, running out after the door opened and Olette and Nexb ran out after him. Pence, Maxl, Jaxy and I, however, walked out of the train.

The three kept running while I stretched a bit as I walked with Pence then I noticed the stone steps. "Huh. Aren't these the steps you talked about? The ones that count different going up and down?" I asked.

"Umm...actually, it's the stupidest thing ever, but..." Pence trailed off a bit.

"What?" I asked.

"Rai's the one who counted. He's like, _Every time I count, it's different, Y'KNOW?_ Ha ha ha ha!" Pence said.

"So...he just counted wrong?" I asked. I sighed softly as I saw him nodded a bit.

"Hey, no worries." Pence said. We left the station and we looked around for the other wonders. I went to an alleyway with Maxl and Jaxy and ran to the wall. I touched it to investigate when two giant balls came out of the wall and flew past me. I ran from the wall then turned back around to the wall and ran to it while dodging the giant balls. I got back to the wall and touched it. I was looking at the wall until I heard footsteps. I turned around and saw Pence there behind me. "Oh, it's just you three, Roxas, Maxl and Jaxy. Were one of you three throwing a ball? That ball flew out of nowhere and totally startled me. Hey, I know! This explains one of those seven wonders!" Pence said and we left the alleyway.

We walked into the tunnel and walked through it to an area and we saw Vivi there. "Vivi?" I asked then ran over to him with Maxl and Jaxy; only to see three of him, each one with a Struggle sword. Every time we defeated one, a new one appeared. After a while, I defeated all of them and I heard footsteps. We looked to the side a bit and slightly saw Vivi there where I was.

"What is it, Roxas, Maxl and Jaxy?" Vivi asked then walked over to me as I turned around and faced him. "Oh, did one of you need this, Roxas? Planning on getting in some practice, I bet." He said, holding up his Struggle sword.

"Er, no, it's just that...there were so many of you..." I said.

"Huh? So...many of me? I don't get it. Anyway, I'm done with this, Roxas, Maxl and Jaxy. You three can take your time." Vivi said then turned around and walked away from us at the same time Pence ran over to me.

"So the mystery voice was just Vivi practicing." Pence said.

"Listen, there were a whole bunch of Vivi clones here just a minute ago..." I said then the four of us left and I went to where the water fountain was at with Maxl and Jaxy. The three of us got to the water fountain and started to investigate it then we saw our reflections walk towards us and they went through us. We turned around and saw a black version of ourselves. We fought them and defeated them.

I fell to the ground then I got up shortly after I heard footsteps. "You three all right?" Pence asked as I looked at him then I noticed Maxl and Jaxy each getting up at the same time I got up. We each nodded softly once and we looked at the fountain. "Now that's spooky! I thought I saw someone, but it was just my reflection. I bet this is behind one of those seven wonders!" He said then turned around and walked away.

We turned around too. "Another...us?" I asked then I walked away with Maxl and Jaxy. The three of us went up to the hill and saw a bag there. I defeated it while Maxl and Jaxy watched and we saw that a dog was in the sack. "Yikes!" I said.

"Oh, it was just a dog. Did you three let it out of the sack, Roxas, Maxl and Jaxy?" Pence asked. I nodded softly once then we watched the dog walk past us then we faced each other. "This explains one of the seven wonders!" He said. We left the hill.

"You know...that last wonder wasn't exactly wonderful." I said.

"I understand, say no more. But this next one's gonna be really great! Wonder number Six!" Pence said. We looked to the side and saw Nexb, Hayner and Olette running over to us.

"We got another lead!" Hayner said.

" _The Ghost Train Mystery_..." Olette said.

"Everybody knows about Wonder number Six!" Pence said.

"Yeah, well, I didn't." Hayner said.

"Did you find out where the train runs?" I asked.

"You can see it from Sunset Hill." Olette said. The seven of us went to the hill and walked up the slope. We got to the hill and looked out at the view.

"If the rumors are true, it'll be here any minute..." Hayner said.

"For they say the train is empty. No driver, no conductor, no passengers... NO RETURN." Pence said, causing us to look at him. We turned back to the view and sat down to wait for the ghost train.

We waited for what seemed like a few hours or so. "We gotta make it to the beach next year." Olette said.

"Yeah. We better get jobs the second vacation starts." Hayner said.

"Good afternoon, slackers." A voice near us said. We looked and saw Seifer there. "What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"What do you care?" Hayner asked.

"I don't. Tell me anyway." Seifer said.

"We're waiting for the ghost train." Pence said.

"Waiting for the ghost train!" Seifer said then laughed. I got up and looked like I was ready to fight him. "Why does looking at you always tick me off?" He asked.

"I dunno. Maybe it's destiny." I said.

"Destiny... In that case, let's be friends." Seifer said then turned away from us. "I don't feel like cooperating with destiny." He said.

"When have you ever cooperated with anything?" Hayner asked. Seifer turned back to us, hit his chest a bit then scoffed a bit as he left.

"Seifer?" Olette asked.

"I know. Tomorrow." Seifer said as he walked away.

I looked back at the view of the tracks and saw a purple train coming. "Look!" I said as I ran to the fence with Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy. "It's really true..." I said, watching it pass us from underneath the hill then we turned back to Hayner, Pence and Olette.

"It's in my favorite shade of purple!" Maxl said, excitedly.

"And there's really no one aboard! What's the catch? There's gotta be a catch, right?" I asked. The three of them looked at each other. "Then it's real!? Let's go to the station!" I said and ran down the slope. I got back to the station and saw it there. I turned to them. "Let's go in!" I said and turned back to the train. I walked a bit with Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy then felt a grip on my arm. I looked back at Hayner. "What!?" I asked.

"Um...you guys will get hurt." Hayner said.

We looked back to where the train was but saw it gone. "Huh?" I asked.

"The train will be arriving shortly." A voice said as the train that we took came back. The train stopped and I saw four people walking out of the train; two of the four being Rai and Fuu.

I looked back at the train. "C'mon." Pence said.

"A train came from the beach. There was no driver, right?" I asked, looking back at Hayner, Pence and Olette.

"Let's go..." Pence said.

"And it was in dark purple!" Maxl said, pouting.

"Right!?" I asked again. Hayner got annoyed and slightly pushed me towards the train so the seven of us could leave.

We got back to the town's station and left to the usual spot. "Let's go home and work on the paper." Hayner said.

" _The rumors were bogus. The end._ " Pence said.

"We can still make it sound good if we write about all of the work we did." Olette said.

I stopped walking and looked at them. "But what about the last one- the seventh wonder?" I asked, causing them to stop walking as well.

"Who cares?" Hayner asked.

"I do. C'mon Pence." I said.

Hayner clutched his fist. "Whatever!" He said and walked again.

Olette and Pence turned to me. "Roxas..." She said.

Pence sighed. "It's at that haunted mansion." He said then the two turned back around and ran after Hayner. I ran with Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy to get to the mansion. The four of us got there and looked at the mansion. "You know something..." He said, causing us to flinch then look at him. "We were gonna check out the mansion tomorrow. It IS the most suspicious place." He said, walking to my side.

"Right..." I muttered.

"Even Seifer's gang was gonna help." Pence said, causing us to look at him.

"Seifer?" Nexb asked.

"Yeah, Hayner asked him to." Pence said, still looking at the mansion.

We looked back at the mansion then back at him. "So what're we lookin' for?" Maxl asked.

Pence faced me. "Well, they say there's a girl who appears at the second floor window...even though no one's lived here for years." He said. We both looked back at the mansion. That was when I saw a girl at the window.

Next thing we knew it, we were in a white room covered with papered drawings. We saw one of a girl with short red hair and a star near the girl then we saw another one of another girl with long brown hair. This one had some sort of crest near her. A third one that we saw had a girl with black hair and a boy with black hair and white tips, holding a dog. "Roxas... Nexb... Maxl... Jaxy..." A voice said.

We looked around a bit as we recognized the voice. "Namine?" I asked then we saw another drawing. It was of me, Nexb, Maxl, Jaxy and Axel. "This is...us? And Axel's here too." I said.

"You four and Axel ARE best friends..." Namine said.

"Very funny." I said, chuckling a bit.

"Don't you four want to know the truth about who you four really are?" Namine asked.

"No one knows us better than us." Jaxy said.

Namine chuckled softly. "Of course..." She said.

We looked around the room a bit again. "But...I don't get what's been happening lately." I said as we walked around a bit then came across a drawing of four people, a duck and a dog.

"You four know these six, don't you?" Namine asked.

"Yeah. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ben, Jay and Mal. They're from the dreams." Nexb said.

"About a year ago...some things happened, and I had to take apart the memories chained together in Sora's heart. As well in Ben's heart, in Mal's heart and in Jay's heart. But now...I'm putting them all back exactly the way they were. It's taken me a long time, but pretty soon Sora will be his old self again. Ben, Jay and Mal will be too. The process has affected you four, too, Roxas, Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy." Namine said.

"You mean...the dreams?" I asked as I looked at a drawing of Sora and me at the same time Nexb looked at a drawing of him and Ben, Maxl looked at a drawing of her and Mal and Jaxy looked at a drawing of him and Jay.

"Yes... You and Sora are connected, Roxas. Nexb, you and Ben are connected. Maxl, you and Mal are connected. And Jaxy, you and Jay are connected. And...in order for them become completely whole again... They need each of you." Namine said.

"Us? What for?" I asked.

"You four each hold half of what they are... They each need you, Roxas, Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy." Namine said.

"Namine?" I asked. All of a sudden, we each found myself sitting in a chair but we shrugged it off and looked at Namine. "Namine...who are you?" I asked.

"I'm a witch with power over Sora's memories, Ben's memories, Mal's memories, Jay's memories and those around them." Namine said.

"A witch?" I asked.

"That's what DiZ called me. But I don't know why I have this power...I just do. I'm not even sure there's a right way for me to use it." Namine said.

"Hmm...I can't help you there." I said, smiling softly yet playfully which made her smile back. "It's funny... Suddenly we feel like we don't know ourselves at all... I guess we would like to know. What do you know about us...that we don't?" I asked.

"You...you four were never supposed to exist, Roxas, Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy." Namine said.

"What...? How could you even say such a thing...even if it were true?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I guess some things...really are better left unsaid." Namine said.

Next thing we knew it again, we were back outside and still looking at the second floor window. "Guys! Guys!" A voice said as my shoulder was being shaken a bit.

"Huh?" I asked as we looked back to my side and saw Pence there.

"Did you guys see her?" Pence asked.

"Yeah. Watch the window- closely." I said, pointing at the window and Nexb, Maxl, Jaxy and I saw Namine there.

"Oh, lame. That's just the curtains moving. There must be a draft somewhere. I'm surprised this old place even has curtains." Pence said.

"Yeah." I said as we were realizing that Pence couldn't see her there.

"Well, let's head back to the usual spot. Hayner and Olette are waiting." Pence said. I nodded softly and the five of us left through the forest to head back to the usual spot.

Once we got there, we walked in and walked over to Olette. "Hey guys, how'd it go?" She asked.

"The girl in the window turned out to be a curtain flapping in the wind." Pence said.

"I figured as much. The report's already done." Olette said.

"All right!" Pence said.

"So, wanna go find Hayner? He's probably at the station. You know...we only have two more days together." Olette said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Summer vacation, remember?" Olette asked.

"Oh...right." I said. The six of us left to the station. We got there and went up to the clock tower where Hayner was.

"Tomorrow we search the town." Hayner said.

"Next day's the fair." Pence said.

"The last day of summer." Olette said.

"Don't say that! You'll give me an ulcer!" Hayner said.

"Not if you explode from all that ice cream first." Pence said. We heard Pence and Olette laughing but we were looking down.

Riku's pov:

I was walking over to DiZ, who was sitting in a chair across from me. Evie was gone at the other world, working on Jay's outfit since she had finished with Mal's outfit. "Why did you show them the train?" I asked.

"Because they missed the trip to the beach." DiZ said.

"Hmph...that's almost kind of you." I said.

"Now...what about you? Are the holes in your memory starting to fill in?" DiZ asked.

"Yes...the haze is clearing." I said.

"The same thing is happening to everyone who had ties to Sora, Ben, Jay and Mal. Very soon, to them, they'll each be like a good friend who have gone away for a year." DiZ said.

I walked to the seat that was across from DiZ and sat down. "Evie and I have waited, and now I want to know. Evie wants to know too and told me to tell her the next time she came back here after she finished with Jay's outfit. What is it that you want?" I asked.

"No need to wait for me. I finished it and came here. It's being enchanted as soon as I got here." A voice said, causing us to look over and we saw Evie appear.

"Well, never mind then. So what is it that you want?" I said as we both looked at DiZ.

"Revenge." DiZ said.

"Revenge..." I repeated softly as I clutched my fist slightly.

"Now, for the finishing touches. First, we must dispose of Namine. She did a splendid job with Sora, Ben, Jay and Mal, but it's high time she disappeared. Roxas, Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy aren't the only one who were never meant to exist. Take care of it, Ansem and Evie." DiZ said. Evie and I looked at each other then back at DiZ. I got up and disappeared at the same time as Evie.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review your guesses and to vote in the poll on my profile!**


	11. Prologue: The Sixth Day

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **For this story, I'm gonna do a six part prologue since Roxas' story part of the game is in six parts(aka days) so I'm gonna go with Roxas' pov for these six parts and occasionally go into normal mode for flashbacks, into Riku's pov whenever he's with DiZ and into Evie's pov when she's in other worlds and when she goes back to the computer lab. This is gonna be the last part. It has been fun writing this prologue in Roxas' pov but now it has come to an end and it's time for Sora, Ben, Jay, Mal, Donald and Goofy to come in for chapter one.**

 **Credit goes to danifan3000 for Maxl(Mal's Nobody's name and what she looks like), Nexb(Ben's Nobody's name and what he looks like) and Jaxy(Jay's Nobody's name and what he looks like.)**

 **One thing I wanna point out is that since Ben, Mal and Jay went along with Sora and the four each have a Nobody that are Keyblade wielders as well, instead of the group being called Organization XIII(13), it's gonna be called Organization XVI(16 because of Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy)**

* * *

Prologue six: The Sixth Day

Normal mode:

"Restoration at 97%." The computer said.

 _"Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless?" Goofy asked._

 _"Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem, right? But, if we do beat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us?" Sora asked as the scene changed to a dark giant gargoyle and Sora looking surprised._

 _"Oh, this can't be good." Jay muttered as he recognized the dark giant gargoyle as Chernabog._

 _"_ _All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different." Ansem said as the scene changed to Riku disappearing as he was turning around and Ansem was appearing in Riku's place at the same time that Evie disappeared then it changed slightly to Sora reaching his hand out to Riku while Mal was reaching her hand out to Evie. "You see, darkness is the heart's true essence." Ansem said._

 _"That's not true! The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that there's a light that never goes out!" Sora said as the scene changed to the dark abyss._

 _"Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness!" Ansem said, looking at the door to darkness._

 _"You're wrong. I know now, without a doubt. Kingdom Hearts is light!" Sora said as the scene changed to the door opening and pulling Ansem in._

 _"Now, Sora, Ben, Jay and Mal! Let's close this door for good!" Mickey said as the scene changed to him pointing his Keyblade up._

 _The scene slightly changed again to Donald, Goofy and Jay pushing their side of the door closed then to Sora, Ben and Mal pushing their side of the door closed. It changed again to Riku looking at Sora._ _"Take care of her." He said with a soft smile._

 _Evie was looking at Jay with a soft smile as well. "Take care of them." She said._

 _Scene changed again to the door being fully closed and Ben, Sora, Jay and Mal sealing their side of the door with their Keyblade pointed up and Mickey doing the same thing but from his side._

 _"Kairi!" Sora said as the scene changed to Kairi looking at him then to Sora running to her._

 _"Sora!" Kairi said then held onto his hand since she was about to fall._

 _"Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you. I promise!" Sora said as the two were holding hands while the island of sand was drifting away from where Sora was._

 _"I know you will!" Kairi said then their hands broke away from each other's grip._

 _"And lastly Geny, you're as level-headed as I am so I'm putting Auradon in your hands." Genevieve read as the scene changed to her holding a letter that Jonah gave her from Ben after she and the other students got back to Auradon with some tears in her eyes and with Jonah hugging her from the side._

 _The scene changed to Donald, Mal, Sora, Jay, Goofy and Ben walking down a dirt path in a meadow during the daytime. Donald was in between Mal and Sora, Sora was in between Donald and Jay, Jay was in between Sora and Goofy and Goofy was in between Jay and Ben. "Well, now what do we do?" Donald asked, looking up at Sora._

 _"We've gotta find Riku, Evie and King Mickey." Sora said._

 _"But, uh, where do we start lookin' for that there door to the light?" Goofy asked._

 _"It could be anywhere at this point." Mal said._

 _Scene changed to Goofy, Ben, Sora, Jay, Donald and Mal looking at Pluto; who was walking past them in front of them. "Pluto?" Donald asked, causing Pluto to stop walking and look at them._

 _"Wait, he's holding something." Ben said._

 _"Gawrsh, that's the king's seal!" Goofy said._

 _"Hey, have you seen King Mickey?" Sora asked. Pluto ran off with the letter in his mouth. Sora smiled as he looked at Mal, Donald, Jay, Goofy and Ben. "Let's go!" He said and ran off after Pluto. Mal, Donald, Jay, Goofy and Ben followed after Sora. The scene changed to Sora walking away from the group then to Sora turning around and not seeing anyone there; only for him to turn around again, seeing a figure in a black robe and chasing after him a bit. Scene changed again to a weird looking castle and Sora looking at it._

Roxas' pov:

 **I was walking with Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy over to someone in a black robe. "I've been to see them... They look a lot like you four." He said, looking at me.**

 **"Who are you?" I asked.**

 **Next thing we knew it, we each found ourselves looking around a bit and saw ourselves in a dark town and some weird creatures surrounding us. I made two Keyblades appear and fought one of the creatures with Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy then we looked up at the top of the tower and saw two people there. I jumped up and ran up the building to them then tossed him one of my two Keyblades. They dived down and caught it. We looked at each other and I saw that one was a slightly older boy with silver hair and wearing a blindfold while the other one was a girl with dark blue hair. We were suddenly back on the ground and we fought the creatures together then we looked at each other again and I jumped away from them with Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy at the same time they jumped away from us. I fought the boy and knocked him down to the ground with Maxl was fighting the girl after Nexb and Jaxy were both knocked out by the girl. "Why!? Why do you have the Keyblade?" The boy asked.**

 **I looked at the Keyblade in my hand then looked back at the boy. "Shut up!" I said and swung at him, only to have the attack blocked by the girl with the dark blue hair then I saw Maxl knocked out .**

 **"Not on my watch!" The girl said. I fought her and knocked her down then I swung at her.**

I woke up and saw that I was in my room again. I got out of bed and turned to the window then got ready. I left to the usual spot with Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy after Nexb and I met up with Maxl and Jaxy. We got there and walked in to see Hayner, Pence and Olette there. "Man, I could not sleep last night..." I said, walking over to them then I noticed them not looking at me, almost like they were ignoring me. "Guys?" I asked as I went to touch Hayner's shoulder, only to see that my hand went through him. "Huh?" I asked. I saw them laughing then Hayner ran right through me with Pence and Olette running after him. I looked down a bit then went over to where Hayner was sitting and saw a picture there. I picked it up and it was of Hayner, Pence and Olette at the gate of the mansion but I didn't see myself, Nexb, Maxl or Jaxy in the picture.

I put it down and left the usual spot with Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy and looked around a bit for Hayner, Pence and Olette; only to see the guys in white appear, one in front of us and the other on the side of us. We turned around as we heard something behind us and we saw Axel appear there. "Look at what it's come to. I've been given these icky orders to destroy you four if you four refuse to come back with me." He said.

"We're all...best friends, right?" I asked.

"Sure...but I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for... Wait a sec! You guys remember now!?" Axel asked.

"Y-yeah." Jaxy said.

"Great! But, you know, gotta make sure and all. So, umm... What's our boss' name?" Axel asked. We just looked at him then I slightly looked at the stick that was near me then I looked back at him. "Can't believe this..." He said, looking down then looking back at me as I had the stick in my hand. It disappeared and the weapon from the other day appeared in my hand at the same time the weapon that Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy each had the other appeared in their hands.

We fought the guys in white then Axel got ready to fight us while Nexb, Maxl, Jaxy and I got ready to fight us and Axel was about to hurl one of his weapons at us then stopped. We were still ready to fight him then we noticed that he wasn't moving. "Roxas, Nexb, Maxl, Jaxy, to the mansion! The time has come!" A voice in my head said.

I looked at Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy. "Did you three get the same message or was it just me?" I asked.

"No, I got it too." Nexb said.

"Me too." Maxl said.

"Same." Jaxy said.

"Hayner! Pence! Olette!" We said at the same time while looking up at the sky but nothing happened so we ran towards the direction of the mansion which was through the forest that was through the hole in the wall in the Tram Common. I got to the gate of the mansion; only to see the giant lock was still on it. I touched the gate a bit then turned around and saw three guys in white appear. I backed up a bit. "Don't call us and then lock me out..." I muttered then I remembered something that Sora, Ben, Jay and Mal would each do with their Keyblades, looked back at the lock, turned back to the gate and unlocked the lock with the Keyblade I came with. Once the lock disappeared and the gate opened, we ran to the mansion doors. we ran up the steps and went to the left. We got a room. We recognized the room as the room where we talked to Namine a bit. We walked around a bit then came across a drawing of us running away from something. All of a sudden, our heads each started to hurt and we each groaned in pain.

 **We were walking through an area of the dark town, not noticing Axel was there until we heard his voice. "Your minds are made up?" He asked, causing us to stop.**

 **"Why did the Keyblade choose us? We have to know." I said, looking at him from the side.**

 **"You four can't turn on the Organization!" Axel said.**

The pain stopped and turned around to see Namine sitting in her chair. "Organization XVI...they're a bad group." I said.

"Bad or good, I don't know. They're a group of incomplete people who wish to be whole. To that end, they're desperately searching for something." Namine said.

"What?" I asked.

"Kingdom Hearts." Namine said, looking down a bit. I chuckled softly, causing her to look back at me. "Funny?" She asked.

"It's just, I think- we've been running away from the question we each really wanna ask: What's gonna happen to us now? Just tell us that. Nothing else really matters anymore." I said, looking away after I reached my side of the table with Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy.

"You four are..." Namine started then she stopped.

We looked over and saw her disappearing. "Namine!" I said as we watched her disappear. We saw a man in a reddish-brown robe appear behind Namine's chair shortly after she disappeared.

"There's no knowledge that has the power to change your fates." The man said.

"Even if it doesn't, we wanna know. We have the right to know!" I said.

"A Nobody doesn't have the right to know. Nor does it even have the right to be." The man said.

"But what IS a Nobody!?" I asked.

The two figures from the other day appeared and faced the man in the reddish-brown robe. "DiZ, we're out of time. Too many Nobodies!" The first one said.

"We have to move. Now." The second one said.

Something black appeared and Namine walked through. "Roxas, Nexb, Maxl, Jaxy. Nobodies like us are only half a person. You four won't disappear. You four each will be whole!" She said.

"We'll...disappear...?" I asked.

The man with the reddish-brown robe named DiZ turned to Namine. "No further outbursts!" He said as he walked over to her.

"No, you four WON'T disappear! You four each will-" Namine started as the man grabbed her wrist with one hand and covered her mouth with the other hand.

"Wait!" I said then we ran over; only to be blocked by the first figure.

"Let her at least explain a bit of something to him. I know we're out of time but they can't reach us from in here. At least for right now." The second figure said.

Namine kept struggling a bit to at least talk to me and she managed to get the man's hand off of her mouth. "Roxas! Nexb! Maxl! Jaxy! We will meet again. And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you four and you four may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise!" She said as she was being taken away by the man.

"Let her go! Namine!" I said as we watched the two disappear then saw the two figures disappear shortly after them. We left the room and ran across the floor to the other side. I went into another room and saw that it was a library with a table. I saw a sketch on the table and drew in the last part of the sketch. We moved out of the way as it was revealing a hidden part of the library. We went down the steps and into another room. We looked around then saw a computer and went over to it. The pain came back and we groaned in pain again.

 **We saw other people sitting around, each one wearing a black robe. Some had their faces hidden while others had their faces shown then we each saw ourselves in a black robe with our faces shown.**

 **Next thing we knew it, we were running away from some of the guys in white who were chasing us. In another instant, I looked at the boy that I knocked down. "Why!? Why do you have the Keyblade?" He asked.**

 **I looked at the Keyblade then back at the boy. "Shut up!" I said and swung at him, only to have my attack blocked by the girl's Keyblade then I saw Maxl knocked out along with Nexb and Jaxy.**

 **"Not on my watch!" The girl said. I fought her and knocked her down. I swung at her, only to be knocked back by the boy. I went unconscious after a while of seeing him getting up then helping the girl up. The boy walked over to me while the girl walked over to Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy.**

 **Scene changed and we saw ourselves unconscious while I was sitting on something and we saw DiZ and the two figures were there. "Will it work?" The first one asked.**

 **"If we can maintain the simulated town until Namine finishes chaining together Sora's, Ben's, Jay's and Mal's memories." DiZ said.**

 **"What will happen to Roxas, Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy?" The second one asked.**

 **"Roxas holds half of Sora's power within him, Nexb holds half of Ben's power within him, Maxl holds half of Mal's power within her and Jaxy holds half of Jay's power within him. In the end, they'll each have to give it back. Until then, they'll each need another personality to throw off their pursuers." DiZ said, turning around a bit and walking to the computer.**

 **"Poor things." The first figure said.**

 **"I agree." The second figure said.**

 **"It's the fates of a Nobody." DiZ said.**

 **"Nobody or not, they still deserves our sympathy." The second figure said as the six of us watched myself disappear and Nexb being placed onto the thing I was sitting on.**

The pain stopped again and we each glared at the computer after we stood up. We each summoned the Keyblades and broke the computer out of anger then we heard something open and looked over. We saw the door open. We ran through and got to another area and fought the guys in white shortly after they appear. We defeated them then we saw Axel appear and walk by. "Simply amazing, Roxas, Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy." He said.

"Axel." We said, softly.

"You four really do remember me this time? I'm SO FLATTERED." Axel said, summoning a circle wall of fire around us after he faced me. "But you're too late!" He said. I summoned the two Keyblades from my memories. "Two!?" He asked then he summoned his weapons from fire and smirked at us. We fought him and defeated him. The circle wall of fire was dying out until it was gone.

 **"You four get on their bad side and they'll destroy you guys!" Axel said.**

 **"No one would miss us." I said as we looked to the side again then we walked away.**

 **"That's not true... I would." Axel said.**

"Axel..." I said, looking at him.

"Let's meet again in the next life." Axel said, smiling softly.

"Yeah. We'll be waiting." I said.

"Silly. Just because you guys have a next life..." Axel trailed off as he was disappearing. He had looked away for one second then he looked back at us as he was talking. He disappeared soon after his words.

We walked down a corridor after the battle with Axel and saw some small pods as we walked then we stopped as we saw a duck in a small pod. "Donald?" I asked then saw a dog in another small pod. "Goofy?" I asked then we looked around the corner and saw another door. We went to the door and went through it after it opened.

We saw a white room with four huge pods then we saw DiZ standing in front of one of the four pods. "At last, the Keyblade's chosen ones." He said.

"Who are you talking to? Us? Or Sora, Ben, Mal and Jay?" I asked, glaring at him.

"To half of Sora, half of Ben, half of Mal and half of Jay, of course. You four reside in darkness. What I need is four people who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization XVI." DiZ said.

"Why? Who are you?" I asked.

"I am a servant of the world." DiZ said then he started laughing. "And, if I'm a servant, then you four each should consider yourselves a tool, at best." DiZ said.

"Was that... Was that supposed to be a joke? 'Cause we're not laughing!" Nexb said, as we each summoned the Keyblades into our hands then we charged at him and we each swung at him; only to find out that it didn't affect him.

We looked at DiZ's back, a bit surprised then we glared. "My apologies. This is only a data based projection." He said. We turned back around, each yelled a bit in annoyance and anger then we each swung at him again; not caring that it wasn't doing anything to him as he faded away. We were each breathing heavily because we were getting tired. We heard something from behind us. "Come, over here." A voice said. We stood straight and turned around to the side. We saw DiZ there and we glared at him again then we faced him.

"I hate you so much..." Nexb, Maxl, Jaxy and I said at the same time.

"You four should share some of that hatred with Sora, Ben, Jay and Mal. Sora and Ben are far too nice for their own good while as Jay and Mal are becoming just as too nice as Sora and Ben are." DiZ said.

"No! Our hearts belong to us!" I said, charging at him again with Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy and we each swung at him; only to see that he disappeared again but maybe for good this time. We heard something and looked at the four huge pods. I saw them opening at the same then I saw a boy with brown spiky hair, red, blue and off white with gray lining and big yellow shoes as Nexb saw a boy with golden brown hair, a blue shirt, blue pants, a blue jacket with yellow lining and not so big black shoes in a huge pod, Jaxy saw a boy with long light brown hair, a red, yellow and blue jacket, a beanie, red pants with hints of blue and yellow on them and black boots in a pod next to the golden brown-haired boy. I looked all the way to the right and Maxl saw a girl with short dark purple hair, a purple and green jacket, black pants with hints of purple on them and black boots in a pod then I looked straight ahead of me and looked at the spiky brown-haired boy. "Sora..." I muttered as I was looking at the spiky brown-haired boy.

"Ben..." Nexb muttered at the same time as me while he was looking at the golden brown-haired boy.

"Mal..." Maxl muttered at the same time as me and Nexb while she was looking at the dark purple-haired girl.

"Jay..." Jaxy muttered at the same time as me, Nexb and Maxl while he was looking at the light brown-haired boy.

They each were asleep in their pods. I walked a bit to Sora's pod at the same time that Nexb walked a bit to Ben's pod, Maxl walked a bit to Mal's pod and Jaxy walked a bit to Jay's pod. "You four are lucky. Looks like our summer vacations are...over." We said at the same time as we were each looking at them then we disappeared.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review your guesses and to vote in the poll on my profile!**


	12. Chapter One: Twilight Town(one)

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Finally it's Sora's, Ben's, Jay's and Mal's time! I'll admit, I had fun writing in Roxas' pov and I was getting a bit sad that I finished the sixth part of the prologue but I'm happy too because I get to bring the others back in!**

 **Every world will be a chapter with multiple povs.**

 **One thing I wanna point out is that since Ben, Mal and Jay went along with Sora and the four each have a Nobody that are Keyblade wielders as well, instead of the group being called Organization XIII(13), it's gonna be called Organization XVI(16 because of Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy)**

 **Credit goes to danifan3000 for each description of a second Keyblade for Mal, Ben and Jay.**

 **Some of the scenes from the game like Mickey getting to Twilight Town by train isn't gonna be inn the chapters because the scenes are short(like a line short or a few lines short and they sometimes lead to the next pov so I don't want to write them in.) Also, a few chapters(not gonna say which ones) are gonna have only one pov because sometimes they don't need multiple povs.**

 **Another thing I want to point out is that if you see a _(part #)_ next to a world name, that means of how many time that world is being visited or shown; cutscene or not.**

 **By the way, you guys still have time to vote on the poll and guess who the last four main characters are in the character chapter. If you need the hints again in case you didn't read them in that chapter, here they are: 1) They're not related to Sora, Kairi and Riku; so it's not gonna be Genevieve, Jonah, Harbour, River, Melody, Marina, Ivan, Victor, Alexei, William B., Frida or Maya. 2) Two are vks and two are not. So, review your guesses and I'll respond with an answer saying that you're right or not then when I get to the World that Never Was chapter, I'll announce who got it.**

* * *

Chapter one: Twilight Town(part one)/Mysterious Tower

Ben's pov:

"Ben?" A voice in my head asked.

"Who's there?" I asked. I woke up and stretched as the pod was opening then I saw Donald and Goofy laughing at me. I raised an eyebrow at them then I grinned and jumped down. "What's so funny!?" I asked. I didn't see Mal, Jay or Sora with them so I figured that I was the first one to wake up. Well, after Donald and Goofy of course.

"Your clothes are too small." Goofy said, still laughing.

I playfully my eyes at them. "We'll worry about that later. Now, we just gotta wait on Mal, Jay and Sora." I said then noticed the change in my voice. "Whoa. My voice's different." I muttered. I didn't notice Mal coming over to me from the side since I was distracted by the fact that I heard the change in my voice then I felt something around my waist; like a hug so I looked down and saw two arms around my waist. "Huh?" I asked then looked to my side and saw Mal there. I smiled. "Mal." I said, softly.

"Morning Bennyboo." Mal said, grinning.

I chuckled. "Never gonna let that nickname go, are you?" I asked as I hugged her back.

"Nope." Mal said, still grinning as she shook her head no. We heard something and looked over to my right to see Jay there, grinning at us. "Morning to you too, Jay." She said.

"How are you sure it's even morning?" Jay asked.

"I'm not but it's something people say when they see someone else wake up." Mal said.

Jay chuckled then looked around him a bit. "Where are we anyway? And where's Sora?" He asked.

"Not sure on that either and he's still asleep." Mal said, still hugging me from the waist then the five of us turned to the pod Sora was still in.

"Sora!" Donald said.

"Sora, wake up." Goofy said.

"Don't rush him. It could take a while for him." I said.

"We've all been sleeping yet most of us are out here, waiting on him to wake up and he's still in there, sleeping. Rushing him actually sounds like the best idea." Mal said.

"I agree with her. Sorry dude." Jay said as the five of us were standing by Sora's pod, waiting for him to wake up then we each perked up and grinned as we saw the pod opening.

We saw Sora stretch then we noticed that his clothes shrunk on him and we laughed a bit. We saw him jump out of the pod and land in front of us. "Donald, Goofy!" He said then the three of them jumped around a bit in a circle as they laughed. Jay, Mal and I each chuckled as the three of us watched shortly after Mal and I broke the hug. "Whoa!" Sora said as I saw Mal hug him from behind.

"Morning, Sora. Forgot about us?" Mal asked as she was hugging him.

"Mal!" Sora said, turned around and hugged her back.

"Looks like he did." Jay joked with a grin, causing Sora and Mal to look at him.

"Jay!" Sora said, doing a handshake with Jay that Jay taught him.

I smiled as Sora and I looked at each other. "Hey." I said.

"Ben!" Sora said and the two of us hugged each other.

We heard a noise coming from Sora's shoulder so we looked over and saw Jiminy there, yawning a bit as he stretched. "That was some nap!" He said then jumped down to the ground.

"You mean, we were asleep?" Sora asked.

"I guess we musta been, or I don't think we'd be so drowsy..." Jiminy said, facing us.

"When do ya think we went to sleep?" Goofy asked.

"Uhh..." Donald muttered as we started thinking about it.

"Let's see...we defeated Ansem..." Sora said.

"Yep." Goofy said.

"Restored peace to the world...found Kairi..." Sora said.

"Correct." Mal said.

"Oh yeah, and then we went to look for Riku and Evie. I think that's right so far." Sora said.

"Then what?" Donald asked. We thought about it again.

"What does your journal say, Jiminy?" Goofy asked.

Jiminy reached into his pocket and pulled out the journal. He opened it and checked. "Gee, there's only one sentence... _Thank Namine._ Hmm... I wonder who that is." He said.

The six of us looked at each other, confused then we each shook our head no. "Some journal that is." Donald said.

"Well, what do ya say we find out where we are?" Jiminy asked, pointing at a door after recovering from the slight shock of Donald's words about the journal.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Donald asked, glaring at Mal as he rubbed the back of his head. She had hit him in the back of his head with her hand.

"That was rude." Mal said, glaring back at Donald.

"Calm down, guys." Sora said. Jiminy jumped into my pocket and we left the room to explore and find out where we were. We walked through what appears to be a mansion and we left through the front doors. We looked around as we went through a gate then went through a forest and saw a town on the other side of a hole in the wall that we came out of. We kept walking until we got to a different part of the town. Donald, Goofy, Jay, Mal and I went through a gate then we noticed that Sora stopped so we stopped too and looked at him then saw him look around him a bit. "You know, I think I've been to this town." He said then looked like he started thinking.

"What's it called?" Donald asked.

"Hmm... Guess I must've imagined it." Sora said and walked over to us. The six of us walked into what appears to be a room of sorts and we looked around us a bit then saw two boys and one girl. One boy had dull blonde hair while the other one had black hair. The girl, however, had slightly long brown hair.

"What do you want?" The dull blonde boy asked, rudely.

"Uh, nothing. Just wondering what was back here." Sora said.

"Now you know. This is our spot." The dull blonde boy said.

"Umm..." The black-haired boy muttered as he walked over to us after he got up.

"What?" Sora asked, looking at him.

"You're...new around here, right? I'm Pence." The black-haired boy named Pence said.

"Hayner. Nice to meet you, but we got stuff to do, so catch ya later." The dull blonde boy named Hayner said then walked past us to leave.

"My name's Olette. Hey, did you finish up the summer homework yet? Independent studies are the worst, huh?" The light brunette girl named Olette asked.

"Homework?" Sora asked then looked back at us. Donald and Goofy each shook their head as they shrugged at Sora.

Jay, Mal and I, however, just grinned and chuckled. "Homework is something students do when they are temporarily done with school." I said.

"Huh..." Sora muttered then we looked back at Pence and Olette.

"Hey, what are your names?" Pence asked.

"Oh, sorry. We're Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ben, Mal and Jay." Goofy said.

"Hey there." Sora said.

"Hi." I said.

Mal gave them a small wave and a soft smile while Jay did a small head nod with a slight smile as well. Pence and Olette looked at each other then looked back at us. "Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ben, Mal, Jay, we just met someone who was looking for you." Olette said.

"He sure seemed in a hurry. He had a black coat on so I couldn't see his face, but he had these big round ears." Pence said, demonstrating the size and shape of the ears with his fingers around his head.

The six of us started thinking then realized who he was describing and we looked at each other. "The King!" Donald said.

We looked back at Pence and Olette. "Where'd you see him?" Sora asked.

"At the station." Pence said.

"The station! Thanks!" Sora said.

"Which way is that, exactly?" Mal asked.

"When you leave here, you take the ramp to the left to get to the Station Heights then you make another left; past a sack on a cart and it should take you to the station." Olette said.

"Great, thanks for the directions!" I said, smiling.

"You're welcome! Well, we'd better get back to that assignment." Olette said and walked past us to leave.

"Later!" Pence said and ran after her.

We watched them a bit then Donald faced us. "Oh boy! The King's trying to find us!" He said.

"Yeah, let's get to the station!" Sora said. We left the spot and ran up a ramp that was on the left.

Once we got to the area called the Station Heights, we looked around us a bit for a sack on a cart then I found it. "There!" I said, pointing at it.

"Let's go!" Donald said and ran up the ramp, leading to the station. Sora, Jay, Mal, Goofy and I followed him.

We got to the station and looked around for the King when some strange creatures appeared and surrounded us. "What the-!?" Mal asked as we made our weapons appear. Every time we fought some, more kept appearing. It was up to the point that we couldn't take it anymore so we fell to the ground because it was too much for us right now.

"Your Majesty?" Donald asked as the five of us each got up then we looked over and saw a hooded figure holdinng a golden Keyblade. Our eyes widened as we realized who it was. Jay, Mal and I just stood there, gawking and blinking our eyes a bit; not noticing that Sora was pushed down by Donald and Goofy or that Sora eventually got up.

"Shh! You gotta board the train and leave town! The train knows the way." The King said then moved over to us. "Here." He said, holding out a pouch to Sora.

Sora grabbed the pouch and we looked at it. "Your Majesty..." Donald said and we looked to the side then watched the King run off.

"The King... Was that really him?" Sora asked as Donald was away from us a bit.

"It coulda been... Yep, I know it was!" Goofy said.

"Now we know he's okay!" Donald said.

"The King was locked in the realm of darkness, right?" Sora asked.

"Uh huh." Goofy said.

"But we just saw him..." Sora trailed off.

"Yep." Donald said.

"And if the King is here, that means Riku and Evie are here!" Sora said as we faced him.

"They gotta be!" Donald said.

"Well, I'm gonna go look for Riku. Then he and I can go back to the islands together. Kairi's there waiting for us! What are you guys gonna do?" Sora asked.

I secretly smiled sadly because I had a feeling Sora was gonna choose the islands over Auradon. I felt a hand on my arm so I looked over and saw Mal giving me an apologetic look. I smiled softly at her as I gently shook my head. I appreciated what she was trying to do. Jay, however, didn't notice the glance exchange Mal and I were doing. "Mal, Ben and I are gonna go look for Evie so the four of us can go back to Auradon together. We have people there waiting for us." Jay said.

"Oh. What about you two, Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked.

"Gawrsh, Sora. Do ya have to ask?" Goofy asked as he and Donald each made a face without realizing.

Sora, Mal, Jay and I each laughed. "Hey! What's so funny?" Donald asked.

"Your face!" Sora said as the four of us were still laughing. The two of them looked at each other, still making the faces then they smiled and laughed along with us. "What do ya say, guys? Let's stick together for one more journey." He said, causing me, Donald, Goofy, Mal and Jay each nodded once at him as the five of us each smiled at him. "To...where again?" He asked.

"We hafta board the train!" Goofy said.

"Oh yeah." Sora said. I chuckled softly as I slightly watched Donald looked down in defeat with a sigh. "C'mon!" He said and ran to the doors of the station. We ran after him.

We started walking to the steps once we were inside the station then we stopped walking when we heard a voice from behind us. "Wait up!" The voice said, causing us to turn around and we saw Hayner, Pence and Olette run over to us. "Hey, Sora, Ben, Mal and Jay..." Hayner trailed off a bit.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Yes?" I asked

"What's up?" Mal and Jay asked at the same time.

"Nothing, but..." Hayner started.

"We came to see you guys off. It just seemed like something we oughta do." Pence said.

"Oh...really? Thanks!" Sora said. We heard something and turned around and saw that a clock was ringing.

"You should hurry and get your tickets." Olette said.

"Right." Sora said then went to the counter and pulled out the pouch from his pocket to pay for the tickets.

"Huh?" Olette asked, causing me to look at her.

"What is it?" Donald asked, looking at her.

"They're the same." Goofy said as Olette showed us a pouch from her pocket.

"Yeah." Olette said as we looked between the two identical pouches.

"Six tickets, please!" Sora said then paid for the tickets. He came back to us and gave us each a ticket. We started to walk then we noticed that Sora stopped walking. "I can't help feeling like we won't see this town again..." He said.

"Why not?" Donald asked.

"You're thinkin' too much!" Goofy said.

"Yeah, you're right!" Sora said. The six of us went up the steps and went over to the train. "Okay, let's go!" He said. Donald and Goofy each nodded once at him then waved at Hayner, Pence and Olette as they got onto the train. "Bye!" Sora said after we faced them.

"I'm normally not a hugger unless I'm saying bye or hi to people I care about so since I'm saying bye to you guys, I'm gonna hug you guys." Mal said and hugged them one by one, starting with Olette. Once she hugged Hayner, she went back to the train, waved at them and went into the train.

"I'm more of the handshake type of person unless the person's a girl." Jay said as he did a handshake with Hayner and Pence then he hugged Olette, went back to the train, waved at the three and got onto the train.

"Bye!" Sora and I said at the same time.

"Hey, Sora and Ben. You four sure we haven't met before?" Hayner asked.

The two of us started thinking about it a bit. "Positive. Right Ben?" Sora asked.

"I believe so. Let me find out with Mal and Jay. Wait right here for a second." I said and went into the train. "Mal, Jay, can you two come back out here for a few seconds please?" I asked.

"Sure." Mal said as Jay nodded once at me and the three of us got back out of the train.

"What's up?" Jay asked.

"Hayner wants to see if we're sure that we haven't met them before." Sora said, looking at Mal and Jay.

"Oh. I'm sure we haven't met you guys before. Right Jay?" Mal asked.

"Right." Jay said.

"Why do you ask?" Sora asked, looking back at Hayner.

Hayner thought about it then shook his head with a smile. "I dunno." He said.

We each smiled back at them and we didn't notice that we each had a tear come down our cheeks then we each felt something wet on our cheeks so we each touched our cheeks and felt it then we each wiped it away. "You four okay?" Olette asked.

"Y-yeah. We don't know where it came from." Sora said.

"Pull it together." Hayner said.

"Right... See ya." Sora said and the four of us got onto the train after we waved at them. We saw them by the door and waved then the door closed and the train took off.

Mal, Jay and I were each sitting across from Donald and Goofy; who were looking out the window that was on their side of the train. "You know... I'm sad." Sora said, causing to look at him holding a blue crystal.

"We'll be back." Donald said.

"Yeah. We can visit Hayner and those guys again." Goofy said.

"Where did you get the crystal, Sora?" Jay asked.

"From the pouch." Sora said, tossing the pouch to Jay. Mal and I watched Jay open the pouch and pulled out an orange crystal then passed the pouch to Mal before putting the orange crystal away in his pocket. Mal looked into the pouch now and pulled out a purple crystal then passed the pouch to me before putting the purple crystal away in her pocket. I looked into the pouch now and pulled out a brown crystal then passed the pouch back to Sora before putting the brown crystal away into my pocket.

Normal mode:

Axel, Namine, Evie and Riku were on the hill. "Guess that's that." Axel said as he saw the train disappear.

"Let's go." Riku said.

"Go where? It's not like we have homes to return to. We don't exist, remember?" Axel asked as he referred to himself and Namine.

"Yes, it's true. We may not have homes... But there IS someplace I want to go. And...some people I want to see." Namine said, referring to Roxas, Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy as she looked at her drawing of Sora and Roxas for a reminder of her conversations with Roxas, Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy.

"Same here. So, you both think you two might let us go? I know you both are here to get rid of us, but..." Axel trailed off, causing Namine to look up at Riku and Evie.

"DiZ? Wants to get rid of me?" Namine asked.

"Go." Riku said.

"You two sure about this?" Axel asked, causing Namine, Riku and Evie to look at Axel.

"We owe you both." Riku said.

"Besides, DiZ doesn't have to know that we let you two go." Evie said.

"For what?" Namine asked, looking back at Riku and Evie at the same time Riku and Evie looked back at Namine.

"Castle Oblivion. You helped us both." Evie said.

"Heh. You don't have to tell me twice." Axel said then made a black hole appear.

Namine looked between Riku and Evie and the black hole for a bit then nodded softly once at Riku and Evie. "Thank you both." She said then got up and left through the hole with her sketch pad. Axel left after Namine then the hole disappeared, leaving Riku and Evie there.

Mal's pov:

Once the train stopped somewhere, the door opened and we left the train after we got up. We looked around a bit and saw a tower close by then heard something and turned around. We saw the train disappear. Sora laughed nervously a bit. "There goes our ride..." He said.

We eventually went to the tower entrance and saw someone there, looking through the door from the outside. "What's goin' on?" Donald asked.

The person laughed. "I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this here tower's as big and tough as they say. Word is, he's a real powerful sorcerer. Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it don't matter how tough he is- once he's a Heartless, he'll do as I say!" He said.

"A Heartless?" Donald asked as we each got into a fighting stance without our weapons.

"That's right. They're those things that come outta the darkness in folks' hearts. Why, with all those Heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent is gonna conquer everything! And since I got me a debt to pay, I'm goin' 'round to a bunch of different worlds and buildin' an army of Heartless special for her. Oh. Why am I talkin' to you pip-squeaks anyway? Go on, scram! I'm behind schedule as it is." The person said.

"You oughta find somethin' nicer to do." Goofy said.

"Says who?" The person asked as he turned around and faced us. "Wha...AAAH! It's you!" He said, glaring at Donald and Goofy.

"Pete!" Donald and Goofy said at the same time.

"What are you two nimrods doin' here!?" The person named Pete asked.

"What are YOU doing here?" Donald asked.

"You know him?" I asked as Sora, Ben, Jay and I looked at him.

Goofy looked at us. "We sure do! Pete's been causin' trouble for ages! His Majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped." He said as he looked back at Pete.

Pete laughed, causing us to look back at him. "You wanna know how, eh? Well, Maleficent busted me out, that's how! And now your world- no, no, no, all of the worlds- are gonna belong to yours truly. Cause Maleficent's gonna help me conquer 'em!" He said as we stood straight while looking at him.

"Maleficent...huh." Sora said, slyly. The six of us looked at each other and we each had a slight sly grin as we started laughing.

"What are you laughing at!? Why, Maleficent's power is so great that-" Pete said.

"She's toast." I said as the six of us were still laughing.

"Huh?" Pete asked.

"Sorry, but Maleficent can't help ya now." Goofy said as the five of us stopped laughing.

"Whaddaya mean!?" Pete asked as Donald was still laughing. That was when Pete realized and pointed at us. "You! So you're the ones that did it!" He said.

"Well...we mighta had something to do with it." Jay said.

"It was actually a good fight if you think about it." Ben said.

This set Pete off. "Heartless Squad! Round up!" He said as he looked to each side of him. We saw the Heartless appear and we got ready to fight with our weapons. We fought them and defeated him. Pete was really angry now. "You just wait! Nobody, and I do mean nobody, messes with the mighty Pete!" He said.

"Or what? You're gonna cry like a little baby?" I teased, grinning.

"As if!" Pete said.

"Mal..." Ben warned softly.

"What? It's funny. And I wouldn't be me if I didn't at least tease him a bit." I said, looking at Ben.

"So, _mighty_ Pete, who lives in this tower, anyway?" Sora asked.

"Oh, ya don't know, eh? Well, it's old Yen Sid. 'Course he's probably a Heartless by now!" Pete said.

"Master Yen Sid lives here!?" Donald asked then ran to the door, opened it more and ran into the tower as we watched him.

"Wait what!?" Ben asked.

"Yen Sid lives here and back at the Isle of the Lost back at Auradon?" Jay and I asked at the same time.

"Isle of the Lost?" Sora asked, looking at me, Ben and Jay.

"It's where the two of us, Evie, Carlos and the other vks lived before we went to Auradon Prep. It's across from the school. He used to teach a class there." I said, looking back at Sora.

"Yen Sid is the King's teacher as well!" Goofy said.

"Wow. Sounds powerful!" Sora said. The five of us ran to the door of the tower then ran inside.

We ran up the stairs to a room and saw the Heartless there. We fought the Heartless, defeated them and looked at a door with an arrow pointing up. We went through the door after opening it and ran of another set of stairs, leading to another room. We were in the second room and saw the Heartless there too. "Seriously!?" I asked.

We fought them and defeated them. "Heartless, Heartless, Heartless! Things haven't changed one bit!" Donald said as we looked at him.

"Well, it's a good thing we're on the job, then." Goofy said.

"So the worlds aren't at peace after all?" Sora asked.

"I'm gonna hurt somebody if a Heartless goes anywhere near Jonah, Genevieve or anyone else I care about." Ben said, walking to a door that had an arrow pointing up. He opened it and went through the door.

"Same goes for me if a Heartless goes anywhere near Carlos or Ava." I said, following Ben. We saw a door at the end of the stairs we were now on so we ran up the stairs and opened the door after we got to the door.

Ben, Jay, Donald, Goofy and I each went to the desk and looked at Yen Sid. I was next to Donald, Jay was on one side of Goofy while Ben was on the other side. Sora walked in between Donald and Jay. Ben and surprisingly Jay each both bowed like gentlemen at the same time as Donald and Goofy as I curtsied at the same time as them. It was out of our respect to Master Yen Sid really so I understood why Jay would bow like a gentleman at the same time Ben, Donald and Goofy did. "Master Yen Sid! It's an honor!" Donald said.

"It's an honor to see you, sir." I said.

"Hey there!" Sora said, causing us to quickly look at him. Out of the five of us, Donald and Goofy were the most surprised by the lack of respect from Sora but I understood why Sora was like that. It was because he never met Yen Sid before and had just heard about him a few minutes ago so there wasn't anything for him to do.

"Sora! Show some respect!" Donald scolded at him.

"Donald, I get that it's not the right thing for him to say but you gotta understand that he's never met Yen Sid before." Ben said.

"I guess you're right, Ben." Donald said.

"Hello again, Donald, Goofy, Jay and Mal. So, you are Ben and Sora. Now then, have you seen the King or Evie yet?" Yen Sid asked.

"Yes, we did, Master. But we didn't get a chance to talk to them. Well, just the King. We haven't seen Evie yet." Goofy said.

"Yes...the King and Evie have been quite busy of late. Therefore, it would seem that the task of instructing you six falls upon my shoulders. You each have a perilous journey ahead of you. You four must be well prepared." Yen Sid said.

"You mean...we have to go on another quest? I was looking forward to finding my friend Riku, so we could go back to the islands." Sora said.

"And we were looking forward to finding Evie, so the four of us could go back to Auradon." Jay said.

"Yes, I know. However, everything in your journeys, Sora, Ben, Mal and Jay, are connected. Whether you will find your way home to the islands... Whether you three will each find your way home to Auradon... Whether you four each will return alone or with your friends... And, whether or not the islands or Auradon will still be there. And the keys that connect them all are you four, Sora, Ben, Jay and Mal." Yen Sid said.

"We're...the keys?" Sora asked then we each held a hand up and we each made our Keyblades appear in our hands.

"Chosen wielders of the Keyblades! You four are the keys that will open the door to light." Yen Sid said. The four of us each nodded once. Yen Sid looked at both Donald and Goofy and they went back to their positions then he nodded softly once and made a big book appear. "This book contains valuable knowledge you four each will need for your journeys. Study it carefully." He said as the book turned around, flew to us a bit and opened by itself. The book then floated back down onto the table while still in front of us. He smiled. "Once you four have finished, we will speak of the enemies you four will surely confront." He said.

"Which one of us wants to start first?" I asked.

"I guess I can." Ben said then looked at the book. " _The Beginning -_ _Each journey gives rise to chance encounters, and each encounter brings forth a farewell. When a farewell leads to a journey, the worlds open their hearts. Those chosen by the light, or ensnared by darkness. Friends who share the same bonds, though their paths may differ. When you doubt the path trod thus far, when the hand you held is lost to you, gaze anew at the heart that once was...for all the answers are within._ " He read then looked back at Yen Sid.

"Looks like I got the interlude." Jay said then looked at the book. " _Interlude -_ _A long dream. A sad farewell, hanging in the air in that_ world between _. What is reality? What is illusion? The path chosen by the young boy_ _leads to his memories. When caught in the stream of the days and nights going_ _past, gaze anew at your steps...for there all confusion will end._ " He read then looked back at Yen Sid.

"Since there are four of us and three passages, Mal and I will read the last one." Sora said then the two of us looked at the book. " _The Future Story -_ _Will the day come when this battle, born of confusion,_ _will end? It is different things to different people. Can the reality be that_ _which is hidden?_ " He read then looked back at Yen Sid.

" _The reason is mere existence. Still, memories can be believed._ _Be not afraid. Entrust your body to the soothing waves of your memories. By and_ _by, your fleeting rest will be over...and everything will begin._ " I read then looked back at Yen Sid.

"But wait a sec- how come the Heartless are still running around?" Ben asked.

"Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake of that. However, the Heartless are darkness made real- and darkness yet lingers in every heart. The Heartless are fewer. But while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them." Yen Sid said, causing us to frown and look down in defeat.

We looked at Goofy as he heard him talk. "Gawrsh, that must mean...if everybody's heart was full of light, them Heartless'd go away!" He said, causing us to smile as he looked at him.

"Now it is time to speak of the enemies that you will encounter." Yen Sid said then looked at the corner of the room and put his hand out towards it. We looked at the direction and saw a figure image of Donald then it turned into a Heartless. "If one such as you, Donald, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a Heartless. But you know this. The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts. Never let your guards down! Now then..." He said and made something appear next to the Heartless. It was one of the white things back at Twilight Town. "At times, if someone with a strong heart and will- be they evil or good- becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own." He said and the Heartless disappeared. "An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away... A spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence- for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse- they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived!" He said.

"Nobodies..." Sora muttered a bit.

"They don't exist..." Jay muttered a bit.

We heard something appear from the side and quickly looked to see three of those things there. "Now then...the being you see before you is known as a Dusk. They are the most common form of Nobody. But there are others- some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant!" Yen Sid said, causing us to look at him. We looked back at the things called Dusks. "On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusks. They will all attempt to do you four harm." He said and the three Dusks disappeared. "Still, they are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to darkness. But-" He said. Three figures appeared; each one was were a black robe. We backed up a bit as we looked at them. "The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful Nobodies have formed a group called Organization XVI. It commands the lesser Nobodies." He said.

"Organization XVI..." Ben muttered a bit. The six of us looked at each other then back at the three black robed figures.

"While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function on a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know." Yend Sid said, causing us to turn around and face him again. We looked at each other again then back at Yen Sid. "The King sensed the danger and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's Keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he's traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization XVI." He said then heard something but we didn't look.

"Then I guess we better go find the King first!" I said.

"But where could he be?" Donald asked.

"Well, we won't know 'til we look." Goofy said.

"Yeah. And the King must know where Riku and Evie are, 'cause the three of them were together in the realm of darkness when we closed the door. You know, after defeating Ansem." Sora said.

"So, before you all go, you four each will need more suitable traveling clothes. Those look a bit too small for you four. Through there, you'll find three good fairies. If you ask, they'll create for you appropriate garments." Yen Sid said, looking at our clothes. We each looked down at our clothes.

"Gawrsh, Sora, Ben, Jay and Mal, you four each sure are growing fast." Goofy said.

"Uh, we guess..." Jay said.

"Now that I remember, Ben, Mal and Jay, there has been some clothes left with them; one for each of you. If you ask them, they should give them to you. There were left by someone you three know and she had left a sketch of a new set of clothes for Sora as well." Yen Sid said.

"Someone that us three would know..." I muttered softly as Ben, Jay and I each thought about it then the three of us each gasped softly and we looked at each other.

"Evie!" Ben, Jay and I said at the same time. We ran to the door that was on the side of Yen Sid's desk, opened it and ran up the stairs to where the three fairies were at.

Once we got to the top, we saw the three fairies then looked around us a bit. "Me, you guys, Riku, Evie, and the King. I don't care who this Organization is or what it's planning. With the nine of us- I mean, ten of us- there's nothing to worry about. Right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah!" Donald said.

I went over to them, looked at Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ben and Jay, saw each other them give me a signal to go ahead and ask them and I looked back at the three fairies. "Excuse us, ma'ams?" I asked, causing the fairies to look at us.

"Well, look who's here, dears! Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ben, Jay, and Mal!" The red one said.

"Ooh, if you four are looking for clothes, you four have come to the right place!" The blue one said as she walked past me with the red one and over to Sora.

"I'll do the designing." The green one said as the blue one and the red one got Sora to a spot.

"We were also told by Yen Sid that Evie had left each of us three a set of clothes." Ben said.

"Oh right! Let me get those really quick before I do the designing. Ben, come over here with me first please." The green one said with a smile and walked over to the only closet in this room. She opened it as Ben walked past me and went over to her. "Here you are, dear!" She said, handing Ben an outfit made for him by Evie.

"Thanks. Where can I go to change into this?" Ben asked.

"Over there." The green one said, pointing at a corner that was covered.

"Thanks." Ben said and started heading over to the corner to go change.

"Ben, wait." I said.

Ben looked at me. "What's wrong, Mal?" He asked.

"Don't forget you have the crystal in your pocket." I said.

"Oh right! Want to hold onto it for me?" Ben asked, coming over to me while holding the crystal in his hand.

"Sure." I said, taking the crystal and putting it in my pocket with mine.

"Thanks." Ben said and went to the corner to go change.

"Can you hold onto mine for me, too, Mal?" Jay asked, handing me his crystal.

"Sure." I said, taking Jay's crystal and putting it into my pocket with mine and Ben's.

"Thanks." Jay said.

"While he's changing, come over here please Mal." The green one said with a smile. I walked over to her and saw her pull out an outfit for me by Evie.

"Thanks." I said with a smile then heard footsteps and looked over. "Whoa." I said as I saw Ben in his new outfit. He was wearing a yellow shirt, a blue leather jacket, leather pants, a beanie, fingerless gloves and black boots.

"Nice, right?" Ben asked, smiling.

"Very nice." I said, smiling more.

"Something I need to tell you about your outfits is that they're each enchanted to help each of you in battle and there could be a hair style changing side effect. Nothing too bad though." The green one said.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked as I watched his hair style change from the way he would go for to bangs. "What? I have something on my face?" He asked.

"No, you do have bangs now though." I said.

"Oh. So that's what you meant." Ben said.

"Let's see what happens to my hair then, shall we?" I joked a bit as I walked to the changing corner. Once I was done, I took the three crystals from the pocket of my old pants, put them into the pocket of my new pants, came out with a smile and went to the mirror. "I can't believe she did this for us." I said then I saw my short dark purple hair get longer and the color changing to a lighter purple with bangs. "Long light purple hair with bangs. Eh. Not my favorite hair style but I'll deal with it." I said, shrugging a bit then turned around to face the others. I saw Jay walk over to the green fairy, got his outfit from her and walked to the changing area. My outfit consisted of a purple shirt with hints of green on it as well as a heart on it, a purple jacket with hints of green on it, a purple belt, purple pants, black boots and one fingerless glove. As Jay was changing I saw the three fairies turn Sora's current outfit into three different colors; one color after another. They had been at this since after the green fairy closed the closet.

"Aww, would you just decide?" Sora asked. It shocked the three fairies then they each laughed a bit.

"Didn't Yen Sid say that there was a sketch of Sora's outfit that Evie made and left here?" Ben asked.

"Oh right! It should be here somewhere!" The blue fairy said as she looked around. A few minutes later, she went back to the red fairy and the green fairy with a piece of paper. She showed it to them and the red fairy nodded softly once.

"All right, then. Together now, dears. And no more squabbling!" The red fairy said as the three of them each waved their wands at Sora's outfit at the same time. "Oh, my!" She said as we all saw Sora's new outfit shortly after Jay came over to my side with his new outfit and slight hair style change. Jay's outfit consisted of a yellow shirt; like Ben's, a jacket with red, yellow and blue on it, blue pants with red on them, black boots, one fingerless glove and a beanie while Sora's outfit looked more or less like his old one but the colors were different and it was longer than his old one. He even had a different pair of fingerless gloves.

"Ooh, it's lovely." The green fairy said.

"Oh, yes! He does looks very dashing." The blue fairy said.

"They all do look very dashing and Mal does look very pretty." The red fairy said. Her compliment made me smile then our Keyblades each appeared in our hands. "Now, those aren't ordinary garments." She said.

"They each have very special powers." The green fairy said and the red fairy made an orb for each of us. "Take the orbs, dears." The green fairy said.

Jay, Ben and I went over to Sora and we each reached out for an orb. We each touched one. "And watch what happens." The blue fairy said.

"Hu-" I started when we each felt something happen and after it was done, we each looked down at our outfits and saw that they were the same but in different colors. Mine were all green then I looked at my other hand and I saw a Keyblade there. "What the?" I asked. My second Keyblade had a dragon head for the handle, green fire designs along the blade, a spindle for the keychain and some green flames for the teeth.

"Wow!" Donald said.

"Whoa." Goofy said.

"Whoa!" Sora said.

"Wow!" Donald repeated.

"Two Keyblades for each of ya!" Goofy said, causing me to look at Sora and saw him with a second keyblade. It was purple, had star designs along the blade and had a moon and a star at the end of the blade for the teeth. The handle was a mix of blue, yellow and white. It had a star on it and a moon keychain. Next, I looked at Ben and saw him with a second keyblade as well. His second keyblade was different though. It was blue along the blade with rose designs along it and had an _A_ at the end of the blade for the teeth. The handle was of a beast head and it had a clock as the keychain. Lastly, I looked at Jay and saw he had a second keyblade too. His was like his first one but only differences were that the blade was in the color red and the lamp keychain was black instead of gold.

"This journey's gonna be twice as difficult as your last." The blue fairy said, causing us to look at her then look down in slightly defeat.

"Each of your garments also have other powers- but you four each will have to discover what they are as you each continue on your journeys." The red fairy said.

"Okay, we'll do our best. And thanks a lot!" Sora said.

"Thank Evie too when and if you guys come across her." The blue fairy said.

"Oh, and there's something else for you from Master Yen Sid." The green fairy said.

"Oh boy!" Donald said.

We walked to the door and we were about to leave to go back to Yen Sid. "Huh? Sora, Ben, Mal and Jay, I think you each dropped something." Goofy said, causing us to look at him then we looked down and saw something there.

"Huh?" I asked.

"They must have fallen out of your pockets." Donald said.

"What are they? Parts of a picture?" Jay asked.

We looked at the three fairies. "Are they each a gift, too?" Ben asked.

"Oh? We don't know anything about that." The green fairy said.

"But if you each found them in your pockets, they must have something to do with your adventure." The red fairy said.

"Hold onto them, dears. In fact, you each should hold onto any other pieces you four come across on your journey." The blue fairy said.

We saw Jiminy jump down from Ben's shoulder. "I'll make sure to note them in my journal!" He said.

We left with the pieces and got back to the room Yen Dis was, only to see him at one of the windows. He looked at us and signaled us over. We saw the gummi ship float up outside and in our view. "Hey! It's the Gummi Ship!" Donald said.

We ran over to it and looked at it. "So you guys ready to go?" Sora asked, causing us to look at him. We each nodded once at him then we all jumped away from the window and saluted at Yen Sid.

"Now, now, just a moment." Yen Sid said, causing us to look a bit defeated at him. "Because of your previous endeavors, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared." He said.

"How do we get around?" Donald asked.

"Do not fear. If what the King suspects proves true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know... However, the Keyblades will serve as your guides. When a beam of light radiates from each of the Keyblades, return to the Gummi Ship. Though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do our hearts." Yen Sid said.

"Our hearts are connected." I said.

"That is correct." Yen Sid said, smiling.

"Got it!" Jay said.

"But be warned. As you proceed... The Heartless and the Nobodies will be using their own paths: Corridors of darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the worlds." Yen Sid said.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Donald said which made Yen Sid smile again.

"Now then, that is all the information I can give to you. Go forth, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ben, Jay and Mal. Everyone is waiting." Yen Sid said, causing us to smile.

"Okay, let's get going!" Ben said.

"Master Yen Sid!" Donald said.

"We sure do appreciate the help." Goofy said as the six of us each saluted at Yen Sid then we all ran out to get onto the gummi ship.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review your guesses and to vote in the poll on my profile!**


	13. Chapter Two: Hollow Bastion(castle lair)

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Every world will be a chapter with multiple povs unless they're short.**

 **One thing I wanna point out is that since Ben, Mal and Jay went along with Sora and the four each have a Nobody that are Keyblade wielders as well, instead of the group being called Organization XIII(13), it's gonna be called Organization XVI(16 because of Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy).**

 **By the way, you guys still have time to guess the last four main characters in the characters chapter because the four are gonna be in the later chapters for the World that Never Was. Review your guesses and I'll tell you if you guys are right or not then I'll announce the person(or people) who got it right in the later chapters for the World that Never Was. In case you didn't see the hints I gave, here they are again: t** **hey're not gonna be related to Sora, Kairi and Riku and that two of them are vks and two of them are not. Another thing too is that you guys still have time to vote on the poll on my profile since I'm focusing on this story right now. It'll be closed when I finish this story which is possibly a long time from now.** **Now, on to the story :)**

* * *

Chapter two: Hollow Bastion(Maleficent's lair)(part one)/Auradon(part one)

Mal's pov:

"Howdy, Sora, Ben, Jay and Mal! How ya guys doin'?" A voice asked.

"It's your favorite Gummi engineers here, ready for duty: Chip..." A second voice said named Chip said.

"and Dale!" The first voice named Dale said.

"Happy flying!" Chip and Dale said at the same time.

We saw a world that contained a castle. "Only one?" Sora asked.

"That's no good!" Donald said.

"Wait! I've never seen this world before!" Goofy said.

We looked at the world some more. "Oh my gods! Ben, Jay and I have! That's Auradon! Let's go!" I said, happily. Sora drove the gummi ship to Auradon. Once we got to the world, we were able to land the gummi ship in Auradon and once it landed, we got off of the gummi ship.

Normal mode:

Pete peaked his head into a room and looked around the room a bit. "Maleficent!" He said but didn't get an answer. "Maleficent!" He said again but still didn't get an answer. "Maybe they really did finish her off." He said as he walked into the room. He didn't notice that a black raven was flying to the lair. "And this castle sure ain't what I expected. No shine, no nothin'." He said as he walked around the lair, still not noticing the raven getting closer to the lair. "Now what's gonna happen to our plan?" He asked.

"Maybe if you would shut up for one second, then maybe we can assist you." A voice said from behind him.

Pete turned around and saw the raven, two girls; each one had blonde hair and a boy with black hair. Each one of the three were smirking at him. "Who are you three?" He asked.

"I'm Cassia and they're Kes and Joey." The first blonde girl named Cassia said.

Sora's pov:

Donald, Goofy and I watched Ben, Mal and Jay run to the castle. The three of them got to the doors and turned to the three of us. "Guys! Come on!" Mal said.

"They're sure excited to be back." Goofy said.

"Yeah, but I can't exactly blame them because I would be this excited if I saw the Destiny Islands in the first chance we would get." I said. Donald, Goofy and I went over to them and went into the castle with them. "Excited to be back, huh?" I asked.

"Super excited." Ben said, smiling.

"Ben?" A voice asked. We looked over and saw a girl with long brown hair at the top of the stairs. We recognized the girl as Genevieve.

"Geny!" Ben said, smiling. He ran up to her and he hugged her tightly.

"Ben!" Genevieve said, hugging him back tightly.

"Geny, we really need to go to that meeting with the kingdom leaders and the council members." Another voice said as Jay, Mal, Donald, Goofy and I went over to Ben and Genevieve. We saw a boy with brown hair there and we recognized him as Jonah. "Ben?" He asked.

"Hi Jo." Ben said, grinning then hugged him after he and Genevieve broke their hug.

"Oh my gods..." Jonah said as he eventually hugged back.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming right now." Genevieve said.

"Can't tell ya that." Mal said with a chuckle. Ben, Genevieve and Jonah looked at her.

"Mal! Jay! You're here too!" Genevieve said and hugged them now then noticed me, Donald and Goofy and she looked at Ben. "You brought him here?" She asked him.

"Yeah, there wasn't another world we could go to at the moment so we came here instead." Ben said.

"Oh. Well, since you guys are here, let us give you guys a tour then you, Jonah and I catch up with each other, Ben." Genevieve said, smiling.

"Sounds great!" I said, smiling back. We followed them while Ben was in front of us with Genevieve and Jonah.

"So where have you guys been? I mean, I know you said you guys wouldn't come back without Evie but where did you go?" Jonah asked as Genevieve was giving us a tour.

"We were sleeping." Goofy said.

"Where? Somewhere cold?" Genevieve asked, jokingly. We didn't answer. "Wait. Seriously?" She asked.

"It's a long story." Mal said.

"We'll need to hear it sometime. Wait right here." Genevieve said as we got to a door. She looked through the door and once she got the clear from someone then went into the room. We couldn't hear much then saw her come back and signaled us in. We walked in.

"Ben! Mal! Jay! You're back!" A voice said then saw a boy run over to them. I recognized the boy as Carlos. I smiled as I saw Mal and Carlos hug each other. After a while, we followed Genevieve and Jonah around with Carlos and Ava tagging along.

"Have Riku, Evie, any Heartless and/or Nobodies come by here." Jay asked as we were walking around outside.

"Not that we know of. Why? What's going on?" Carlos asked us.

"Well, there's this big bully named Pete is going around to different worlds and collecting Heartless. He's not a problem though. The real ones we need to worry about is Organization XVI; they control the Nobodies." Goofy said.

"You called?" A voice asked, causing us to flinch a bit and we looked around us.

"You four are doing well." Another voice said as we kept looking around us while we started to protect Jonah, Genevieve, Carlos and Ava.

"Who's that!?" I asked as Ben, Mal, Jay and I each summoned our Keyblades and got ready to fight in case we needed to.

"This calls for a celebration..." The first voice said, causing us to turn around and look up at one of the roofs of the building.

We were surrounded by Dusks shortly after. "We can't move from our spots here. Carlos, Ava, Geny and Jonah could get hurt if we move!" Ben said.

"I know but we need to fight the Dusks!" I said. We tried our best to fight off the Dusks while protecting Ava, Carlos, Genevieve and Jonah and we managed to defeat the Dusks.

"The Keyblades...truly marvelous weapons. Were they only in more...capable hands..." The first voice said, causing us to look around us again while we heard a few laughs.

"Show yourselves!" I said. We heard something and looked up at the roof of the building again. We saw a figure in a black robe with the hood up then we saw some more appear.

"Organization XVI!" Goofy said. The six of us looked at each other then back at the figures.

"Good. Now we can settle this!" I said.

"What a shame... And here I thought we could be friends." The figure said then started disappearing.

The other figures laughed again as they disappeared too. "Stop!" Donald said. We looked to the side and saw someone else appearing. "What's the big idea!?" Donald asked, pointing his staff at the person.

"Oopsy daisy!" The person said.

"Move!" I said.

"Now do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that?" The person asked.

"I said get outta the way!" I said.

"As if! You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing." The person said.

We got ready to fight again. "Then we're gonna MAKE you move!" Donald said.

"See, that would work- if I were just any old dude. 'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing _any old_ about me." The person said.

"Ha! Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his Nobody flunkeys did the fighting!" Jay said.

"Oh, dear. I think you got the wrong impression." The person said.

"You gonna cry?" I asked.

"As if! Why don't I remind you four how tough the crowd you four are dealing with really is?" The person asked.

"Does it look like we care?" Mal asked.

"Remind us?" Ben asked.

The person started laughing. "That's RIGHT, they used to each give me that same exact look." He said.

"Who used to give you the same exact look?" Ben asked.

"I guess you think you can psych us out by saying really random stuff!" Jay said.

"Gee... I just don't know." The person said. We didn't say anything else as we each kept our fighting stance. "Be good children now!" He said and disappeared.

"Wait!" Donald said then charged at the person. He jumped at him, only to land onto the ground. "Nuts! He got away!" He said.

"That was weird." Mal said.

"WHO gave him the same look?" I asked.

"Y'know, I think he was just tryin' to confuse ya guys." Goofy said.

"Yeah, you're right. Only one us!" Jay said. All of a sudden, we noticed something and looked over to see four beams of light connect together to make a bigger beam. The beams were coming from the backpacks of Ava, Carlos, Genevieve and Jonah. We each looked our Keyblades and we each saw a beam of light appear from our Keyblades.

"What's going on?" Ava asked.

"Gawrsh, ya think...?" Goofy asked. The four of us looked at each other then we joined the Keyblades together and saw a giant Keyhole. We sealed it with our Keyblades.

"Ohh...now I get it." Ben said.

"That must've been the gate Yen Sid talked about." Mal said.

"Oh boy!" Donald said.

The four of us faced Ava, Carlos, Genevieve and Jonah. "Sorry to cut this reunion short and run, Ava, Carlos, Genevieve and Jonah, but other worlds are calling and Ben, Mal and Jay need to leave with me." I said.

"It's fine. We understand, just care of them please. For us." Genevieve said.

"We'll be back whenever you need us. We promise." Ben said as he hugged her and Jonah at the same time Mal hugged Ava and Carlos.

"Those guys look tough. Be careful, guys." Carlos said.

"See you guys soon." I said and the six of us left to the gummi ship.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review your guesses and to vote in the poll on my profile!**


	14. Chapter Three: Hollow Bastion(town)

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Every world will be a chapter with multiple povs unless they're short.**

 **Also, another thing I NEED help on is Christmas Town outfits for Ben, Mal and Jay. Halloween Town's coming up in chapter twelve so I wanna start asking for help now because I wanna take what I feel would be the best answers and put them each in a poll(one of Ben, one of Mal and one of Jay) so if you have any ideas, please review and I'll see if I like any of them for a poll. The one for the next story will temporarily be replaced but once I close the one about Christmas Town outfits for Ben, Mal and Jay, I'll put the poll for the next story back up. It literally only takes less than a minute or so to REVIEW in this story and VOTE on my profile.** **One more thing is that if I get at least 17 views on this chapter, I'll post the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter three: Hollow Bastion(town)(part one)/Organization lair(part one)

Jay's pov:

"Now here's a world we know!" Donald said as Sora drove the gummi ship to another world that had a castle.

Sora landed the gummi ship outside of Hollow Bastion. We were teleported into the world and ran to the view of a broken down castle. "It's Hollow Bastion!" He said.

"Gawrsh, it looks kinda different now." Goofy said.

"I hope Leon and the gang are doing okay." Donald said.

"Uh-oh. Looks like we're gonna have to do some more fightin'." Goofy said, causing us to look at him.

"Let's look around the town and see what's going on." Mal said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Ben said.

The six of us went to the other side of the square and saw a duck facing a giant freezer. "Uncle Scroogle!?" Donald asked.

"Er, who?" I asked.

"He's Donald's uncle- a business typhoon! Before the Heartless showed up, he traveled the worlds on a Gummi ship with the King. He was helpin' to set up a traffic system." Goofy said, causing us to look at him.

"A transit system!" Donald corrected him.

"What's all the racket?" The duck named Uncle Scrooge asked then turned around and faced us. "Why, if it isn't Donald! And Goofy! Hello, lads! Aye, you all look hale and hearty!" He said.

"So do you, Uncle Scrooge." Donald said.

"Ah, if only I were...I canna seem to recreate my favorite old-time ice cream. I'd make millions if I just got it right..." Uncle Scrooge said then licked the ice cream a bit and frowned. "Terrible...!" He said.

"Hey, don't worry. You'll get it eventually. Just keep trying." Ben said, smiling.

"Thank you, lad." Uncle Scrooge said, smiling back.

The six of us walked past the giant freezer and walked down the stairs to another part of town. We looked around us a bit then saw something appear then disappear, reappeared and disappeared again then appeared in a different spot. "Hey, what's going on?" Donald asked.

"That's the town's defense mechanism." A voice said, causing us to look around us.

"Yuffie!" Sora said, causing us to look at him then looked at the direction he was looking at.

We saw Yuffie standing there with a smile on her face. She saluted a bit then opened her eyes with a frown. "Look out!" She said. We saw the Dusks appeared and fought them with our keyblades. Once we were done, we put them away. "Hey, you guys!" She said with a wave then jumped down to us. "I still you guys are still in top form." She said.

"What'd you expect?" Mal asked, smiling.

"Looks like you're doing okay." Ben said, smiling.

"Well, what did YOU four expect?" Yuffie asked.

"How are the others?" Donald asked.

"Great!" Yuffie said.

"Hey, Yuffie. Have you seen the King, Evie and Riku?" I asked.

"Nope." Yuffie said, walking away from us. The four of us each looked down in defeat. "But I had a feeling I'd see you guys again." She said. We looked up at her and smiled.

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Sora said as he impersonated Leon.

"Is that supposed to be Leon?" Yuffie asked. Donald, Goofy, Ben, Mal and I laughed a bit. "Everyone's working on stuff over at Merlin's house. C'mon!" She said then ran off. We ran after her then got to a door of a house and walked in with Yuffie. We saw Aerith, Cid and Leon there. Aerith and Leonn were standing on each side of Cid while Cid was sitting down, doing something on a computer that was there. "Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" She said, causing Aerith, Cid and Leon to turn around and face us.

"We missed you guys!" Aerith said.

"Well, if you four ain't in top shape." Cid said.

"I knew it." Leon said.

"Knew what?" Mal asked as we walked over to them with Yuffie.

"A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time." Leon said.

We flinched a bit. "You...remembered?" Ben asked.

"Wait! Does that mean you forgot about us!?" I asked.

"Thanks!" Donald said, glaring at Leon.

"Wait. Why didn't we ask Genevieve, Jonah, Ava or Carlos about this?" Mal asked.

"Maybe because you guys were so excited to be back at Auradon." Sora said.

"Eh." Ben, Mal and I said at the same time.

"So where've you guys been all this time?" Yuffie asked.

"We were sleepin'." Goofy said.

"Where? In cold storage?" Cid asked. We didn't answer.

"It doesn't matter. This is great. Everyone's together again!" Aerith said.

"So, um...we're trying to find Riku, Evie and the King. Have you seen 'em?" Ben asked. The three of them each shook her head no. "Right." Ben muttered softly.

"Sorry. But let us know if there's anything we can do to help. Okay?" Aerith asked.

"Okay. Thanks." Mal said.

"Don't go thankin' us just yet." Cid said, advancing towards us a bit as the four of us backed up.

"Hollow Bastion's got a problem. A big problem." Leon said.

"You mean, like Nobodies? And Heartless?" Sora asked as the six of us looked at Leon.

"That's right!" Yuffie said.

I turned to Yuffie. "Sounds like you could use our help." I said.

"Then let's cut to the chase." Leon said then walked over to us with Aerith. "Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ben, Mal, Jay. We were hoping the six of you might give us a hand around here." He said.

"Like we're gonna say no?" Ben asked, grinning.

Leon chuckled softly. "I forgot who I'm dealing with." He said.

"Hey...what do you mean by that?" Donald asked.

"Just think of it as a sort of Leon compliment." Aerith said.

We watched Leon walked to the door and open it. He faced us. "Follow me to the bailey- there's something you guys need to see." He said then left.

"Bailey's gonna have to change her name to something else for a while." Mal joked with a grin.

I chuckled. "Wait why?" Sora asked.

"Because I don't think she'll like being called an area part of a town." I said.

"I'll start calling her Anneliese then since that's her middle name." Ben said.

We saw a puff of white smoke then saw Merlin appear. "Oh! I thought it was you. Right on time!" He said.

"It's Merlin!" Donald said as the six of us went over to him.

"Sora and the gang said they're gonna help out!" Yuffie said.

"Splendid! We'll count on you!" Merlin said.

"Right!" The six of us said at the same time as we each nodded once at him.

"Ah, yes. Did you give them the cards, dear?" Merlin asked.

"Oh!" Aerith said, causing us to face her again and saw her reach into a pocket of hers. She handed out a card to each of us. "Here...they're presents for you guys. Leon thought you guys might like to have them." She said as we each grabbed them.

We each looked at our cards then turned them over to the back. "Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member!" I read.

"Membership cards!" Donald said.

"Kinda cool, huh?" Goofy asked.

"Hey, thanks, Leahhh...huh?" Sora asked as the four of us turned to the doorway but didn't see Leon there.

"Oh no! We're supposed to be at the bailey!" Mal said.

"Yeah, I'm definitely calling Bailey Anneliese from now on too." Sora said.

"Just a moment, Sora, Ben, Mal and Jay. What about your magic?" Merlin asked.

"Huh? Oh, that's right..." Ben said.

"Maybe you guys forgot it while you guys were asleep!" Yuffie said.

"Now, what am I to do with you four? I suppose I'll have to lend each of you a few spells. But be careful with them!" Merlin said.

"Thanks, Merlin!" Mal said.

"To the bailey, and fast!" Donald said. We left Merlin's house and ran up the steps to get to the bailey.

We got to the bailey and looked around for Leon a bit until we saw him looking at something. We went over to him. "Look at that." He said.

We looked over at what he was looking at and the six of us were each surprised at what we saw. A bunch of Heartless surrounding the base of the broken down castle. "Whoa." I said.

"We want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be. Who knows- maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything- Except...for that... And that." Leon said, pointing at a different direction. We looked and saw two Dusks walking to where the Heartless were at.

"We'll handle 'em." Ben said.

"Well, that's good to hear. So Sora, Ben, Mal and Jay- do you guys know what's going on, then?" Leon asked.

"There's this guy, Pete, who's been going around plotting with the Heartless. But he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes." Sora said.

"Sora..." Ben warned.

"What? It's true." Sora said, looking at Ben.

"Anyway, the ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies and Organization XVI." Mal said.

"We'll leave this to you guys, then." Leon said.

"Oh! Thanks for the membership cards, Leon." I said as the four of us each held out our cards to show him when they each floated up to the air. We looked at each other, nodded once and put our keyblades together. We saw a giant keyhole and sealed it with our keyblades. Once we were done, we picked up our cards. "We gotta run, Leon but we'll be back soon." I said.

"Understandable. Be careful out there, guys."

Normal mode:

The Organization members each appeared back in their seats. "Do my eyes deceive me? Do they each really have the power to wield the Keyblades? They are nothing but children." One said.

"Give each of them a chance. It means they're each straight as an arrow. They're each pure of heart, unlike all of us here. Formerly evil or not, anyway." Another one said.

"They had better be, or else they're worthless." A third one said.

"I truly hope they're enjoying themselves on their adventure. Maybe they'd each like a hand to determine their fates." A fourth one said.

"Hey, as long as it works in our favor. We can let them do what they want for now. Then we'll all jump in if needed." A fifth one said.

"Those are bold words coming from you. Are you saying you'll volunteer to take care of it if things go wrong? Huh?" The second one asked.

"What!? Me? No, you have the wrong guy. I'm not comfortable with that." The fifth one said.

"You act as though you have a conscience. When was the last time any one of us felt anything?" The first one asked.

"Truer words were never spoken. Well, I suppose the fun will have to wait." The fourth one said.

"Do you know what happens to those who lose their true purpose? Inevitably, they destroy themselves." The third one said.

"Gentlemen. The heroes of the Keyblades have embarked on a new adventure. Make sure it is one they will remember. Now go." A sixth one said, causing the other five members to look at him then they each disappeared one by one at the same time. The sixth one stayed behind though.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to REVIEW your guesses, REVIEW your ideas for Christmas outfits for Ben, Mal and Jay and to VOTE in the poll on my profile! Because it literally should take you less than a minute or so to review and vote.**


	15. Chapter Four: Land of Dragons(one)

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Every world will be a chapter with multiple povs unless they're short.**

 **As to figuring out who the last four main characters are in the characters chapter, one of them is not Carlos so keep trying to figure out who they are.**

* * *

Chapter four: Land of Dragons(part one)

Normal mode:

A village was in flames then a falcon flew by above the burning village then it landed on a man's shoulder. The man smirked.

A person was looking at the view of the burning village from the hill between the bamboo trees. "See that, Mulan? It's Shan-Yu, leader of the Hun army! C'mon, girl! This is your big chance! I can see it now: Fa Mulan whups public enemy number one! You gonna be famous! I'm talkin' A-list!" A shadow on a rock said.

"Mushu, I'm not sure... I haven't even joined the army yet. I have to take my father's place to preserve the Fa family honor. I just hope I don't get discovered." The person named Mulan said, turning around and faced the shadow on the rock.

"Whatever. You just scared- admit it." The shadow on the rock named Mushu said.

"Aren't you?" Mulan asked.

Ben's pov:

The six of us got to a new world and walked along a path of a hill. "Hmm..." Sora muttered as we walked.

"Huh?" Goofy asked, causing us to stop walking and look at him then at the direction he was looking at. We saw a person looking scared then a shadow on a rock. The person looked familiar to me.

The six of us huddle together a bit. Mal was next to Donald, Jay was next to Sora and I was next to Goofy. "A Heartless?" Donald asked.

"Let's get the jump on 'im." Sora said after he nodded once.

"Gawrsh, maybe we better look before we leap." Goofy said as the two of us watched Jay, Sora, Mal and Donald run towards the person and the shadow on the rock.

"Goofy has a point." I said but they couldn't hear us so we just looked at each other then looked down in defeat.

We ran after them then stopped as we noticed something red jump out and hid with the person. Goofy and I walked over to Sora, Jay, Donald and Mal. "Is that Mushu?" Goofy asked.

"That's right, I know you heard of me! I'm little, lethal, and legendary! Now y'all scram before I get my dragon dander up!" Mushu said.

"Oh oops." Mal said, chuckling.

"We should've listened to Goofy then." Jay said.

"Hey, Mushu! We missed you!" Sora said.

"Yeah? Well you better HOPE I miss YOU, or else you're- you're... Sora! Jay! Donald! Mal! Goofy! Ben!" Mushu said.

"Do you know them?" The person asked as Mushu went across the back to get to the other shoulder.

"KNOW them!? Man, we used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together! Yeah, you know, I helped these guys out a lot of tight spots. 'Cause I'm a mighty dragon! Right?" Mushu asked as he walked to Sora.

The person looked up at us. "Something like that. And...you are?" Sora asked.

"I'm Mulan. Um, no, I-I mean..." The person said as they were getting up. My eyes widened as I recognized her now. "She's the past version of Lonnie's mom..." I muttered to myself.

I went over to Mal and Jay and I gently grabbed their arms as I pulled them over somewhere away from Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mulan and Mushu so they couldn't hear our conversation. "What's wrong, Ben?" Mal asked.

"That person that we're coming across is Lonnie's mom from the past." I said.

"Wait. That's the great Mulan?" Jay asked as the three of us slightly looked at Mulan then back at each other.

"Yes. I didn't recognize her until she said her name." I said.

"That must mean that we're in the past version of China where females aren't allowed in the Imperial army. Okay, what am I gonna do then? Because I'm a girl and according to this version of China, I can't join. And no, I'm not gonna dress up as a guy to join so don't even think about it, Ben and Jay." Mal said.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to get you into the army with us. Somehow. I promise." I said.

"Okay, let's go back before they suspect anything." Jay said. Mal and I both nodded and we went back to Sora and the others.

"Ping!" Mushu said.

"Mulan Ping?" Donald asked.

"Just...Ping. I am Ping, son of Fa Zhou." Mulan said.

"You know Mushu?" Sora asked.

"Mushu's one of my family's guardians." Mulan said.

"We didn't know we were borrowin' somebody as important as a family guardian." Goofy said.

"Yeah, that's right!" Mushu said, causing us to look at him as we flinched a bit then we saw him got back to Mulan. "And that puts you six up to your eyeballs in debt to Ping here. Well, guess what, kiddies? It's payback time!" He said.

"Mushu..." Mulan warned.

"Ah, they don't mind. Ain't that right?" Mushu asked.

"Hmm, sounds fair." Sora said.

"See, Ping here was just on his way to join the Imperial army. We gotta go find the other recruits over at the training camp." Mushu said.

"Would you join us? It'll be easier to fit in if I'm with guys, like you." Mulan said.

"What do you mean, _fit in_?" Sora asked.

"Well, um, uh, don't- don't worry about that." Mushu said.

"You're pretendin' to be a boy, aren't you?" Goofy asked, causing us to look at him then back at Mulan.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"What!?" Donald asked.

"You're a...girl?" Sora asked.

"You didn't notice?" Mulan asked.

"Uh-uh." Donald said.

"Not me." Sora said.

"I think it's working." Mulan said as she looked at Mushu.

"I don't know- those two would fall for anything." Mushu said as Mulan started walking. She walked past us.

"I'm right here!" Sora said.

"Hey!" Donald said.

"It didn't work on us." I said, referring to myself, Mal, Jay and Goofy.

"Wait. You four knew?" Sora asked, looking at us.

"I figured it out when she saw her real name and talked to Mal and Jay since we know her as Lonnie's mom and as the great hero of China while as Goofy figured it out when she said fit in." I said.

"Wait. She saves China? How?" Sora asked.

"It's better that the three of us don't ruin it for you right now." Mal said as we followed Mulan.

We got to the camp and stopped walking a bit as we saw a line of men. We walked again since we were heading to the line.

We got to the line and stood in line. Sora was behind one of the soldiers, Jay was behind Sora, Donald was behind Jay, Mal was behind Donald, Goofy was behind Mal, I was behind Goofy and Mulan was behind me. That was when I noticed a short man in red and black come to the part of the line where Sora was. "'Bout time we got some grub." The man said as he pushed Sora, causing our part of the line to crumble.

"Hey, no cutting!" Sora said.

"Get out!" Donald said, causing the man to turn around and face us. All of a sudden, the man punched Sora in the face which made Sora fall to the ground.

"That's it!" I said and tackled the man at the same time Donald did.

"Back off!" The man said. Donald and I kept fighting the man.

"Hey, a space in line!" Another man in yellow and black said, pushing us away.

"I wonder what they're serving for lunch today." A third man blue and black said. I could tell that this man didn't want to fight so when he pushed us away, it was an accident.

"Knuckle sandwiches!" The first man said and lunged at the second man.

"That does it!" Sora said as Donald, Jay, Sora and I fought the two men.

"Please!" Mulan said, causing us to look at her.

"Please!?" The second man said.

"What a girl!" The first man said.

"Uh...knock it off!" Mulan said.

"Knock what off?" The first man asked.

"You punched me!" Sora said.

"Cutting in line!" Donald said.

"What a shrimp!" The second man said.

"L-let's just get back in line, okay?" Mulan asked.

"This is not the time or place to fight anyway." Mal said.

"Whose side are you both on? I just got slugged!" Sora said.

"Want some more?" The first man asked.

"You punch him again and I'll attack you." I snarled.

"Soldiers! Get back in line!" A voice said, causing us to look over. We saw a man walk over to us.

"The Captain!" The second man said and we quickly got back in line. Sora was behind the blue and black man, Jay was behind Sora, Donald was behind Jay, Mal was behind Donald, Goofy was behind Mal, I was behind Goofy and Mulan was behind me as the man who I recognized as Lonnie's father, Shang, walked over to us, checked the line then walked away.

We looked to the side and saw the Heartless appear. We got ready to fight. "What are they?" Mulan asked.

"Heartless!" Sora said.

"Oh yeah?" The second man asked then ran off with the other two men. I rolled my eyes at the three then looked back at the Heartless.

"Ping, I hope you're ready!" Sora said. We fought the Heartless and defeated them then once we were done, we were standing in front of Shang.

"You five. What are your names?" Shang asked, looking at me, Jay, Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Sora." Sora said.

"Donald." Donald said.

"Goofy." Goofy said.

"Ben." I said.

"Jay." Jay said.

"You five are welcome in my troop. Your battle skills are encouraging." Shang said.

"I am the son of Fa Zhou and this is my friend, Mal-" Mulan said.

"You both should return home." Shang said.

"B-but... That would dishonor my family!" Mulan said.

"And I don't have a home here to return to." Mal said.

"You'd rather dishonor my troops? As for you, I'm sure this one will let you rest at his house." Shang said, looking at Mulana and Mal.

"Don't make me-!" Mulan said and got into a fighting stance then stood back straight.

"If Ping trains hard and does his best, he'll get stronger in no time." Sora said.

"As for Mal, she's our healer." I said.

"Excuse me?" Mal asked. I gave her a look. "I mean, that's right! I'm their healer so I need to be in this army in order to heal them whenever they need me to." She said, realizing where I was going with the fact of saying that she was our healer.

"Hmm... Well, we do need a healer... All right, welcome to the troop as the healer, Mal." Shang said.

"Thank you, sir." Mal said.

"Just give us an assignment! We'll show you how well we can work together." Sora said.

"So...you want to be tested?" Shang asked then nodded once. "Our orders are to ambush Shan-Yu's army on their way here. They should be coming through the mountain pass." He said.

"We'll smash them!" Donald said.

"I doubt that. You six will be the advance party. Scout out the mountain for my troops." Shang said.

"That's it? No problem. Right?" Sora asked.

"R-right." Mulan said.

"I'll brief you on the details later. Return when you're ready to depart. Remember, the smallest mission may have the greatest purpose. Stay alert!" Shang said.

"Sir!" Donald, Goofy, Jay, Mulan, Sora and I said at the same time.

"As for you, Mal, I just remembered that there is someone in this camp that needs your healing expertise. If you would follow me." Shang said and walked away.

" _I'm so gonna get you for this, Ben._ " Mal mouthed to me as she followed Shang.

" _Sorry._ " I mouthed back to her with a grin.

Mal's pov:

As I followed Shang, I was thinking of ways to get back at Ben for calling me their healer. I get it was to get me into the army but I was still planning on a way to get back at him for calling me that. "Here's the person you need to heal." He said, moving out of the way and my eyes widened at who I saw. It was the short man from earlier.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me..." I muttered.

"Once you healed him, return to me and I'll take you to a new troop member that needs healing." Shang said.

"Yes sir." I said then looked back at the short man. "Don't get any funny ideas." I said as I grabbed a rag and a bucket of water. I sat down on the bed after I grabbed some medical stuff and put some on the man. After I was done with healing everyone that Shang needed me to heal, I took a break when I heard footsteps coming from outside the tent I was in so I looked over and saw Shang walk in. "Yes sir?" I asked.

"We're moving out. Come on." Shang said.

"Yes sir." I said as I got up, grabbed the kit, put it in a bag I found near me, grabbed the bag, put it around my shoulders and I followed him out of the tent then I walked out of the camp with the soldiers.

"Captain! Mal!" Sora said as we walked over to him, Ben, Jay, Mulan, Donald and Goofy.

"Ping sure did great!" Goofy said.

"You bet he did!" Donald said.

"Hmm... Fine. I'll let you join my troops... But I'm still not convinced you have what it takes to be a worthy soldier." Shang said.

"Why not!?" Sora asked.

"Its all right, Sora. I'll find a way to show him what I'm made of. Just give me a chance." Mulan said.

"That's the spirit, Ping." Shang said.

"Sir!" Mulan said.

"Oh and I would like to thank you for convincing me to let your healer join my troops, Ben. She did a splendid job healing all of the soldiers I needed her to heal." Shang said.

"You're welcome, sir." Ben said. Shang walked away with the two soldiers that followed him. I glared at Ben as I crossed my arms across my chest then noticed the three soldiers from earlier.

"Good going, Ping!" The skinny one said.

"Thanks!" Mulan said. We followed them to a village that was near the mountains.

"Okay, girl! Here's your chance! I just saw this real shady guy. And I know it's Shan-Yu." Mushu said, causing to each flinch a bit at the mention of the name.

"Shan-Yu!?" Mulan asked.

"That's the Hun leader!" Jay said.

"We've got to tell the Captain!" Ben said.

"Right!" Mulan said.

"Waaait wait-wait-wait WAIT! Everybody use their heads for a sec." Mushu said and we started thinking. "Now, why are we here? To make the Captain see Mulan's- I mean Ping's talents and bring honor to her family." He said. We each nodded softly once. "So, let's go find out where Shan-Yu is, by ourselves. Then, if we're lucky, we can fry him up good! Though just tracking this guy down should earn us our stars... Captain Musclehead will have to notice my girl!" He said.

We faced Mulan while looking at her. "Okay. Let's go." She said.

"We'll help out." Sora said.

"Now we're cookin'! Shan-Yu is in a cave outside the village!" Mushu said. The six of them each nodded once.

"I'm all for fighting and I'm not saying that we shouldn't do this but what if we go without telling the Captain and something happens? I still think we should at least say something." I said.

"We'll be fine, Mal. Trust me." Mushu said.

I wasn't sure about this but I nodded softly. "Okay." I said. The seven of us walked to the cave and went into it. We went deeper into the cave and looked around, only to see that there was no one here.

"Dead end." Sora said.

"There's nobody here..." Donald said.

"You're crazy. Check again!" Mushu said.

"What's there left check!?" I asked.

"Oh, well..." Donald said then turned around and started heading out.

"Wait for me, Donald!" Goofy said and walked after Donald.

"Hey, wait up!" Jay said as the four of us turned around.

That was when the cave started shaking. "What? What is that?" Mushu asked as we looked around us.

"Huh?" Mulan asked. The shaking stopped and an invisible wall appeared.

"Sora! Ben! Jay!" Donald said.

"Mal! Ping!" Goofy said.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." I muttered then we saw the Heartless appear. We got ready to fight then fought the Heartless and defeated them.

"Nice fighting, Ping! You were amazing." Ben said.

Donald and Goofy walked over to us after the invisible wall disappeared. "You guys okay?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Ping." I said.

"C'mon! Time to report to the Captain!" Mushu said, causing us to look at him.

"But Shan-Yu wasn't here." Mulan said.

"Please! That Hun is old news! We're gonna tell the Captain how thousands of Heartless stormed the cave, and Ping took out almost every one of 'em!" Mushu said. We left the cave and headed back to the village to find the Captain when we saw it burnt down.

"Oh my gods..." I muttered at the scene.

We walked a bit further into the burnt down village as we looked around a bit. "Captain!" Mulan said, causing us to look over at her then saw her run so we ran too and saw the Captain holding a hand over a wound.

"Don't overdo it, Captain!" Sora said.

"It's just a scratch." Shang said then groaned in pain as he fell down to one knee.

"That looks serious." Ben said.

"Out of my way please." I said, making my way past Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ben, Jay and Mulan. I squatted down near the Captain, took the bag off me, opened the bag, pulled the kit out of the bag, set it down on the bag, opened the kit and grabbed the stuff I needed to heal the wound. "This is gonna hurt a bit or a lot, depending how you deal with healing pain." I said as I started working on Shang's wound.

"I deal with healing pain sometimes, depending how big it is." Shang said, cracking a small smile at me. I smiled slightly back.

"Captain, the enemy! Where did they go?" Mulan asked as I was working on Shang's wound.

"They went towards the summit..." Shang said.

"We'll stop them!" Mulan said.

"It kinda is our fault." Goofy said.

"Right." Mulan said.

"You mean MY fault. I mean, Mal tried to get us to tell the Captain but I said we would be fine." Mushu said.

"Uh-uh!" Donald said.

"Shan-Yu and the Heartless did this, not us!" Sora said.

"Captain, if you track down the villagers, we'll handle this." Jay said.

"Oh, no. If anyone's gonna track down the villagers, it's gonna be me because even with me healing him, he'll still be in no shape to move and would need his rest because if he moves, it'll make things worse on him." I said.

"Does that mean you'll be staying behind here with the Captain?" Goofy asked.

"Yes because while I track down the villagers, I can also heal them too. You guys go and handle Shan-Yu and the Heartless." I said.

"Let's go." Sora said. The six of them ran off to the summit. As they went, I tracked down the villagers and started each one of them. As I finished healing the last one, I left to the summit with Shang and two soldiers since I saw that he was back on his feet. "Captain? Mal?" Sora asked.

"Look out!" Mulan and Ben said at the same time as they ran over to us. We were confused until we both saw snow coming down to us fast, like an avalanche. Mulan grabbed Shang's wrist at the same time Ben grabbed mine and Shang and I were both being pulled away by Mulan and Ben.

Once we were away from the avalanche, Ben, Mulan, Shang and I each sat up as we each breathed a bit then the four of us looked at each other. "Thanks, Ping." Shang said, smiling.

"It...was nothing." Mulan said then the two got up.

"I should never have doubted you. From now on, you have my trust." Shang said.

"Thank you, Captain." Mulan said.

"I would've been a goner too if it wasn't for you, Ben." I said, smiling at him then I kissed his cheek. I grinned as I saw him blush.

"I wasn't gonna leave you there. I couldn't." Ben said, blushing as he got up then helped me up.

We looked over at Mulan and Shang and smiled. "Glad to see you two are okay too." Mulan said.

"First she uses me as a lighter, then she turns me into a cannonball. The head ancestor's gonna hear about this. You know, that's it! I give up! I can't take this no more. C'mon, Mulan. Let's quit this charade and go home, girl." Mushu said, causing us to look over at him. _Oh no..._ I thought as Ben and I looked at Shang.

"Mushu!" Mulan warned.

"What?" Mushu asked then looked at Shang and gasped a bit as he covered his mouth.

"Mulan? A woman? It can't be! And you two knew about this?" Shang asked as he looked at the three of us. We refused to look at him.

"Ping! Captain! Ben! Mal!" Sora said as he was running over to us four with Donald, Goofy and Jay.

"Oh boy, you four are okay!" Goofy said.

"You all knew, didn't you? You knew that Ping was really a woman in disguise." Shang said. None of us said anything. "I can't believe you all lied to me." He said as he walked past the three of us. "The punishment for high treason and dishonoring the Army...is death." He said, causing the three of us to turn around and face his back. He looked at us from the side. "Get out of my sight...now. You're all dismissed." He said.

"But Captain..." Sora started as Shang looked away.

"My debt is repaid." Shang said then walked away. "The Emperor is waiting! Move out!" He said and the army walked away.

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jay got to Mulan's side. "Mulan...I blew it." Mushu said, causing Mulan to shake her head at him a bit.

Mulan took the armor off, leaving a gray shirt with a green lining and dark gray pants on then took her hair down from the high bun. She turned to us and smiled a bit. "Thank you, everyone. Sorry I got you guys in trouble." She said.

"It's no big deal. So Ping... I mean, uh, Mulan...what're you gonna do now?" Sora asked.

"Go back home." Mulan said as she walked after Mushu.

"You know your daddy's gonna be steamed as a chicken dumpling." Mushu said, causing Mulan to stop walking.

Sora pulled the five of us towards him with a smile. "Relax, we'll take our share of the blame." He said, causing Mulan to turn around and look at us as we each nodded with smiles of our own.

"Thanks. You're all wonderful friends." Mulan said as she smiled back while we walked over to her. The seven of us left the summit and walked the way to the village. We didn't notice anything going on then we stopped walking as we heard a yell and we looked around us then went to the edge and saw Shan-Yu and the Heartless looking at a city. "Shan-Yu!?" She asked.

"He's alive!" Ben said.

"He's heading for the Imperial City! We've got to warn Shang!" Mulan said. We each got up.

"Lead the way, Mulan." Jay said. We ran after Mulan as she led the way to the Imperial City. Once we got to the Imperial City, we ran to Shang.

"Shang!" Mulan said as we ran to him. "Shan-Yu is alive! He's headed this way!" She said after Shang stopped walking.

"And why should I believe you this time?" Shang asked.

"But...she's telling you the truth!" Sora said.

"And she saved your life back at the summit!" I said. We looked at Donald after he made a noise and looked up since we noticed him pointing at something above us. We saw a bird then we looked around and noticed a figure on one of the roofs of the palace.

"Guard the palace! Do not let the enemy get anywhere near the Emperor!" Shang said as some soldiers ran past him then he looked behind him and saw three soldiers walking slowly. The three soldiers each turned into a Heartless. "Huh?" He asked.

We got ready to fight. "Captain! We'll secure the courtyard, and you can save the Emperor!" I said then we looked at him as we noticed that he didn't move a bit.

"That's an order!" Donald said. Shang nodded softly once then ran off to the palace.

We fought the Heartless and defeated them then we faced each other. "The Emperor's in danger!" Mulan said.

"No time to lose!" Ben said. We ran to the palace and ran up the steps once we got to the palace.

"Now you'll bow to me." Shan-Yu said after we got to the top of the steps. He didn't notice us until he looked at us since the Emperor was. Shang got the Emperor back into the palace after he got Shan-Yu away from the Emperor. The doors were closed behind Shang and the Emperor.

We saw Shan-Yu run to the doors so we each blocked his way by standing there and pointing our weapons at him. "It ends now!" Mulan said.

"Right now!" Jay said. We fought Shan-Yu and defeated him. We saw Shan-Yu fall to the ground on his back.

"Now that's what I call burning some hunny-bun! Aw, yeah! Mulan's the best! Mulan's the best! No, wait a minute- I'm the best! Mushu's the best! Mushu's the best!" Mushu said, dancing around. We chuckled as we watched him.

We heard the doors opening so we turned around and saw Shang and the Emperor walk out then watched the Emperor walk over to us. He stopped in front of Mulan. "I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan." He said, causing Mulan to step froward a bit and bow to him. "You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated an Imperial soldier. You deceived your commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese army, and dishonored your family name." He said.

"We get the picture..." Sora said.

"You're a young woman. And in the end...you have saved us all." The Emperor said then bowed to her.

We smiled then heard a lot of cheers so we turned around and saw the crowd cheering. We smiled even more as we looked at each other. "Your Excellency!" Mulan said after she faced back at the Emperor.

"Captain Li?" The Emperor said. Shang walked towards Mulan and handed her Shan-Yu's sword. "Take this, so the world will know what it is you have done for China." He said.

"Thank you." Mulan said then bowed a bit as she held the sword in her hands.

"Mulan." Shang said.

"Yes?" Mulan asked.

"Sora." Shang said.

"Sir." Sora said.

"Donald." Shang said.

"Huh?" Donald asked.

"Goofy." Shang said.

"Yes sir?" Goofy asked.

"Thank you. And thank you as well, Ben, Jay and Mal." Shang said.

" _Thank you_? Is that all there is to say, Captain? If you wish to win the heart of Fa Mulan, China's bravest woman, you'll have to be a bit more eloquent than that!" The Emperor said then laughed a bit. His laugh made us laugh as well.

"Can we each have an autograph?" Sora asked.

"Thanks for everything, Sora, Ben, Jay and Mal." Mulan said, looking at us.

"Now they GOTTA let me go back to bein' a guardian! They GOTTA!" Mushu said.

"But Mushu, I thought you already WERE a family guardian!" Goofy said.

"What? Oh, no, no- don't even worry about that, that's just real technical. Just for us guardians." Mushu said.

"You tricked us!" Sora and Jay said at the same time.

"No, no no no, see I did-I just, uh... You know, I just didn't wanna bog y'all down with all the Guardian-ese. See, it's very complex, a lot of fine print. You wouldn't understand." Mushu said as Sora and Jay chased him.

Mulan, Ben, Donald and I laughed as we watched. "Huh?" Mulan asked, causing Ben, Donald and me to look at her then we saw the sword float up.

"Sora! Jay!" I said, causing them to look at me then at the sword. The four of us put our keyblades together and sealed a giant keyhole after we saw it.

"Okay!" Donald said after Ben, Jay, Sora and I sealed the giant keyhole.

"Guess it's about time to be movin' on." Goofy said.

"You four shall be missed." The Emperor said, causing us to look at him.

"Is it okay if we come back to visit?" Ben asked, smiling.

"Of course!" Mulan said.

"We will look forward for your return." Shang said after he walked to Mulan's side.

"You two place nice." Jay said.

"Whoa... Watch it, soldier!" Shang said as the six of us waved at them.

"Good-bye, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ben, Jay, Mal!" Mulan said as we were walking away.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review your guesses, review your ideas for Christmas outfits for Ben, Mal and Jay and to vote in the poll on my profile!**


	16. Chapter Five: Beast's Castle(one)

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Every world will be a chapter with multiple povs unless they're short.**

 **It's not Uma, Harry, Lonnie and Doug either so keep trying. I have a plan to include Carlos, Uma and Harry in The World That Never Was though so don't worry :)**

* * *

Chapter five: Beast's Castle(part one)

Sora's pov:

"So that's why you three didn't want to ruin it for me." I told Mal, Ben and Jay as Donald drove the gummi ship.

"Yup because if we would've told you, there was also a pretty good chance she would've overheard us and not believed it." Ben said.

"Plus you probably wouldn't believed us how she did it so also why we didn't say anything." Mal said.

"I would too!" I said.

"Oh yeah?" Jay asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Of course! Tell me something and I'll believe it." I said.

"All right then. Ariel got to meet Eric." Ben said.

"Wait. As in Kairi's secret father Eric?" I asked.

"Yup." Mal said.

"How did she get to meet him?" I asked.

"She got legs so she could meet him." Jay said.

"No way!" I said as my eyes widened then I realized what I just said as I saw each of them grin at me while each of them crossed their arms across their chests and each of them raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh... That's what you guys meant..." I said. Once we got through a special gateway, Donald landed the gummi ship in a new world and we got off to see that the new world was another castle. We entered the castle and I closed the door behind us after Donald, Goofy, Ben, Jay and Mal came in before me. "Hey, what is this place?" I asked.

"It's huge!" Donald said.

"And sorta gloomy, don't ya think?" Goofy asked.

"I wonder who lives here." I said. All of a sudden, we heard a roar that kinda shook the castle a bit.

"Hey, does anybody else recognize that?" Goofy asked.

We started thinking as the roar and slight castle shake came back. "Hey! That's dad in his beast form!" I said.

"Yeah." Donald said.

"Maybe we should check up on him." Goofy said.

"Wait, are we back in Auradon?" I asked.

"No but it does look like Auradon." Mal said.

"Wait. Ben. Didn't you say in the tour that your father's castle was turned into Auradon Prep by your mother?" Jay asked.

"I did say that, Jay. So, this must be it before Auradon Prep was made." Ben said.

That was when I noticed something crawling along the floor and recognized it as a Heartless. "Look!" I said, pointing at it which caused Jay, Ben, Mal, Goofy and Donald to turn around and look at it. We watched it crawl under a door of a room.

"C'mon!" Donald said. The six of us ran to the room and went in. "Where did it go?" He asked as we looked around the room. "Found it!" He said as Ben, Mal, Jay and I walked down the steps. We walked in the room a bit more, only to each be stopped by a Heartless. We were surrounded by the Heartless as we got ready to fight. We fought them and defeated them but more came.

"Aw, c'mon, enough already." I said.

"Somebody help us!" Donald said.

All of a sudden the doors were kicked open a bit then we saw claws pushing the doors open all the way. We smiled as we saw dad come in. He walked down the steps, roared and hit the Heartless away. Ben and Mal were next to me while Jay was next to Goofy. He walked towards us. "Just in time!" I said, putting my hand up for a high five with a smile but Beast pushed the three of us away and towards a wall.

He left with something in his hands as we sat up then we got up. "Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"We should be." Mal said. We went near the steps.

"Gee, do ya think he forgot who we are?" Goofy asked.

"With this many Heartless around, something must be up." Jay said.

"Why'd he have to do that?" Donald asked.

"Let's go find out what's going on." Ben said. The five of us left the room after Donald then noticed him looking up at something. "What is it?" He asked.

Donald faced us. "I just know I saw a lady at the top of those stairs..." He said. We looked up at the top of the stairs.

"Well... If the Beast is here in the castle, that lady musta been Belle, right?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, maybe so. Belle might know what's happened to the Beast, too." Mal said.

"C'mon! Let's go find her!" Goofy said. We each nodded and ran up the stairs then went up to the right.

We got to the top of the stairs and walked down a hallway. We got to the end of the hallway and stopped walking. I turned to Goofy. "Shhh!" I said. Goofy covered his mouth.

We sneaked to the other side of the door. "Oh. What am I going to do?" Belle asked through the door.

Ben and Mal were on my side of the door while Jay, Donald and Goofy were on the other side of the door. I pointed at the door and Donald nodded. He walked away from Jay and Goofy then faced the door. "Okay." He said.

"Donald!" I said.

"Wait!" Ben said.

"Don't-" Mal said but it was too late as we watched Donald charge at the door, only for him to fall to the ground since the door opened.

"Hey! Who opened the door?" Donald asked.

"Oh! I'm so happy you're here! Donald!" Belle said as we got back to the door and watched her hug Donald then she looked at us as she was still hugging Donald. "Sora! Goofy! Ben! Jay! Mal!" She said, smiling.

"Hiya!" I said, waving at her.

"Nice to see you again." Ben said, waving at her.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Donald said, causing Belle to look at him then she put him down. "Where's the Beast?" He asked.

"Oh, he must be in the west wing. We don't talk like we used to." Belle said.

"Did something happen?" Jay asked.

"Yes. Isn't that why you're here?" Belle asked.

The six of us looked at each other then back at Belle. "Not exactly. But we can still help!" Goofy said.

"Since we're here and all." Mal said.

"The Beast won't talk to you?" Donald asked.

"He's been acting strange lately. The only ones who might know why are locked up in the dungeon. I want to help them, but..." Belle said.

"Wait a second. Who locked who up?" I asked.

"The Beast locked up his servants." Belle said.

"But why?" Donald asked.

"That's what I want to know." Belle said.

"Hmm. Where's this dungeon?" Ben asked.

"You can get to the undercroft from the west hall. The dungeon is down there." Belle said.

"West hall. Got it." Mal said.

"Be careful!" Belle said. I gave her a thumbs up and left Belle's room with Ben, Donald, Goofy, Jay and Mal.

We went to the west hall and walked. We stopped and looked around us. "There should be a way into the undercroft around here..." Jay said.

We walked some more then came across a wardrobe in front of something. Ben and I both pushed the wardrobe to the side while Jay and Mal both pulled it to the side. "Here it is!" I said as I saw a door.

"Great! Let's go!" Mal said.

"Do you MIND!?" A voice asked, causing us to flinch as we saw the wardrobe move on its own then moved back to the spot in front of the door and closed its eyes.

"I forgot that she was a talking wardrobe." Ben said.

"Looks like we'll have to try again." Mal said.

"Apparently." Jay said. The four of us tried moving the wardrobe to the side again without waking it up and we managed to move the wardrobe again.

"And I was just starting to get comfortable... May I help you?" The wardrobe asked.

"Huh? What? Oh, right- Belle needs us to go to the dungeon." I said.

"Goodness! You're here to help my friends? Well, why didn't you say so?" The wardrobe asked.

"Er..." I muttered.

"I'm sorry I startled you. Oh, I used to be human, you know, until the enchantress cast her spell. I was turned into a wardrobe when the prince was turned into a beast." The wardrobe said.

"The prince is the Beast!?" Donald asked.

"The Beast is a prince!?" Goofy asked.

"That's right. Although his behavior was far from princely at the time." The wardrobe said.

"What's this about a...spell?" I asked.

"Wait. I think I remember this story." Ben said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah but I need to hear it again to be sure." Ben said.

"Well, it was a cold winter's night..." The wardrobe started, causing us to each nod our heads at her as in to tell her to continue you. "And that's enough for now. You can hear the rest when you've rescued the others. It'll give you something to look forward to." She said, causing us to look down in defeat then looked back at her.

"Aww..." Donald said.

"Hurry, now. The dungeon is damp and chilly. Certainly no place for a clock!" The wardrobe said.

"A clock?" Goofy asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." The wardrobe said.

"All right. Let's get going." I said.

Ben's pov:

I opened the door and went through with Sora, Mal, Donald, Jay and Goofy. We got to an area and saw a door with a weird design on it across from us. "This must be it." Mal said.

We watched Donald walk over to the door and touched it, only to see that the eyes of the design on the door glowed a bit. "What the?" Jay asked then we saw the designs come to live, causing Donald to back up as we got ready to fight.

"Uh-oh!" Donald said, running back to us as the hands of the design came down as if to hit him. We fought and defeated a dark ball that came out of the design. The design flew past us then disappeared. We looked back at the door and saw that the design was gone too.

"You think the dungeon's past this door?" Donald asked.

"C'mon, we gotta set those servants free!" Goofy said.

"He's right. Let's go." I said.

We went to the door and pushed it open. We looked around the dungeon but didn't see anyone there but a teapot and a teacup on a crate that was on the left, a clock on a chair that was in the middle and a candlestick on a chair that was on the right. "There's nobody here." Sora said.

"You mean there's nobody to rescue?" Donald asked.

"Wait. Didn't the wardrobe say that this was no place for a clock?" Mal asked.

"She did say that. So we need to rescue a clock?" Jay asked.

"Did somebody say _rescue_?" A voice asked, causing us to look around the dungeon again.

"Shhh! Keep quiet. It might be THEM." Another voice said.

"Oh, they look like nice boys and a nice girl to me." A third voice said.

"We are nice. We're your friends." Goofy said.

"Yeah. Belle sent us to find you." I said. I wanted to say mom but I didn't want to freak anyone out so I said mom's name instead.

That was when we saw the four objects move and come over to us. Sora, Jay, Goofy and I each squatted as Mal sat down on her knees. "I'm Sora. They're Donald, Goofy, Jay, Mal and Ben." Sora said as he introduced us then we flinched as we watched Donald lung at the clock and grabbed him.

"D-don't touch me! I-I am self-winding, sir!" The clock said.

That was when I realized something. The teapot and the teacup were Mrs. Potts and Chip, the candlestick was Lumiere and the clock was Cogsworth. "We're glad you're okay." I said.

Lumiere went to Cogsworth's chair, got onto the chair and faced us. "It is us who are overjoyed to see you four!" He said.

"Did somebody put a spell on you guys, too?" Goofy asked as Donald still had Cogsworth in his hands.

"Yes, that's right... You've heard! It was the enchantress." Cogsworth said.

"Can you tell us the story please?" I asked.

"It seems so long ago..." Lumiere started.

"It was a cold winter's night... An old beggar woman came to the castle, and asked for shelter." Mrs. Potts started as Mal put her back on the crate the same time Sora put Chip back on the crate.

"But the master of this castle, that is of course, the prince... Stop that! Put me down this instant!" Cogsworth said, glaring at Donald. Donald walked to Lumiere's chair and put him down on the chair then came back to us. "Thank you!" He said then cleared his throat so he can get back to the story. "The master turned her away. All because of her, ahem, meager appearance." He continued the story.

"That's awful!" Goofy said.

"Oui. He was a spoiled prince, so selfish and...how shall I say...cruel." Lumiere said. I knew I should get angry about the fact that Lumiere was saying not so nice things about my father but since this was the past version of Auradon, I let it slide because I knew it wasn't my place to say anything defensive.

"Lumiere!" Cogsworth scolded.

"The old woman warned our master not to be deceived by appearances... Still, he would not take her in." Mrs. Potts said.

"Then the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress." Cogsworth said.

"She turned the prince into a beast, a shape she thought fitting for his cold heart." Mrs. Potts said.

"And to further punish him, everyone in the castle was enchanted, too." Cogsworth said.

"Wow... That's quite a story." Sora said.

"I can't believe I forgot about it." I said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Oh, nothing." I lied.

"Okay..." Sora said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Goofy asked.

"Let's get the enchantress!" Donald said.

"Oh no, dear." Mrs. Potts said.

"We already know what needs to be done, but with the master out of sorts..." Lumiere said.

"He sure is acting weird." Mal said.

"It's almost as if he's forgotten how to trust others." Mrs. Potts said.

"You don't suppose he's been turned into a Heartless, do you?" Cogsworth asked.

We flinched at the word. "Heartless!?" Donald asked.

"If they're a part of this, then it's a good thing we're here." Jay said.

"Let's go find the Beast!" Donald said.

"Splendid!" Cogsworth said.

Lumiere went past us after getting off the chair and he faced us. "Follow me, madame and messiuers. I know a shortcut." He said then left the dungeon with Mrs. Potts, Chip and Cogsworth. We left the dungeon after them then we went up to the second floor and went over to Cogsworth, who was standing in front of two armored statues.

"Allow our guests to pass!" Cogsworth said. The two statues moved out of the way and the doors opened. Lumiere, Chip and Mrs. Potts went through. We walked over to Cogsworth and he faced us. "After you." He said.

"Thanks." I said, smiling then walked through with Mal, Jay, Donald, Goofy and Sora.

"All right, how do we get out of here?" Sora asked.

"I'm afraid we won't be marching out that easily. You see, the door leading to the other side is concealed by a sort of contraption." Lumiere said.

"What kind of contraption?" Mal asked.

"Observe." A voice from the side said. We looked over and saw Cogsworth by something. He jumped up and it turned.

We heard something and looked up. We saw a lantern covered in something black come down. "The lantern came down!" Donald said.

"Indeed it did. If we could but light all the lanterns in this passage, the secret door will open..." Lumiere said.

"But as you four can see, the lanterns are already burning- with an enchanted flame." Mrs. Potts said.

"You four must each put out these enchanted flames before I am able to light the lanterns properly." Lumiere said.

"Can't ya just throw some water on 'em?" Goofy asked.

"I'm afraid that's not enough. But if you use the power of light..." Mrs. Potts said.

"Hmm... How about we each try using the Keyblade? I can try using mine on this lantern." Jay said.

Lumiere put his head under the lantern at the same time Mrs. Potts jumped up and poured water into the lantern to put out the flame while Jay used his keyblade put out the flame as well. The black flame was out and the lantern was lit up. "Bravo!" Lumiere said.

Mrs. Potts and Lumiere both faced us again. "Only three lanterns left! If we work together, we'll have that door open in no time!" Mrs. Potts said.

"Piece of cake!" Sora said.

"Again, it is not quite so simple, mon amis. Certainly you four can't expect Cogsworth to hang from that handle forever?" Lumiere asked as we looked at Cogsworth.

"What? Why? Lumiere! You-" Cogsworth said.

We looked back at Lumiere. "If he gets tired and falls off, all the unlit lanterns will rise to the ceiling again." He said.

"Before you can continue, you must see Cogsworth. Once he gets his strength back, he'll grasp the lever again for you." Mrs. Potts said.

"Or, I can take over for him since I have more strength than he does." Jay said.

"Not a bad idea. Okay, Sora, Ben and I will each find a lantern and stand by it while we each wait for Lumiere and Mrs. Potts to get to each one." Mal said.

"I like it." I said.

"Let's give it a shot!" Sora said.

Jay went over to the lever, got Cogsowrth down and turned the lever down while Mal, Sora and I each went looking for a lantern. I found one across the way from the first lantern. I put out the enchanted flame with Mrs. Potts and Lumiere then gave a thumbs up to Jay with a smile. I looked over at Mrs. Potts and Lumiere and saw them with Mal. Once she put out the enchanted flame, she gave me a thumbs up which I gave another thumbs up to Jay, indicating that Mal's lantern got lit up. Once I saw another thumbs up from Mal; indicating that Sora lit up the last lantern, I looked at Jay. "Let's go." I said.

"Okay." Jay said, letting go of the lever and walked over to me, the two of us walked over to Mal and the three of us walked over to Sora.

We went over to a wall. "Are we all set?" Mal asked.

"Oui. The secret door should open now." Lumiere said.

"But I don't see any secret door." Goofy said after he looked around him.

"No need to worry. Just push that block over there- the one that's sticking out." Cogsworth said, looking at a block that was sticking out.

"Got it." Sora said and walked over to it. He pushed it and part of the wall went down.

"Now, I must check the castle. I fear my absence has been too long." Lumiere said.

"I'd best be off, too, dears." Mrs. Potts said.

"Watch out for Heartless!" I said. The two of them left with Chip.

We looked back at Cogsworth. "The master's room is at the very end of the west wing. I shall go ahead and wait for you." He said and left the passageway. Donald, Goofy, Jay, Mal, Sora and I followed after him.

We got to the west wing and to dad's room, only to see one of the guys in black. We got ready to fight. "See? She has accomplices." He said, moved back to dad, made an invisible wall appear and disappeared.

We walked over to dad with Cogsworth. "Hey, Prince!" Sora said. All of a sudden, dad roared which startled the seven of us. "Whoa!" He said.

"Oh, dear! Master!" Cogsworth said.

"Watch out!" I said as dad lunged at us. We moved out of the way as he swiped at us. Sora, Cogsworth, Goofy and I jumped to the left while Donald, Mal and Jay jumped to the right. We were behind dad then he looked at us with a hateful look in his eyes. "I can't fight him." I said, backing up.

"You have to, Ben. Just to get him back to his senses." Mal said, looking at me.

"I'm sorry but I can't." I said, turning away from them.

"I fought the past version of my mother twice last year in Hollow Bastion without saying that I couldn't and Jay fought fought the past version of his father last year in Agrabah." Mal said.

"That's because they were gonna use darkness to overrun the worlds." I said.

"So what? They were still fights we did without complains. What makes this situation any different?" Mal asked.

"Because when it comes to fighting someone I'm close to, I don't have the heart to do it!" I said, looking at her as I was tearing up.

Everything went quiet for the two of us. "All right, Ben. You can stay there, then. It's fine." Mal said. I turned away and teared up more as I heard them fighting my dad. I know it was the best to do to him so he can come to his senses but he was still the past version of my father. Fighting him was something I couldn't do. Just the thought of it made me start crying silently.

"We're done fighting him, Ben." Jay said.

I nodded softly, wiped my tears away and went over to them.

"Cogsworth...what happened?" Dad asked as he got up.

"Well, Master...ah, you see...that is... How shall I say...ah, actually...mmm..." Cogsworth started.

"Well, you put everyone down there in that dungeon!" Donald said.

"I did what?" Dad asked.

"Ah...you did!" Cogsworth said.

"Who was that guy you were talking to? The one in black?" Sora asked.

"Xaldin. That's his name. He came from the darkness... He...used my anger to control me. He took all my sorrow, my sadness, my pain- and turned it all into rage. There was nothing I could do... I could no longer see the truth." Dad said.

"Well, I'll be. That must be why you threw all of your friends down there into the dungeon. You wanted to make sure that you didn't hurt 'em, right?" Goofy asked, causing us to look at him.

"Was that it? Was it to protect them?" Dad asked.

"Sure. We know you're good inside." Goofy said.

"He's right, Master. We've all seen how kind you can be. After all... Belle can see the goodness in your heart, but I'm afraid you've yet to-" Cogsworth said as Dad was looking down.

"Belle!" Dad said as he heard Cogsworth say her name then he sighed and looked down again. "I've mistreated her... I've mistreated her and been so selfish." He said.

"She didn't say anything about that." Mal said.

"She'd never tell anyone about my cruelty... She's too good." Dad said.

"You see, I'm afraid he judges himself far too harshly." Cogsworth said.

"Why don't you just go talk to her?" Jay asked.

Dad looked at us. "But..." He started, looking away from us.

"No excuses! C'mon, we'll go with you." Sora said.

The eight of us left Dad's room and went to mom's room. We got to there and walked in. We saw the wardrobe there. "Master!" She said.

"Everybody's safe now." Donald said.

"Wonderful! Thank you!" The wardrobe said.

"Where is Belle?" Dad asked.

"Why, she left in a hurry. Something about going after this...man in black." The wardrobe said.

"WHAT!? Why doesn't she do as she's told?" Dad asked angrily, causing Donald and Goofy to cower in fear a bit.

The wardrobe turned around with her eyes closed. "Temper, temper! Her spirit is what makes Belle so special." She said.

"We'd better go find her!" I said.

We left mom's room and went looking for her in the entrance hall. "I'm warning you! You'll be sorry!" She said from somewhere.

"Belle! Where are you?" Dad asked as we looked around us after we heard her.

"Beast! Help! I'm in the ballroom!" Mom said, causing us to look at the doors of a room behind us. We ran up the stairs, opened the doors and ran in.

"Belle!" Dad said as we saw her running away.

"I'm all right!" Mom said, closing the door after she ran out to the balcony. That was when we saw a giant Heartless ball. It turned around, faced us and roared then went to the center of the room and disappeared into the floor after it dived down to the floor. Darkness spread through the floor and came towards us. We backed up a bit as we looked at it then back at the giant Heartless ball after it reappeared. It roared again then we saw the whole room covered in darkness. We got ready then fought it and defeated it. It opened its mouth and covered itself up in darkness then we saw it in a different form so we fought it and defeated it as well. It roared then froze in place and disappeared.

The ballroom turned back to normal. "We did it!" Mal said.

"So you think." A voice behind us said, causing us to look around a bit then turn around and saw the guy from earlier.

"Xaldin!" Dad said and charged at him. We charged at him too.

"Farewell." The guy named Xaldin said and disappeared as we got to the spot he was standing at.

"What does he want here?" Dad asked.

"He must be with Organization XVI." Jay said.

"Huh?" Dad asked, facing us.

"Ever heard of the Nobodies? When a strong-hearted person turns into a Heartless, a Nobody's created, too. See, the Organization...they've got control of all the Nobodies." I said.

"That's right. And they were gonna make you into a Heartless. That way, they can get that Nobody of yours and have control of it." Goofy said.

"You're all right!" A voice behind us said, causing us to turn around and watch mom walk over to us.

"Belle!" Dad said and ran over to her. We went over to them a bit with Chip, Cogsworth, Lumiere and Mrs. Potts. "Belle... I-I'm sorry- I...wasn't myself. I hope I haven't done anything to hurt you. Forgive me." He said.

"I know you weren't yourself. You don't have to apologize. But I had hoped... that you might have changed a little bit. I wish you could start trusting me." Mom said, turning away from him a bit.

"Oh, I am afraid time is running short." Lumiere said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Remember the rose?" Lumiere asked, facing us.

"From the Beast's room?" Donald asked.

"Precisely. You see, if the master can learn to love, and earn love in return, before the last petal falls..." Cogsworth said.

"the spell will be broken." Lumiere said.

"Really? You think he's gonna make it?" Sora asked, looking at mom and dad then at Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Chip and Cogsworth.

"We think so." Mrs. Potts said, smiling.

"Yep, I think you're right." Goofy said.

"I HOPE you're right..." Sora said.

I chuckled a bit because I found it funny that he doesn't seem to remember that they're right then I noticed his keyblade appear in his hand then I looked down at my hand and saw my keyblade there in my hand. "Looks like it's time." Jay said. The four of us put our keyblades together and sealed the giant keyhole when it appeared.

"What happened?" Dad asked as he walked over to us with mom.

"The gate is open!" Donald said.

"Do you have to go?" Mom asked.

"Yeah." Mal said.

"Now, no more arguin', okay?" Goofy asked. I smiled as I watched the two.

"We'll see to it." Lumiere said.

"Take care, dears." Mrs. Potts said.

"You're welcome here anytime!" Cogsworth said.

"If you hear anything about Riku, Evie or the King, the Heartless, the Organization- anything at all- let us know!" I said, causing mom and dad to nod once. "Okay, gotta go!" I said.

"Bye bye!" Donald said then we left to the gummi ship.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review your guesses, review your ideas for Christmas outfits for Mal and Jay and to vote in the poll on my profile!**


	17. Chapter Six: Hollow Bastion(two)

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Every world will be a chapter with multiple povs unless they're short.**

 **It's not Byron, Audrey, Dylan or Kes either because Kes is working for Maleficent with Cassia, Joey and Pete. Another hint is that the last four are three girls(one vk and two aks) and the only guy(ever). Here are the hints you have right now: They're not related to Sora, Riku or Kairi, two are vks and two are not and three are girls and one is a boy.**

* * *

Chapter six: Hollow Bastion(part two)/Hundred Acre Wood(part one)

Mal's pov:

We got back to the gummi ship in silence. I looked at Ben then looked away once we got into the gummi ship. After the argument we had back at Beast's room, it was best to not talk to each other for a while. Especially when I have a feeling he could blow up at me again.

"Huh?" Goofy asked.

"Hey, wait a minute... Is the ship moving all on its own?" Sora asked.

"Yup! Looks like we're headed toward Hollow Bastion." Goofy said. We felt the ship go towards Hollow Bastion on its own.

Once we got there, we landed and headed to Merlin's house. "I wonder what's up." Jay said.

We turned around the corner and saw the door wide open then we saw three Heartless run out. "Uh-oh!" Donald said as we flinched.

We saw them disappear then ran to the steps and we faced each other. "C'mon!" I said. We ran up the steps and into Merlin's house.

Once we were inside, we saw Calliope and Merlin on the ground. _Wait... Calliope's here now!?_ I thought as we saw Callie get up first then helped Merlin up while we ran over to them. "Well, now...took your time, did you?" He said.

"Callie, why are you here? Not that we're not happy to see you. We are but we figured that you would be back at Auradon." Ben said.

"I was there but I figured that I'm needed more here so I came here instead." Calliope said.

"What about Zander?" Jay asked.

"Things are complicated between the two of us. Especially when he hangs out with Isabella a lot." Calliope said.

"Oh, was it you who summoned us, Merlin?" Goofy asked.

"Yes, yes... But it seems I used too much power in doing so, and those infernal Heartless...even though I had Calliope's help." Merlin said.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Well, I happened to stumble across this in the Zero District." Merlin said and made something appear in his hand then he handed it to Donald.

We looked at it and smiled. "Pooh's storybook!" Sora said.

"That's right. I know you three are each a good friend of Winnie the Pooh, Sora, Ben and Mal- that's why Calliope and I summoned you guys. And when we did, we were attacked by the Heartless. Of course, we fought back with some rather powerful magic, but then I began to fear the book would be damaged, so we... Now, just a moment. Leon and the others need to hear this too. We-We'd better go find them. Be back in a jiffy. Come along, Calliope." Merlin said then the two disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

"Wait, who?" Jay asked, causing us to look at him.

"Oh, that's right! You weren't with us when we met him." Ben said.

"Wait until you meet him." I said, smiling.

"I wonder how Pooh's doing." Sora said.

"Wanna find out?" Donald asked.

"Yeah!" Sora said. Donald opened the book and the four of us got ready to go into the book.

"Sora... Ben... Mal... Jay..." Goofy said, causing us to look at him.

"Cover for us, okay?" Jay asked then the four of us were pulled into the book.

Once we were in the book, we looked around then saw the page that was about Pooh's house. "I wonder if Pooh's home." I said. We went over to it and went into the page.

We walked to Pooh's house after we looked around a bit. We saw Pooh sitting on a log in front of his house and smiled. We walked over to him. "Oh!" Pooh said, smiling back.

"Hey, Pooh Bear! How you doing? Finding enough honey lately?" Ben asked.

"Oh, yes. In fact, I was just about to do my stoutness exercises. Would you like to join me, Sora, Ben and Mal? Oh, who's your friend?" Pooh asked, noticing Jay.

"This is Jay. He's new to coming here." I said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Jay." Pooh said.

"You too, Pooh." Jay said, smiling.

"Sure, we're game!" Sora said.

Pooh jumped off the log a bit but was frozen in place with a smile on his face. "Huh?" Jay asked as the four of us went over to Pooh. We each touched him, only to be blown out of the book.

We landed back in Merlin's house and saw the book close by itself. "Sora! Ben! Jay! Mal! Hurry up!" Donald said from outside, causing us to look over at the door.

"Donald?" Sora asked then the four of us got up and ran outside, only to see Donald and Goofy fight the Heartless on their own.

We got ready to fight. "Did one of ya bring the book, Sora, Ben, Mal and Jay?" Goofy asked, looking at us from the side.

That was when remembered about the book and looked back at Merlin's house. We saw three Heartless run on, one of them carrying the book in their hands. "Hey!" Jay said and the four of us ran over to them.

"Give that back!" Donald said.

We fought the Heartless and defeated them. We went over to the book and saw the cover of it scratched up a bit. Ben picked it up. "Think it's okay?" He asked.

"Gawrsh, maybe ya four better go back and make sure Pooh's all right." Goofy said.

"But what about Merlin and Calliope?" Donald asked.

"Well, I guess we could explain..." Goofy said.

"Honestly, I would rather check on Pooh and explain to Callie and Merlin than not check on Pooh at all." I said.

"Mal does have a point." Jay said.

"Great!" Sora said. Ben handed the book back to Donald and Donald opened it. The four of us were pulled back into the book and saw only one page there which was Pooh's house.

We went back to the page and ran back to the path leading to Pooh's house. We saw Pooh there, sitting on the log. "Pooh!" Ben said and the four of us ran back over to him. "We're so glad you're okay, Pooh." He said as he, Sora and Jay each knelt in front of Pooh while I sat on my knees.

"And I'm glad you four came to visit. But you see, I was just about to begin my stoutness exercises. Perhaps we could visit a bit later... Somebodies-I-Don't-Know." Pooh said then jumped down.

"Oh...sure." Jay said as the four of us got up and watched Pooh exercise.

"So...how's Piglet these days?" Sora asked.

"I don't think I know anyone by that name. Now where was I? Oh, yes. My stoutness exercises." Pooh said as he kept exercising.

"Pooh? Hey! Pooh?" I asked but he didn't turned around as he kept exercising. The four of us looked at each other.

"Something very weird is happening here." Ben said.

"You don't think it could have anything to do with the Heartless, do you?" Jay asked.

"It does explain why he's like this." Sora said.

"Maybe we'd better go back and ask Calliope and Merlin about this." I said.

"Good idea. Let's go." Ben said.

We left the book again and saw Calliope and Merlin there with Donald and Goofy. The two wizards turned around and faced us. "Couldn't be bothered to wait up for two wizards, eh?" Merlin asked.

"Sorry about that..." Jay said as the book closed again.

"How are things in there?" Calliope asked.

"Well... Pooh seems to have forgotten all about us." I said.

"And not just us- all his other friends, too." Ben said.

"We were afraid of that..." Merlin said then went over to the book with Calliope.

"We suspect it has something to do with the pages the Heartless stole. You four will each have to collect the torn pages and repair the book to put things right." Calliope said.

The two faced us again. "This book is one of the world's most cherished elements. We'd been meaning to tell Leon we'd found it, but perhaps we should keep it between us for now." Merlin said.

"We will!" Ben, Donald, Goofy, Jay, Sora and I said at the same time.

"Good, good..." Merlin said then walked over to us with Calliope. "Now, the book isn't all that's cherished... These is for you guys, Sora, Ben, Mal and Jay." He said.

"What are they?" Jay asked.

"Simply concentrate on them with all your hearts, and you need only say the word to summon an ally who will help in times of need." Calliope said.

"Like Simba and Mushu did, the last time we were here?" Goofy asked.

"Precisely. Now go forth, with your friends by your side!" Merlin said.

"Thanks, Merlin. We're worried about Pooh, so we'll be back once we've found those torn pages." I said. We left Merlin's house and headed to the gummi ship.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review your guesses, review your ideas for Christmas outfits for Ben, Mal and Jay and to vote in the poll on my profile!**


	18. Chapter Seven: Olympus Coliseum(one)

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **One thing I wanna point out is that since Ben, Mal and Jay along with Sora and the four each have a Nobody that are Keyblade wielders as well, instead of the group being called Organization XIII(13), it's gonna be called Organization XVI(16 because of Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy).**

 **Every world will be a chapter with multiple povs unless they're short.**

* * *

Chapter seven: Olympus Coliseum(part one)/Hollow Bastion(Maleficent's lair)(part two)/Disney Castle(part one)

Jay's pov:

We were in the gummi ship and I saw how awkward things were becoming between Ben and Mal ever since the argument they had back at Beast's room. Sora, Donald and I looked at each over worriedly then looked back at the couple since Goofy was driving the gummi ship to another world. Once we got to a new world, Goofy landed the ship and we got off. We looked around as we looked around us. "Huh?" Sora asked.

"Are ya guys sure this is the coliseum?" Goofy asked.

"It's that way!" Donald said, pointing at a staircase behind a door as he walked past us a bit.

"Oh... Guess we were a little off." Ben said as we walked. That was when we heard a scream which caused us to stop and turn around to see a woman being chased by the Heartless. "Heartless!" He said and the six of us ran over to the woman, causing the Heartless to run away.

We got to the woman and I held my hand out to her so I can help her up. "Thanks, but...I'm fine." She said. I didn't believe her so I kept my hand out to her. She looked at us then quickly got up and dusted herself off a bit. She looked back at us. "And you four are supposed to be?" She half-asked. _She looks familiar._ I thought.

"I'm Sora, he's Donald and they're Goofy, Ben, Mal and Jay. We came to see how Hercules is doing." Sora said.

The woman looked at us closely then looked back at Sora. "You guys know Wonderboy?" She asked.

"Yeah, 'cause we're heroes, too!" Donald said.

Goofy laughed. "Ya mean junior heroes, Donald." He said, causing Donald to get annoyed now and me to chuckle at the two.

The woman chuckled a bit too. "Looks like we have a friend in common. Name's Megara. My friends call me Meg." She said, causing me to look at her. _No wonder she looks familiar!_ I thought again.

"Looks like we're meeting the past version of Ayden's mother." Mal whispered to me, causing me to nod softly once at her.

"As well as Agnes', Calista's and Theo's mother." I whispered back to her.

"So how's Herc?" Ben asked, not looking at me or Mal.

"Wonderboy? Well, he's duking it out at the Coliseum every day. You know, _a hero's work is never done_ and all that. He's ready to drop, but he keeps on fighting. Even Wonderboy has his limits, though. These opponents are bad news- special deliveries from Hades himself..." Meg said.

"Hades!?" Donald asked.

"Right. Lord of the Underworld. I was on my way to see him. Maybe I can get Hades to give Wonderboy a breather. If anything happens to that kid..." Meg muttered a bit then looked down.

"Gawrsh... Sounds like you're more than just friends!" Goofy said, causing Meg to look back at us quickly.

"Oh...uh, I mean..." Meg said.

"We'll go have a little talk with Hades. We'd hate for anything to happen to you on your way to see him." Ben said.

"You guys really want to do that? Well, it looks like you guys know what you're doing. I guess I'll take you up on that offer. But...let's keep this whole chat-with-Hades thing our little secret, okay?" Meg asked.

"Our lips are sealed!" I said. We ran over to the door that Meg came from. We opened it and went through it to an area then we ran to a cave entrance and entered the cave.

We were in the cave as we walked then we stopped when we saw a guy in black run off. "The Organization!" Donald said.

"Yeah." Mal said. We ran down the path of the cave and to the other side. We got to the other side of the cave and saw another entrance to an area so we went through it.

Once we got to another area, we saw the guy in black from before running towards us and we got ready to fight. "Run! Run away!" He said as he ran past us then he disappeared as we turned around and watched him disappear.

"Okay..." I said, confused.

We heard something appear on the side and we looked over to see a silhouette version of a book floating in mid air so we went over to it. "What's the deal with this book?" Donald asked.

"It looks like it's called Absent Silhouettes." Ben said.

"Are you guys sure you want to touch that? You can't be too careful in the Underworld." Goofy said.

"You're right. It might be a trap of some sort." Sora said.

We looked over at a side and saw another entrance. We went over to it and went through it. We saw a pathway leading to a lair of some sort. We looked to the sides and saw green water below us. I gulped slightly. Normally, I wouldn't be scared of anything but this was one thing that actually would scare me. "I'm scared too, Donald." Goofy said.

"Hades, come out!" Mal said. We ran up the path leading to the top where the way into the lair was at.

Once we got to the top, we saw a staircase leading up to the lair. We ran up the steps. After a while, we were slightly close to the top. "By the by, uh... What's down there?" A voice faintly asked.

"Just the Underworld's deepest dungeon. This time I'm bringing out the mother of all bad guys." Another voice said as we were getting close to the top.

"You don't say? Well...maybe I should go." The first voice said.

We heard a short laugh as we were getting closer. "Let's cut to the chase. Here's the deal I'm gonna offer you. I let you out of the slammer- no strings- you'll be free as a bird. And all for one little job. Fight Hercules, in the Coliseum...to the death!" The second voice said.

"This is my story. And you're not part of it." A third voice said as we were getting even closer.

"Did you forget who you're talking to? I am the Lord of the Dead!" The second voice said angrily.

"Huh. No wonder no one wants to die." The third voice said, causing me to grin a bit as I heard that.

"You are FIRED!" The second voice said. We got to the top and saw Hades and a guy fighting each other.

"Hades!" Donald said.

"You four again?" Hades asked, looking at us then dodged an attack by the guy.

"Fight!" The guy said, not looking at us. The two resumed their fight but the guy was knocked back by Hades and laying on the ground.

We ran over with our weapons and got ready to fight. "Get up!" Sora said.

"Wait, Sora! He's injured. Let me heal him at least." Mal said.

"Okay. Heal him while fight Hades." Sora told her.

"Got it." Mal said and ran over to the guy.

"We should give her a medal for being the best healer, huh?" I joked with a slight grin.

"Shut up, Jay! I'm gonna get you next time if you call me that again! Which reminds me. Ben, I'm still thinking of ways to get back at you for calling me that back in China." Mal snarled which made me chuckle at her. Ben didn't say anything to her which made me worried again.

"Guys focus!" Donald said.

"Right. Sorry." I said.

Mal's pov:

"We should give her a medal for being the best healer, huh?" Jay joked.

"Shut up, Jay! I'm gonna get you next time if you call me that again! Which reminds me. Ben, I'm still thinking of ways to get back at you for calling me that back in China." I snarled which made Jay chuckle at me. Ben didn't say anything to me but I honestly knew why since he was still peeved at me from the argument back at Beast's room. Instead of trying to get Ben to talk to me again, I glared at Jay's back for chuckling at me.

"Guys focus!" Donald said.

"Right. Sorry." Jay said.

As they were fighting Hades, I was healing the man when I noticed him starting to get up. "Easy. You're hurt." I said.

"Why are you helping me?" The man asked.

"Because I want to and it's the right thing to do." I said, smiling as I worked on his wound with the kit that I accidentally kept when Sora, Ben, Donald, Goofy, Jay and I left China. Once I was done, I closed the kit and put it back in the bag. "You should rest. You need it." I said.

"I'll be fine. Thank you though." The man said as he got up.

"Something's wrong!" Donald said, causing me to look over at them and saw that they were backing up a bit.

"I feel kinda funny..." Sora said.

"Same here..." Ben and Jay said at the same time.

"That's right! See, that's the thing. In the Underworld, heroes are zeroes- comes with the territory." Hades said then he lunged at Sora and the others.

"Guys, watch out!" I said then I saw the man stand between Hades and Sora and the others then he swung his weapon at Hades, who disappeared then reappeared near a wall.

"Go now!" The man said, looking at us.

"But we've got to talk to Hades!" Jay said.

"What was that?" Hades asked, covering his eyes like a little kid which made Sora, Ben and Jay mad so they each started to lunge at Hades but the man stopped them.

"We can't fight him here! We have to go- now!" The man said, stopping Ben, Jay and Sora from attacking Hades then ran out after Donald and Goofy. I got up, ran over to Ben, Jay and Sora and the four of us ran out as Hades sent a fireball at us.

We ran down the steps and ran out through the door. Sora and Goofy closed it after I got out with Ben and Jay since we were the last three to get out after Donald of course. Donald faced us after he breathed a bit. "Is he gone?" He asked.

"Don't count on it." The man said.

"Huh?" Sora asked then we heard something next to us so we looked and saw Hades there, causing us to flinch a bit in surprise.

"Leaving so soon?" Hades asked. We all fought the Heartless and defeated them since we couldn't fight Hades as we ran down to the area we first came from.

Once we got to the area, we each either sat on the ground or laid on the ground to rest. We looked at the man. "You're really good. Are you some kind of hero?" Ben asked.

The man shook his head a bit. "No, I'm no hero... I'm just an..." He trailed off.

"Huh?" Jay asked.

"Auron." The man said.

The six of us looked at each other. "Huh?" Goofy asked.

"My name." The man named Auron said, looking at us.

"I'm Sora." Sora said, standing up.

"Donald." Donald said, getting onto Sora's back and pushed his head down a bit.

"Goofy!" Goofy said, pushing Donald down a bit as he got onto Sora's back too. "Whoa!" He said as the three of them, then, fell to the ground, causing me to chuckle at them.

"I'm Ben. He's Jay and she's Mal." Ben said, pointing at Jay then at me.

"It seems we were fated to meet. Maybe you guys each need a guardian." Auron said.

Sora got up a bit, causing Donald and Goofy to get off his back. "Guardian? Thanks, but no thanks." He said then got up onto his feet and started walking ahead to head back down the way we came where we met Meg.

I heard Auron chuckle a bit so I looked over at him with a smile grin then I looked back at Sora. "Thanks again for your healing help back there, Mal." Auron said, causing me to look back at him with a smile this time.

"You're welcome." I said. We left the area and ran to the area that had the huge door.

We got to the door and noticed something off about the door. "What? It's closed!" Donald said.

Donald, Jay and I tried pushing one side of the door while Ben, Sora and Goofy tried pushing the other side of the door. "Come on, open!" Jay said as we each kept trying to no avail.

"Why isn't this working!?" I asked. I didn't notice Donald walking away until I saw him pointing at something above us. We backed up, looked up and saw a lock on the door. "Oh... That's why." I muttered.

We each felt something in our hands and looked down, only to see our keyblades. "Will those open it?" Auron asked.

"Yeah. I think so." Sora said.

We were about to unlock the lock when we heard something and turned around. "Hurry!" Auron said and got ready to fight. Out of nowhere, we saw a three headed dog drop down near us. The four of us turned back to the lock and unlocked it with our keyblades then Donald and Goofy pushed the door open and the four of us were gonna run out to Donald and Goofy when we noticed Donald looking behind us.

We turned around and saw Auron struggling to keep his balance so the four of us looked at each other then at Donald and Goofy. "Sora, Ben, Mal, Jay, wait!" Donald said as the four of us ran back to help Auron. We fought the three headed dog with Auron and defeated it.

"Come on!" Donald said and the four ran out first with Auron following us. Once Auron got through with us, Donald and Goofy each started pushing the door closed then Jay, Sora, Donald, Goofy and I each made a funny face at the three headed dog. The dog came charging at us but hit the door after it closed.

"Whew..." Jay said.

"That was a close one." Ben said.

"You said it." Sora said.

"Huh?" Donald asked, looking around him.

"What happened to Auron?" Goofy asked as he was looking around him too.

Ben, Jay, Sora and I each looked around us now. "He was just here a minute ago." Jay said.

"He can take care of himself. Let's go find Meg. Then we can try this again." Sora said. The five of us each nodded once then looked over at the entrance of the stairs leading to the Coliseum. We ran to the entrance and ran up the stairs to get to the Coliseum.

Normal mode:

Hades was sitting in his chair, looking at Pete; who was on the other side of a circular map with Cassia, Kes, Joey, Pain and Panic. "Let me see if I got this right... Those brats' Keyblades work on any lock?" Hades asked.

"That's right." Pete said.

Hades laughed a bit. "Have I ever told you about the killer coliseum we have right here in the Underworld? It makes the one upstairs look like an Olympic kiddie pool." He said.

"Then that's the place we're gonna put an end to Herc the Jerk's winnin' streak." Pete said, slamming his fist onto the circular map which caused Pain and Panic to jump a bit.

"Problem. Zeus locked it tight." Hades said.

"Ugh." Pete said, looking away.

Hades chuckled a bit, causing Pete to look back at Hades. That was when Pete realized what Hades was thinking. "Bingo... All we have to do is swipe one of those keys...and then we re-open the Underdrome." Hades said.

"Wow. I'm shocked that this idiot didn't get it." Cassia said, sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at Pete.

"Or, since the four of them lock or unlock keyholes together, why not have all four keyblades unlock the Underdrome?" Joey asked.

"Huh, that's actually not a bad idea." Hades said.

"Hate to tell ya, but those keys are kinda particular. It won't work for just anybody. And those kids ain't no pushovers." Pete said.

"Hmm... For once he does have a point." Kes said as she thought about it.

Hades scoffed a bit as he looked away for a bit then looked back at Pete, Cassia, Joey and Kes. "I think this calls for a woman's touch." He said, snapping his fingers and a small figurine of Meg appeared in his hand which caused Cassia, Joey, Kes and Pete to each smirked as they looked at the small figurine of Meg in Hades' hand.

Meanwhile, Meg was sitting on the pedestal that Hercules was on. She was looking down then sensed something weird and looked around her a bit.

Ben's pov:

We got to the top of the stairs and pushed the doors open. We walked through and got onto the grounds of the Coliseum. We looked around a bit then we each smiled. "Gawrsh, this sure does bring back memories!" Goofy said.

We ran to the doors of the building then stopped as we saw them opening. We saw Hercules walking out, looking down a bit. He looked sad then he looked up at us and smiled. "Sora! Donald, Goofy, Mal, Ben, Jay! When'd you guys get here?" He asked.

"Hey, Herc!" Sora said, waving at him a bit with a smile.

"Hi!" Donald said.

"Howdy there!" Goofy said.

"Hello!" I said, smiling too as I saw Mal going over to Hercules and saw her hugging him.

Hercules hugged her back then walked over to us with Mal. "You guys on another adventure?" He asked as I noticed Meg at the doors then I looked back at Hercules.

"Yeah, trackin' down some friends, wipin' out some Heartless." Jay said.

"Junior heroes, always busy!" Hercules said as he did a handshake with Sora then one with Jay and lastly one with me after Mal went back to Mickey's side.

"You know it!" Mal said.

We followed him into the building and Hercules sat on a pedestal. "So, did you guys find those friends of yours?" He asked.

"Still working on it. When we got here, we ran into Meg- Meg-mega-trouble, I mean! So we had to help somebody out. We tried to go teach Hades a thing or two...but the Underworld drains away all our strength. Don't suppose you have any ideas?" Sora asked.

"Well, there is a stone that guards against the Underworld's curse. The gods on Mount Olympus use it whenever they have to go down there." Hercules said.

"Think we could use it?" Jay asked.

"Sure, why not! I'll go get it for you guys." Hercules said.

"Thanks!" Donald said.

"Real nice of you!" Goofy said.

"But Hades is no pushover, even if you guys have got the Olympus Stone." Hercules said, causing us to look down in defeat. "And I have a match today, so I can't go with you guys... Know what you guys need? Training! Why don't you guys go talk to Phil?" He asked, causing us to look up back at him and saw him standing up from the pedestal.

"Hey, good idea!" Mal said as we each nodded a bit. We waved bye to Hercules as we watched him leave then we went into the arena.

We saw Phil there with some giant containers so we walked over to him. "Hey champ, how ya feeling? Better rest up for tomorrow's match. Nobody's gonna pay to see a worn-out hero...capiche? Remember what I told you. Victory in the games comes down to two simple words: Eat, bathe, sleep!" Phil said as watched him. He was so oblivious to the fact that we were here instead of Hercules so he thought he was talking to Herc. The six of looked at each other and laughed. "Huh?" He asked as he looked at us then had a surprised look on his face and ran over to us. He laughed a bit. "Hey, if it ain't the junior heroes!" He said as he hugged each of us a bit.

"Lookin' good, Phil." Jay said.

"Never better! How have you guys been? Have you earned your _true hero_ wings yet?" Phil asked. We each posed then thought about it a bit. "Nope, you each ain't got what it takes. So, what's up?" He asked, grinning. We told him the story which he started laughing. "Ha ha ha! You six are gonna take on Hades?" He asked.

"What's so funny!?" Donald asked.

"You each got nerve. I like that. Hey, you never know- stranger things have happened, right? Better get cracking, boys and girl!" Phil said.

We trained by hitting the giant containers that were floating and moving around by the way. We each got twenty orbs from the containers then we went back to Phil. "How was THAT?" Sora asked.

"It ain't over yet, kids! There's more on the menu. You each can relax once you each have finished ALL the training." Phil said.

"No problem!" I said. We trained even more but this time, we each had to get a hundred orbs. Once we were done, Donald and Goofy went over to Phil.

We watched the four of them talk then looked at the door and saw Hercules coming. He walked past us and went to the center of the arena. "Looks like he came back." Jay said.

"Yeah but he looks kinda sad. I wonder what's up." I said.

"Let's go find out." Sora said. The three of us each nodded once then the four of us went over to Hercules with Donald, Goofy and Phil.

"Listen, I gotta take off for a bit." Phil said as he was looking at Hercules.

"Where to?" Mal asked, causing Phil to look at us.

"None of your beeswax. Phil said then turned around and walked off as we watched him then looked back at Hercules.

"Sorry, guys... The Olympus Stone has been stolen." Hercules said.

"What!?" Sora asked.

"By who?" Goofy asked.

"We don't know who did it yet. All we're sure of is that is was a guy in a black-hooded cloak. And he had accomplices- a bunch of creatures in white." Hercules said. The six of us looked at each other and we each nodded once. "Someone you know?" He asked, causing us to look back at him.

"I think so. Hey, if we can get the Olympus Stone back, can we borrow it for a while?" Mal asked.

"Sure. By the way, you each haven't seen Meg around, have you?" Hercules asked. The six of us each shook our heads no a bit. "Oh, okay..." He said, looking down.

None of us noticed that Hades appeared until we saw him behind Hercules. "What's wrong, your hero-ness? Feeling under the weather?" He asked, placing a hand on Hercules' shoulder, which he saw and moved away as he turned around. "You know, I thought staying in perfect shape was part of the hero job description...you know what I'm saying?" He asked.

I felt a tap on my shoulder so I kinda looked at Goofy when I remembered something we promised Meg we would do for her. "Oh, right... Hades, we gotta talk!" I said, causing him to look at me but he flicked me away and I fell to the ground.

"I came to share a bit of mildly interesting news: Seems your dear, sweet little Nutmeg..." Hades started as Hercules started to sneak up behind him then disappeared as soon as Hercules started to throw a punch at him from behind. "went and got herself lost in the Underworld." He continued as he appeared behind Hercules again.

"You mean you kidnapped her!" Hercules said after he turned around.

"Well, maybe... But why get caught up in the details?" Hades asked. Hercules looked up to the sky and whistled. We looked up and saw a white pegasus with a blue mane and a blue tail fly over to us and landed next to Hercules. "Uh-uh-uh! You can't leave now, okay? You've got a very important match today, against, um...the bloodthirsty Hydra! I mean, if you don't stick around, who knows what kind of _accidents_ might happen?" Hades asked.

"Yeah, accidents you cause." Jay said.

"Like I said: details, who needs 'em?" Hades asked.

"You're just a coward." Hercules said.

"Ah, well. Can't all be heroes." Hades said and disappeared.

Hercules closed his eyes as he crossed his arms across his chest. Sora went over to him and posed like a hero. Hercules looked at Sora. "Can you guys handle this?" He asked.

"You got it! We're heroes!" Donald said.

"Junior heroes, Donald." Goofy corrected, causing Donald to glare at Goofy.

"You take care of the Hydra. We'll handle the rest." Mal said.

"I'm counting on you guys." Hercules said, putting his hands on Mal's shoulders then he looked at the pegasus after it came over to us. "You gotta find Meg." He said. The pegasus nodded then took off to the Underworld to look for Meg.

We left the Coliseum and went back to the Underworld when we saw Phil lying on the ground. "Phil!" Sora said as we ran over to him.

"Ooh, ohh..." Phil muttered as he was getting back up on his feet.

"What happened?" I asked.

Phil turned to us. "I spotted this strange guy all dressed in black. I chased after him, but he turned on me. Next thing I know, I'm seeing stars." He said.

"All dressed in black!?" Donald asked.

"He's the one who stole the Olympus Stone." Jay said.

"Where did he run off to?" Goofy asked.

"To the Underworld. He's a bad apple, all right. And all I wanted was to find a backup hero. Just in case Herc needed to take a break." Phil said, looking at a door.

"Heroes, eh? You could've just asked!" Sora said.

"You guys know someone!?" Phil asked, looking at us surprised. The six of us each got ready to fight but to show that we were heroes too which caused Phil to look down. "Oh, good one..." He said.

We ran to the door Phil looked at, opened it by pushing it and went through. We got to an area and looked around us. "Let's go find that stone." Mal said. She walked ahead but screamed a bit as she fell down.

"Mal!" I said and rushed to the edge with Jay, Sora, Donald and Goofy. We looked down and each sighed in relief as we saw her on the ground. Even though things were awkward between the two of us since the argument in dad's room, I was glad to see that she was okay in terms of falling. We jumped down to her and I held my hand out to her. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." Mal said, taking my hand and I helped her up.

All of a sudden, we were surrounded by Heartless so we fought them and defeated them then we ran to an entrance. We stopped running as we got to the entrance. The four of us each moved our arms around. "Man... This Underworld curse is really getting to me." Jay said.

"Same here." Mal, Sora and I said at the same time.

"We've got to get that Olympus Stone back fast!" Goofy said.

We got to another area and ran to the other side to another entrance. We went through the entrance and got to a third area. We went up a ramp and saw the guy from before. He had his back towards us. We ran over, causing him to turn around. "Huh? Ah! You guys!" The guy said then took his hood off to reveal that he had blonde hair in a weird hairstyle and aqua blue eyes. "Wait a sec... Roxas? Nexb? Maxl? Jaxy?" The guy asked.

"Excuse us?" I asked as the four of us were each confused.

"Roxas? Nexb? Maxl? Jaxy?" The guy asked again. We were still confused. "Oh, it's no use." He said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sora asked as we watched him reach into a pocket. He pulled out what appears to be a card of sorts.

"Let's see, here..." The guy said, looking at the card. " _If the subjects each fail to respond, use aggression to liberate their true dispositions..._ " He read. "Right. Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one..." He said, putting the card back into his pocket then went into his other pocket.

"You're bizzare..." Mal said as we watched him.

That was when we saw a dull yellow stone in his hand. "He's gotta be the thief!" Goofy said, pointing at him.

"Now that's just plain rude!" The guy said then put his arm up and used the stone on himself. We got ready to fight then we fought him and defeated him. Well, more like defeated his water clones to be more exact. He looked at us as he touched his shoulder a bit. "Roxas, Nexb, Maxl, Jaxy, come back to us!" He said then disappeared.

"Guy's a broken record." Jay said.

"Hey, look!" Donald said, causing us to look at him and watch him walk over to where the guy was standing at. He came back to us and put something in my hand. I looked at it and saw it was the stone. I put my hand up and used the stone on the six of us. I felt the curse lift off of me then I looked at the others. "Let's go! Meg needs our help!" I said. The six of us ran to the door that was in front of us.

The six of us heard something appear behind us and we stopped running. "Huh?" Goofy asked. We turned around and saw the guy from a little while ago.

"Not you again!" Sora said.

"Aww, don't be like that, especially when I'm here to tell you guys about something even better than the Olympus Stone. Absent Silhouettes, shadowy presences of those who were slain." The guy said.

"Absent Silhouette? Like the title of that book!" Mal said.

"Exactly, though they come in all different shapes and sizes. The item belong to its owner, who is now nothing more than a shadowy presence. But you four can still fight them, of course. And as you four do, it'll slowly awaken the real yous." The guy said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You're the heroes. You guys figure it out." The guy said and disappeared again.

"What is that about anyway? An Absent Silhouette?" Jay asked.

"You guys will have to save that for later! First, we have to rescue Megara!" Donald said, causing the four of us to face him.

"Let's go!" Sora said. The six of us ran to the door and went through it.

We were in a room and we saw a rock in the middle that had an outline of Meg next to a keyhole on it with a column of black and blue behind it. The four of us put our keyblades together and unlocked it. The rock disappeared and the column behind the rock went from black and blue to green and white. "Meg!" Donald said.

"Almost there." I said. The six of us went into the column and appeared in another room.

We got ready to fight as we saw Hades then saw Meg across from him, tied up. Hades laughed. "Now those are what I call keys. Gee, thanks each of you for your help! Now have a nice day." He said then disappeared.

"Sora, Ben, Mal, Jay, behind you!" Meg said, causing us to turn around and saw Pete, Joey and the Heartless there.

Pete laughed. "What's wrong? Can't fight in the Underworld? Ohh, boo-hoo-hoo!" He said then laughed again as Joey smirked.

The six of us looked at each other and we each grinned then we looked back at Joey and Pete and got ready to fight. "Better think again!" Mal said.

"Mal, Ben and I will take on Joey and some of the Heartless while you three take on Pete and some of the other Heartless." I said.

"Got it!" Sora said.

"Wait! What about Meg? If all of us are gonna do the fighting, who's gonna protect her?" Jay asked.

"He's right. Ben and I can protect Meg while Mal and Jay fight Joey and Sora and Donald fight Pete." Goofy said.

"That's a better plan." Donald said. Goofy and I went over to Meg and protected her while Mal and Jay fought Joey and Sora and Donald fought Pete. The two of us would defeated some Heartless that would come towards us or Meg.

The four of them defeated the Heartless but more appeared. "There's too many!" Mal said.

"Let's go!" Donald said. I broke the bind that were around Meg with my keyblade.

"Huh?" Pete and Joey asked at the same time and turned around, only for them to each be knocked down with a Heartless thrown at them by Hercules.

We smiled as we saw Hercules and watched him run over to us. "Sorry I'm late." He said then looked up to the side and whistled for the pegasus. We looked up and saw the pegasus fly down to us after he bucked Pete on the head which caused Pete to fall on top of Joey's back. The Pegasus landed next to us and Hercules picked Meg up then put her on the pegasus' back. "Get Meg outta here. I'll meet you guys back at the Coliseum." He said.

"What about you?" Jay asked.

"I'm gonna show these guys what happens when they mess with a true hero." Hercules said, pointing at Pete, Joey and the Heartless.

"Mal, get on the pegasus with Meg." I said.

"Wait what? No, you know I hate heights. Hey, put me down! Ben!" Mal said as I put her on the pegasus' back with Meg. She screamed as she held on when the pegasus took off after Hercules gave it the signal to go.

"That's gonna hurt Meg's ears." Sora said as the six of us watch the pegasus fly off while we heard Mal scream until the three of them were out of our sights.

"You're a dead man when she sees you, Ben." Jay said.

"I know but I'd rather be a dead man than have her get hurt when she has the opportunity to leave before us." I said. The five of us ran past Joey and Pete to leave.

We got back to the room that had the green and white column. "Sora, Ben, Jay, Mal...I won't leave him." Meg said after the pegasus landed in front of us.

"He'll be okay." Sora said.

"Look, even Herc has his limits. He can't keep winning forever." Meg said.

"Then we'll go back him up." Jay said after Mal got off of the pegasus' back.

The pegasus looked at Donald. "Get Meg outta here!" He said and the pegasus nodded then took off again. We went back to Hercules and helped him fight off Pete, Joey and the Heartless. We defeated them.

"Hmph. This place gives me the creeps. We'll deal with you nitwits next time! C'mon on, Joey!" Pete said and left.

"Until next time, idiots." Joey said, smirking then left with Pete.

We felt the cave shake and looked around. The seven of us ran out and ran all the way to where the stairs leading up to the Coliseum were at. "Well, if it isn't everyone's favorite hero washout. You really blew it this time." A voice said, causing us to turn around and look at Hades.

"No one likes a sore loser, Hades." Mal said.

"Can it, keygirl!" Hades said.

"Then let me." Hercules said then walked towards Hades. "No one likes a sore loser, Hades." He said.

"Yeah, yeah. Styx and stones. Hey, you should go check on that Hydra you neglected to finish off. I hear things are really FALLING APART up there, champ." Hades said as we watched him walk past us a bit.

"Wait!" I said as Hades disappeared.

"Hate to run, but I've got another little diversion to attend to." Hades' voice said then it disappeared. We watched Hercules run back to the Coliseum.

We ran after Hercules and got back to the Coliseum, only to see him fall to his knees then we heard something and looked up after something barely hit us. "Oh my gods..." I muttered as we saw the Hydra that Hades was talking about.

"Champ! You're safe!" Phil said as we noticed him, Meg and the pegasus near Hercules.

"I failed..." Hercules said as he looked around a bit.

"It's not your fault!" Meg said.

"I left everyone unprotected. Hades was right. I'm just a...a washout." Hercules said, hitting the ground with his fist.

"Aw, come on, champ! I didn't train you to think like that." Phil said.

"Wonderboy..." Meg muttered.

"Phil's right. This is no time to beat yourself up." Jay said as we ran over to them.

"I'm some hero..." Hercules said as he sat back onto his knees then the god-like color of his skin faded to a dull color of him as he looked at the Hydra that was coming out of the broken Coliseum. Meg somehow managed to help Hercules up and moved him to the side.

"Herc needs help!" Donald said as we got ready to the fight the Hydra for Hercules.

"Yeah!" I said.

"Don't suppose you guys have room for one more?" Phil asked, coming to our side.

"We're in." Meg said, coming over with the pegasus.

The six of us defeated the Hydra for Hercules with the help of Phil, Meg and the pegasus then we went over to Hercules, who was looking down as he sitting next to Meg. "I let you down. I'm just...no use." He said.

"It's not your fault. Hey, even a god would be exhausted." Meg said.

"She's right. Give yourself a chance to rest." Mal said.

"There won't be any games for a while, anyway." Goofy said.

Meg got up and looked at us. "Don't worry about Wonderboy here. I'll look after him. Sora, Jay, Donald, Mal, Goofy, Ben, I owe you guys big time." She said.

"Hey, it's no big deal. Just let us know if Hades or the Heartless start acting up. We'll take care of it." Sora said.

"Yeah, that's what heroes are for!" Donald said.

"When did you six make hero?" Meg asked.

"Let's save that for another time... We have to hit the road." Jay said.

"Okay. Don't be strangers." Meg said.

"Gawrsh, I hope ya feel better soon, Hercules." Goofy said.

"Yeah..." Hercules said.

"Phil?" Donald asked.

"Oh, well, take care you guys! Stay a little longer next time. We got some serious training to catch up on." Phil said.

"Well, time to go." I said, looking at the others. Then I remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot. The Olympus Stone." I said, reaching into my pocket for the stone. I held it out to Hercules so he could take it when it glowed a bit. Sora, Mal, Jay and I put our keyblades together and sealed a giant keyhole when we saw it.

Normal mode:

"And where is everyone else?" Maleficent asked as she was looking at the view from the room in the broken down castle.

"Beats me. They musta had some other matters to deal with." Pete said.

" _Matters_? You mean they have more important affairs to attend to than my return?" Maleficent asked, looking at Pete.

"Well, see, there's this Organization XVI that keeps getting in the way-" Pete said.

"Let those fools play their little game!" Maleficent said, turning away from Pete, Cassia, Kes and Joey.

"Besides, who needs those other villains? You have us and this oaf." Kes said, referring to Pete.

"That is true." Maleficent said.

"But what about those runts with the Keyblades? They have been a real pain, too." Pete said.

"It's true, as much as I hate to admit it." Cassia said.

"Oh, have they? Very well then. I suppose you four have best tell me what's happened during my absence. One at a time please." Maleficent said, turning back to the four.

Meanwhile, Minnie was in the in the library at Disney Castle, looking for a certain book. "Oh...hmm. Now I wonder where that old album could be." She said.

"Queen Minnie!" A voice from behind her said.

"It's horrible!" Another voice behind her said, causing her to turn around and she saw Chip and Dale rush over to her.

The two chipmunks saluted then they each jumped up and down. "Somethin's wrong in the Hall of the Cornerstone!" Chip said.

"There's real sharp thorns everywhere!" Dale said.

Minnie followed them to the Hall of the Cornerstone and that was when she saw the thorns. "Oh, King Mickey, I wish you could hear me. The castle is in danger! We've got to do something soon! Donald... Goofy... Where are you?" She asked.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review your guesses, review your ideas for Christmas outfits for Ben, Mal and Jay and to vote in the poll on my profile!**


	19. Chapter Eight: Disney Castle(two)

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **One thing I wanna point out is that since Ben, Mal and Jay along with Sora and the four each have a Nobody that are Keyblade wielders as well, instead of the group being called Organization XIII(13), it's gonna be called Organization XVI(16 because of Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy).**

 **Every world will be a chapter with multiple povs unless they're short.**

 **This chapter's gonna be a bit longer than the others because of the amount of things I'm gonna put. Also, I know I said I wasn't gonna do Descendants 2 until the epilogue but I decided to do some parts of it anyway which is why this chapter's gonna be a bit longer because it's gonna lead up to it. Though, this time instead of Ben being captured by Uma, it's gonna be Genevieve.**

* * *

Chapter eight: Disney Castle(part two)/Hollow Bastion(part three)/Auradon Prep(part two)/Timeless River/Past Auradon(not Beast's Castle)

Sora's pov:

We landed in a new world and got out of the gummi ship. We looked around us. "This is your castle..." I said.

"Not bad." Mal said.

"Must be nice to be home, huh?" Ben asked as the four of us faced Donald and Goofy, only to see them looking around them still.

"Well?" Jay asked.

"Ya know, somethin' just don't feel quite right..." Goofy said.

"Yeah." Donald said.

We looked over after we heard something and saw Chip and Dale run over to us. "You're back!" Chip said as we walked over to them.

"Move it! Let's go!" Dale said.

"Queen Minnie needs to see you!" Chip said.

"The castle's in danger! Hurry! To the library!" Dale said. Donald nodded and the four of us followed him and Goofy to the library. Along the way, we fought Heartless until we got the library.

We opened the doors to the library and went in. We looked around the library until we saw a mouse in a poofy red and white dress. We went over to her and I noticed Donald salute the mouse. "Your Majesty! Queen Minnie! We're back!" Donald said which made the mouse turn around and looked at us.

"You're here!" The mouse named Queen Minnie said.

Goofy saluted her too. "Your Highness, did ya happen to summon us?" He asked.

"Yes." Queen Minnie said.

Ben bowed like a gentleman to her. "Greetings, Your Majesty. I'm King Benjamin from Auradon." He said.

I looked at Mal. "What's he doing?" I asked her quietly.

"It's a royal sign of respect from people. Or in this case with the queen being a mouse, animals. Not that I have a problem with the king and queen being mice." Mal said.

"You'll probably get used to it eventually." Jay said.

"Ah." I said.

The three of us went over to them. "Where's the King?" Mal asked them then we looked back at Minnie.

Donald jumped up and pulled me and Mal down a bit. "Excuse her. These are our other friends, Sora, Mal and Jay." He said.

"Oh, Ben, Mal, Jay, Sora! The King told me all about each of you in his letters. He said you three are each a very brave young man and you're a very brave young woman." Queen Minnie said, causing the four of us to each smile.

"So, do you know where he is?" Jay asked. Queen Minnie shook her head no softly which caused the six of us to sigh softly as we looked down a bit.

Your Majesty, what are Heartless doing in your castle?" Donald asked.

"Oh my... So those are the Heartless." Queen Minnie said, turning to the side.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of 'em!" I said.

Queen Minnie turned back to us. "I know I can count on you four, Sora, Ben, Mal and Jay. Now, there's something I'd like all of you to come and see. Would you please escort me to the audience chamber?" She asked.

"Hut!" The six of us said at the same time as we each saluted her then we looked at her a few seconds before she gasped a bit.

"I forgot to warn everyone else in the castle about the danger! We must be sure they're hidden somewhere safe!" Queen Minnie said.

"Okay, we'll go tell them!" Ben said.

"The whole castle!?" Donald asked.

"We just gotta split up, Donald." Goofy said.

"The four of us will make sure that everyone knows whats going on." Mal said.

"No, Mal, you four will each just get lost!" Donald said.

"He does have a point, Mal." Jay said.

"Hmm... Oh, how about this then? Jay and I will stay with the Queen while Mal goes with Donald and Ben goes with Goofy to warn everyone." I said.

"Not a bad idea. Okay, let's do that again." Ben said.

"Good!" Donald said.

"All righty then, see ya both later!" Goofy said and left with Ben while Donald left with Mal.

The three of us watched them then Jay and I looked back at Queen Minnie. "Um, the audience chamber, right, ma'am?" Jay asked as the Queen faced us.

"Yes, Jay. Let's be on our way." Queen Minnie said.

The three of us left the library when we saw the Heartless. Jay ran down the hallway a bit and fought some Heartless while I was with the Queen, fighting some Heartless. "Go ahead to Jay. I'll catch up." I said. Queen Minnie nodded and ran over to Jay. Once I finished fighting off the last Heartless that was near me, I ran over to were Jay and Queen Minnie were then I ran past them to get to the door.

"Go ahead to Sora. I'll catch up." I heard Jay say then I saw Queen Minnie run over to me. Jay ran over to us after a while.

Once we got to the door, the three of us looked at each other; well more like, Jay and I were looking at Queen Minnie while she was looking at us. "Just one moment." She said then turned to the door and put her hand up to the door. "As soon as the trouble started, I made sure to seal this room." She said then we saw an enchantment on the door disappear and the bottom part of the door opened. She faced us again. "Now then...shall we?" She asked. The two of us each nodded once at her and went through the door. We looked around and saw that we were in a big room that had a long red carpet leading to a platform with a throne on it. We looked up and saw the Heartless there which made Queen Minnie gasp a bit. "Not here, too!" She said.

"We got 'em!" I said.

"Same plan as before?" Jay asked me.

"Yup." I said. I fought some of the Heartless was Jay ran down the carpet a bit with Queen Minnie following him. The two of us kept doing that for a while until we got to the throne.

Once we got to the platform of the throne, Jay and I faced the Heartless while Queen Minnie ran to the throne itself. "Come on, give us a break!" Jay said as we looked at the Heartless.

All of a sudden the two of us felt the platform shake. "Huh?" I asked as the two looked over to the right of the platform and saw that the whole platform was moving to the left, revealing a hidden passageway with a very bright light. The two of us each shielded our eyes a bit since it was very bright then we looked around the room, only to see that there was not a Heartless in sight.

"Whoa..." Jay and I muttered at the same time.

"The room below is called the _Hall of the Cornerstone._ Our castle has always been safe from worlds that are evil...thanks to the Cornerstone of Light which we keep down there." Queen Minnie said as we watched her go to the steps leading down to another room.

"The Cornerstone...of Light?" I asked then the two of us watched her walk down the steps so we got off the platform and ran after her. Once the three of us got to the bottom of the steps, we saw thorns all around the room then we saw a giant sphere in the center of the room. The giant sphere had some light in it.

"This is the castle's cherished Cornerstone. But look. The thorns... They must be the work of someone very evil. I wonder what this could mean..." Queen Minnie said as we watched her walked to the giant sphere. At one point, we looked at the thorns then Jay, Ben, Mal and I walked over to the Queen's side.

That was when we saw someone appear then we saw Maleficent. "Huh?" Ben asked.

"Maleficent!" Donald said, causing her to turn around and face us.

"No way!" Mal said.

Maleficent looked around her a bit with a sickly grin then looked at us. "Well, well, well. What have we here...? If it isn't the the wretched Keyblade holders, and their pitiful lackeys!" She said as the six of us each glared at her.

"What!? Now you're gonna deal with me!" Donald said and lunged at Maleficent, only to hit his beak against the base of the Cornerstone.

"All in good time. I promise you'll be able to partake of my vengeance. But you must be patient." Maleficent said.

"Just what are you doing here, Maleficent!?" Queen Minnie asked.

"Ah, Queen Minnie. Radiant, as always." Maleficent said as she bow out of respect towards the Queen.

That was when I noticed Ben went to the Queen's side. "I believe she asked you a question." He snarled.

"Oh, well if it isn't King Ben of Auradon." Maleficent said, smirking at him a bit as she bowed out of respect towards him too which made me notice Ben clench his fist. "I'm here on a property venture. I want this castle and one other one as my own for back up. However, they are a bit too _bright_ for what I have in mind. I suppose I'll just have to fill every room here and in the other one with my personal touch of darkness. Though the other one was dark at one point before _she_ came and made everything light again." She said, turning back to the Cornerstone and touched it, only to have it shield itself from her touch.

"Before...? You wouldn't dare!" Ben snarled, getting ready to fight.

"You'd better stop right now if you know what's good for you!" Queen Minnie said as the five of us got ready to fight too which caused Maleficent to turn back around and faced us.

"Ooh, how frightening. Very well. I'll stop... Just as soon as this castle and the other one belong to me!" Maleficent said then she laughed as she disappeared. Her laugh echoed through out the room until it was gone too.

"What a hag." I said.

"Ahem." Mal said, causing me to look at her.

"Oh, right. Sorry forgot that she's the past version of your mother." I said.

Mal smiled. "It's fine. Just don't say it again." She said.

I smiled back. "Promise." I said.

"Nothing like this has ever happened before. I looked through all the records in the library, but I couldn't find a single clue." Queen Minnie said as we looked at her while Donald walked back over to us.

"Ohhh!" Goofy said, causing us to look at him.

"Huh?" Jay asked.

"We should go ask somebody who knows lotsa stuff that ain't in any book!" Goofy said.

"Merlin the Wizard and Calliope!" Donald said.

"Yes! That's perfect! Merlin and Calliope just might know something know something about this mess. Let's ask their advice!" Queen Minnie said.

"We saw them in Hollow Bastion, right?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Ben said. We got back to the gummi ship and headed off back Hollow Bastion.

Once we got back to Hollow Bastion, we landed the gummi ship and headed to Merlin's house. We walked into the house. "Anybody home?" Mal asked as we looked around a bit.

"Merlin! Calliope!" Donald said.

"The castles are in danger!" Goofy said.

We heard something behind us and turned around to see that Merlin and Calliope each had appeared. "What is all that racket?" Merlin asked, looking at Cid's seat.

"Um, they're over here." Calliope said, smiling which caused Merlin to look at her then looked at us.

"Ho-ho! I thought- oh it's you, lads and lass!" Merlin said, smiling as we went over to them.

"Hey guys!" Calliope said as she and Mal hugged each other.

"It looks like you guys have learned a bit since the last time I saw you guys before Calliope came here." Merlin said.

"Really!?" Jay asked.

"Wait a minute! Let's talk about the problems! It's Maleficent! She's back!" Donald said, causing us to look at him.

"Where? Inside the castle!?" Merlin asked.

"Yep! And Heartless, too." Goofy said.

"Oh, dear..." Merlin said.

"That's not all. She also apparently has them in Auradon Prep." Ben said.

"Now that you mention it, I had caught up with Skylar when I heard her saying that something was popping up in one of the abandon rooms at Auradon Prep." Calliope said then looked at Merlin. "Ben, Jay, Mal and I will go back to Auradon and see what's going on then we'll meet you guys at Disney Castle." She said.

"Sounds good." Merlin said, looking back at Calliope.

"Wait. Why didn't Genevieve let us know?" Mal asked.

"She was busy at a meeting. According to Skylar anyway." Calliope said.

I turned to Ben, Jay and Mal with Donald and Goofy. "Good luck, you guys." I said.

"You too. We'll see you back at Disney Castle." Jay said then the four of them disappeared back to Auradon Prep.

The three of us faced back to Merlin and Donald started explaining the situation at Disney Castle to Merlin without realizing that Merlin teleported the four of us back to Disney Castle. "There's Heartless in every part of the castle... The Queen is in danger! What!?" Donald asked as he noticed we came back to Disney Castle.

"Perhaps, I'd better just see for myself." Merlin said then went to the Cornerstone. "Mm-hmm...interesting..." He muttered as he examined it.

"What's happening, Merlin?" Queen Minnie asked.

"This is not good. In fact, I'm afraid, it's quite serious." Merlin said then turned to us and Queen Minnie turned to us too a few seconds later. Merlin was waving his hands a bit, as if he was doing a spell or something.

We heard something and looked over to the side, only to see a weird looking door there. "What's that?" I asked as we went over to it.

"My boy, that is a gateway to a special world. Someone in that world is responsible for what's going on in this castle. Of that, I'm certain." Merlin said.

"Oh boy!" Donald said.

"We knew we could count on you, Merlin!" Goofy said.

"Then we should go get him!" I said, touching the handles of the door and was about to open it as I looked at Merlin.

"Wait a moment!" Merlin said, waving his hand at me. "The perpetrators must be stopped, of course. But there's something else to do first." He said as he turned around and walked away a bit as I let go of the handles and faced his back. "Somewhere in that world, there should be another door that's identical to this one. I believe our enemies are utilizing that door. As long as it remains open, the castle will be in grave danger. Listen carefully, Sora. You must find that door. And when you do- lock it with your Keyblade." He said as he turned to me seconds after Queen Minnie did.

"Got it. But what about Ben, Mal and Jay? The four of us always locked or unlocked keyholes together." I said.

"Don't worry about them. Imagine them in that world with you." Merlin said.

I nodded softly once. "You can count on us!" Donald said as Merlin walked back over to us.

"Now, one more thing. You're heading into a very special world. While you're there, the nature of that world may tempt you to do something dark. You must resist that temptation at all costs!" Merlin said as we looked at the door.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll know soon enough. I have faith in you, my lads!" Merlin said.

I touched the handles of the door and started opening the door. It was hard to open so after a while, I managed to open it with no help from Donald and Goofy by the way. _Gee, thanks for the help, guys._ I thought as I looked at the inside of the door a bit then went inside before Donald and Goofy. A few minutes later, I was spit out of the other side of the door with Goofy and the two of us each landed onto the ground with our stomachs. "Hey, look! There's the Cornerstone of Light!" He said as I managed to push myself up enough to look at him then what he was pointing at.

I got up and walked over to it when I noticed something weird so I looked down at my outfit and saw it was different. "What's going on? Everything's black and white." I said.

"Hey, this is kinda like...um...uh..." Donald said, causing me to turn around and face him and Goofy, only to see that Donald was checking himself out a bit.

"Deja vu?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, that's it!" Donald said.

"Really? Have you been here before?" I asked.

We heard something and looked over to see Pete running past us a bit. He stopped and looked at us. "Hey you! Seen any bad guys around here?" He asked, coming over to us a bit. The three of us each pointed at him which surprised him. "Why I oughta..." He said as the three of us got ready to fight him while he got ready to fight us then he just put his hands on his hips. "Bah! I don't have time to waste on punks like you. So, I guess, I'll go easy on ya!" He said then ran down a direction that had a sign saying _PIER._

The three of us looked at each other. "Well, there's our villain." I said.

The three of us ran down the direction Pete went. It was really weird not having Ben, Jay and Mal here with us but I knew that they had to take care of the problem back at Auradon Prep. We got to the pier and saw Pete at the docks. We went over to him. "What's with you squirts? You got some kinda bone to pick with me?" He asked.

"More than one!" I said.

"Them's fighting words!" Pete said, winding up his arm in a circle. "Huh?" He asked as he looked to a side then walked past us.

The three of us ran after him then got ready to fight once we stood in front of him while facing him. "Not so fast!" I said.

"Yeah!" Donald said.

The three of us fought Pete and defeated him. He was sitting on the ground. "What's you punks' beef with me anyway? Hmm... Who are ya? You new around here?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side a bit.

"Cut the act." I said.

"Whoa! Ooh, ow!" Pete said as he turned around a bit then got up and started to walk, only to stop and fall back down. He touched his head.

"You know, somethin' doesn't seem quite right here." Goofy said, coming over to my side which caused me to look at him. "Are you sure you're Pete?" He asked as I looked back at Pete.

Pete looked back at us a bit. "Well, of COURSE I'm Pete. I'm the captain of the steamboat. So stop botherin' me, see?" He asked then flinched and turned back around. "So hit the road! I gotta go find the little runt what stole my boat!" He said.

Donald, Goofy and I faced each other. "Gawrsh, maybe we made a mistake." Goofy said.

"I'm starting to think the same thing. He hasn't even called any Heartless." I said.

We went over to him. "Sorry we attacked ya like that, Capt'n Pete." Goofy said, causing Pete to look at us again.

"Oh yeah? Well, if you're really sorry, then go find my steamboat." Pete said as he faced us again after he got up while I backed up a bit.

"Y-yes sir!" I said.

Pete flinched again. "Ooh, my achin' back." He said as fell back down to the ground in a sitting position, causing us to rush over to him and started helping him from falling onto his back.

The three of us left the pier and we were back to where the Cornerstone was at. "I thought for sure Pete was the bad guy." I said.

"Aw, that would be too easy." Donald said.

"C'mon, fellas. Let's go find that steamboat." Goofy said.

"I guess we DID say we would..." I said.

"Hey! We've got a door to find!" Donald said.

"Oh, yeah!" I said.

"I don't see any doors." Donald said as he looked around us a bit.

"Huh? What's this?" I asked as I noticed something hovering above the ground. We went over to it. "I can't see a thing..." I said. Donald pulled a string that was on the side of the thing and the curtain of it went up, revealing a screen.

 _There were four hovering windows, three each had two Heartless in front of them and one had two bouncing tiny flames in front of it. One window had a King Mickey shape in a house on it, one had a building inside a flame on it, one had a silhouette of a person being tied down on it and one had a few pieces on it; kinda like a construction site of sorts. The four windows opened at the same time then two closed and disappeared, leaving the other two. The door we came through from started shaking as the other two windows closed and disappeared._

 _A few minutes later, I was spit out of the door with Goofy and the two of us each landed onto the ground with our stomachs. "Hey, look! There's the Cornerstone of Light!" He said as I managed to push myself up enough to look at him then what he was pointing at._

 _I got up and walked over to it when I noticed something weird so I looked down at my outfit and saw it was different. "What's going on? Everything's black and white." I said._

 _"Hey, this is kinda like...um...uh..." Donald said, causing me to turn around and face him and Goofy, only to see that Donald was checking himself out a bit._

 _"Deja vu?" Goofy asked._

 _"Yeah, that's it!" Donald said._

 _"Really? Have you been here before?" I asked._

"What was that?" I asked.

"Heartless goin' out..." Goofy started.

"and us, coming in." Donald finished.

"What does it mean?" I asked. Donald went back to the thing and pulled the string down, only to see that it didn't work this time so Donald and Goofy each looked down in defeat. That was when we noticed the four windows from the screen appear. We looked at each other again. "Let's get rid of those Heartless!" I said.

"Then what'll we do?" Goofy asked.

"We'll worry about that later!" I said. We faced the windows and ran to them. We went to the one of the construction site and we were on a platform. "What're they building?" I asked as they three of us looked around.

"Look out!" Goofy said, causing me to turn around and saw a hammer-like Heartless.

All of a sudden, the Heartless was knocked away by something so I looked up and saw the King. "The King!" Donald said.

"Gee, he seems kinda different somehow..." Goofy said as the King waved at us then took off a bit.

I looked up above us and saw four hammer-like Heartless there. "Heartless! I knew it! You really saved the day!" I said, waving at the King. The four hammer-like Heartless jumped down to us. "Now, let's get those Heartless!" I said, getting ready to fight. We fought the Heartless and defeated them. "How do you like that!" I said, not noticing the King running towards me until I felt a grip on my hand. I looked down and saw him. He shook my hand a bit wildly then waved at me again and took off.

"Hey, look!" Goofy said, causing me to look at the side. We saw the thing from earlier. The two of us went over to it a bit then stopped walking while Donald went to the side and pulled the string.

 _"You absolute idiot! You've managed to fail at everything! And what's more...you foolishly thought you could take my place while I was away. Well, as of now, you're finished. Mark my words, there'll be no place for you when our time comes!" Maleficent said then turned away and walked away a bit then looked back. "Useless imbecile..." She said then walked away again._

 _"But-but...but I..." A voice said._

We were back in the field with the Cornerstone. "What-?" I asked.

"Somebody was sure angry." Goofy said.

"I don't understand." Donald said.

"Let's just try to clear out the Heartless first. This place is okay, but we've got three more spots to check." I said. We went to the window that had a silhouette of a giant person being tied down. We went through it and looked around when I noticed something weird. "The town's shrunk!" I said.

"Or do ya think maybe we got bigger?" Goofy asked.

We looked around us more then I saw a fort with tiny cannons in the middle of the town. "Hey! Look at the toy cannons!" I said. We walked over to it and looked at it when I noticed something so I looked over and saw the King. He was jumping up and down. "What's he saying?" I asked then I looked to the side and saw a plane-looking Heartless. "Hey! There're Heartless!" I said. We fought them and defeated them. "Man, that was weird." I said, not noticing the King running over to me until I felt a grip in my hand again. I looked down and saw him again as he was shaking my hand wildly a bit again then he waved at me and took.

"Look, Sora! Over there!" Goofy said, causing me to look at the side and I saw the thing from the other window. Donald went to the side as Goofy and I were a few feet away from the thing but we were looking at it. Donald pulled the string and the curtain went up.

 _"Aw, for cryin' out loud...she didn't have to go and say that. Okay, I mighta messed up every now and then. But I'm a lot more things than useless... Why, when I was startin' out... Oh... I miss those good ol' days... What I wouldn't give to go back in time... What I wouldn't give..." The voice from earlier said. All of a sudden, a flash of white appeared on the walls which caused the voice to turn around and see a door there. "Huh?" The voice asked. The voice went over to the door, looked at the door frame of the door then back at the door and a pair of hands grabbed onto the handles and opened the door. "Hey! I think that's my..." The voice started._

The three of us were back in the field with the Cornerstone again. "A door?" I asked.

"It looks familiar..." Donald said.

"Yup- it's the door Merlin magic'd up!" Goofy said.

"So it should come straight here, right?" I asked.

"Sure! I think..." Goofy said.

"Let's check it out!" I said. We ran to the window that had a house inside a flame and went through it. I saw a building on fire and slightly ran over to it. "Fire!" I said as I stopped running then I saw the King come out from the side of the building. "C'mon, he needs out help!" I said.

"Majesty!" Donald said. We saw the King run away then the Heartless appeared.

We fought them and defeated them. I didn't notice the King coming over to me yet again until he grabbed my hand and shook it wildly a bit then waved at me and took off again. Donald and I looked at the building. "Well, that takes care of that!" I said.

"Hey!" Goofy said, causing me to turn around and I saw the thing from the other window. Donald pulled the string after going to the side.

 _"Fascinating... This appears to be a portal to the past!" Maleficent said, looking through the door._

 _"Yeah, it was the strangest thing!" The voice from earlier said, causing Maleficent to turn around and face the voice._

 _"Stop gawking! And start thinking of a way we can use it to our advantage!" Maleficent said._

 _"Okay." The voice said._

 _"Now, perhaps I could give you one more chance to redeem yourself." Maleficent said._

 _"Oh, thank you, thank you! You can count on me...! So, what do I do?" The voice asked as the same pair of hands from earlier appeared._

 _"Patience, my dear..." Maleficent said, turning back to the door and looking through it. "What have we here? Well, if it isn't the Cornerstone of Light... Mmm... Now we can take the castle from those fools- but we'll have to proceed with the utmost of care..." She said._

"Maleficent!" Donald said.

"She must have known all along!" I said.

"Let's see...if that door's connected to the past..." Goofy muttered a bit.

"No, no, no! It comes here." Donald said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Then that means we're in the past!" Goofy said.

"Wow. If we're in the past..." I said.

"we can change the future!" Donald said.

"Hold on, fellas! Remember what Merlin said? He's got faith in us. And we have to resist temptation no matter what!" Goofy said.

"Aw, I was only joking." Donald said.

"Who'd want to change the future, anyway? So...what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Doors, bad guys... Gawrsh, my brain hurts!" Goofy said.

"Well, we know we're on the right track!" Donald said.

We went to the last window and went through it. We ended up in a house and saw a black hole pulling everything in then we looked to the side and saw the King. He ran towards the black hole so he could protect his stuff. "C'mon, he needs our help!" I said then the Heartless appeared which made the King run off. We went over, fought the Heartless and defeated them then the King shook my hand wildly a bit then waved at me and took off again. "Whew!" I said.

"Huh?" Goofy asked, causing me to look at the side and saw the thing from the other window. Donald went over to it and pulled the string.

 _"Listen well. On the other side of this portal, they're about to begin construction on that wretched castle. But until then, their treasured Cornerstone of Light lies unguarded, with all of its power still contained!" Maleficent said._

 _"The Cornerstone...of Light?" The voice asked._

 _"Yes! The cursed sphere is the very thing that prevents us from entering the castle." Maleficent said._

 _"Oh." The voice said._

 _"You know what must be done?" Maleficent asked._

 _"Uh..." The voice said._

 _"Go then. Time to prove your worth! And don't dare to fail me again! Now, I must gone see our other friends because I have other affairs I must attend to." Maleficent said then turned around and walked away._

 _The voice revealed to be belonging to Pete the whole time. "Don't fail her again...let's see... That's it! I just gotta smash that Cornerstone to smithereens!" He said then laughed. "But first... I gotta go get my old boat back." He said as he went to the door and opened it._

"It was Pete after all!" I said.

"Why, he tricked us!" Donald said.

"Still, something doesn't seem right." Goofy said.

I thought about it. "Hmm... The Pete we met here had kind of an attitude, but he didn't seem like a bad guy..." I said.

"Look!" Donald said. Goofy and I looked over and saw Pete then watched him run down a pathway with a sign that read _WATERWAY._

"That's the Pete we know!" I said.

"Bad, bad, bad!" Donald said.

"Oh, no!" Goofy said, causing us to look at him then at the direction he was pointing at.

That was when we noticed that the Cornerstone wasn't where it was supposed to be. "The Cornerstone's gone!" I said as the three of us ran over to the spot.

"But that means..." Donald said.

"They're gonna fill the castle with darkness! We gotta hurry!" Goofy said.

We saw Pete run by but he seemed like he was running out of breath. That didn't matter though. "Hey, hold it right there!" I said, causing him to stop and look at me.

"No way, small fry! I finally found the pip-squeak what stole my steamboat!" Pete said.

"Yeah! It was you!" Donald said.

"Right, me! No! No! It wasn't me! It's just somebody who looks like me!" Pete said then ran down the pathway the other Pete went towards.

"Aw, which is it!?" I asked.

The three of us ran after them and heard them as we got close. "Waaaait!" One said.

"Shuddup!" The other one said. "Your future's on the line, pallie, so back off and give me the boat!" He said and jumped onto the cage that had the Cornerstone in it.

"The Cornerstone!" Donald said.

"After him!" I said. After a while of breaking the cage, I was back on land with Donald and Goofy and the three of us saw Pete fall into the water. "Yes!" I said.

Pete resurfaced. "You'll pay for this!" He said then got hit in the back with the planks of log and he went back underwater.

We looked around us for any sign of Pete but didn't see him so we looked at the Cornerstone. "It's the Cornerstone!" Donald said.

Goofy and I saw Pete run dun a pathway that lead to something called the WHARF, according to a sign that was near us and the two of us started to run after him a bit then we stopped. "Donald, we'll come back for it later!" I said, causing Donald to look at us while pointing at the Cornerstone.

"Pete's headin' for the doorway!" Goofy said. Donald looked back at the Cornerstone then ran over to us.

The three of us ran after them and saw them fighting. We went over to them and we were next to the one that we met here. Pete punched Captain Pete in the face, sending him towards the ground on his back. Captain Pete sat up and had his hands on his face. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" He said then he cried.

As much as I didn't like Pete, I felt bad for this one so I glared at the other one and ran towards him with Donald and Goofy. "Ha! You're still wet behind the ears!" Pete said.

"Then try us!" I said as the three of us got ready to fight him. All of a sudden, Captain Pete pushed past us and got ready to fight Pete. We got ready to help Captain Pete.

We fought Pete and defeated him. Pete fell onto his back. "It serves ya right!" Captain Pete said.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Pete said as he got up then turned around and ran a bit then stopped and summoned a door.

The door appeared in the air then dropped down to him. "The door!" Donald said.

"Yeah...Annnd stay out!" Captain Pete said as Pete opened the door and went through it.

"Sora!" Donald said, causing me to look at him while I still had the keyblade in my hand.

"Yeah, I know!" I said then ran to the door a bit and I imagined Ben, Mal and Jay here with me as I sealed the door with the keyblade after it closed. The door disappeared.

All of a sudden, another door appeared next to us which caused us to look at it. "What the? I thought we closed it." I said.

"You think Pete's coming back?" Goofy asked.

"Only one way to find out." I said as the three of us got ready to fight as we saw the door shake. It opened and three people were spat out one bye one. "Oof!" I said as I fell since they were spat out at me by the door.

"Ow, my head." A voice said.

"Sorry Mal." Another voice said.

Mal's pov:

Sora turned to the three of us with Donald and Goofy. "Good luck, you guys." He said.

"You too. We'll see you back at Disney Castle." Jay said then the four of us disappeared back to Auradon Prep.

Once we got back to Auradon Prep, we looked around us when we heard a voice. "Callie! You're back!" The voice said, causing us to turn around. We saw Skylar run over to us with Casey.

"Yeah, sorry. I had to go back to Hollow Bastion and ran into Ben, Mal and Jay. They're here to see the abandoned room." Callie said.

Skylar and Casey looked at each other then back at the four of us. "Of course. Follow us." She said and led the way with Casey. The four of us followed them.

We got to the abandoned room that they were talking about and Casey opened the door for us. We walked in and saw thorns covering the room. "Oh my gods..." I muttered.

"Yeah, it's bad and this isn't the only thing." Casey said, causing the four of us to look at him.

"What else is the problem?" Ben asked.

"Five kids around our ages have gone missing, one by one." Skylar said.

"Starting with who?" Jay asked.

Skylar and Casey looked at each other again. "Skylar Kimberly Hook, what happened?" I asked as my eyes were glowing green with annoyance from the first wave of silence. I didn't get a response from her; not even a glare which really did worry me because whenever I had said her full name in the past, she would glare at me. But not this time.

Casey looked at us. "Genevieve." He said. My eyes went back to normal and Jay and I looked at Ben, who was clenching his fists.

"How?" Ben asked.

"We haven't a clue." Casey said.

"She hasn't shown up to the recent glee club meeting and thought she was at the drama club meeting until Jane asked us if either one of had seen Genevieve so we thought that she was at the meeting with the other kingdom leaders and the council members until Jonah asked us the same question Jane did." Skylar said.

"Which Jane? Because there's two." Jay said.

"Jane Pan." Casey said.

"Okay, let's tackle one problem at a time. First, let's take care of these thorns then we'll take care of the missing Genevieve problem. Sound good?" I asked. None of them responded to that. "Okay then, Callie, how do we stop this?" I asked, looking at her.

"Well, I may have a solution but it may be risky." Callie said.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

We looked over to the side and saw a door appear. "What's that?" Jay asked as we walked over to it with Callie, Skylar and Casey.

"That is a door to a very special world. There are certain things you need to know before you three enter it. One, there should be a door identical to this one. When you guys find it, seal it with your keyblades. After it's sealed, come straight here so the four of us can meet Sora and the others in Disney Castle. Two, as I said a little while ago, this is a very special world so there are certain things you need to watch out for that don't involve the mission you guys are there for and prevent from doing them." Callie said.

"Got it." I said and opened the door with the help of Jay and Ben.

"One more thing before you three go, there might be some differences on you but it's normal to the people in that world." Callie said, causing us to look at her. The three of us each nodded softly once at her then went through the door.

"Ah!" I squealed as I was spat out into the world by the door. I groaned a bit. "Ow, my head." I muttered.

"You okay, Mal?" Jay asked as he and Ben each helped me up after they got up.

"I should be. Thanks." I said then looked around us. "Where are we anyway?" I asked. I didn't notice that my clothes and hair color and style changed but I did notice Ben and Jay both staring at me. "What? Do I have something on my face or something?" I asked.

"No but nice blonde hair and pink dress though." Ben said, smiling.

"What?" I asked then look at the tips of my hair and saw that they weren't purple anymore. "No..." I said then I ran to a mirror and saw my beautiful straight purple hair with bangs was replaced with wavy blonde hair then I saw that my purple and green clothes were replaced with a super prissy pink dress. "This can't be happening...!" I said.

"It is though. Remember what Callie said? _There may be some differences on us but it's normal to the people in this world._ So that means that you were a dress in this world since you're a girl is normal." Jay said, grinning.

I glared at him. "You so much as breathe a word of this to anyone, I'm gonna make you regret it by having you sleep with one eye open. Got it?" I snarled at him as I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards me a bit while my eyes were glowing green after I went over to him. When I didn't get a response from him, I pushed him away a bit. "Good." I said then cleared my throat and looked at Ben. "So, where do we find this door so we can seal it?" I asked.

"Not sure. What I am sure of though is that if we don't find it soon, Auradon Prep is going to be in grave danger; just like Disney Castle." Ben said, causing Jay and me to each nod softly once at him.

After a while of fighting Heartless, we came across a door that we remembered as the door that Callie mentioned. That was when we saw Cassia there, looking at each of us with a smirk. We fought her and defeated her. She smirked again but ran through the door and we sealed it with our keyblades after the door closed. "That was easy. Sort of." I said after the door disappeared.

"Yeah. Time to head back to Auradon Prep." Jay said. The three of us were about to head back when we heard something appear near us. We looked to the side and saw another door. "What the? I thought we sealed it." He said.

"I'm not sure that's the door that we sealed. Should we check it out?" I asked.

"What about Callie? Weren't we supposed to go back to her after sealing the door that we sealed?" Ben asked.

"Yeah but I'm sure she went to Disney Castle without us anyway." I said as I went to the new door and opened it. I went through the door first.

It opened and the three of us were spat out one by one. "Oof!" A voice said as the three of us were spat out to someone by the door.

"Geez, all of these hits against the ground or something are really getting tiring." I said.

"Sorry Mal." Ben said.

"Mal? Ben? Jay?" The voice asked, causing the three of us to look over and saw Sora there.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" I said, smiling after the four of us got up. Sora and I hugged each other.

"Would somebody tell me what's been goin' on here? Who was that creep, anyway?" A voice asked, causing the four of us to look over after the two of us broke our hug.

"Hello? That creep was you from the future!" Sora said though the last words were muffled because Goofy covered Sora's mouth.

"Sora, that's a secret!" Goofy said.

"Secret? What kind of secret? Oh, never mind. Sorry I put you three through all that trouble." The person said.

"Yeah, well, just don't make a habit out of it!" Donald said, causing Sora and Goofy to laugh a bit.

"Trouble? Sora, what kind of trouble is he talking about?" Ben asked.

"I'll tell you guys three later." Sora said.

"And to show ya my appreciation, I'll let you pilot my steamboat. Best little craft on the river! My deck hand Mickey's late anyways. Your friends here are welcome to join to!" The person said and the six of us followed him to an area. That was when we saw a boat. We boarded the steamboat and Sora was driving the steamboat for a while.

After a while, we got back to the dock and we each moved a giant sphere to where Sora told me where it was supposed to belong. We put it back in the spot it belonged in and looked at it. "Whew!" Sora said.

"I betcha the castle's safe now." Goofy said.

"Guess we should head back." Sora said.

"I suppose that's fair. Especially for one thing. Why is everything, including us six, black and white?" I asked.

"Because we're in the past before the castle was made." Goofy said.

"Ah, okay." I said.

"Wait! As long as we're here..." Donald said.

"Donald!" The five of us said at the same time.

"Huh? What? No, no, no! Hey! What's the big idea!? Let me go! Let me go!" Donald said as Sora and Goofy each grabbed him by the hand and dragged him over to the door. Ben and Jay each opened the door and Sora and Goofy threw Donald into the door. "Waaa!" Donald said as he hit the door then the five of us each walked through the door.

We each got back to Disney Castle through the door after Donald fell onto the ground in the room. "Welcome back, Sora, Donald and Goofy! Because of your bravery, the castle is safe and protected again. Thank you so much for all you've done! As for you, Ben and Jay, Mal, your bravery back in Auradon Prep is well appreciated because Auradon Prep is also safe and protected again." Queen Minnie said.

"Good work, you guys!" Chip and Dale said at the same time.

"Now boys, I hope you didn't do anything reckless while you were there?" Merlin half-asked.

"Of course not!" Donald said, causing the five of us to look at him then laugh a bit.

"What about you three, Ben, Mal and Jay? Did you do anything reckless while you were in the world I sent you guys to in order to save Auradon Prep?" Calliope asked.

"No we didn't." Jay said.

"Daisy! Daisy, I'm back!" Donald said as he was rushing over to another duck that was in a dress.

"Who?" Ben asked.

"Daisy is Donald's very special sweetheart." Goofy said.

"Really..." Sora said, grinning as he looked at the four of us.

"Donald, you forgot about our date again! You'd better have a good excuse this time!" The duck named Daisy said.

"But Daisy...I..." Donald started.

"I know it's an important mission, but you could at least check in every once in a while." Daisy said, causing Donald to back up a bit.

Donald looked at us and we looked away to show that we weren't gonna help him out on this, each secretly grinning. "Sora! Ben! Mal! Jay!" He said then looked at the door and started laughing a bit.

"Donald!" Merlin warned.

"You better not be thinking what we're thinking you're thinking." Calliope said.

"Just be a minute..." Donald said then ran to the door a bit but Daisy grabbed him by the tail.

"Going somewhere?" Daisy asked.

"Of course not!" Donald said, breaking free which caused Daisy to fall forward.

Daisy looked at Donald. "Donald!" She said then chased after him which caused the ten of us to laugh as we watched.

"Oh, look!" Queen Minnie said, causing us to look at her then at the Cornerstone.

The four of looked at each other, each nodded once and sealed the giant keyhole together when we saw it. "Daisy, we need Donald for just a little longer." I said.

"How much longer?" Daisy asked, looking at me.

"Um, well..." Jay muttered as he was thinking about it.

"I'll be back soon, Daisy!" Donald said, causing her to look at him.

"Don't you worry, Queen Minnie. We'll return." Goofy said as I walked over to them with Ben, Sora and Jay.

"Please tell the King that we're still looking for him!" Ben said.

"I will!" Queen Minnie said.

"See ya soon!" Chip and Dale said at the same time.

"Think wisely!" Merlin said.

"Ben, Jay, Mal, don't forget about the other Auradon Prep problem you three said that you would tackle after the thorn problem." Calliope said.

"Oh, right! Almost forgot." Jay said then the six of us went back to the gummi ship.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review your guesses, review your ideas for Christmas outfits for Ben, Mal and Jay and to vote in the poll on my profile!**


	20. Chapter Nine: Auradon Prep(three)

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Every world will be a chapter with multiple povs unless they're short.**

 **First song of this story in this series! One thing I wanna point out here is that some of the words are gonna be changed since Genevieve is the one there instead of Ben. Oh and Uma and her crew are only gonna know about Sora and not Donald or Goofy.**

* * *

Chapter nine: Auradon Prep(part three)

Ben's pov:

We were back in the gummi ship. "What problem was Calliope talking about, Ben?" Sora asked as he was driving the gummi ship.

"Genevieve has gone missing and no one seemed to notice until the fact that she wasn't seen in the glee club meeting, the drama club meeting or the meeting with the kingdom leaders and council members." I said.

"Then let's go back now and find her or at least find out what happened to her." Sora said. He drove the gummi ship back to Auradon Prep.

Once he landed it, we got off and went into the school. We looked around us a bit then looked at each other. "Who do we ask first?" Goofy asked.

"I may know one person but I'm not sure she's busy." I said.

"Who?" Donald asked.

"Marina." I said.

"Let's go ask her then." Sora said. I nodded and the six of us went over to where I would think Marina would be.

We saw her and went over to her. "Mari." I said, causing her to turn around and look at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Ben!" Marina said and hugged me.

I smiled and hugged her back then I remembered why we were here for and I looked at her again. "We need you to tell us where you have last seen Genevieve." I said.

Marina frowned and looked away. "You're gonna get mad once I tell you." She said.

"What do you mean?" Mal asked.

Marina sighed then faced us but was looking down. "Well, since Genevieve needed some extra credit because she was falling behind one of her classes due to the fact that she had to skip out on the lessons because she's in charge of Auradon, she had to get something from the one place that she had to get permission from Fairy Godmother to go to for her extra credit; The Isle of the Lost. Once she got the permission to go, she said not to tell Ben that she was there for extra credit then she left. I tried to stop her but it didn't work because by the time I went to chase after her, she was gone so I waited for her to come back but she never did." She said, looking up at us now.

"When was this?" Jay asked.

"Yesterday before you three got here. Skylar and Casey told me that they told you when you three came." Marina said.

"Looks like we're gonna have to go there too but to rescue her." Sora said.

"It's dangerous there!" Marina said.

"We know but if we don't go, something worse could happen to her." I said.

Marina eventually sighed because she knew I was right. "Okay but you need to take some students with you just in case." She said.

"Like who?" Goofy asked.

"Us for instance." A voice behind us said, causing us to turn around. We saw Giselle with a grin on her face as she was standing there with Ray, Zephyr and Lonnie.

"You didn't think you were gonna go there without us, did you?" Lonnie asked as she grinned at us as well.

"I'm only going because Giselle is and I don't want her to get hurt. Other than the fact that going to save someone else is the right thing to do of course." Zephyr said.

"And I'm only going to find out what happened to Chelsea." Ray said.

"Okay, well since it's gonna be the ten of us going, we should get going now." Sora said.

"One problem." Mal said.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"The Isle of the Lost is a magic-free zone, thanks to Fairy Godmother. I don't know if it'll affect Donald but it might since the Underworld back at the Olympus Coliseum drained us of our strength. Just to be on the safe side, it'll be best if Donald doesn't go with us." Mal said.

"Mal has a point." Jay said.

"Hmm... I suppose that's fair." Sora said.

"Besides, someone needs to stay here with Marina in case something happens here while the rest of us are over there, saving Genevieve." I said.

"True. Okay, you stay here with Marina and protect her in case anything happens here. We'll be back with Genevieve." Sora said.

"Aw, okay." Donald said.

"Let's go then. We've got a princess to save." Lonnie said. The nine of us ran to get a limo, leaving Donald and Marina behind.

Once we got a limo from home, I got into the driver's seat and rolled down the window to the others that were in the limo. "Buckle up, guys. I've never driven a limo before." I said. I started driving after I heard everyone buckle up. Once I drove the limo to shoreline that was across from the Isle, I pressed a button that was for the barrier and drove the limo to the Isle. "So, what's the plan in case the search for her goes south?" I asked.

"Well, before we went to see Marina, Carlos had made a fake wand with his 3d printer so we can convince that it's the real thing and make a trade just in case the search for her goes south." Giselle said.

"Huh, not a bad idea." Sora said.

"What about Chelsea's whereabouts?" Mal asked.

"It'll be part of the trade as well." Ray said.

"So it'll be Genevieve and information of Chelsea's whereabouts for the wand?" Jay asked.

"Yup." Zephyr said.

"Sounds like a plan then." Goofy said.

"And if the trade goes south, I brought two bags; one of nine swords, one for each of the eight of us and Genevieve since Goofy has his shield and a bag of color smoke bombs made by Doug." Lonnie said.

"We're here, guys." I said as I parked the limo and got out of the limo at the same time Giselle, Goofy, Jay, Lonnie, Mal, Ray, Sora and Zephyr got out.

We went to the trunk and Lonnie opened it. She grabbed a bag and handed it to Zephyr then grabbed another bag and handed it to Ray. She closed the trunk and faced us after she grabbed a third bag and as she handed it to Giselle. "Let's go." She said.

"Wait. Shouldn't we cover the limo up first?" Sora asked.

"Oh yeah." Giselle said then looked around her until she saw something. She went over to it and looked at Zephyr. "Help me with this please." She said.

"Coming." Zephyr said and went over to her. The two came back to us and each covered the limo with what Giselle found. Well, part of it anyway.

"Okay, now we're good to go." Lonnie said. The eight of us each nodded once and went through a tunnel.

"How are we gonna do this?" Goofy asked.

"Well, since there are nine of us, we're gonna have two separate groups; one of four and one of five since you guys would get lost here. So Jay, you're gonna have Lonnie, Giselle and Zephyr with you and I'm gonna have Goofy, Sora, Ray and Ben with me." Mal said.

"Okay, but first, we need to change their looks since we're lowkey here to look for Genevieve and information on Chelsea." Jay said.

"Good point and luckily for us, I know the perfect to go." Mal said, grinning. She led the way to a shop and the nine of us went in. We looked around until we saw a girl with brown hair in pigtails. She was wearing half green and half slightly colorful dress that was a bit covered with paint splatters with black shoes that was also a bit covered with paint splatters. She also had a blue apron that had paint splatters all over it a bit too. She was wearing headphones while she was sweeping. "Dizzy." Mal said.

The girl named Dizzy looked up at her and took her headphones off with a smile. "Mal! You're here! Where's Evie? Did she come with you?" She asked as she went over to Mal and hugged her.

"No, sorry kiddo." Mal said as she hugged her back.

"Oh." Dizzy said then smiled again. "I'm sure she'll come back soon. So what's up?" She asked.

"A few other friends of mine each need a new set of clothes if they're gonna lowkey survive here for a few minutes or so." Mal said.

"Sure! Let me just get a notebook, pen, measuring tape and sewing kit so I can do it." Dizzy said and left to an area. After a few minutes later, she came back with the things she needed. "So, who's first?" She asked, holding up some big scissors with a smile.

"Giselle is." Mal said, gently pulling Giselle past us and gently pushed her over to Dizzy a bit after taking the bag of swords and handing it to Lonnie.

"Uh, I guess I am then." Giselle said.

"Come on then!" Dizzy said as she grabbed Giselle's wrist and pulled over to an area.

"I better go near them just in case." Zephyr said as he started to move past us to go over to Dizzy and Giselle when Mal grabbed his shoulder after he got past us a bit.

"Relax, Little Phoebus. Dizzy's harmless. Otherwise, I wouldn't have brought all of you here if she wasn't. She knows what she's doing." Mal said, pulling him back towards us a bit.

Another few minutes later, Giselle came out with a smile. She was decked out in dark green leather; dark green jacket and dark green pants, had black boots instead of her usual brown boots and a dark green beanie with a red feather design on it. She was holding her other clothes in her hands. "Whoa..." Zephyr said.

Giselle smiled more then looked at Dizzy. "How much?" She asked.

"No charge! Any friend of Mal's is a friend of mine. Oh and here's a bag for your old clothes!" Dizzy said, smiling as she handed a bag to Giselle.

"Thanks!" Giselle said as she smiled then went back to us after she took the bag.

Dizzy looked back at us. "Who's next?" She asked.

"I can go next." Ray said, walking over to her after he handed the bag of the color smoke bombs to Giselle so she could hold it for Ray for a while.

"Great!" Dizzy said and led him over to the area that Giselle was at. After a while more, Ray came over to us decked out in dark yellow leather that had hints of dark red and dark blue; jacket and pants, had black boots as well and a dark red beanie. He was holding his other clothes in his hands. "Anyone next?" Dizzy asked as Ray went over to Giselle with his clothes then went to Sora for the bag of color bombs.

"I am." Lonnie said as she went over to Dizzy. The two went over to the area and Lonnie came back decked out in black and dark green leather; dark green jacket and black pants, had black boots and no beanie. She went over to Giselle with her other clothes in her hands.

"I guess I'm last." Zephyr said and went over to Dizzy. He came back decked out in dark blue leather, like me and had black boots but with no beanie like Lonnie.

"You guys each look amazing!" Dizzy said, smiling.

Giselle smiled and held out cash to her. "Here, this is from me, Lonnie, Ray and Zephyr." She said.

"No charge, remember?" Dizzy asked.

"We know but you did an amazing job with our outfits that you deserve the money." Giselle said, smiling.

Dizzy smiled back and took the money. "Thanks!" She said and walked past us with a smile.

"Hand it over." A voice said, causing us to turn around. We saw a boy with a white ripped tank top, a red sleeveless leather coat, black pants with red ripped details and zippers and dark brown boots. He had a hook in his left hand. Dizzy handed him the money timidly. The boy grinned evilly. "Pleasure doing business with you." He said the turned around and started to leave.

"Hey, she earned that money! You better give it back to her!" Sora said, glaring at him as the boy turned around again but to face us this time.

"Says who? Oh, well hello Mal and Jay. Just wait until Uma hears that you're both back." The boy said then left this time with a laugh and the money after knocking the stuff on the floor, leaving poor Dizzy to clean it up.

I went over to Dizzy and helped her clean up the mess with a smile back after I saw her look at me surprised. "Thanks." She said after the two of us were done.

"You're welcome." I said. The two of us didn't notice Giselle do anything as we were cleaning up the mess before we were done.

"We need to go now. Thank you for everything Dizzy and next time I see Evie, I'll tell her to come visit you." Mal said.

Dizzy smiled. "Okay!" She said as she hugged Mal, causing Mal to hug back then the two broke the hug and the nine of us left.

"Where to now?" Goofy asked.

"You guys are gonna follow Jay to the hideout then Jay's gonna meet up with me outside of Ursula's Fish and Chips." Mal said. The seven of us each nodded once then we followed Jay while Mal took off on her own.

Once we got to what Mal called the hideout, Jay opened the entrance of it and faced us. "All right, you guys go up and stay there until Mal and I get up." He said.

The seven of us went up and waited for Mal and Jay to come back. "You really do look great, Giselle." Zephyr said, smiling.

"Thanks, you do too." Giselle said, smiling back.

"Dizzy did a really great job with our outfits. It's a shame she's here in the Isle of the Lost." Lonnie said.

"Yeah. She belongs in Auradon instead of here." Ray said.

"I agree which is why when we leave with Genevieve, I'm gonna gonna make a letter request to Dizzy and give it to Genevieve so she can send it for me." I said, smiling.

"Evie would love that." A voice said, causing us to look over. We saw Mal there with Jay and the seven of us each got up.

"What did you guys find out?" Sora asked.

"Well, it's good news and bad news. Bad news is that Uma has Genevieve so all of us have to go to Harry's ship to get her but good news is that she's willing to trade her and information on Chelsea's whereabouts for the wand." Jay said.

"When do we go?" Goofy asked.

"Tomorrow at noon. Which is also good because it'll give us plenty of time to plan a bit more if we really need to. So rest up, guys because we'll need it." Mal said as Jay came back with pillows and blankets for each of us and handed them out. The nine of us slept then woke up the next day. We planned some more then headed out to a ship owned by someone named Harry.

"Welcome!" A voice said as we got to the dock where the ship us. I looked over and saw the boy from yesterday.

"Who is that?" I asked Jay.

"That's Harry Hook." Jay said.

"Ah." I said.

"Finally!" Another voice said. I looked over and saw a girl there. She had aqua, black and white braids and was wearing an aqua leather top with multicolored bands like a skirt, a purple translucent top, a aqua leather coat with gold details, and multicolored bands on the shoulders, dark aqua pants with zippers, and brown boots with pearls, sea-stars, shells, and her pirate crew's symbolic pin.

"Ben!" A third voice said, causing me to look over. My eyes widened as I saw a girl with familiar long brown hair.

"Geny!" I said.

"Hand her over and give us information on Chelsea's whereabouts, Uma." Mal said.

"Give me the wand first, Mal." The girl name Uma said.

Uma: Huh, let's get this party started  
I swear I'm cold-hearted  
There's no negotiation  
I'm not here for debatin'  
You need some motivation?  
Just look at Gen's face  
Then ask yourself how long you think I'll remain patient  
I'll throw her overboard and let her swim with killer sharks  
You either hand over the wand or she'll be ripped apart

 _Mal: Now, let's all just be smart_  
 _Although for you that must be hard_  
 _You'll get your wand_  
 _No one has to come to any harm_  
 _Don't try to intimidate_  
 _Your bark is much worse than your bite_  
 _Who's the baddest of them all?_  
 _I guess we're finding out tonight_

Uma and others: Let's go, bring it on  
Better give us what we want  
It's the wand for the future crown  
If you don't, it's going down

 _Mal, Giselle, Jay, Lonnie, Zephyr, Sora, Ray and me: Let's go, make your move_  
 _Peace or war, it's up to you_  
 _Give her up and do it now_  
 _If you don't, it's going down_

Uma and others: We want the wand  
Or else the girl is gone  
Your time is running out  
You should really watch your mouth

 _Mal, Giselle, Jay, Lonnie, Zephyr, Sora, Ray and me: Let's go, pound for pound_  
 _We're prepared to stand our ground_  
 _Put your swords up, put 'em up_  
 _It's going down_

Uma and others: Oh, oh, oh, make the trade  
Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank  
Oh, oh, oh, make the trade  
Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank

 _Mal: Ok, look, this is not a conversation_  
 _It's a do-or-die situation_  
 _If you don't give me back the girl_  
 _I'll have no hesitation_  
 _I'll serve you right here_  
 _And I don't need a reservation_  
 _That way your whole pirate crew can have a demonstration_  
 _Release her now, and we can go our separate ways_  
 _Unless you wanna deal with me and some of the VKs_

Uma: So that's your big speech, huh?  
An empty ultimatum?

 **The boy named Harry: All it takes is one swing and I'll humiliate her**  
 **Matter of fact, make one wrong move and I'll debilitate her**  
 **And if she even starts to slip, I'll eliminate her**  
 **All it takes is one long look and I'll**

Uma: Harry! We get it, chill

Uma and the others: Let's go, bring it on  
Better give us what we want  
It's the wand for the future crown  
If you don't, it's going down

 _Mal, Giselle, Jay, Lonnie, Zephyr, Sora, Ray and me: Let's go, make your move_  
 _Peace or war, it's up to you_  
 _Give her up and do it now_  
 _If you don't, it's going down_

Uma and the others: We want the wand  
Or else the girl is gone  
Your time is running out  
You should really watch your mouth

 _Mal, Giselle, Jay, Lonnie, Zephyr, Sora, Ray and me: Let's go, pound for pound_  
 _We're prepared to stand our ground_  
 _Put your swords up, put 'em up_  
 _It's going down_

Genevieve: Hey, we don't have to choose  
We don't have to light the fuse  
Mal, whatever you do, it's gonna be a lose-lose  
There's gotta be a better way

 **Me: Uma, I promise I'll give you your chance**  
 **You'll have your say**

Uma: Silly king! You? Give me?  
You're gonna give me a chance?  
Well, not a chance

Uma and the others: Oh, oh, oh, make the trade  
Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank  
Oh, oh, oh, make the trade  
Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank

Mal hand the wand in her hand as she walked over to Uma. Giselle had given it to her for the trade. "Hold up. Hm, too easy. Why don't you give it a test drive? We wanna see it work." She said.

Mal laughed a bit. "You were always quite the drama queen." She said.

"Oh and nothing too big or else Gen is fish bait and you guys won't get the information you want." Uma said. We slightly looked at Gen and saw her on the plank but close to falling since Harry had her stand like that. She looked at us and had a scared look in her eyes. We looked back at Uma.

"We're dead." Sora said. We looked back at him then saw him move his head to the side, referring to Goofy.

We looked back at Uma. "Okay." Mal said and faced Goofy. "Although it seems absurd, turn your bark into a word." She said and waved the wand a bit. We looked at Goofy as we waited for something to happen. "Talk dog." Mal muttered.

"Gawrsh, was I supposed to say something?" Goofy asked, causing the crew to laugh.

"Give me then wand!" Uma said as we faced her.

"Give us the information!" Ray said.

"Fine. We don't know where Chelsea went, all right? We know as much as you guys do which is nothing. So, now the wand!" Uma said.

"Give us Gen too since that was part of the deal." Mal said.

After a while of the two girls looking at each other, Uma looked over at Harry. "Harry, bring her over." She said. Harry brought Geny over. She had her hands tied behind her back the whole time this was going on. Harry pushed Geny down to her knees then pulled his sword out. "Oh." Uma sarcastically said then had her hand out for the wand but I had my hand out for Geny. "Cut her loose, Harry." She said.

Harry sighed as he backed up a bit. "I never get to have any fun." He muttered a bit as he freed Genevieve and Geny grabbed onto my hand. Uma put her hand back out for the wand and Mal gave it to her as I gently but quickly pulled Geny over to me.

"The wand..." Geny muttered.

"Everything's gonna be fine. Trust me." I told her as we moved away from Uma and the others with Mal and watched Uma get back onto the ship with Harry.

Uma pointed the wand at the barrier. "Okay, okay! By the power of the sea, tear it down and set us free!" She said and waved the wand a bit which made me secretly grin as we saw that nothing happened then I quickly made my smile go away seconds before Uma looked back at us. "No!" She said and broke the wand.

"It was a fake this whole time?" Geny whispered to me.

"Yeah. Carlos made it with the 3d printer he has in his dorm." I whispered back to her.

"You do not get to win every time!" Uma said.

"Zephyr, the swords!" Ray said.

"Got it!" Zephyr said, putting the bag down onto the ground and opened it. He passed each one of us a sword.

"Get them!" Uma said then they were hit color smoke bombs sent by Giselle with a slingshot.

Normal mode:

The nine of them spread out as some of the pirates swung over to the docks. Lonnie and Ray were fighting two pirates together near the ship, Mal, Jay and Zephyr were each fighting pirates near them but the three weren't far from each other since Mal was on the plank of the dock that connected to the ship, Sora and Goofy were near each other as they each fighting pirates, Giselle was by herself, fighting pirates and Ben and Genevieve were back to back with each other as they each fought pirates. "Not expecting this kind of adventure, huh, Geny?" Ben asked.

"Nope but this seems fun though. Well, after the part that I was kidnapped, of course. Now, I somewhat know how it feels like whenever you're out on adventures." Genevieve said.

"It's somewhat fun but not all the times. So, did Harry at any point teased you?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. He tickled my chin with his hook and said goochie-goochie-goo which was really childish I might add." Genevieve said.

"Hmm...interesting." Ben said.

"Thinking about doing it to him?" Genevieve asked.

"Maybe." Ben said.

"Well, if you do, tell me about his reaction later." Genevieve said.

"Will do." Ben said.

Pirates kept coming at Mal then Uma started fighting her. Harry jumped over to the ground where Giselle was with a smirk. "How is it that I missed the fact that you were here yesterday, Pan?" He asked, causing Giselle to turn around and face him with her sword after she was done.

Giselle smirked back. "Don't know. Maybe you were too busy with Mal to notice." She said, causing Harry to frown then lunge at her and the two fought after he took his hat off.

After Ben was done with the pirates, Gil came at him. "Hey Ben!" He said and fought him.

"Geny, you need to go now!" Ben said.

"No way, I'm having too much fun!" Genevieve said.

"This rescue isn't gonna mean anything if you stay here and get hurt!" Ben said.

"Aw, fine!" Genevieve said then kicked down the last pirate and ran to find Jay, and Lonnie. She found them and went over to them. "We gotta go. Now." She said.

"Great idea. I'll go start the car once we get there." Jay said.

"Okay, let's go." Lonnie said. The three of them ran to the tunnel and went through it.

As Giselle and Harry were fighting, Harry had her cornered and smirked. "Well, well. Will you look at this? I have the daughter of my father's enemy cornered. What ever shall I do?" He asked with a laugh.

While Zephyr was fighting, he saw and his eyes widened. "Giselle!" He said then he kicked a pirate down and ran over to help her out. Once he got to the two, he kicked Harry which caused Harry to turn around and saw Zephyr glaring at him with his sword pointed at him. "Back away from her." He snarled.

"Oh, isn't this sweet? The future soldier protecting his wittle girlfriend." Harry teased with a smirk and the two fought.

Ray backed up as he was fighting pirates then he bumped back with Sora and Goofy, causing him to look back at the two a bit. "We gotta go now! I heard Jay saying that he was gonna go start the car!" He said.

"But what about Ben, Mal, Giselle and Zephyr?" Goofy asked.

"They'll catch up to us! Come on!" Sora said and ran to the tunnel and through it with Ray and Goofy following behind him.

After a while of Giselle and Zephyr both fighting Harry, the two had him cornered now. "Oh have the tables turned, Hook. What ever shall we do, Zephyr?" Giselle asked, smirking.

"I may have an idea." Zephyr said, smirking as well. The two both kicked Harry down, causing him to hit the wood fence. The two kicked him again and Harry fell into the ocean as part of the fence to break. The two looked at each other. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks. Come on, let's go help Ben." Giselle said.

"Right." Zephyr said and ran over to Ben with Giselle.

Mal was still fighting with Uma then she saw Ben, Giselle and Zephyr near each other, fighting pirates then she swung at Uma a bit then ran to go help them with Uma chasing after her a bit. "Uma!" Harry said, causing Uma to turn around and see Harry. She went over to him and helped him back onto the dock.

Mal got to the three. "Ben, Giselle, Zephyr, come on! Go!" She said, causing the three to look at her.

Once Harry was back onto the dock, Uma looked at Mal. "Mal's mine." She said and went towards Mal while Harry got his sword out again and followed her but to go after Ben. She got to Mal and started fighting her again.

Ben was backing up until he got a ladder then heard something hit the side of the ladder he was on and he looked at Harry. "Hello!" Harry said with a grin then the two started fighting as Ben was climbing up the ladder until he was knocked off of the ladder by Harry but he didn't get hurt because he landed onto his feet.

Harry jumped over a fence and was at the ladder. "Goochie-goochie-goo." Ben teased as he tickled Harry's chin a bit like Harry had done to Genevieve. Harry swung at him, only for Ben to block it the attack.

Zephyr was backing up on another ladder as he was fighting some pirates that came at him. Giselle wasn't too far from him as she was fighting some pirates as well. "Giselle, smoke bomb!" He said. Giselle tossed him one and Ben backed up after a while so Zephyr can use it on Uma, Harry and the crew.

Zephyr used it on them so he, Giselle, Mal and Ben can escape. "Ben, go!" Mal said.

"Let's go. Now." Giselle said and ran to the tunnel with Zephyr and Ben following after her.

"Go!" Mal said, heading to the tunnel after Ben.

"Come on." Zephyr said. Mal faced Uma and her crew then kicked down the bridge that was connected to the tunnel.

 **The crew: Uma, Uma, Uma, Uma**

Uma: What's my name?  
What's my name?  
What's my name?  
Say it now

Mal's pov:

I went through the tunnel, put my sword into the limo along with the other swords then closed the trunk and got into the limo. I closed the door behind me and Jay started driving the limo. "Did you get what you need, Geny?" Giselle asked.

"Yeah." Genevieve said, showing us a stone that could only be found in the Isle.

"I hope you get a lot of points for that because it was really risky of you to come here just to get that." Sora said.

"I know and I feel terrible for causing a panic." Genevieve said.

"You're safe. That's all that matters right now." Zephyr said.

"There are a lot of kids that still haven't gotten invited here, Benny. Like Uma for instance. No matter what she said about not wanting a second chance, she really needs it. Harry and Gil need it too." Genevieve said.

"And then there's Dizzy." Ray said.

"Yeah. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have gotten out of there alive." Sora said.

"Plus don't they have siblings in Auradon Prep?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah. Gil has Gabriel and Cadence, Harry has Maristela, Jaxon and Skylar, Uma has Eric, Darya and Venus and Dizzy has Devon, Declan and Codey as well as Talia; who is her cousin." I said.

"Maybe we should invite them and anyone else that hasn't gotten an invite." Ben said.

"I would like to see Dizzy again and I'm sure it would be a nice surprise for Evie, Devon, Declan, Codey and Talia if they saw Dizzy there. As for Gil, I bet Gabriel and Cadence would like it if Gil went too." Giselle said.

"The thing with Gil is that he wouldn't want to leave without Harry and Uma and I know Harry wouldn't want to leave without Harriet and CJ. And I don't think Dizzy would want to leave without Anthony; her other cousin and Talia's brother." I said.

"Harriet and CJ?" Sora asked.

"Harry's other two sisters." I said.

"Oh." Sora said.

"So we'll invite them. Dizzy, Anthony, Uma, Gil, Harry, Harriet, CJ and anyone else that hasn't gotten an invite, I mean." Ben said as Genevieve made a list.

"Did you not notice that Uma captured Genevieve and could've hurt her?" I asked.

"I know and I'm not happy about that but maybe they could learn to be good if given the chance to." Ben said. I sighed but went quiet during the whole ride back to Auradon Prep because I knew he was right.

Once we got back to Auradon Prep, we got out of the car and went inside to find Donald and Marina. We went over to them with Genevieve once we found them. "You're safe!" Marina said as she and Genevieve hugged each other.

"Yeah, thanks to Ben, Mal, Jay, Lonnie, Giselle, Zephyr, Ray, Sora and Goofy." Genevieve said.

The four of us sealed a giant keyhole after our keyblades each appeared in our hands and looked up.

"You guys have to go again?" Ray asked.

"Yeah but don't worry. We'll be on the look out for Chelsea." Jay said.

"Good luck you guys." Giselle said.

"If anyone goes missing, let us know this time please Geny." Ben said.

"I promise." Genevieve said.

"All right, bye guys!" Goofy said and the six of us went to the gummi ship and headed off to a new world.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review your guesses, review your ideas for Christmas outfits for Ben, Mal and Jay and to vote in the poll on my profile!**


	21. Chapter Ten: Port Royal(one)

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Every world will be a chapter with multiple povs unless they're short.**

* * *

Chapter ten: Port Royal(part one)

Jay's pov:

We got to a new world and got off the gummi ship once it landed. We looked around us as we walked then we stopped, looked to the side and ran up some steps. We saw an ocean. "Wow." Donald said.

"This place is..." Sora started.

"Kinda different." Goofy finished for him.

We walked back down the small set of steps when we heard a few screams so we looked to the side and ran over to the railing. "Something's up." Ben said as we looked at a town that was in the distance.

"Organization XVI?" Goofy asked, causing us to look at him.

"Or the Heartless!" Donald said.

"Only one way to find out." Mal said as we looked back at the town. The six of us ran down some other steps.

"A match for Barbossa, you say?" A voice said as we got to an area.

"Hey!" I said as we saw Pete and Kes with some people.

"See there? I knew it! Those are the punks I was tellin' ya about." Pete said as the six of us each got ready to fight.

"Who're you calling punks? It's Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ben, Mal and Jay to you! And don't you forget it!" Sora said.

"That we won't. And we'll engrave it on your tombstones, to be sure." The man named Barbossa said.

"Whoa! I like your style." Pete said.

"Men- half of you stay here and indulge these cullies. The rest- bring me that medallion!" Barbossa said.

"Aye!" The pirates said then scattered.

"Aw, we only get to stomp on a few of you?" Mal asked.

We fought them but they weren't taking any hits. "It's no use! We can't beat them!" Ben said.

"Aye, whaddya expect?" One of the pirates said.

"Are you sure the curse didn't follow us here?" I asked. All of a sudden, the moon started showing skeletal versions of the pirates. "Never mind then." I said.

"You best be sayin' your prayers!" Another one said.

"Hey, watch out! They can see ya! Stay away from their magic!" Pete said.

"What for?" A third one said.

"Weren't you listenin' to me before?" Pete asked.

"Idiots." Kes said.

"Hey, Pete, thanks for the tip!" Sora said. We tried again and defeated them this time.

"Hey! This ain't over!" Pete said then turned around and ran off across the dock.

"If Pete's here, that must mean we have work to do." Ben said.

"Yep. And that pirate captain looked pretty mean, too. Like Uma." Goofy said.

"Uma's different because she's angry about not being invited to go to Auradon Prep. We don't know what his problem is." Ben said.

"Man, I'd hate to see him turn into a Heartless." I said.

"Well, we ARE here..." Donald said.

The four of us faced Donald and Goofy. "Hey, maybe we can take a pirate ship out for a spin!" Mal said, causing Ben, Donald and Goofy to flinch in surprise. "Just kidding!" She said and the three relaxed in relief.

"Weren't those guys headed into town?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. I think they were looking for treasure." Goofy said. The six of us looked at the direction of the town then we ran across a bridge and got to the town.

We walked around the town when we heard a voice. "Elizabeth! Stop!" The voice said. We turned around and saw a man being surrounded by the Heartless. We ran over to fight the Heartless. "What are they?" He asked.

"It's the Heartless! Watch out!" Donald said as we got closer to him.

"We'll deal with them! Go! Take cover!" Ben said as we got to the man and got ready to fight the Heartless. The man ran off. We fought the Heartless and defeated them.

We heard footsteps from behind us so we turned around and saw the man from a few minutes ago. "Well done! My own fencing skills are not to be ashamed of...but I've never faced foes such as that before." He said.

"You really think we're that good?" Mal asked.

"Did you find your friend?" Goofy asked.

"I was too late. But I must rescue her! Would you help me?" The man asked.

"Of course!" I said.

"I'm Sora. This is Donald, Goofy, Ben, Jay and Mal." Sora said.

"And I'm William Turner, but call me Will." The man named Will said.

"Okay, Will. Let's go!" Ben said.

"Right. We've got to get to the docks!" Will said. We followed Will back to the area where the docks were and we ran across the docks, only to see a ship sail away. "We're too late!" He said.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"Those pirates kidnapped Miss Swann and took her to their ship. Now they've sailed, and I'll never be able to find her!" Will said.

"Then she's long gone. The Black Pearl is nigh uncatchable. Best find yourself another girl, mate." A voice behind us said, causing us to turn around and saw another man there as he was getting onto a ship from a piece of wood that was connected to the ship.

"You... What are you doing aboard the Interceptor? She's off limits to civilians." Will said as the seven of us went over to the ship the man was on.

"Ah, fortunate that I'm going to commandeer her, then. She'll make a fine pirate ship." The man said.

"A pirate!" Sora asked as the seven of us walked then we got to the ship.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please." The man named Jack said.

"Take me with you. Help me hunt down the Black Pearl and save Miss Swann. I got you out of that jail cell, Sparrow. Do this and your debt's repaid." Will said.

"You'll have to win fair lady's heart alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." Jack said.

"C'mon, Captain!" I said.

"Are you sure you can sail her, all on your own?" Will asked, causing Jack Sparrow to think about it.

Jack Sparrow got back onto the piece of wood that was connected to the ship. "You've got a point there." He said.

The seven of us walked onto the ship as Jack was walking off. "Thanks, Sparrow." Will said.

"CAPTAIN Sparrow." Jack said as Will got onto the ship.

"I'm Sora. This is Donald, Goofy, Ben, Jay and Mal." Sora said then we walked past Will as we got onto the ship.

"I'm Will Turner." Will said.

"That would be short for William, I imagine. No doubt named for your father, eh?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Will said.

"Well, then, Mr. Turner. You get us ready to make way, I've got some effects to liberate." Jack said.

"Aye aye! But hurry." Will said.

"Naturally." Jack said.

The six of us got off the ship. "Sora..." Donald started, looking at him from the side.

"You really wanna be a pirate?" Goofy asked, looking at him from the side as well.

"Especially when we fought some back at the Isle of the Lost who were led by Uma when we went to go rescue Genevieve?" I asked.

"Of course not!" Sora said as the five of us went over to Jack, not noticing that Donald stopped walking.

"What do you lads and lass make of this Will?" Jack asked.

"We don't know. We just met him." Mal said.

"Hmm... I think my luck's about to change." Jack muttered a bit.

"Huh?" Ben asked.

"Nothing to worry about. Let's get this voyage underway." Jack said then went back onto the ship. We watched him then looked at each other, we each shrugged and got back onto the ship after him.

Normal mode:

Meanwhile, the Black Pearl was sailing and Barbossa and Elizabeth were in the captain's quarters, sitting at a table that was filled with food. "You can release me. You have your trinket; I'm of no further value to you." Elizabeth said.

"This is no trinket, missy. This is cursed Aztec gold. One of eight hundred and eighty-two identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortez himself." Barbossa said.

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa." Elizabeth said.

"That's exactly what I thought. Buried on an Island of Dead what cannot be found 'cept for those who know where it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took 'em all! We spent 'em and traded 'em and frittered 'em away on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize...the drink would not satisfy, and food turned into ash in our mouths. We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed, we were, but now...we're consumed by it." Barbossa sad as he walked away from his seat after he got up.

"How very sad for you." Elizabeth said.

Barbossa chuckled a bit as he faced Elizabeth. "There is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be gathered and restored to the stone chest. And the blood of every soul who touched a piece o' the treasure must be repaid." He said then turned away from her. "Miss Turner! For ten years we've searched every league of these waters, every town and village- preying on sailors and settlers alike! Eight hundred and eighty-one pieces we found, but despaired of ever finding the last. All those years, you been safe in your bed, readin' your pirate stories, dreamin' of adventures on the high seas- we've endured torments worse than death itself!" He said and turned back to her. "But now, thanks to ye, we have the final piece- at last. When this medallion is restored to the chest, we'll be free to roam the seas as men. No longer will we be ghosts!" He said.

"And the blood that's to be repaid?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's why there's no sense to be killin' ye...yet." Barbossa said. That was when Elizabeth realized and gasped then she got up from her seat and ran to the door. She saw skeletal versions of the pirates and was terrified now. "Ye see, the moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the livin', and so we cannot die. But neither are we dead. I've suffered too long! You'd best start believin' in ghost stories, Miss Turner. For, you see, tonight- you're in one!" Barbossa said, causing Elizabeth to turn around and look at him. She backed up as she listened to him.

Sora's pov:

"Why are you so fixated on that compass?" Will asked.

"It'll be she that leads us to the Isla de Muerta- where Barbossa's headed. Savvy?" Jack asked.

"How do you know?" Jay asked.

"Ah, lad... He and I once had our eyes on a treasure- Aztec gold. 'Twas hidden on the Isla de Muerta. But he turned traitor and stole my ship." Jack said.

"So he's after treasure, then." Will said, causing Jack to face him.

"Treasure's already his. So's the curse upon it. I've no desire for such treacherous spoils. But I will have back what's mine- the Black Pearl." Jack said then turned away from him. Once we got to the island that Jack was talking about, we got off the ship. "You lads and lass wait here. Young Turner and I will rescue the lady." He said.

"Hey! What about us?" Ben asked.

"You're to guard the ship o' course. It's a task given only to the bravest pirates." Jack said.

"All right..." I muttered a bit.

"Guard her well!" Jack said then he and Will turned away from us. "Shall we?" He asked. The two ran off.

The six of us were back on the ship as we waited for Jack Sparrow and Will to come back with someone named Miss Swann. "I think he was just trying to fast-talk us..." I said.

"And you fell for it." Donald said.

"What's keeping those two?" Mal asked.

"They are sure taking their time..." Goofy said.

"If Pete's hanging around, there must be Heartless here, too. And Jack and Will aren't used to fighting Heartless... Let's go see." Jay said.

The six of us got off the ship again and went to go check on Will and Jack Sparrow then we fought some Heartless since we came across them when we saw Will running towards us with a woman. "Quick, they're after us!" He said. We saw a few pirates coming towards us from behind Will and the woman until the two moved to our side.

"We'll hold them off! Give us a sign when the ship's ready to sail!" Jay said as the six of us got ready to fight.

"Right! We'll light the signal fire!" Will said then ran off to the ship.

After a while of fighting off the pirates, the four of us sensed something so we looked back at the ship and saw smoke fly up. "The signal!" Mal said. The six of us ran back to the ship.

Once we got back to the ship, we climbed back aboard and faced Will and the woman when we noticed that Jack wasn't here with us. "Where's Jack?" Ben asked.

"Well..." Will started then told us what happened. Once he was done, we each gave him a look. "I had to. Jack's no fairy-tale pirate. The real ones aren't to be trusted." He said then he went to go check on the woman after he set sail. I figured that since there wasn't anything else to do, I went to the door of the quarters and listened in on their conversation. "Is it true? You gave Barbossa my name instead of yours. Why choose my name?" He asked through the door.

"I don't know." The woman said.

"Elizabeth...where did you get that?" Will asked.

"It's yours. From that day we found you- drifting at sea." The woman named Elizabeth said.

"After all this time... I thought I'd lost it. It was a gift from my father...he sent it to me." Will said.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth said.

"Why did you take it?" Will asked.

"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been awful." Elizabeth said.

"Of course... Don't you see? It wasn't your blood they needed... It was my father's blood- My blood. The blood...of a pirate." Will said.

"Sora, what are you doing!?" A voice behind me said, causing me to flinch and turn around, only to see Mal there with a raised eyebrow.

I smiled sheepishly. "Nothing." I lied. The two of us saw Will and Elizabeth walk out then we watched Will go back up to the wheel to continue sailing.

"Will, look!" Elizabeth said, causing us to look over at her then at what she was pointing at. We ran over to the side of the ship and saw the ship from before coming towards us.

"What now?" Donald asked as the eight of us looked at each other.

"I wonder what Jack would do." I said.

"I'm not sure. I suppose...he'd run for it." Will said.

"Sounds good to me." Jay said then the ship shook, causing us to all fall.

We didn't notice what happened to Will until we saw Elizabeth run over to the side of the ship. "Will!" She said, looking for him.

"Everyone hit the deck!" Goofy said, causing us to look at him then we fell back down onto the ship since it shook again.

"We're just gonna have to fight!" Mal said as we all got back up again after I grabbed the medallion that was in front of me.

"Elizabeth, go in the captain's quarters so you don't get hurt." Ben said.

"Be careful please." Elizabeth said then ran past us to get to the captain's quarters.

We fought the pirates and defeated them. "Hooray!" Donald said.

"We beat the pirates!" I said as the six of us looked at the other ship.

"Well, did you now, laddies and lass?" A voice behind us asked, causing us to turn around and saw the pirate captain from before who I remembered hearing that his name was Barbossa and some of his crew; along with Elizabeth and Jack each tied up.

"Jack!" Jay said.

We were surrounded by pirates then we looked back at Barbossa. "Now then, I'll be having back that medallion." He said then walked towards us a bit and I handed it to Ben. "Unless it's more important than their lives?" He asked, referrinng to Elizabeth and Jack.

"Barbossa!" A voice from the side said, causing us to look and we saw Will there, pointing something at Barbossa. "She goes free!" He said.

"Go ahead, boy- shoot! We can't die." Barbossa said, referring to himself and the crew.

"You can't... But I can. My name is Will Turner! My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner! His blood runs in my veins!" Will said.

"Aye!?" Barbossa asked.

"On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' locker." Will said as he got back onto the ship.

"Name your terms...Mr. Turner." Barbossa said.

"Release Elizabeth...and Sora, and Donald, and Ben, Mal, Jay and Goofy, too!" Will said.

"Anythin' else?" Barbossa asked.

"Leave- now!" Will said.

"Agreed. Leave we shall...but the Heartless stay!" Barbossa said as he bowed out of respect at Will then looked up at him.

"I thought you said that bowing is a royal thing." I whispered to Mal.

"In some cases, a captain can be considered as royalty." Mal whispered back.

"But Will's not a captain yet Barbossa bowed to him like that." I whispered to her again.

"Maybe he has manners then?" Mal whispered back again.

"You may have a point there." I whispered. We heard a laugh and looked to the side, only to see Pete there behind Will then we saw Will fall forward after getting hit in the back of the head. We ran over to stop Pete but saw the Heartless appear on the sides of the ship then we looked at Pete and Barbossa.

"No fair!" Ben said then all of us were each tied up and through into the brig.

"Good work, Barbossa! Who knew it'd be this easy?" Pete asked.

"Barbossa, you coward!" Elizabeth said.

"That's the last time I trust a pirate!" I said.

"The powder kegs are ready, Captain!" A voice above us said.

"Then I bid ye farewell!" Babrossa said then left with Pete.

"What are we gonna do!?" Donald asked.

"We'll be blown to smithereens!" Goofy said.

"Why struggle, mate? A pirate knows when to surrender." Jack said.

"Are you serious, Jack?" Jay asked.

"Your average pirate, anyway." Jack said then got up. "First, we've got to see to the gunpowder. I'm not about to lose this ship!" He said.

"I still don't plan to trust pirates again." I said.

"Wise policy, lad." Jack said.

Once we were freed by Jack, we ran up to the deck and took care of the gunpowder by sending each one out into the ocean. After we sent the last one out, we looked at the ship. "All clear!" Mal said.

We heard footsteps and we looked over to see Jack run to the wheel. "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship. But I'll be havin' her back soon enough." He said. Once we got back to the island, we got off the ship and walked a bit then stopped and faced Elizabeth and Mal. "You both stay with the ship, lasses!" He said.

"We'll do no such thing! Will could die in there." Elizabeth said.

"And I've fought pirates before!" Mal said.

"Dear William is fine. Trust me. And I don't care how skilled you are. You're staying here with Elizabeth to protect her for William." Jack said.

"We're not fools, Jack." Elizabeth said.

"And I don't care how right you possibly are. I've had to sit out on one fight as a healer so I'm not gonna sit out on this one. I'm going and that's that." Mal said and went over to Ben's side.

"Then trust us instead!" Jay said, causing Elizabeth to look at us.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ben, Mal, Jay- bring Will back safely!" Elizabeth said. The six of us each nodded and took off with Jack to get Will.

As we got closer, we could hear a voice. "Now, let's be tryin' this again! The last of the Aztec treasure has been returned. And now, the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever! This time for sure!" The voice said. I recognized the voice as Barbossa.

"Ahoy! Treasure, mateys!" I said, once we got there with Jack which caused Barbossa, Will and the pirates to look at us.

"Not possible." Barbossa said.

"Not probable! We're alive and we're pirates!" Donald said.

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack said.

"Sora!" I said.

"Ben!" Ben said.

"Mal!" Mal said.

"Jay!" Jay said.

"Donald Duck!" Donald said.

"Goofy, too." Goofy said.

"So you lads and lass want to play pirate? Best save the playacting for the nursery. After them!" Barbossa said. We fought the pirates and defeated them.

"No more playacting now!" I said.

"Thank you, Sora, Ben, Mal and Jay." Will said after he ran over to us.

"Uh, where's Jack?" Goofy asked as he got over to us with Donald.

We heard something and looked to the side to see Jack fighting with Barbossa. "Jack! Get him!" Ben said, causing Jack get distracted by looking over at us.

"Huh?" Jack asked as he looked at us then Barbossa stabbed Jack.

"Jack!" Mal said and we watched Jack back up then saw a skeletal version of him which only meant one thing. We saw a medallion in his hand.

"Jack..." Will muttered a bit.

"Show yourself, Pete and Kes! The tide has changed." Barbossa said.

"See? I told ya you'd be needin' ol' Pete!" Pete said, causing us to look at him and Kes then we heard Pete whistle for something. All of a sudden, we saw a Heartless appear and it went to Barbossa's side. We fought both the Heartless and Barbossa and defeated them both.

We turned to Pete and were ready to fight him while he was backing up a bit. Kes must've disappeared without us knowing because we didn't see her here. "This ain't over!" He said, turned around and ran off.

We turned back to Jack and Barbossa. "Right! Care to surrender?" Jack asked. Barbossa got up, got his sword back out and pointed it at Jack. "Well, enough of this, then..." Jack said then tossed his sword down and pointed something else at Barbossa. "What say you we call it- a draw?" He asked.

"Jack, how many times do I have to tell ya-" Barbossa started then Jack tossed the medallion to Will and shot at Barbossa.

Barbossa laughed. "Laugh while you can, Barbossa!" Will said then dropped the last two medallions into the chest.

"I feel...cold." Barbossa said as he looked at Jack then he fell back.

The eight of us left the cave and walked back to the ship. We stopped walking and looked at Jack. "What now, Jack?" Will asked.

"Whatever I want, now that the Pearl is mine again." Jack said and looked at the ship from earlier.

"That she is. Thank you, Jack." Will said as we looked back at the two then we watched Jack flinch as Will put his hand out to Jack for a shake.

"I didn't want ye hittin' me again, mate." Jack said.

"Hey, Jack- good luck." Mal said.

"And remember to be good!" Donald said.

"I'm off." Jack said, backing up then turned around and saw Elizabeth coming over to us.

"Will!" Elizabeth said as Jack had his arms out for her but she ran past Jack and hugged Will instead. Jack looked at the two then started walking away.

"Good for them." I said as we watched Will and Elizabeth hugging each other.

"Uh-huh!" Goofy said as I was smiling. "Hey, Sora-" Goofy started, causing me to look at him. "how come your face is all red?" He asked, pointing at my face as I noticed Donald, Ben, Mal and Jay also looking at me.

"What? It is not red!" I denied.

"Aw, I know who you're thinking about." Donald teased then the two laughed.

"Oh _her._ " Mal, Ben and Jay teased then laughed along with Donald and Goofy as I covered my cheeks. We looked at Jack and saw his compass float up to the air. Ben, Mal, Jay and I looked at each other then sealed a giant keyhole after seeing it.

"You know...for a minute there... I was afraid we were gonna lose Donald to the curse of the treasure!" I said, having my turn to tease Donald now.

"Yup. Me, too." Goofy said.

"Now that you mention it, I thought so too." Jay said, grinning.

"Same here." Mal and Ben said at the same time as they grinned as well.

"What!?" Donald asked, causing us to look at him.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to REVIEW your guesses, REVIEW your ideas for Christmas outfits for Ben, Mal and Jay and to VOTE in the poll on my profile!**


	22. Chapter Eleven: Atlantica(one)

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Every world will be a chapter with multiple povs unless they're short.**

 **Second song of this story in this series! If you wanna know what was the first one, it was in chapter nine.**

* * *

Chapter eleven: Atlantica(part one)

Mal's pov:

Donald drove the gummi ship to another world and landed it somewhere then we got off and appeared somewhere. We looked around and the four of us each grinned as we recognized the world as I noticed the four of us each back in our tails then I noticed Donald as a half-duck and half octopus and Goofy as a turtle. We were back in Atlantica. "Oh boy! Under the sea again!" Donald said, swimming past us.

"Uh-huh!" Goofy said, swimming past us too.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy! Ben! Mal! Jay!" A voice said, causing us to look over and see Ariel swimming over to us.

"Uh...hi there!" I said as Ariel swam around Sora then she went to Jay.

"You guys forget how to swim already?" Ariel asked as she swam around Jay now then went to Ben.

"Kinda, I guess." Ben said as Ariel swam around him now then went to me.

"Den you boys and girl got to practice! You four follow Flounder- he show you what to do." Another voice said, causing us to look to the side and see Sebastian there as Ariel was swimming around me.

We looked at Flounder. "C'mon, Sora, Ben, Mal, Jay, you guys can do it!" He said then swam off.

We swam after him then we each got the hang of it and swam away from him. "That's much better!" Ben said.

"Now den... What brings you six into de sea? Is somethin' going on?" Sebastian asked as he swam over to us.

"Kind of." Jay said.

"But everything SEEMS peaceful." Goofy said.

"Oh, everything's fine...as long as Daddy's in a good mood." Ariel said.

"Hey, we got us a concert very soon. Why don't you guys sing in my musical extravaganza?" Sebastian asked then swam close to the four of us. "Please say yes! Ariel's been actin' strange lately. But she might settle down and practice if you're dere, too." He said.

"That sounds fun!" Donald said.

"Let's give it a shot!" Sora said.

"Excellent! Now den, I teach you everything you need." Sebastian said.

"Er, what do we have to do?" I asked.

"It's easy!" Sebastian said then turned around and swam away. After a while of dancing and everything, we swam over to Sebastian. "Dat's all dere is to it." He said.

"Gawrsh, I don't know..." Goofy said.

"Any time you wanna sing in a musical masterpiece...you just come see me." Sebastian said.

"I honestly think we should to help Ariel focus." Ben said.

"I agree." Jay said.

"Yeah. Let's do it then." Sora said.

"I'll go tell Sebastian that we're in." I said and I swam over to Sebastian. "We're in." I said.

"Great! Follow me." Sebastian said and started swimming away. I looked at Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ben and Jay and waved them over then followed Sebastian with them. We got to an area and were in front of Sebastian. "Break a fin!" He said.

"Here goes nothing!" Ben said.

We got to our places and got ready then the music started playing and we each started dancing. " _Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now_

 _It's very easy, come on in_

 _Just take a chance and shake a_ _fin_ "We all sang as we danced.

"Let the music move you! You can do it!" Sebastian said.

" _Don't be shy, let the music inside_

 _And dance, dance, dance!_ " We all sang again.

"See, you can do it!" Sebastian said.

" _Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now_

 _It's very easy, come on in_

 _Just take a chance and shake a_ _fin_ " We sang then Ben, Jay and I watched Ariel pulling Sora up with her.

"Watch the stage, now! How exciting!" Sebastian said.

" _See the sign? Can you reach it in time_

 _And tap, tap, tap?_ " We sang as Sora tapped his keyblade onto a giant clam shell.

"Yeah, that's it, mon!" Sebastian said.

" _Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now_

 _It's very easy, come on in_

 _Just take a chance and shake a_ _fin_ " We sang as we saw six dolphins swim towards us; three from one side and three from another.

"And if you can't reach the target, use magic!" Sebastian said.

" _It's all the same, if you've got a steady aim_

 _Just zap, zap, zap!_ " We sang as I zapped some magic at a ceiling lamp.

"There, you got the rhythm now!" Sebastian said.

" _Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now_

 _It's very easy, come on in_

 _Just take a chance and shake a_ _fin_ " We sang some more and danced again.

"It's not over yet! You can do it- keep going!" Sebastian said.

" _Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now_

 _It's very easy, come on in_

 _Just take a chance and shake a_ _fin_ " We sang.

"Now, what about the bubbles?" Sebastian asked.

" _Just a touch, 'cause it won't take too much_

 _To pop, pop, pop!_ " We sang as Ben popped the two bubbles then swam away.

"Ha ha! On to the next one!" Sebastian said.

" _Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now_

 _It's very easy, come on in_

 _Just take a chance and shake a_ _fin_ " We sang.

"Drum solo! Here's the sign. Give him the cue!" Sebastian said.

" _Count him in so he'll know to begin_

 _To drum, drum, drum!_ " We sang as the octopus drummed to the beat a bit.

"Now the cues are up to you." Sebastian said.

" _Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now_

 _It's very easy, come on in_

 _Just take a chance and shake a_ _fin_ " We sang as Jay swam to Ariel and was in the middle clam shell with her.

"Here's your big moment! Make 'em cheer!" Sebastian said.

" _Don't dilly-dally, it's your big finale_

 _Sha-la-la!_ " We sang as we each posed with Ariel.

"You made quite a splash! That was fantastic!" Sebastian said and swam over to us.

" _Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now_

 _It's very easy, come on in_

 _Just take a chance and shake a_ _fin_ " We sang.

" _Swim along, just join in the song_

 _A musical for everyone to have a lot of finny fun._ " Ariel sang. We all danced then we each posed. Ariel faced the four of us as we faced her. "Sora, Ben, Mal, Jay, you four were amazing!" She said, smiling.

"This wasn't the first time we sang." Ben said, smiling.

"Hey! I wanna sing more lines! Especially when this is my first time since I didn't sing last time!" Donald said which made Ariel laugh a bit then she swam away from us as we looked at someone swimming towards us. We recognized the person as King Triton.

"Your Majesty! We have visitors!" Sebastian said.

"King Triton!" Sora said.

"I certainly hope there hasn't been a need to use those Keyblades of yours." King Triton said.

"Nope. Everything's fine. Not a Heartless in sight." Jay said, causing King Triton to nod a bit.

"Your Majesty, our guests, dey wanna sing in de musical." Sebastian said, causing King Triton to look at him.

"Well, that sounds like a splendid idea." King Triton said, looking at us then he swam over to us. "We may need your help after all... You see, I'm afraid Ariel's still infatuated with the human world. A busy schedule might just be the thing she needs to stop thinking about life up on the surface." King Triton said and we turned around to see Ariel looking up.

"We'll try our best." I said, looking back at King Triton.

"Thank you so much." King Triton said then swam away.

We left the concert area and saw Ariel looking up. "Ariel?" Sebastian asked as we swam over to her. "Dat girl's acting strange again. Probably been flittin' around on da surface... Ohhh, da Sea King's gonna have my claws for dis!" He muttered a bit as we swam past him.

"C'mon, we gotta keep rehearsing!" Ben said, causing Ariel to face us.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel like it." Ariel said then swam away from us.

"No! Ariel!" Sebastian said as we watched her swim away at the same time Flounder swam over to Sebastian.

"I've got an idea, Sebastian." Flounder said, causing Sebastian to look at him.

"You do?" Sebastian asked.

"I know how to cheer Ariel up! C'mon, follow me!" Flounder said as he was swimming away. We followed him then we stopped as we saw a broken ship. "Over here! See..." He said, looking at something. We looked at what he was looking at and saw a statue under a rock.

Sebastian swam over to it. "Oh, no! Dis must be from de human world!" He said.

"I found it after that storm- And I bet it's from that shipwreck. Don't ya think Ariel's gonna love it?" Flounder asked as we swam over to it.

"But if de Sea King finds out about dis..." Sebastian muttered.

"It's better than going to the surface!" Donald said.

Sora turned around and faced us. "C'mon, help me move it." He said. We went to the rock and tried lifting it up.

"It's no use." Jay said.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review your guesses, review your ideas for Christmas outfits for Ben, Mal and Jay and to vote in the poll on my profile!**


	23. Chapter Twelve: Halloween Town(one)

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Every world will be a chapter with multiple povs unless they're short.**

* * *

Chapter twelve: Halloween Town(part one)

Ben's pov:

We got to another world and landed then got off the gummi ship and looked around when we saw a sign that read _Halloween Town_ which was above of a creepy scarecrow. We went over to it and looked at the sign a bit closely. "Hey, this is Halloween Town, right?" Sora asked. He was in his vampire form; it was black and gray with vampire wings and white gloves and had a scary-looking pumpkin on the side of his head which was covering one of his eyes while he also had vampire teeth, Goofy was in his Frankenstein form; he had a type of screw on his head and a tiny pumpkin on his nose, his shoes were a bit broken and he had crazy-looking eyes, Donald was in his mummy form; he was wrapped in what seemed to be ancient toilet paper but you could see something through part of his body or arms because his arms and part of his body were invisible, Mal was in her spooky-looking witch form; it was in her usual purple and green but it was a slightly short dress that was up to her knees with black witchy shoes and a witch's hat, Jay was in his ghoul form; he was green that was slightly close to white and I was in my skeleton form.

"Well, it sure does look like Hallowee... Wha?" Donald asked. We looked at him then looked at the direction he was looking at.

"Are those...decorations?" I asked.

"Apparently so." Mal said.

All of a sudden, Goofy yelped a bit which caused Donald to yelp a bit too and that caused me, Sora, Jay and Mal to flinch a bit and we saw Zero fly around us. "Hey, it's Zero! How've you been, boy?" Jay asked with a smile. Zero flew away from us and down the path marked by the decorations.

We followed after Zero and got to the town square. We looked around us and saw the town square all decorated and a ramp in the middle of the square. "What's that for?" Sora asked then we each heard something and looked around us again.

"It's Jack!" Donald said, causing us to look up and saw Jack down from the air in what appears to be a sled of sorts pulled by three skeletal reindeer.

They got onto the ramp and stopped then Jack stood up and faced us. "Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ben, Mal and Jay! Welcome back, and Merry Christmas!" He said, getting out of the sled.

"Merry Christmas?" I asked.

"Don't you mean _Happy Halloween_?" Mal asked as Jack got to us.

"Of course, Halloween greetings from Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King." Jack said, making a scary towards us which caused me, Sora and Donald to flinch a bit as we looked at him. "Forgive me. I'm in a Christmas mood. You see, I'm running the show again this year- but I need Sandy Claws' blessing, so I'm off to Christmas Town." He said as the six of us faced each other.

" _Sandy Claws_?" Jay asked.

"I think he means Santa Claus." Goofy said.

"Aren't these decorations wonderful?" Jack asked, causing us to look over and we saw him standing at the base of the fountain as he was showing us the decorations. "This year Halloween Town's going to handle Christmas too! But first! We have to visit Sally. She's working on something no self-respecting Santa Claus can do without. Come along- I'll show you!" He said as he was standing in front of us again then he turned around and walked away from us.

"A Halloween Town Christmas..." Sora asked as we each thought about it then we looked around the square again. The thought of it must've scared Donald and Goofy because they both were shaking in fear a bit.

"Wanna go check it out?" Mal asked.

"It's not like we have much of a choice anyway." I said as Donald and Goofy each sighed in defeat.

"C'mon, hurry!" Jack said and the six of us walked around the ramp and over to him then we followed him.

We went into the lab and saw the doctor in his chair and in front of the big book then we saw the three kids from the last time we were here in front of a part of something. The doctor lifted the lid of his head up and was scratching his brain. I would know because I saw part of it. "I'm gonna look away this time." I told Mal.

"Go ahead." Mal said.

I looked away but I still heard the conversation. "Hello, Doctor! Where's Sally?" Jack asked.

"Can't you see...that I'm in the middle of an experiment?" The Doctor asked.

"Okay, Ben, you can look now." Mal said.

"Is the lid down?" I asked.

"Yes." Mal said. I looked and saw the Doctor at the table with the parts on it.

We saw the three kids carry the part over then they stopped near the table. "Hey, this is way too heavy!" The first boy said.

"Then let's toss it!" The girl said, causing the Doctor to look at them.

"You do and you'll be sorry! Now bring it over here." The Doctor said.

"Heave-ho!" The three said as they began to toss it.

It hit the table and little bits of electricity appeared then it exploded a bit, causing us to cover ourselves. The three kids laughed and ran out. "Imbeciles! Now my experiment is ruined!" The Doctor yelled after them.

The three kids laughed as they ran past Sally. Sally watched them run out the door then looked at Jack. "Sally! Did you finish it? I want to show my good friends." Jack said.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I...I need a little bit more time." Sally said.

"Ohh... Well, that's all right. Just as long as it's ready for Christmas!" Jack said then patted her shoulder and walked past her.

"But... Jack..." Sally tried as Jack got to the door.

Jack turned around and faced us. "I'd best be off. I've got to go get Sandy Claws, right away! Wonderful to see you again. Good-bye for now!" He said then left.

"Go get Santa Claus...?" Sora asked then started thinking about it.

Sally turned to us. "Please, Sora, Ben, Mal, Jay. I'm afraid something terrible will happen if Jack goes through with this." She said.

"You can say that again!" Donald said.

"Sora?" Goofy asked as we looked at Sora and saw that he had a daydream look on his face.

Jack came back. "Are those strange-looking fellows in the town square with you?" He asked.

"Huh? What _fellows_?" Jay asked.

"You know, the ones who wanted to spoil Halloween AND Christmas? What are they called again... Heartless?" Jack asked.

"They're definitely not with us. But Donald, Goofy, and I can get rid of them for you. And then we can go see Santa!" Sora said, causing Donald to look at him and tapped his foot a bit. Sora looked at Donald and saw the look on his face so he flinched a bit. "But first, the Heartless!" He said.

The seven of us ran outside and saw the mayor there with the Heartless. "Now hear this, you...you things! Leave Halloween Town at once...by order of the mayor! Jack? Where are you? I'm only an elected official- I can't handle this by myself." He said as he looked around him a bit. Jack went over to him and the mayor's head turned. "Jack!" The sad part of the mayor's face said.

"We're on it!" Mal said as we got ready to fight the Heartless. We fought them and defeated them.

"How is Sandy Claws supposed to relax with all this going on?" Jack asked then turned around and faced us. "That's it, fellows! Sandy Claws needs bodyguards. Are you up to the task?" He asked.

"Us?" Donald asked.

"Yeah!" Sora said. Donald faced Sora from the side and tapped his foot at him again.

Normal mode:

Lock, Shock and Barrel were in a walking bathtub that was walking past the graveyard. "What should we bring along next?" Lock asked.

"A bucketful of caterpillars!" Shock said.

Barrel shook his head. "Or something even worse!" He said.

The bathtub stopped walking as it stood in front of Maleficent. Lock turned around and saw her. "Who's that?" He asked, pointing at her.

"Some old hag!" Barrel said.

"Silence!" Maleficent said.

"A witch?" Shock asked.

Maleficent quickly lifted her arm to the side and summoned some flames then made the flames disappear shortly before putting her arm back down while Lock, Shock and Barrel were each shaking in fear. "Hmm...perhaps you three could be of use to me. Come along, all of you. I'll show you the true meaning of _mischief._ " She said.

Jay's pov:

"All right, bodyguards! Christmas Town is this way! The doorway is in the woods just past the graveyard!" Jack said then the seven of us went back to the graveyard then once we were there, we followed him to the woods. Once we got to the woods, we saw a different door on each tree; one tree had a square-shaped red door on it and had yellow stars on it; almost like a firecracker of some sort, a second tree had a light brown turkey-shaped door on it, a third tree had a pink heart-shaped door on it, a fourth tree had a colorful egg-shaped door on it, a fifth tree had a green clover-shaped door on it and a sixth tree had an orange pumpkin-shaped door on it but what really caught my interest right now was the tree in the middle; it had a green Christmas tree-shaped door with decorations on it. "Here it is! The door to Christmas Town. The spooks of Halloween can get so tiresome year after year. I wanted something new. And I found this!" Jack said as Sora stared at the door intently with wonder which caused Donald to tap his foot again for the third time that we were here in this world. "Beyond this door is a world filled with wonders...the likes of which you've never seen! At first I couldn't believe my eyes! Everything was so fresh and exciting!" He said.

"C'mon! Just open it!" Sora said, getting excited.

Jack opened the door and bowed like a gentleman to us then Sora ran to the door and jumped into the tree. The five of us ran to the door. "Huh?" Donald asked as we looked into the tree and saw Sora falling. "Um..." He said as we looked at each other and jumped into the tree.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sora said as the six of us were falling. I apparently was the last one out of the portal because when I came out of the portal, I fell onto of Mal from behind.

"Will you guys get off please so I can shake off Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked since he was under Donald and Goofy.

"Sor- Oof!" I said as I hit the snow that was on the ground since Mal shook me off.

"Thanks Mal." Sora said as he shook Donald and Goofy off of him then the four of us saw what was in front of us. "Cooool!" He said.

"Whoa. This is amazingly beautiful." Ben said.

"Yeah and I'm not one for festive things." Mal said.

That was when I looked at Sora's outfit. In place of his vampire outfit, he had a gray Santa suit with a Santa hat that was covering his eye then I looked at Donald and I saw him as a snowman instead of a mummy, next I looked at Ben and I saw him as a elf; he had elf ears, a blue elf hat, blue elf top, blue elf bottoms and blue elf shoes, I looked at Mal and I saw that she was also an elf; she had elf ears, a purple elf hat, purple elf top, purple elf bottoms and purple elf shoes and I lastly looked at Goofy as a reindeer instead of Frankenstein. "Nice hat there, Jay." Mal said.

"Huh?" I asked then looked at the hat Mal took off of my head. It was a yellow Santa hat.

"Wow!" Donald said as he looked at the view. "So where's Santa?" He asked.

"In his workshop." Jack said then walked past us a bit. He looked back at us as we got up on our feet. "Shall we?" He asked then walked away again. We followed him, not noticing that Goofy stayed behind a bit.

We got to the town and looked around when we saw the Heartless appear which caused us to flinch. "Here too!?" Mal asked as we got ready to fight.

"En garde, loyal bodyguards!" Jack said. We fought the Heartless and defeated them.

The six of us faced each other. "Christmas is in big trouble!" Donald said.

"Gawrsh, we can't let anything bad happen to Christmas." Goofy said, causing the five of us to each nod once.

"That's where Sandy Claws lives." Jack said causing us to look over at a building.

We went into the building and looked around us a bit then saw a man looking at a list. We recognized the man as Santa. "Whoa!" Sora, Ben and Donald said at the same time.

Santa looked at us and smiled. "Well, hello everyone. Did you come to see if you're on my _nice_ list?" He asked. The six of us walked over to him. Ben went first. "Name?" Santa asked.

"Ben, sir." Ben said.

Santa checked his list. "Let's see now... Ah, yes. Here you are, Ben. Keep it up and you'll expect something nice under the tree." He said, smiling at him.

"Thank you, sir." Ben said and walked back to us at the same time Sora went over to Santa.

"Your name?" Santa asked, looking at Sora.

"Um, Sora, sir." Sora said.

Santa looked back at his list. "Let's see...Sora... Here you are." He said, looking up at a hopeful Sora then looked back at his list. "Well, according to my list, Sora...seven years ago you told everyone you did not believe in Santa Claus... Oh, that is unfortunate." He said, touching his beard a bit.

"Ah..." Sora muttered.

"How about Mal and Jay? I mean, I know the both of us were bad as kids but we've changed since then." I said. Santa checked his list then looked at the two of us and shook his head softly. I sighed softly as I looked down. "Oh..." I muttered.

"How about Donald and Goofy?" Donald asked. After a few seconds of silence, I heard Donald. "Oh, boy!" He said.

"Am I on your list too, by any chance? It's me, Jack!" Jack said.

"Jack Skellington!?" Santa asked then a crash startled all of us and we looked at a door. "What sort of trouble did you bring this time?" He asked as he walked to the door.

We looked at Jack. "This time?" Ben asked.

"It's a long story!" Jack said. We followed after Santa and looked around us a bit then heard something and looked to the side.

"Why do we have to hide?" A voice asked.

"Silence! Well, this is a pleasant surprise. That fool Jack brought Sora and the others with him. Now we can deal with all of them at once!" Another voice said.

"What do you want us to do?" A third voice asked.

"Who's there?" Santa asked.

"Busted!" The first and third voices said at the same time as a fourth voice.

A few seconds later, we saw a broken window and saw the three kids from earlier jumping out. "It's Lock, Shock, and Barrel!" Jack said.

"Not those three..." Santa said.

"I assure you, they're not with us." Jack said.

"Well, whatever the case, they've been quite naughty. Catch them and bring them back here. They're going to get a lecture." Santa said as he started walking away from Jack after he turned around.

"Uh...Mr. Claws? I wanted to talk to you about Christmas first." Jack said as Santa stopped walking.

"It'll have to wait. I need to see how things are progressing in my workshop." Santa said then walked past us to head back to his office.

"C'mon Jack- let's catch those little pranksters." Mal said and the six of us ran back to the office.

"Oh, all right, then." Jack said and followed us. We got back outside to the town and saw footprints in the snow. We followed them all the way to Halloween Town.

Normal mode:

Maleficent, Lock, Shock, Barrel and the bathtub were at the hill. "I was so looking forward to destroying that ridiculous Christmas Town. But now that Sora and those imbeciles are here I think a change of plan is called for. Revnge before pleasure, after all." Maleficent said.

"What kind of revenge?" Shock asked.

"The magnificent, malevolent kind, of course." Maleficent said, grinning.

"That sounds really bad." Lock said.

"Like Oogie's kind of bad!" Shock said.

"And that's super-duper bad!" Barrel said.

Maleficent looked at the three kids. "Oogie Boogie? That bag of incensed insects? Hmph. How intriguing. And where may I find him?" She asked.

"Jack and his dumb, stupid friends destroyed him." Shock said.

"Ah yes, now I remember. More intriguing still! I believe I'll bring your master back for you." Maleficent said as she looked away from the kids and started doing a spell to bring back Oogie Boogie while the kids started laughing.

After a while, Oogie Boogie was with the four at the hill. He started laughing. "I feel like a million bugs! I really owe you one for this, Maleficent." He said, looking at her.

"Indeed you do, Oogie. Do you remember Ben, Mal, Jay, Sora, Donald, and Goofy?" Maleficent asked.

"Do I remember them? Ha! You're too much! I'll never forget what they did to me..." Oogie said then thought about it. "Uh...What was it they did to me?" He asked, looking at Lock, Shock and Barrel.

"Squashed you like a bug!" Shock said.

"That sounds bad!" Oogie said.

"And Jack helped!" Lock said.

"Even worse!" Oogie said.

"They creamed ya!" Barrel said.

"That's right, that's right! That's one thing I won't be forgetting anytime soon! It's the last thing I remember. And it's the only thing I'll remember until I teach those clowns not to mess with Mr. Oogie Boogie!" Oogie said.

"Yes...that's right. That's the spirit. And I have the perfect plan already in mind." Maleficent said then turned around. "Have you ever heard of Christmas Town?" She asked then turned back around when she didn't a quick response, only to see that Oogie was asleep _._

"Mr. Oogie!" Lock said.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Shock said.

"We want to see how bad you are!" Barrel said.

Maleficent went over to them as she sighed softly while she put her hand to her forehead. "It seems he needs more time to recover. You three- stay here and keep Sora and the others occupied." She said then made Oogie disappear and disappeared herself. She made a giant Heartless appear a few seconds later. "My Heartless will help you. But do not fail me!" She said.

Mal's pov:

We got to the hill and saw the kids. "There they are!" Sora said and we got ready to fight as they looked at me.

They looked at each other and jumped into a cage. "Stop them!" The girl named Shock said.

"Tie 'em down!" The first boy named Lock said.

"Get 'em!" The second boy named Barrel said. We fought the Heartless and defeated it. "Ah ha ha ha!" He said as he laughed.

"That was fun!" Lock said.

The three of them turned around. "Let's go see if Mr. Oogie's ready!" Shock said. They ran off.

"Oogie!?" Jack asked.

"Isn't he the one who tried to take over Halloween Town before?" Ben asked.

Jack turned back to us. "That's him. Fellows, I hope you're ready for trouble..." He said.

"Don't we have enough trouble already?" Goofy asked. The six of us each nodded once.

Normal mode:

Santa Claus was walking through the woods to find Jack. "Confound it. Now I've lost my way." He said as he was walking then he stopped and looked around him a bit. "Oh, this is utter foolishness. I should be getting ready for Christmas." He said.

"Is that you...Mr. Sandy Claws?" Sally asked from behind a tree, causing Santa to gasp.

"Yes, but...please, call me Santa Claus." Santa said turning towards the tree that Sally was at.

Sally came out of hiding. "Of course. Mr. Santa Claus, I was hoping I'd find you here. You see... It's very important that you go back to Christmas Town. I'm afraid something terrible is going to happen if you don't." She said.

"Well, I am behind preparations... All right. Tell Jack I'll be waiting for him at home. He had something to say to me about Christmas." Santa said as he looked back at Sally after she walked over to him.

"But that's just it. Please, go home and lock the door. And if Jack knocks, don't open it!" Sally said. As she was talking, Maleficent and Oogie were watching the two talk.

"There. The large one in red." Maleficent said.

"All I gotta do is kidnap him?" Oogie asked.

"That's right. Lock him up at once! Then begin destroying Christmas Town. That's sure to make Sora and the other fools come running." Maleficent said.

"And then they're all mine!" Oogie said.

"Yes. And in the meantime, I'll turn Santa Claus into Santa Heartless!" Maleficent said and the two laughed.

"Are we done?" Oogie asked, causing Santa to look over behind.

"Who's there?" Santa asked, causing Sally to turn around. They saw Oogie come running over to them and Santa put Sally behind him so she wouldn't get hurt.

Sora's pov:

We walked into the graveyard when we heard something so we looked over and saw Sally run over to us. "What's wrong, Sally?" Jack asked.

"Jack! Oogie's kidnapped Santa Claus!" Sally said.

The six of us flinched in surprise. "Oh, no!" Jack said.

"And he's headed for Christmas Town!" Sally said.

"C'mon Jack- let's hurry!" Mal said. Jack nodded once and we ran to Christmas Town to go save Santa.

Once we got there, we saw smoke coming from Santa's house. "That's Santa's house!" Donald said.

We ran down the path to the town then got to the workshop and ran into the office. We went to the other room and looked around us as we got ready to fight then we heard a laugh and looked up from behind us, only to see Oogie there. He jumped down and knocked Sally out of the way then jumped onto another platform. "Jack Skellington!" He said as he looked at us.

"Oogie!" Jack said as we were ready to fight.

Oogie laughed a bit. "You and I have a score to settle, Jack! Same goes for your little sidekicks!" Oogie said.

"What are you planning to do with Sandy Claws?" Jack asked.

"Who? Sandy Claws? I don't know what you're talking about!" Oogie said then turned around and jumped down from the platform. "And why is this role poly red guy here? Time to go, grandpa!" He said. He started laughing then stopped. "Eh?" He asked.

"Mr. Santa Claus!" I heard Sally say which made me grin because that meant that Sally managed to get Santa away from Oogie.

Oogie marched over to where Sally and Santa were but we got in the way and got ready to fight him. "Why, you..." He muttered then marched back to the platform.

We got onto the platform then felt it move. "Stop!" Donald said, running to the middle thing and ended up on the left platform. "Huh?" He asked as he looked around him then ran back and ended up back on our platform. "Not again?" He asked, looking around him again.

We managed to fight Oogie and defeated him. "Oh, that's gross." Ben said as we saw bugs coming out of Oogie from the side.

"Look away then." Jay said.

"Good idea." Ben said and looked away as more bugs came out of Oogie.

After a while, we went back outside. "All right, Christmas is safe again!" I said.

We turned to the door and saw Jack walking out. "Perfect! I'd better get down to business!" He said.

"Huh? Leave that to Santa!" Donald said.

"Yup, you oughta stick to Halloween and spooky stuff!" Goofy said.

"Jack?" Sally asked, causing Jack to turn around and look at her. She walked over to him with something in her hands. "Here, it's done." She said.

"Wonderful! Why, I love it! Thank you, Sally!" Jack said and took it from her.

"Jack... Do you really have to do this?" Sally asked as we saw Jack put the thing on. That was when I realized that it was a suit.

"But I make a splendid Sandy Claws!" Jack said.

"Listen here, Jack Skellington. You saved me, and Christmas as well. And for that, I'm very grateful. But please promise you won't cause any more trouble! And about that suit! Don't even think about taking over for me again!" Santa said, causing us to look at him at one point then back at Jack.

"I just thought that you could use a little help this year, Mr. Claws. You must be exhausted from all the preparations. And- I wouldn't mind a second chance to get this Christmas thing right." Jack said.

"Yes, being Santa Claus can be tiring. But let me tell you something, Jack. Seeing the happy faces of little children when they discover the presents I've brought them make it all worthwhile, year after year after year. And you, Jack- you love to make them gasp and see them shiver with fright. What if someone tried to take all of that away from you? We both have very important jobs to do, Jack. Mine is to take care of Christmas, and yours is to take care to Halloween. So we each have to do the very best we can. After all, you're the face of Halloween- Mr. Jack Skellington. The Pumpkin King! The Knight of Nightmares! And even though you're fascinated with Christmas, Jack... Halloween is your true specialty. Don't you see? Children rely on both of us to do our jobs. Halloween needs your attention...and I know Christmas needs mine- urgently." Santa said and turned around to go back into his office.

"You're right! I am the master of terror! And if Halloween has become too routine, all I have to do is think of something new that'll really make them scream!" Jack said, causing Santa to turn back around to Jack.

"Jack! Oh, Jack!" The mayor said, running over to Jack. Once he got to Jack, he stopped running. "I've been looking for you everywhere! We must go over the plans for next Halloween! I can't do a thing without your approval!" He said.

"So true." Jack said, walking past the mayor a bit. The mayor rushed after him.

"Good luck, Jack Skellington." Santa said.

"Well, there he goes." Mal said.

"Yes, and I've got lots of names to check and preparations to finish!" Santa said. That was when we saw glowing which the six of us knew what that meant. The four of us sealed a giant Keyhole when we saw it.

The four of us looked back at Santa and Sally. "We better get going." Ben said.

"Before you four do, Sora, Ben, Mal and Jay... I believe there's a friend of yours...who if I recall correctly- was the one who told you there's no such thing as Santa Claus, Sora?" Santa asked.

"Oh, yeah... He did say that." I said.

"And I also believe your older brother who if I also recall correctly- had teased you and Genevieve about believing in Santa Claus, Ben?" Santa asked.

"Yes he did, sir." Ben said.

"And I also believe, as well, there's a friend of yours who if also recall correctly as well- had somewhat believed in Santa Claus as she was banished to a different part of the Isle, Mal and Jay?" Santa asked.

"She had?" Mal asked.

"Yes. Be sure to give them each my very best wishes and this is for you to give to Evie. The gift is inside that bag." Santa said, coming over to us and handed Jay a bag.

Jay smiled. "I'm sure she'll love it." He said.

"We will, but... Do you know where we can find Riku and Evie?" I asked.

"No...but don't give up! Remember, if you four believe in Riku and Evie, you will find them. Just as you four found me." Santa said.

"Right!" Ben said then the four of us walked over to Donald and Goofy then we left with them.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review your guesses and to vote in the poll on my profile!**


	24. Chapter Thirteen: Atlantica(two)

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Every world will be a chapter with multiple povs unless they're short.**

 **Third song in the series!**

* * *

Chapter thirteen: Atlantica(part two)

Ben's pov:

Once we got the spell we needed, we went back to Atlantica and went to Flounder. We got back to the shipwreck and moved the statue to Ariel's grotto. Once we were done, we went back to the shipwreck and saw her there; looking up at the surface then she looked down a bit. "Ariel!" Sora said as we swam over to her, causing her to look up at us.

"We'd like ya to come with us, Ariel." Goofy said.

"Have we got something to show you!" I said, smiling.

We led her to her grotto and went in after Flounder and Ariel. We saw her swim to the statue. "It's a pretty cool statue, huh?" Jay asked.

"It looks like some kind of prince." Donald said.

"A prince!?" Ariel asked. _"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?"_ She sang as she picked up a fork. " _Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?"_ She sang again as she put the form in a spot near the spoon and knife. " _Wouldn't you think I'm the girl... The girl who has everything?"_ She sang as she looked up a bit. " _Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold?_ " She sang as Sora swam around around a globe then watched it spin. " _Looking around here you'd think..._ Sure, she's got everything." She sang as I opened a treasure box with a smile. " _I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty. I've got whozits and whatzits galore."_ She sang as Donald lightly knocked on a jack-in-the-box then swam away in fear after it popped up, practically scaring him. "You want thingamabobs? I got twenty." She said, showing Flounder twenty bottle corkscrews in a case. " _But who cares? No big deal. I want more._ " She sang as Mal and Jay each popped a bubble after Ariel put the case down and swam away from it. " _I wanna be where the people are. I wanna see...wanna see 'em dancing, Walking around on those"_ She sang as she was at a music box. "What do you call 'em? Oh _feet._ " She said as she moved Goofy's feet a bit. " _Up where they walk, up where they run... Up where they stay all day in the sun, Wandering free, wish I could be... Part of that world."_ She sang as she floated back down to the statue and looked up at the top of the grotto.

"Ariel..." Jay said, causing Ariel to look at us.

"We're here to help you, you know." Mal said as Sebastian swam over to us.

"Oh, no- you six stay out of it!" Sebastian said, causing us to look at him.

"Look who's talking!" Sora said.

"Yeah! You were gonna tell her dad about it!" Donald said.

"What am I gonna do?" Sebastian asked.

Normal mode:

Sebastian left the grotto to go finish on his next piece when he heard that the king wanted to see him. He went to the palace shortly after he finished his piece. "You're late, Sebastian. Is something wrong?" King Triton asked.i

"No. Nothing, Your Majesty." Sebastian said then swam over to him.

"That's good. So, tell me- how is the song for the musical coming?" King Triton asked.

"It is finished, Your Majesty! And it celebrates all de wonderful things found here in de ocean. It will be my finest work." Sebastian said.

"Will it get Ariel's mind off the human world?" King Triton asked.

"Er, yes...well... Probably... Possibly..." Sebastian said, causing King Triton to glare at him. "I-I mean, most definitely! Excuse me, Your Majesty, but I must rehearse...you understand." He said then turned around and swam away.

Mal's pov:

We left Ariel's grotto and saw Ariel looking up at the surface. "This is terrible! We've got to do something." Jay said.

"She can't be in the musical like that." Goofy said.

"I'll sing her part instead!" Donald said.

"No way! Not a chance!" I said, glaring at him after I faced him.

"What? Why not!?" Donald asked.

"Hey, it's Sebastian." Goofy said as we turned around and saw over to us, holding something in his claw.

"Dis will never work..." Sebastian said as he stopped in front of us.

"What's up?" Ben asked.

"I've composed a perfect song for de musical, but I think it's gonna be too complicated for you." Sebastian said.

"Aw, c'mon! How hard can it be?" Sora asked.

Sebastian gave us the sheet and we looked at it with surprised looks on each of our faces. "Uh, oh..." Donald muttered.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review your guesses and to vote in the poll on my profile!**


	25. Chapter Fourteen: Pride Lands(one)

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Every world will be a chapter with multiple povs unless they're short.**

 **I know there are no purple lion cubs but since Sora has his spiky hair as a lion cub, I'm gonna make Mal be a purple lion cub.**

* * *

Chapter fourteen: Pride Lands(part one)

Mal's pov:

We got to a new world and landed there. "Hey! Check us out." Jay said as the six of us each checked ourselves out.

"Yeah!" Donald said.

"I'm a purple lion cub. I can deal with this." I said, smiling.

We looked around us and our smiles faded. "This place is kinda creepy, though." Sora said.

"Uh-huh." Donald said.

"Ooh." Goofy said, causing us to look behind us and saw a hyena there in front of Goofy then we looked around us again and saw that we were being surrounded by hyenas.

One gave a crazy laugh then snarled at us. "Heartless?" Ben asked.

"I dunno, Ben. I get the feelin' they might live here." Goofy said.

"Don't mind us! Just passing through. We won't be any trouble." Donald said.

"Yeah, that's right!" I said.

"Don't be silly. We'd love you to stick around for lunch." One hyena said as the six of them circled around us.

"Um...we didn't bring anything to eat." Jay said.

"That's not gonna be a problem!" A second one said.

Goofy gulped. "Gawrsh, Jay- I think WE'RE the lunch!" He said.

Donald yelled and the six of us split up from each other. I ran then tripped over my own feet and fell onto my back. I was near Sora. "Going somewhere?" The second hyena asked Sora. All of a sudden, a roar echoed to here, causing the second hyena to looked to the side. "Man, that Scar's got the worst timing." He said.

"Just let him roar." The first one said.

"Nah, we better go see what he wants. Sounds like he's grumpy enough already." The second one said.

The first one sighed. "Fine..." She said then the hyenas ran off.

We watched them run off after we each got up then faced each other. "I dunno what that was about, but I'm glad it's over!" Sora said, causing Donald and Goofy to each sigh in relief.

"Everything's harder on four legs..." Ben said as we went over to Donald and Goofy.

"Better start practicing!" Donald said.

"I found a trick to it. Here, lemme show y'all." Goofy said. He showed us how to do it and we followed his directions.

After a while, we left the area and got to another area to what appears some kind of graveyard. We stopped and looked to the side. That was when we saw a lioness running from something. She stopped and growled a bit then ran off again as she was being chased by two giant Heartless. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Heartless!?" Donald asked.

"What do we do?" Goofy asked.

The four of us ran over to help the lioness out and we stood between her and the two Heartless. "Stay back!" Jay said.

We fought the Heartless and defeated them. "Definitely Heartless." Sora said.

"Thank you. You really saved me." The lioness said, causing us to turn around and face her.

"We're just glad you're okay." Goofy said.

"Did you see any other Heartless around here?" Ben asked.

"Heartless... Is that what they're called? I'm not sure if there are any others... I don't usually hunt outside the Pride Lands." The lioness said.

"Pride Lands?" Donald asked.

"Hey, do you know if a guy named Riku and a girl named Evie are there? Or some bad guys in black hoods? Or maybe this really big bully named Pete?" I asked, walking over to her. She shook her head no and I sighed as I looked down a bit then looked back at Donald, Goofy, Sora, Ben and Jay. "Oh well, we might as well take a look, anyway." I said, causing the five of them to nod at me.

"Wait- the Pride Lands are dangerous. Scar and the hyenas have made things unbearable for everyone. There's no food left. They've driven off the prey. We're about to starve." The lioness said, causing me to look back at her then she turned around.

"We can handle a little danger. You just saw us beat those Heartless, didn't you?" Jay asked, walking over to my side then went past me a little.

"I guess you're right... You four could just what the kingdom needs. Maybe you can help us." The lioness said, facing him.

"Ya mean take on this Scar guy and all those hyenas?" Goofy asked.

"Scar?" Donald asked.

"He took over when our last king, Mufasa, died." The lioness said.

"So you're saying that this guy is your king." Sora said, walking over to the three of us.

"You want us to take down your king?" Ben asked, walking over to us too.

The lioness nodded a bit with a smile. "Wait just a minute." I said and the four of us ran over to Donald and Goofy.

"We can't just go around knocking kings off their thrones." Jay said.

"Then again, if they see we're stronger than their king, maybe they'll ask one of us to be their next ruler!" Sora said.

"Sora..." Goofy said.

"We'd have to refuse, of course. Especially when I'm already king of a kingdom." Ben said.

"Still, we'd like to see the Pride Lands, so you guys don't mind lending 'em a paw, do you?" I asked then the four of us ran back to the lioness and talked to her.

The lioness named Nala nodded once at us then ran off. We faced Donald and Goofy again. "She's gonna go on ahead and tell the other lionesses. We're supposed to meet her at a place called Pride Rock." Jay said as the six of us watched her run off.

After a while, we found our way to Prick Rock and got there. We walked past some other lionesses when we saw Nala walking over to us with a monkey. The two stopped walking after we stopped walking. "That's them." She told the monkey.

The monkey walked over to us and inspected the four of us closely. "Uh...what?" Sora asked. The monkey looked at Donald and Goofy next then went back to Nala and whispered something in her ear which made her look at him then look down after she saw him shake his head.

We watched the monkey walk back the way he came. "What is it?" Sora asked.

"I told Rafiki you four might be able to help us force Scar and the hyenas out of the Pride Lands. But he says it won't work. You see, whoever saves the Pride Lands will be our next king...and he has to have the right qualities." Nala said.

"Meaning..." Ben asked.

"I think she means you four are each not cut out for the job, Sora, Ben, Mal and Jay." Goofy said, causing Sora, Jay and I to each sigh.

"That's fine with me though because one kingdom is good enough for me." Ben said.

"I'm sorry you four came all this way." Nala said.

"Hey, no- it's okay." I said.

Nala came close to us a bit. "You'd better go before Scar finds out you're here. I'm really sorry." She whispered a bit.

We turned around and started to head out when we saw the hyenas from before blocking our way. "Hey- a snack." The second one from before said as they came close to us.

"Snack? Nah, we got us a three course meal; two for each course." The first one from before said as the third one just laughed.

All of a sudden, we heard the roar from before and it made the three hyenas look up from behind us. "Look at that, here comes Scar- the king." The second one said then laughed as we turned around and saw two lions there.

"And Pete!" Jay said.

The first lion jumped down skillfully then walked over to us. Pete, however, tried to do what the first lion did but ended up on his side. We just shook our heads a bit at the sight. "My back..." He slightly muttered.

"What are you doing here!?" Sora asked.

"Aww, the cute li'l kitty's worried about me. If I were you four, I'd be more worried about my friends!" Pete said, causing us to turn around a bit and saw the hyenas surround Donald and Goofy.

"Sora! Ben! Mal! Jay!" Donald said.

"We're surrounded!" Goofy said then covered his eyes.

"Go on, ladies- you've got some hunting to do." The lion said, looking at the lionesses from the side.

"The herds have moved on, Scar. We can't hunt in a land with no prey." Nala said.

"No prey? Then what do you call this?" The lion named Scar asked, pointing at us as he looked back at us.

"We're not prey!" Ben said.

"Oh. Nice and fresh, too." Scar said.

"Well, they're all yours, Scar." Pete said and took off as Scar watched him a bit.

Scar looked back at us and was about to pounce at us when Nala stopped him. Nala looked back at us. "Run!" She said. We turned around and ran back the way we came. "Follow me!" She said as she ran past us. We followed her to get out of Pride Rock. Once we were away, we stopped walking and looked at her. She was looking down. "I'm sorry I got you four involved in this." She said.

"It's no big deal." I said.

"Aw, it's not your fault. Sora, Ben, Mal and Jay wouldn't be good rulers." Donald said, causing the four of us looked at him.

"Hey! We had to give it a try, right?" Sora asked.

"So you four DID want to be rulers! What about your royal vizer position, Jay?" Goofy asked.

"Well...you know..." Sora started.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. I'm good then." Jay said.

"I'm fine where I'm at." Ben said.

"And being a ruler can be a bit overwhelming to me anyway." I said.

"Uh, Nala, isn't there anybody else who could be king?" Jay asked.

"There was...but he died...when he was just a cub. He was the son of our last king, Mufasa. If only Simba was here..." Nala said.

"Simba!? But Simba's just fine!" Sora said.

"He was fighting right beside us not that long ago." Ben said.

"You mean Simba's alive? But where is he?" Nala asked.

"That... We don't know." I said.

"Still...Simba's alive! I can't believe it... Please- tell me more about him." Nala said.

"Of course!" Jay said.

"But first, we should get away from Scar. We'll go through Wildebeest Valley. He won't follow us through there. He won't follow us there." Nala said, causing us to turn around and look at the direction she was looking at.

We ran to the valley that Nala told us about and we got there. We walked to an edge and looked down. "Whoa..." Sora muttered.

After a while, we noticed Nala back up then she ran past us and jumped to the other side of the area. "Wow!" The six of us said at the same time as we watched Nala.

We looked back down at the edge. "What's wrong?" Nala asked.

"We're never gonna make it." Ben said.

Nala muttered something but we couldn't exactly hear her. "What?" I asked.

"Never mind. It's not important. Here, I'll show you guys how. You guys can do it!" Nala said. We made it over to her side and the seven of us walked. Well, the six of us walked while Donald was flying. "When Simba's father, King Mufasa, died, we were told that Simba died alongside him." She said.

"Who told you that?" Jay asked.

We noticed Nala stop after a little while so we looked at her and saw her look down a bit. "Scar." She said.

We noticed something else from the corner of our eyes so we turned to the side and saw the monkey from before named Rafiki. He walked up a slope that was next to us then stopped at the edge of the slope and looked at the direction that was now behind us. "It is time." He said then pointed his staff towards the direction, causing us to turn back around towards that direction. That was when we heard a faint roar of sorts.

"It must be Simba! Sora! Ben! Mal! Jay! Hurry!" Nala said and ran off towards the direction.

"Wait up!" Sora said and we ran after her.

After a while, we came across a jungle and ran through it then got to what appears to be an oasis and saw Simba surrounded by six Heartless; three in front of him and three behind him while he was on a log bridge. One started getting close to him and Simba roared at it. The six Heartless disappeared shortly after. "Simba!" Ben said, causing Simba to look over at us as we ran over to him a bit.

Simba got ready to attack us which caused us to stop running. "I-it's us- Sora, Ben, Mal and Jay! Donald and Goofy are here, too." I said.

Simba walked off the bridge and walked over to us. "Sora! Ben! Mal! Jay! Donald! Goofy!" He said, happily then he happily pounced Sora and rubbed his stomach a bit which caused the five of us to laugh. Simba looked at us then back at Sora. "What happened to you guys?" He asked.

Jay was about to answer when we heard a scream, causing us to look over at the direction of the jungle. "Help! Simba! Heeelp!" A voice said as Sora got up while we kept looking at the direction of the jungle.

"She's gonna eat us!" A second voice said.

"Timon? Pumbaa!? Something must have happened in the jungle! I have to go help my friends!" Simba said and took off into the jungle.

"Okay, we'll go back you up!" Jay said and the six of us followed Simba into the jungle.

Once we got back to the jungle, we saw Simba and Nala fighting. "Simba! Wait!" Sora said.

The two kept fighting. "Stop!" Donald said.

"It's Nala! Don't you recognize her?" Ben asked.

The two kept fighting until Nala pinned him down, which surprised Simba. "Nala?" He asked. Nala kept growling at him then stopped and got off. She was away from him while looking at him. Simba got close to her a bit. "It's me, Simba!" He said.

Nala stared at him a little more then a smile appeared on her face. "Simba!" She said and the two did some kind of secret shake of sorts. "You are alive!" She said as they circled each other.

"Hey! What's goin' on here!?" The first voice from earlier said as we walked over to a meerkat and a warthog. The two turned around, saw us, screamed and ran away from us. One hid behind Simba's paw while the other one was covering his head with his back towards us.

Simba looked down at the meerkat with a smile. "Don't worry. They're all friends of mine." He said.

"So that means...nobody's planning to eat anybody else for lunch, right?" The meerkat asked.

The six of us each nodded once at the meerkat. The warthog was still covering his head in fear. "Are you sure they don't wanna eat me like I'm some kinda pig!?" The warthog asked.

"We won't...but you are a pig, right?" I asked.

The warthog quickly faced us with a glare. "Call me Mr. Pig!" He said. All of us except the warthog laughed.

After a while, Simba stopped laughing and looked back at the meerkat. "Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes?" He asked.

"Why am I not surprised?" The meerkat asked as he was looking at Simba. The eight of us watched Simba and Nala walk away. The eight of us got into a straight line and the seven of us followed the meerkat named Timon. Sora was behind Timon, I was behind Sora, Ben was behind me, Jay was behind Ben, the warthog named Pumbaa was behind Jay, Donald was behind Pumbaa and Goofy was behind Donald. "Hakuna!" Timon said.

"Matata!" The seven of us said at the same time.

"Hakuna!" Timon said.

"Matata!" The seven of us said.

We stopped as we saw Nala walk towards us a bit. "He's not the Simba I remember. Something about hakuna matata..." She said as she walked past us and back into the jungle to head back to Pride Rock.

It was nighttime and as I was going to sleep, I noticed Simba getting up and walking away. I silently followed him, not noticing that Sora and the others followed me until I slightly saw someone next to me. I looked to the side and saw Sora there. I shook my head at them when Sora was about to say something so they could stay quiet then I looked back at Simba. "My father's dead. And it's all because of me... It's my fault. I can't go back... It won't change anything." Simba said then looked up at the sky. "Father...are you there?" He asked.

After a while, we saw clouds forming in a circle then a ghostly image of a lion in the middle of the circle of clouds. "Simba...you have forgotten who you are. You must take your place in the Circle of Life." The ghostly lion said.

"How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be." Simba said.

"Remember who you are." The ghostly lion said then disappeared.

"You can all come out now." Simba said. We came out and looked at Simba as he was looking at us. "I'm going back to face my past. I could use your help." He said.

"He really is a king..." Timon said as the sun was rising from the horizon that was behind Simba. We walked back to where the Pride Lands were with Simba, Timon, Pumbaa and Nala. "Wait a minute. We're gonna fight your uncle for THIS?" He asked, causing Simba to look at us from the left.

"Yes, Timon. This is my home." Simba said, looking back at Pride Rock.

We got to Pride Rock. Scar looked up, saw Simba and got scared. Simba jumped down to Scar. "Simba! You're...alive!" Scar said, backing up.

"This kingdom doesn't belong to you." Simba said as the nine of us walked near Simba.

"Simba's the rightful king." Nala said.

"The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight." Simba said as he walked towards Scar while Scar backed up to the side of the exterior of a cave.

"Must this all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member, Simba..." Scar said, walking past Simba and towards us a bit.

"I've put the past behind me." Simba said, glaring at Scar.

"But what about your faithful subjects? Have they?" Scar asked.

"Simba, what's he talking about?" Nala asked.

Simba had a sad look on his face. "Go on. Tell them who's responsible for Mufasa's death!" Scar said as he circled around Simba a bit.

Simba looked down. "I am." He said, softly.

Nala gasped softly. Scar went towards Simba while Simba was backing up. "He admits it! Murderer! If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive. Do you deny it?" Scar said.

"No! But it was an accident!" Simba said. We couldn't hear what Scar was saying to Simba then Simba fell but tried to hold onto the edge. Scar was saying something else but we couldn't hear it either. Out of nowhere, Simba jumped back onto the platform and pinned Scar down. "Murderer! Tell them the truth!" He said.

"All right. All right! I did it." Scar said.

"Louder!" Simba said as we got close to them.

"I...killed...Mufasa!" Scar said.

Three hyenas came out as one laughed and tackled Simba. Scar ran back into the cave as more hyenas surrounded Simba. The four of us ran over to Simba. "Simba! You get Scar! We'll handle these guys!" Jay said.

Simba nodded once then ran into the cave after Scar. The four of us were surrounded by the hyenas now. We didn't notice Pumbaa coming towards us with Timon on his back until we saw the hyenas being thrown up into the air. "'Scuse me! Pardon me! Comin' through!" Timon said then got off of Pumbaa's back and the two got ready to fight then ran into the cave in fear. The hyenas chased after them and we chased after the hyenas to save Timon and Pumbaa.

We got into the cave, fought the three hyenas and defeated them. They ran out of the cave through the entrance we came through from. "Where's Simba?" Sora asked, looking at Nala.

"He went up there." Nala said.

We ran up the slope in the direction that Nala was looking at. Once we got to where Simba and Scar were, we saw them going around in a circle. "Simba!" Donald said and started to fly over but Ben put his paw up towards Donald to stop him.

"This is his fight, Donald." Ben said.

We watched Scar and Simba fight then saw Simba being knocked back a bit. Scar started to pounce onto Simba but Simba pushed Scar off and Scar fell down. "You're okay!" I said, causing Simba to look at us from the side.

"Aw, that was just a sneak preview!" A voice behind us said, causing us to turn around and we saw Pete there. "'Cause this ain't over- not by a long shot!" He said then pointed behind Simba. We looked over and saw a paw there. "Anger and jealously turned the king of Pride Rock into a Heartless! Oh, your kingdom's gonna rise again... But this time, as the Pride Lands of Darkness!" He said as we saw Scar push himself up then was in front of the seven of us.

"That's what you think!" Simba said. We fought Scar and defeated him. We watched him walk towards us a bit then he glowed a bit and fell to the side. We went back down to the cave and left the cave. We watched as Simba walked to the edge and he roared. The lionesses roared with him then we saw the circle of clouds and the ghostly lion from before. He was smiling this time.

The four of us sealed the giant Keyhole when we saw it. "Hey, what's with the light show?" Timon asked.

"We have to say good bye for a little while." Jay said.

"I'll go tell Simba." Pumbaa said as we faced them.

"Aw, he's prob'ly busy. Just tell him we'll be back soon." Goofy said.

"Oh, that's right- he's king now. He's gonna be so busy he'll prob'ly forget about his two best buddies." Timon said.

"Well, you always got hakuna matata, right?" Sora asked after he got over to Timon and Pumbaa.

"Guess so..." Pumba said, causing Timon to face him.

"Whaddaya mean _Guess so_!? What if he forgets to tell the carnivores who we are? One look at you, and you're a pig roast." Timon said.

"That's MISTER Pig Roast." Donald said.

"Same thing! And I'm not sticking around to be anybody's pork dinner!" Pumbaa said and ran off.

"Pumbaa!" Timon said.

"You can never forget your true buddies." Ben said as we watched Timon run after Pumbaa. The six of us left to the gummi ship.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review your guesses and to vote in the poll on my profile!**


	26. Chapter Fifteen: Auradon Prep(four)

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Every world will be a chapter with multiple povs unless they're short.**

 **I know I didn't put multiple povs in the last chapter but that was because I didn't realize that I didn't until I was looking at it while I was finishing it.**

 **Thanks to a question about Riku and Evie by luckystar20141, this chapter is not only gonna focus on Sora and the gang, it's also gonna focus a little bit on Riku, Evie and Mickey but at the beginning from Evie's pov.**

 **Also, I know I said that the chapters would be pre-written but because I have been busy in real life lately; also kinda running into the problem of a bit of writer's block, the pre-written chapters are gonna be a bit late so please bare with me because I am trying to have all of them pre-written but it's tough because of my real life busy schedule and my slight writer's block when it comes to scenes that aren't from the game. So with that, this chapter might be a bit short than the other ones but it's gonna be slightly longer than chapter six though so don't worry about that.**

* * *

Chapter fifteen: Auradon Prep(part four)

Evie's pov:

I was with Riku and Mickey. "Where to now?" I asked.

"Well, I have to go to Hollow Bastion and see what I can find out about Ansem the Wise and Organization XVI." Mickey said.

"And I have to remain hidden from the Organization while trying to spy on them in the World that Never was." Riku said.

"I guess that leaves me to go to Auradon Prep to check up on things there. It's for the best anyway because I've been hearing rumors of some students disappearing." I said.

"Okay, when you're done finding out, meet me in Hollow Bastion." Mickey told me.

"Of course, Your Ma- I mean, Mickey." I said, smiling.

I made a portal for myself and went through it. I smiled as I saw the school then remembered what I was here for so I went serious and took a small deep breath. I kept my hood up and walked into the school. I was walking when I heard a voice behind me. "Stop right there!" The voice said. I recognized the voice as Dylan so I turned around and looked at him but I knew he couldn't see my face since I had the hood up. "Who are you? And where's Evie?" He asked.

I took my hood off and kept looking at him. I smiled as I teared up happily because I was happy to see him again. "Hi Dyl." I said.

Dylan's eyes widened as he kept looking at me. "Ev?" He asked.

Jay's pov:

We got back to Auradon Prep and looked around after we left the gummi ship. "I wonder what's going on now." Mal said.

"Only one way to find out." Ben said. We walked into the school. We looked around the halls as we walked when we saw Bailey at her locker with Eric. "Hey Anneliese( **A/N: if you wanna know why Ben's calling her Anneliese instead of Bailey, go to chapter three for the explanation** )!" Ben said, causing Bailey and Eric to look over at us.

"Oh boy. What did I do now, King Ben?" Bailey joked with a grin.

"Her name isn't Anneliese, it's Bailey." Eric said, confused.

Bailey laughed then looked at Eric with a smile. "It's a joke, Eric. He calls me by my middle name and I always ask him what I did now." She said.

"Oh." Eric said.

Ben laughed too. "You didn't do anything. We figured we call you Anneliese for a while." He said.

"Huh. May I ask why?" Bailey asked.

"It's a long story." Mal said.

"Hmm..." Bailey said.

"Well, I better go back to Jamestown before I get in trouble with the boss." Eric said then looked at Bailey. "Call me when you're done for the day." He said.

Bailey smiled. "Will do." She said. The two kissed then Eric left.

We watched him leave then looked back at Bailey. "Back to Jamestown?" I asked.

"He graduated last year. So did Hallie, Julie, Olivia, Zander, Sebastian, Omar, Alex, Patrick, Andrew, Quinn, Byron, Calista, Theo, Jacie, Jack Skellington jr., Devon, Daniela, Dawn, Blaze, Maristela, William, Elijah, Tyler, Ivan, Jace, Calliope, Gabriel, Izkander, Holden, Isabella, Oliver, Raphael, Tane, Valerie and JJ." Bailey said, closing her locker.

"That would explain why we don't see them. Well, besides Calliope. Where are they? Besides Calliope, I mean." Mal said as we followed her down the hall somewhere.

"Hallie and Izkander are ruling Doveva; well Izkander's having trouble but Hallie's helping him, Julie's ruling Corona, Olivia's out there; adventuring to toughen herself up, Zander's working at Camelot, Sebastian's working at Avalor, Omar's working somewhere; he never said where though to anyone, Alex's ruling Agrabah with Quinn, Patrick's ruling Maldonia, Byron's still working at Shan's Place and is working at the Benbow Inn as well, Calista and Theo are both working somewhere; they never told anyone where though either, Jacie's helping her father with meeting stuff in Halloween Town, Jack's helping his mother and Dr. Finkelstein, Devon's working in the town of Elaria, Daniela and JJ are ruling Avalor while working at Shan's Place as well, Dawn's ruling Nydia, Blaze's working at Athens, Maristela's captain of her own crew and ship but she went to the Isle first; never said why though, William's somewhere; he never said where though, Elijah's working in Apollonia, Tyler's ruling Prydain, Ivan's ruling Arendelle, Jace's working with this version of his father, Gabriel's also working at Elaria, Holden's working at London, Isabella's helping her mother, Oliver joined his father's crew, Raphael's working on his genie magic, Tane's helping his father and Valerie's working at her mother's restaurant." Bailey said.

"Who are Byron, Andrew, Tyler, Tane, Omar, Patrick and Valerie?" Sora asked.

"You wouldn't know their parents but Byron's the son of Jim Hawkins, Andrew's the son of Merida, Tyler's the son of Taran and Eilonwy, Tane's the son of Maui, Omar's the son of Dr. Facilier, Patrick's the son of Tiana and Naveen and Valerie's the daughter of Tiana and Naveen." Bailey said.

"So who's on their last year here?" Ben asked.

"Amelia, Arden, Aziz, Caleb, Calum, Chelsea, Codey, Darya, Declan, Deo, Dylan, Elena, Ethan, Evaneline, Frida, Harbour, Henry, James, Jaxon, Jonah, Kenric, Leanna, Loea, Lonnie, Matthew, Mika, Nathan, River, Ruby, Seraph, Skylin, Ying and Yvette." Bailey said.

"Who are Calum, Evangeline, Henry, James and Loea?" Sora asked.

"Calum's also the son of Merida, Evangeline's the daughter of Jack Frost, Henry's the son of Will and Elizabeth, James' also the son of Tiana and Naveen and Loea's the daughter Nani and David. Well, this is my stop. It was great seeing you guys again." Bailey said, smiling at us then went into a room.

"Will and Elizabeth had a kid?" Sora asked.

"Two actually." Mal said.

"You guys came back!" A voice behind us said. We turned around and saw Genevieve there with Ava, Cadence and Jane( **A/N: Fairy Godmother's Jane; not Jane Pan.** )

"You guys summoned us?" I asked.

"Yeah, something happened." Genevieve said.

"What happened?" Mal asked, worriedly.

"Carlos' missing." Jane said, sadly.

"What!?" Mal asked.

"How!?" I asked.

"We don't know. He was on his way to fencing practice and we assumed that he was there already until Lonnie came to us and asked if we had seen him." Jane said.

"But that's not all." Ava said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Omar's missing too. His boss sent me a letter asking if he was here, visiting the football team." Genevieve said.

"Who else is missing?" Goofy asked.

"Grace." A voice behind us said. We turned around and saw Henry there. "I've been looking for her everywhere in this school but couldn't find her. I've even wrote to my parents, asking if she was with either one of them but my mom wrote back saying that she and dad haven't seen her either." He said.

"Gil too." Cadence said, causing us to look at her.

"How?" Ben asked.

"I can answer that." Another voice said. We looked over and saw Uma and Harry there. "When we finally got the invitations, Harry and I threw them away and I wrote to Genevieve, saying that we weren't coming then the three of us each went to sleep in our own rooms on the ship. Next morning came and we were looking for Gil but couldn't find him. We started thinking that he came here without telling us so we wrote to Cadence, telling her that we couldn't find Gil then asked if he was there with her; only to find out that he never went there. So I wrote to Gabriel, asking if Gil was with him instead but we got a letter back from him saying that he didn't see Gil either. So I wrote to Genevieve, saying that we were coming after all but only to find Gil. I came here with Dizzy, Freddie and Anthony while Harry came with Maristela, Harriet and CJ." Uma said.

"I told Maristela to drop me off here because I was meeting up with Uma here so we could look for you and talk to you guys." Harry said.

"About what, Hook?" Mal asked.

"We want to come with you guys so we can look for Gil." Uma said.

"No way! Out of the question!" Donald said, which surprised Uma and Harry.

"Anyway, look, I know we're not on the best of terms but we need your help to look for Gil. We've asked everyone if they have seen him; some weren't so nice but they told us that they haven't seen him anyway. I wouldn't normally ask for your help if it wasn't important since you tricked us back at the Isle but please. Who knows what could happen to him wherever he is." Harry said.

"Give us a moment." Ben said then the six of us walked away from them and huddled in a circle. "I think we should let them come with us." He said.

"Are you crazy? Harry could've hurt Giselle and was about to if Zephyr didn't run to help her. Plus, they kidnapped Genevieve when she was on the Isle." Mal said.

"I know and I'm not happy about that but if we can't give them a chance by being in this school, then maybe we can give them a chance by coming with us to look for Gil. And who knows? Maybe we'll find Carlos, Grace and Omar with them." Ben said.

"Ben does have a point. I mean, they may hate us but they seem to care about Gil." Sora said.

"We're not taking them with us! That would be meddling!" Donald said.

"Oh come on, Donald! How many times have we meddled before?" I asked. Donald glared at me but didn't say anything else because he knew I was right.

"So does that mean we came to a decision?" I asked.

"Looks like it." Goofy said.

Mal sighed softly. "I don't like this but we'll have to set boundaries with them." She said.

"Of course." Sora said.

The six of us went back to the others. "We've reached a decision and we'll let you come with us but we need to set some boundaries first." Mal said.

"Like what?" Uma asked.

"You need to listen to whatever we say." Mal said.

"Fine. What else?" Uma asked.

"There's a certain world that's peaceful. When we get to that said world, you need to stay in the ship until we get back to it from that world. Another thing is don't question whatever form we're all in." Mal said.

"Fine." Uma said.

"One more thing and we'll be all set." Mal said.

"What?" Uma asked.

"No fights between us. At all. You and Harry don't make snarky remarks towards us and we don't make snarky remarks towards you." Mal said.

"Fine. Can we go now?" Uma asked.

"Fine." Mal said then turned to Genevieve, Ava, Jane, Cadence and Henry. "We'll also keep an eye out for Omar, Carlos and Grace." She said.

"Thanks. We'll inform you if anything new goes on." Genevieve said.

"Sounds good." Sora said. The six of us left to the ship with Uma and Harry.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review your guesses and to vote in the poll on my profile!**


	27. Chapter Sixteen: Twilight Town(two)

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Every world will be a chapter with multiple povs unless they're short.**

 **Since Uma and Harry have join Sora and the gang, I'm gonna go into their povs for a while**

* * *

Chapter sixteen: Twilight Town(part two)/Organization lair(part two)

Uma's pov:

We landed somewhere new and we walked through what appears to be an area of a town then we stopped and looked to the side. We saw someone running towards us from somewhere. "H-help! The sandlot! It's Seifer! Somebody please help us!" The person said, running past us. We watched the person then looked straight.

"Sounds like we've got trouble!" Sora said, causing us to look at him. Harry and I looked at each other but followed them anyway.

Once we got to another area called the sandlot, and saw three people lying on the ground being surrounded by some dancing white things. "What are those things?" I asked Mal.

"Nobodies. I'll explain everything later. Right now, I need you and Harry to get those three to safety and stay with them. Take this with you so you can tend to their wounds if they have any." Mal said, handing me her bag after she took it off her shoulders.

"Take this too. It's for me to give to Evie when we see her." Jay said, handing me his bag after he took it off his shoulders.

"Fine." I said, grabbing the bags then looked at Harry. "Grab the girl then come back to get the other guy." I told him.

"Of course." Harry said with a gentleman-like bow at me. I smiled at him then went to the first guy and pulled him away from the fight.

"Let go of me!" The guy said.

"Shut up! I'm trying to save your life here!" I snarled. I got him to a safe spot and pointed a finger at him. "Stay here." I said then went back to the other guy with Harry after he put the girl down next to the guy. Harry and I came back to the two with the second guy. We stayed with them. I checked them for any wounds, found a few and opened the bag. After a while, Sora and the gang defeated the white things.

"Impressive." A voice said, clapping.

"There." Harry said, pointing at a direction.

I looked at the direction and saw a figure in black. I looked back at Harry and the two of us nodded. We got up, I packed up the medical supplies that were in Mal's bag and we went over to Sora and the gang with the two bags. "By the way, have you seen a man named Axel? I expect he's here somewhere." The figure said.

"Like we care." Sora said.

"Sora..." Ben warned.

"Leave him alone, Beasty Boy." I said, causing the six of them to look at me and Harry.

"What the heck, Uma!? I told you two to stay with those three!" Mal said.

"Whatever." I said, not looking at her.

"Now not the time to argue, you two." Jay said.

"Jay's right. For once. We need to find out about Gil and the others." Harry said. The eight of us got ready to fight the figure.

"You see, Axel's no longer acting in our best interest." The man said.

"Is he with the Organization, too?" The dog asked.

"Yes." The man said.

"You havin' a fight?" The duck asked.

"Not a very organized Organization..." Jay said.

"Don't let your guards down. Axel will stop at nothing to turn each of you into a Heartless." The man said.

"Gee, thanks for looking out for us, mister. But I'm sure we can take care of ourselves just fine." Sora said, sarcastically.

"Glad to hear it. Axel aside, it would break our hearts to hear something happened to you four." The man said.

"Hearts? You don't have any hearts!" The duck said.

"True, we don't have hearts. But we remember what it was like. That's what makes us special." The man said, revealing his face. He had light blue hair; almost like icy blue hair. A dark portal appeared behind the man.

"Whaddaya mean?" The dog asked.

"We know very well how to injure a heart. Sora, Ben, Mal, Jay, you four just keep on fighting those Heartless." The man said.

"Let's jump in after him!" Sora slightly whispered to us.

"How come?" The duck slightly whispered back.

"I'm not sure, but maybe he'll lead us to the Organization's world." Sora said in another slight whisper.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, we could be walking into a trap or something. I'm not saying that I care about you guys but jumping in after him doesn't seem like a good idea right now." I slightly whispered now.

"Uma has a point. For once." Mal slightly whispered.

"Don't be reckless. Do you six each want to end up like Riku or Evie?" The man asked.

That surprised the six of us. "What!?" Ben asked.

The man backed up into the portal then the portal started disappearing. "Hey, wait!" Mal said but it was too late because the guy was gone.

"What did he mean, end up like Riku or Evie?" Jay asked after we put our weapons away.

"Hey, how 'bout you six get out of my town now? You each have caused enough trouble." A voice said but we were focused at the spot that the man was at.

"Riku..." Sora said.

"Evie..." Mal said.

"Have it your way! C'mon, guys." The duck said.

"Hold it!" The voice said, causing the six of us to look to the side and we saw it was the first guy from before.

"Make up your mind!" The duck said.

The guy held up a weird-looking trophy with seven crystals on it. "This goes to the strongest guy in Twilight Town." He said.

"Thanks, but...we don't really need it." Sora said. The guy charged at us with the trophy, roughly put it in the dog's hands and looked at us as he shrugged at us then walked away with the second guy and the girl following him.

"Oh! Sora! Ben! Mal! Jay!" A voice behind us said. We turned around and saw a boy with black hair.

"Um...Pence, right?" Sora asked.

"Do you guys know a girl named Kairi, a boy named Carlos and a boy named Gil?" The boy named Pence asked.

"K-Kairi!? I sure do!" Sora said.

"We know Carlos!" Ben said.

"And we know Gil." Harry said.

"Then you guys better come to the station!" Pence said.

We followed him to a train station of sorts. "He-ey!" Another voice said. We looked to the side and saw a boy with dull blonde hair and a girl with brown hair.

"Hey, so how do you guys know Kairi, Carlos and Gil?" Mal asked.

The two looked at each other then down after looking back at us. They were telling us the story. "They were really here!?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. And...she said she was looking for you. Carlos had reunited with her while Gil had just met her." The dull blonde boy said.

"Tell us where they are!" I said.

"Well..." The dull blonde boy said.

"Well what?" Harry asked.

"A man with red hair and a black robe came through a portal. We tried to fight him but he moved out of the way as he walked towards Kairi. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the portal. The two were gone then Carlos and Gil ran after him to save her. The dog that was there with them went after Carlos and Gil." The girl with the brown hair said.

"Kairi..." Sora said.

"Carlos..." Jay said.

"Gil..." I said.

"Ya think it mighta been Axel?" The dog asked.

"Sorry..." The dull blonde boy said.

"Hey, it's not your fault. C'mon, cheer up! Like I can even say that..." Mal said, looking down.

"We gotta help Kairi, Carlos and Gil!" Harry said, causing the dog to drop the trophy he had been carrying this whole time.

The crystals on the trophy were off the trophy and rolling away. "That was close!" Pence said as he, the girl and the other boy each picked one of them up.

Sora picked up the blue one then held it up to the sunlight. Mal, Jay and Ben reached into their pockets and each pulled out crystal and each held it up to the sunlight. I felt something in my hand and looked at it. It was a crystal from the trophy then I looked at Harry and saw him with one of his own. The two of us each held ours up to the sunlight.

"Sora!? Ben!? Mal!? Jay!? Uma!? Harry!?" The duck asked.

"Sora! Ben! Mal! Jay! Uma! Harry! Are you six okay?" The dog asked, causing the six of us to each snap out of our thoughts.

"Huh? What...?" Jay asked as the six of us looked at the two of them then back at our crystals then back at the dog and duck. Sora's crystal, my crystal, Harry's crystal and Donald's crystal each floated up into the air then we saw a giant crown outline under Sora's feet, Ben's feet, Mal's feet and Jay's feet.

After a short while, the eight of us watched the two boys and one girl walk over to us. "Wh-what just happened?" Pence asked.

"A new road is open. And Kairi, Riku, Evie, Carlos, Gil, Omar and Grace are waiting somewhere along it." Ben said.

"You guys better hurry, then." The girl said.

"You guys comin' back?" The dull blonde boy asked.

"Promise!" Mal said then the eight of us left back to the ship.

Normal mode:

Sai'x returned to his seat in the lair. "I passed on the message as you so desired. I told the young Sora, Ben, Mal and Jay to each keep defeating the Heartless." He said.

"Good. Not only have you the power to inflict pain, you also have the power to plant seeds of doubt in one's receptive heart. Sora, Ben, Mal and Jay will soon begin to each doubt themselves. It will cause them to hesitate, and that hesitation will turn to anger. That anger will fuel each of them to rid of their apprehensions and move forward. They will pave the way for the future we desire." The figure said, looking down at him.

"There's something I've meant to ask." Sai'x said, looking up at the figure.

"About Axel. The poor fool. How long will he keep chasing the illusion of friendship, when he himself lacks emotion? Trying so hard to retrieve what he has lost, when it may never have existed in the first place. He deserves nothing more than our pity." The figure said.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review your guesses and to vote in the poll on my profile!**


	28. Chapter Seventeen: Hollow Bastion(four)

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Every world will be a chapter with multiple povs unless they're short.**

 **Since Uma and Harry have join Sora and the gang, I'm gonna go into their povs for a while**

 **Another thing is I'm slowly trying to get back to prewritten chapters but you still need to bare with me because I still have real life stuff going on**

 **This may be obvious and I wasn't trying to make it be that obvious but here it is: the girl vk's parent's from a movie that hasn't appeared in either the Kingdom Hearts games, the Isle of the Lost books, the two Descendants movies or in the Descendants series. So think of any movies that haven't been mentioned in any of those.**

 **Reason that Evie knows about Ansem the Wise is because Mickey told her about him.**

 **One thing I wanna point out is that since Ben, Mal and Jay went along with Sora and the four each have a Nobody that are Keyblade wielders as well, instead of the group being called Organization XIII(13), it's gonna be called Organization XVI(16 because of Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy)**

 **This is my longest chapter yet :P**

 **By the way, I need song suggestions for Julie and Olivia; so if you have any, review the song name and I'll listen to it on YouTube(: it needs to a slow song between two sisters by the way.**

* * *

Chapter seventeen: Hollow Bastion(part four)/Space Paranoids(part one)/Organization lair(part three)

Harry's pov:

Mal explained everything to me and Uma. "The King, Riku, Evie- and now we've lost Kairi again, too. As well as losing Carlos and Gil too. And even though I don't know Grace or Omar, we lost them too." Sora said, causing us to look at him.

"Don't be sad!" The duck said.

"Donald's right, you know! Why, you four are the keys that connect everything!" The dog said.

"So it's all OUR faults." Sora said.

"Please tell me he's not trying to feel sorry for himself." Uma said.

"Shut up, Uma. He just found out that Kairi got lost again while still trying to find The King for Donald and Goofy, Riku for himself and Evie for me, Ben and Jay." Mal snarled.

"Oh boo-hoo. It's not like you found Carlos or we found Gil." Uma snarled.

"Enough! Both of you. You two fighting like this isn't gonna solve anything. Right now, we all need to work together in order to find them, Omar and Grace. Is that understood?" Ben asked. The two girls didn't respond. "I'll take that as a yes." He said.

"Gawrsh, I didn't mean that. Just do what comes natural to each of ya and we're sure to find 'em." The dog named Goofy said.

"You said it!" The duck named Donald said.

"Thanks guys." Sora said.

We got to another new world and walked. We saw a broken down castle in front of us then saw five creatures in armor running in front of us then they disappeared. "What are those?" I asked.

"Those are the Heartless." Ben said.

"Oh..." I said.

"Do you think..." Sora started.

"Looks like there's more Heartless now." Goofy said. We saw five of those white things from that other town flying by.

"Let's go check in with everyone." Jay said.

"I think they're at Merlin's." Goofy said.

We ran to the other side of the square in this town then came across another duck. This one had a cane though. "Ach! I was so close to recreating that flavor, too..." The duck said then turned around and looked at us when we walked over to him. "What lads and lasses? Leon and his friends are in the borough. Aye, Merlin's house." He said.

We saw a man with blonde hair. He was looking down with his eyes closed while leaning against a wall. "Oh, Cloud!" Sora said.

The man named Cloud opened his eyes and looked at us then looked back down and closed his eyes again. "Whatcha doing?" Donald asked.

"I'll get him. This time we settle it. Me, and the one who embodies all the darkness in me." Cloud said.

"I thought you looked kinda different, Cloud." Donald said.

"If I do, it's his fault." Cloud said.

"Whose?" Uma asked, surprising all of us then I remembered Ben's small speech back at the ship so I didn't say anything.

"Sephiroth. Tell me if you guys see him." Cloud said.

"Okay. What's he look like?" I asked.

"Silver hair. Carries a long sword." Cloud said.

"Sure. Well, be seeing you, Cloud." Sora said. We faced from him.

"You guys be careful. He messes with your head, makes you think darkness is the only way." Cloud said, causing us to face him again.

"Is something wrong?" A voice asked. We looked to the side and saw a woman with brown hair and in a pink and white dress. She walked over to us as Cloud was walking away from us.

"Uhh..." Mal muttered softly then we watched as the woman walked past us.

"It's nothing." Cloud said. The woman looked at Cloud closely then Cloud looked away. "I don't want you involved." He said.

The woman looked like she was thinking about something then she looked back at Cloud. "You mean you don't want me there when you go away again?" She asked.

"I just- Listen, even if I go far away, I'll come back." Cloud said.

"Do you mean it?" The woman asked.

"Yeah." Cloud said as he looked away again.

"See? You don't look so sure. Well, okay, I understand. Go- get things settled." The woman said.

"Huh?" Cloud asked.

"No matter how far away you are...once you find your light... I'm sure it will lead you back here again. Right?" The woman asked.

"I suppose." Cloud said, looking at her again.

"So I'll stay here- and I'll cheer for you- Okay, Cloud?" The woman asked.

"Okay." Cloud said. He turned around and walked away from all of us.

"Wonder if he'll be okay." The woman said.

"He'll be fine. I'm sure there's some light in him somewhere." Ben said.

"You're right." The woman said.

We followed the woman to another part of the town and into a house. We saw a blonde guy at a computer and a girl with black hair near him. The two turned around and looked at us. "Hey fellas- you're just in time. Got some good news for ya, so get yourselves over to Leon's." He said.

"What kind of news?" Mal asked.

"We found the computer Ansem was using!" The black-haired girl said.

"Oh boy!" Donald said.

"Yep. Should be able to get all kinds of info on the Heartless and the Organization." The man said.

"And maybe something on the dark realm, too? It looks like that's where Riku, Evie, Kairi, Carlos, Gil, Omar and Grace are." Uma said.

"And the King." Donald said.

"Go see for yourselves!" The man said.

"It can't hurt!" The girl said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Nothin'. Just get to the computer room through the castle postern. Watch your step!" The man said.

The eight of us left the house and went over to another set of steps. We ran up and turned the corner to a gate. We went through the gate and walked. "Excuse me, are you with the Restoration Committee?" A voice behind us asked, causing us to stop walking. We turned around but didn't see anything there then three small fairies appeared. "What's Leon's gang up to?" One asked.

"They've got stuff to do over by the castle postern." Sora said.

The first fairy turned to the two that were behind her. "Scoop!" The second one said.

"Huh?" Ben asked.

"Let's report." The third one said.

"To who?" Donald asked.

The first fairy turned back to us from the side. "Our leader, of course!" She said.

"Yeah, You know, Malefi-" The second fairy started but the third fairy covered her mouth.

We each gave them a confused look. "Don't mind her. I assure you, we come in peace." The third fairy said, looking back at us. The second fairy nodded at us.

"You're kidding..." The first fairy said, causing the third fairy to look at her.

"Problem? Okay, fine. You do the talking." The third fairy said, looking away with her arms crossed her chest after she let go of the second fairy's mouth then disappeared, leaving the first fairy and the second fairy there.

The first fairy faced us again. "So sorry about this!" She said, bowing at us then disappeared.

The second fairy just chuckled a bit at us then disappeared too. The seven of us looked at Sora and he just shrugged at us. We resumed our walk to the castle postern. We got there and looked around us after we stopped walking. "Leon!" Jay said.

"Over here!" A voice said. We looked over and saw the woman from earlier.

We rushed over to her. "You guys found Ansem's computer?" Jay asked.

"Uh-huh. The King and Evie are very interested in it." The woman said.

"The King?" Donald asked.

"Evie?" Mal asked.

"They're with Leon." The woman said.

"Is Gil with them?" I asked. I figured he wouldn't be but I had to ask in case he somehow escaped.

"No, sorry." The woman said. I sighed softly but didn't say anything else.

"We'll find him. We promise." Ben said. Normally, I would glare at him but I wasn't in the mood to do that right now so I remained quiet while nodding softly once at him.

"We get to see the King!" Donald said.

"Hooray!" Goofy said.

"And Evie, too!" Mal said, hugging Ben and Jay.

"Er... Is Riku with them?" Sora asked. He looked down a bit after we saw the woman shake her head at him a bit. He looked back up at her. "Well, at least I can ask the King or Evie about him. And that computer might be able to tell us something." He said.

"Good idea!" The woman said. She turned to the side. "They're right through there." She said. We looked over at the direction then went down some steps and got to a hallway.

We heard something from behind us so we turned around but saw nothing there. We shrugged it off and walked through the hallway. It was like a maze but we eventually made it through to the end since we saw a door. Ben opened the door and we walked through it. We were in a room and looked around us a bit. We saw a portrait of a man Uma and I didn't know. "Ansem..." Jay said.

We walked over to the portrait. "Gawrsh, I guess this must be his room." Goofy said.

"Where's the King?" Donald asked.

"And Evie?" Mal asked.

"Hello?" Uma asked.

"Hey, you guys!" A voice said, causing us to each flinch a bit. We looked over and saw a woman with black hair. She looked around her a bit then looked back at us. "I'm looking for somebody. Have any of you seen a guy with spiky hair?" She asked. We looked at Sora and saw him tug a bit on a piece of his spiky hair. The woman giggled a bit. "Spikier." She said. We all each just shook our heads at her while Sora just shrugged at her. "I'll just take a look around." She said. She looked around then kicked a wall which made us flinch a bit. She looked back at us. "Sorry to bother you." She said then headed for the door.

"No bother, ma'am." Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ben, Mal and Jay said at the same time as they stood like soldiers of some sort. The eight of us watched her get to the door and walk out, closing the door behind her.

"So you made it." A voice behind us said. We turned around and saw a man with brown hair leaning against the wall the woman kicked.

"Leon!" Ben said. The man named Leon got off the wall and nodded once at him.

We went over to him. "Aren't the King and Evie with you?" Jay asked.

Leon put a finger to his mouth, indicating Jay to be quiet. "You'll see them soon enough." He said.

"Hey!" Donald said.

"Here, this ought to tide you over." Leon said then turned to the wall. He put his hand on the wall and part of it disappeared, revealing a blue hallway. He turned back to us. "Ansem's computer room." He said.

We ran to the computer room and saw the computer there. "This is it!" Sora said as he ran to the computer. "Where's Kairi? Where's Riku?" He asked as he started typing on the keys. After a while, he started hitting the keys.

"Easy... You wanna break it?" Leon asked.

We turned to Leon. "Oh, sorry. Guess I got a little carried away." Sora said.

"Whoa!" Goofy said, looking up.

"Huh?" I asked then looked up and saw what he was looking at. It was a blue creature upside down on the ceiling. "What the?" I asked.

"Hmm?" The blue creature asked, standing on his legs. "Whoa!" He said as he lost balance then he fell onto the computer keys.

"Get offa there!" Donald said then he jumped onto the computer keys to catch the blue creature but got angry as the blue creature jumped on Donald's head once then ran off, laughing at him.

All of a sudden, an alarm went off and we looked around us. "Attention current user. This is a warning. Further misuse of this terminal will result in immediate defensive action." A voice said.

"Who's there?" Uma asked.

"I am the Master Control Program. I oversee this system." The voice said.

"Where are you?" Jay asked.

We saw Donald press another key with his foot which made the alarm go off again. "Donald!" Sora, Goofy, Ben, Mal, Jay, Leon, Uma and I said at the same time.

"I'm sorry..." Donald said.

"Decision gate reached. You are now under arrest." The voice said.

"Arrest!?" Mal asked.

Goofy went to the computer and got Donald off. "Run!" Leon said, causing us to look at him then we looked at a huge circle that was behind us. We saw it glowing. I got to Uma and held her close to protect her while Mal was being protected by Jay. Donald hugged Goofy around the neck then we were each hit by a beam.

After what felt like an hour, I woke up with a soft groan. Next thing I knew it I was walking to Uma, Mal, Jay and Sora with Donald, Goofy and Ben. "Sora!" Donald said, causing the four of them to look at us.

"Go on, show 'em who's boss!" Sora said. They started to walk then a man covered in red appeared next to them. "Who're you?" He asked.

"I am Commander Sark." The man in red named Sark said.

"A Heartless commander?" Jay asked.

"Hmph. Observe." Sark said. He pointed a remote at us and pressed it.

After a short while, Donald, Goofy, Ben and I each yelped in pain as we were being shocked with something. "Ben!" Mal said.

"Harry! Sora, do something!" Uma said.

"Okay, you're the boss! I get it." Sora said, looking down in defeat. Once Sark stopped, he looked back at Sora while Donald and Goofy both dropped to the floor; Goofy on his back and Donald on his stomach. Ben and I, however, each dropped down on one knee.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Ben asked after a while.

"A little bit." I said.

We were eventually taken to a cell. I was laying down on the ground with the back of my head on Uma's lap. "I don't do fear but I got really scared for you back there." She said, looking down at me.

"I know, but I'm fine. Thanks for the concern though, Uma darling." I said, smiling at her. I rarely smile but when it came to Uma, I would smile around her.

"You're not the only one that got scared back there. How is he doing by the way?" A voice asked, causing us to look over and we saw that the voice belonged to Mal; who had the back of Ben's head on her lap.

"He says he's fine. How's Beasty Boy?" Uma asked her, referring to Ben.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the concern, Uma." Ben said.

"I wasn't concerned. I was just curious is all." Uma said.

"Man, what kind of world is this, anyway?" Sora asked, causing the four of us to look over at him.

"I'm not sure but it ain't Hook's ship in Neverland. That's for sure." Jay said.

"Oh, don't bring that up please. I don't want to remember that." Mal said.

"How come?" I asked.

"That was the world that I was separated from Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ben and Jay since I was stuck in a cabin with Jane, Maggie, Giselle, Skylar, Maristela and Wendy. Not that I didn't mind seeing them but I was actually kinda scared that time because I was worried about them. And I don't normally get scared easily." Mal said.

"You're all inside a mainframe computer system." A voice said, causing all of us to look over. We saw a man covered in blue sitting there in a corner.

"A what system?" I asked, sitting up at the same time as Ben.

"A computer system- for processing data. This system is a copy of one created by a corporation called ENCOM. The original program was destroyed." The man said then he got up. "But this copy was acquired by another User. The new User updated and customized the programs, renaming the system _Hollow Bastion OS._ He used the system for town maintenance, and to advance his private research. My name is Tron. I'm a security program. But now I'm under arrest, same as all of you." The man named Tron said.

Sora looked at us. "Did you guys get any of that?" He asked.

The seven of us each looked confused. "Gawrsh... You know...maybe we should just introduce ourselves." Goofy said. We each nodded once at Goofy then we looked back at Tron.

"I'm Sora." Sora said.

"I'm Ben. They're Uma, Harry, Jay and Mal." Ben said.

"And I'm Donald." Donald said.

"Nice to meet'cha, Tron. I'm Goofy." Goofy said.

"With that configuration, you must be Users." Tron said.

"Users?" Mal asked. We were each confused again.

"You'd all better get out of here quickly. Who knows what the MCP will do to you all?" Tron asked.

"MCP?" Uma asked.

"The Master Control Program. It controls the whole system. If you all idle here, you all will be de-rezzed." Tron said, causing us to flinch in surprise.

"De-rezzed!?" Donald asked.

"So, how do we get out of here!?" I asked.

Tron started thinking then turned to a computer behind him. He walked over to it. "This terminal could've gotten you all back to the User world." He said. We each looked at him hopefully. "But the MCP cut the power 50 microcycles ago." He said. We each looked down in defeat. "If we could bring the energy core in the canyon online, we could power it up." He said, causing us to look back up at him. "The problem is- we're stuck in this cell. We're not going anywhere unless we unlock the energy fields." He said, pointing at the way out. We each started thinking then we saw Sora, Ben, Mal and Jay each holding a weird looking weapon. They went to the way out and destroyed it with their weapons.

Normal mode:

"Master Control. Why not just de-rezz Tron?" Sark asked.

"I still haven't located the password to the dataspace." Master Control said.

"What about a logic probe? With all your processing power..." Sark started.

"Out of the question. The current environment hampers the processing power needed for such an analysis." Master Control said then the alarm went off. "You're dismissed, Sark. Stop any remaining anomalies in the system- or else. End of line." It said.

"Acknowledged." Sark said.

Uma's pov:

We followed Tron to somewhere he called the energy core. The four of us and Tron watched Sora, Ben, Mal and Jay do something with each cube shape by using their weapons. It glowed then went down and made the floor glow. We were facing Tron. "Mission accomplished?" Mal asked.

"Yes. Now...will you do something for me?" Tron asked.

"You got it!" Ben said which surprised Tron.

"Don't you want to hear what it is first?" Tron asked.

"You helped us! Now it's our turn." Donald said.

"You guys really are Users. Your actions are totally illogical. Let's hurry back to the pit cell." Tron said.

"Where's that again?" Jay asked.

"That's the sector where we met." Tron said.

"Roger!" Sora said.

Once we got back to the pit cell, Tron was typing on the computer. "So what did you want us to do?" I asked.

Tron got up and faced us. "Find my User. He'll give you the password to access the DTD." He said.

"You bet!" Donald said.

"So, um..." Harry started.

"DTD is the name my User gave to the dataspace. Copies of all the original system programs are stored there, along with anything that's sensitive or restricted." Tron said.

"Is there stuff about the Heartless or Organization XVI?" Goofy asked, causing us to look at him then we looked back at Tron.

"Hmm... Most likely." Tron said then turned back to the computer and went back to typing. "A number of my functions were appropriated when I last took on the MCP. That's why I need the password." He said then got back up. "If I can get inside the DTD, I can access my original backup program and restore all my functions." He said then faced us again. "Then, I'll be able to put this system back the way it was before the MCP got control and changed everything. The way it was supposed to be- a free system for you- the Users." He said.

"Gee, Tron, ain't the MCP one of those programs, too? Do ya know who it was who made it?" Goofy asked.

"Actually... I don't know." Tron said.

"Okay, we'll just have to find your user and ask him. What's his name?" Ben asked.

"You mean you don't know? My User is the user of this system: Ansem the Wise." Tron said. That caused Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ben, Mal and Jay to flinch in surprise now.

"Ansem!?" The six of them asked at the same time. They looked at each other then we saw the computer glitching.

Tron went back to the computer and started typing on it again. "Looks like the MCP's on to us. I'll keep this terminal up and running. You all better exit the system, now!" He said.

"Sure... But Tron...Ansem is..." Jay started.

"We'll get ya the password!" Donald interrupted him, causing us to look at him then we looked back at Tron.

"Okay. You're good to go." Tron said as he got up again then he faced us. "Hurry!" He said then walked to the side of the computer.

We were each teleported back to the computer room Leon was at. "We did it!" Donald said as the seven of us each celebrated a bit.

"Where have you been?" Leon asked, causing us to look at him.

"Well, uh..." Sora started as Leon walked over to us.

"There's a...world inside this computer, where these, um... programs live, and..." Mal started explaining.

"So in other words... Ansem's research data is off-limits unless we know the password." Leon said.

"I think that's right." Ben said.

"But you've already defeated Ansem..." Leon said.

"Gawrsh, maybe we'll never find the password." Goofy said.

"That means...this is all a wild goose chase." Leon said.

"No. There has to be a way to find out. If we can't ask Ansem, then maybe we can find another way for the password." I said.

"You're chasing what, now?" A voice asked. We looked over and saw the woman from before. "Well, well! A hidden room! Guess I'd better take another look around." She said then turned around and walked away.

We ran after her and got back to the other room. We saw her kicking walls. "She just won't give up..." Harry said.

"And neither will we!" Donald said.

"C'mon, we've gotta look for that password!" Goofy said.

"Right. We made a promise to Tron." Jay said.

We saw the woman going to the portrait and we walked over to her. "Excuse me." She said, going to the portrait. She took it down, revealing some kind of drawing on the wall. She punched the wall then faced us and shrugged a bit with a sigh after she saw that nothing happened then she left again.

"What's this doodle?" Mal asked.

"Hollow... Main... Security... Tron... Door to..." Donald started reading the words above the drawing.

"Looks like a diagram or somethin'." Goofy said.

"Door...to...darkness?" Donald asked.

"Oh!" Sora said, causing us to flinch a bit as we looked at him. "D- T- D!" He said, pointing to each of the three letters.

"DTD!" Donald and Goofy said at the same time.

"We found the DTD thing Tron was talking about. Great, now what?" I asked.

"Now, we try to figure out the password." Ben said.

"What's up?" A voice behind us asked.

"Look at this! This must be the dataspace! The DTD. See? The Door To Darkness!" Jay said, as we watched Leon walk over to us.

"What do you know. But...that still leaves the password." Leon said.

"Say, fellas, did somebody mention the Door to Darkness?" A voice from behind us asked.

"What about it?" Another voice asked, causing us to look over and we saw two figures there. One was a mouse and the other one was one that we recognized.

"Your Majesty! Evie!" Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mal, Jay and Ben said at the same time.

The two each put a finger to their lips then looked at the open door and closed it quickly. Once they faced us again as the two each took their hoods off, they were each greeted with a hug; the mouse was greeted with a hug from Donald and Goofy while Evie was greeted with a hug from Ben, Mal and Jay. "Long time no see!" Sora said.

"Shh! The Organization might be listening!" The mouse said. The two each looked around to make sure the coast was really clear after they each broke their hugs then they looked at us. "You mentioned the Door to Darkness?" He asked.

"Uh, yes, sir! Ya see, we're lookin' for the secret password." Goofy said.

"Password?" The mouse asked, causing us to each give him a look. "Oh, I guess you mean like a code. Well, the Door To Darkness can only be opened by the seven princesses." He said.

"Seven princesses?" Harry asked.

"Yup! There's Snow White, Jasmine, and Belle..." The mouse said.

"Of course..." Leon said then turned to the computer room entrance. We watched him walk back to the computer room.

"What're you tryin' to do?" The mouse asked.

"With that password, we can get access to Ansem's research data." I said.

"So that means you might be able to find out where he is!" Evie said.

"Stop jokin' around, Evie. We already defeated Ansem. You know that." Mal said.

"Looks like we've got a lot of explainin' to do." The mouse said.

"We're listening, Your Majesty!" Donald said.

"Okay...but first, I've got a question..." Sora started.

"Hey, isn't Tron waiting for you guys?" A voice asked. We looked over and saw Leon there. We looked back at the mouse and Evie then back at Leon.

"Don't worry, we're not goin' anywhere. If those Heartless attack, we'll stand and fight with everyone here." Evie said, causing us to look back at her and the mouse again.

"Yeah...we will, too." Jay said.

"Then let's talk more later." The mouse said.

"That's a promise!" Donald said.

"We'll see you when you guys get back." Evie said.

"Oh! One more thing. Let me give each of your clothes some new powers, Sora, Ben, Mal and Jay." The mouse said.

"Really!?" Mal asked.

"You bet! You four have done so much- just consider them each a thank-you present." The mouse said.

"Thanks, Your Majesty! We're heading off to see Tron now, so wait here for us, okay?" Sora asked.

"We will, Sora, Ben, Mal and Jay. And remember- be careful!" The mouse said.

"Oh! That reminds me! Evie, this is for you from Santa." Jay said, handing her his bag. "The present is inside the box that's in the bag." He said.

Evie smiled. "I'll thank him if I see him. Good luck you guys." She said, taking the bag from Jay.

We went back to the computer room.

Jay's pov:

"You guys go. We'll wait here for you guys." Uma said, causing the six of us to look at her and Harry.

"You sure?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. We figured that we could help out here." Harry said.

I looked the two of them with uncertainty because I had a feeling they were up to something but we did have to go back to Tron so I didn't press on. "Well, okay. You two better be careful and make sure you both can't leave." I said.

"Where else are we gonna go, Snake Boy?" Uma asked.

"She does have a point, Jay." Ben said.

"Guys, we need to go. Now." Mal said. The six of us got teleported back to the computer world after Sora pressed a key on the keyboard and looked around us a bit.

We didn't see Tron there then we saw Goofy walk to the computer. "Gawrsh, I wonder where Tron is." He said.

"Don't touch that!" Donald said.

We saw the computer glitching. "Huh?" Goofy asked.

"Goofy!" Sora said then he and Donald both disappeared.

"Sora! Donald!" Mal said.

Goofy turned around. "Uhh...I didn't do it!" He said then the four of us disappeared. We appeared in an arena of sorts. "I didn't touch nothin'!" He said as the five of us looked around us.

"Welcome to the game grid." A voice said, causing the six of us to flinch in surprise.

"Game grid?" Ben asked.

"That's right, you've been chosen to play a few games. Lose, and you will be subject to immediate de-resolution. Win? Well, no one wins." The voice said with a soft chuckle.

"We're not gonna play your games!" Donald said.

"You have no choice." The voice said.

"Well then, get on with it!" I said. After a while of playing the games we didn't have a choice to play, a giant purple Heartless appeared and made a hole in the wall. "All right! It looks like we can escape through there!" I said.

"Let's get going then!" Sora said. After a while, we escaped and made it back to the pit cell. We each sighed in relief because we made it out. "Tron!" He said, causing us to look over and saw Tron getting up from the ground.

We rushed over to him. "I don't understand. Why are you guys here?" He asked.

"We came to give you the password." Mal said.

"Why didn't you just transmit the data?" Tron asked.

"Transmit?" Donald asked.

Sora, Ben and I each caught Tron so we could stop him from falling to the ground. "Hey, are you okay?" Ben asked.

"I'll be all right...once we access the DTD." Tron said, pushing himself up a bit. We followed Tron to where the dataspace area was at and went to the computer that was in there. He got the keyboard to appear. "All right, what's the password?" He asked.

"Well... Belle, Snow White..." Donald started.

"Aurora, Alice, Jasmine, Cinderella..." Goofy said as Tron was typing the names on the keyboard.

The six of us looked at Sora. "Kairi." He said.

"Kairi, got it." Tron said and turned back to the computer and typed in Kairi's name. All of a sudden, we felt the ground shake a bit then he faced us again. "That did it!" He said then the alarm went off and we looked around us.

"Now switching DTD from hibernation to active mode. This process will take some time. Please enjoy a game while the process is running." A voice said.

Tron turned back to the keyboard. "Oh, no!" He said as he was typing on the keyboard.

"Not another game!" Mal said.

Tron faced us again. "No, it's the DTD's final security routine. This isn't a game. Stay focused!" He said. Once we defeated some Heartless, Tron went back to the computer and put his hand on the center of the keyboard. After a while, he checked his hands a bit then faced us. "I'm as good as new! All my functions have been restored!" He said.

"Oh boy!" Donald said then the alarm went off again.

We looked around us from above then a beam hit the center, causing Tron to jump back so he could avoid it and the six of us to each be flung back. "Finally. I have full access to the DTD. My takeover of the system is now complete. I might have anticipated such a simple password. What's this? An emergency destruct program for the town. Let's seem how it performs." A voice said.

"No!" Tron said then turned back to the keyboard and put his hand back on it then typed on in.

"Program! You changed the password!" The voice said, causing Tron to look up.

"There, that should buy us some time." Tron said, looking at us.

"Tron! Tell us what's going on!" I said after we went back to him.

"The MCP's loading a hostile program into the I/O tower." Tron said.

"What do we do?" Donald asked.

"We've got to protect the User town. Let's head to the tower!" Tron said.

We followed him to the tower he was talking about when we saw a giant floating Heartless above us. "I'm disappointed in you, Program. Why do you insist on allying with these selfish Users?" The voice asked.

"Because I want to help them. Something written into my code commands me to do what is right." Tron said.

"Really? And what command would that be?" The voice asked.

Tron shrugged a bit at the ceiling. "I can't really say for sure." He said, looking at us.

"Friends- They help each other, that's all." Ben said.

"Uh-oh- look out!" Sora said as we looked at the giant Heartless. After a while, we defeated it. It fell and started glowing. We each shielded ourselves then it made a small explosion and disappeared.

We got into the tower and we saw Tron at a computer that was there. "I really owe you one. With all my functions up and running, I think I've got a chance of getting system control away from the MCP. Now I'd better get to work. It's my User would want." He said.

"What Ansem would want..." Mal muttered a bit then the four of us looked at Donald and Goofy. The two of them nodded once at us.

We turned back to Tron. "Listen, Tron. We didn't get the password from Ansem. We just sort of found it, back in the User world. By accident. And one more thing... Ansem- he was our enemy. I mean...he still is...I guess." I said, causing Tron to get up.

"Well, actually...he's my enemy, too." Tron said.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"Ansem took ENCOM's original system and customized it for his own use. I was part of the original system, and Ansem modified me, too. So that makes him my User. But Ansem is also the one who brought back the MCP. The Ansem I first knew wouldn't do that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you all." Tron said as he was looking at us.

"That's okay...but now we REALLY don't get it." Sora said.

"I don't...understand it either. But I think Users, like you, are going to be the ones who will finally figure it out. You have the ability to take illogical routes and still arrive at the answers you seek. Now go- before the MCP starts acting up again!" Tron said then the six of us got ready to leave the computer world. "Any data you need from the DTD can be accessed directly through my User's terminal. I'll keep a dedicated access channel open for you. I changed the password, so you won't have to worry about the MCP for a while." He said.

"Access channel?" I asked.

"I knew you'd ask." Tron said with a soft laugh. He turned back to the computer, pressed a key then looked back at us. "It's a very important link between our worlds. It's how we stay connected." He said. "You all, Uma and Harry...my friends...are the new password." He said as we were leaving the computer world.

"Thanks Tron! Take care!" Mal said, smiling.

"You too! And give my best to the Users!" Tron said with a thumbs up.

We left the computer world and was back in the computer room. "Well, that's that!" Ben said.

"Look." Leon said, pointing at the computer. We saw an orange screen with computer versions of ourselves, Uma and Harry and the words _THANK YOU!_ under it.

"Tron...hang in there." I said.

"So, where do we start?" Leon asked.

"I know! Let's access the DTD!" Sora said.

"And this time maybe we can find out about Gil and the others." A voice said. We looked over and saw Harry carrying an unconscious Uma in his arms.

"What happened?" Ben asked as Harry set Uma gently down on the ground.

"One of those creatures you guys call the Heartless was about to attack me from behind but she protected me by taking the attack instead." Harry said as Mal went over to the two.

"Where are the wounds?" Mal asked. She worked on the wounds that Harry pointed at.

"When did you become a medical expert?" Harry asked her as he put the back of Uma's head onto his lap.

"Since Ben called me the healer back at another world." Mal said.

"I know we haven't been on the best terms with you guys but thank you." Harry said.

"Wow, this is a big change in you." Mal said, grinning.

"Don't get used to it, Traitor." Harry said, grinning back.

"And there it is." Mal said with a chuckle.

The five of us looked around us for the King and Evie. "The King and Evie are checking the situation in town. They'll be back soon, so don't worry. Hey, look, it's asking for a password." Leon said.

"That's easy. It's..." Goofy started.

"Sora!" Sora said.

"Donald!" Donald said.

"Ben." Ben said.

"Jay." I said.

"Mal, Uma, Harry." Mal said.

"Goofy!" Goofy said.

"That's...to the point." Leon said, typing on the computer.

"We're part of a password?" A voice asked. We looked over and saw Uma waking up.

"Yeah, Tron included you two as his friends." Ben said.

"Well?" Sora asked.

"That did it. We're in." Leon said. He faced us. "I have to go into town. Need to see what that last shakeup did." He said.

"You're not gonna check out the data? It wasn't exactly easy to get!" I said.

"I'm coming right back. Hey, Sora- since Mal's busy working on Uma's wounds, why don't you get started on loading the data and either Ben or Jay start copying it down?" Leon asked, looking at the computer then back at us. He saw the look on our faces. "It's just a few keystrokes. Easy, right?" He asked, putting a hand on Sora's shoulder and another hand on my shoulder as he was walking past us. He waved at us as he was leaving the computer room.

"So, who has the better handwriting?" Sora asked, looking at me and Ben.

"I do. Be right back." Ben said. He went to the other room then came back with a pen and a notebook he found there. "Back." He said.

"Okay, you can copying it down then." Sora said. He typed on the computer while Ben was ready with the pen and notebook.

"Did it work?" Donald asked.

"Hey, these things take time, okay?" Sora asked.

"Be patient, Donald." Ben said.

"While you five are waiting, I need your help over here, Jay." Mal said.

I looked over at her, nodded softly and went over to her, Uma and Harry. "What'cha need?" I asked.

"I need you to take Harry's spot and put the back of Uma's head on your lap because I need Harry across from me so he can hold her hand. Be quick but gentle about it because I don't want things to get worse for Uma." Mal said.

"Got it." I said and took Harry's spot quickly but gently so things wouldn't get worse for Uma.

Harry was holding Uma's hand as he was sitting across from Mal. "Why did you need me to hold her hand?" He asked.

"Because Uma has a slightly deep wound here that will hurt her as I'm trying to work on it so to keep her from moving to make it worse, I need you to hold her hand firmly when she squeezes your hand so she doesn't move." Mal said.

"She's gonna be okay after you're done, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes but only if she rests as soon as I'm done working on the wound because if she moves after I'm done, it'll only make it worse for her." Mal said.

"I'll make sure she stays still then." Harry said.

"Okay, here we go. I'm sorry about this, Uma but it needs to be done otherwise it's gonna get even more worse if I don't do it now." Mal said.

As soon as Mal started working on the slightly deep wound Uma had the side that was towards Mal, Harry firmly gripped Uma's hand when Uma started yelping in pain while squeezing Harry's hand. "I'm right here, Uma. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Harry said.

"I hate feeling weak like this but it hurts so bad." Uma said.

"I know but as Mal said, it needs to be done." Harry said.

"I know." Uma said.

"Whoa..." Sora said, causing me to look over at him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It's doing something!" Sora said.

"Huh?" Donald asked.

"I think it wants to know what we wanna know." Goofy said.

"Riku and Kairi!" Sora said.

"Don't forget Carlos, Omar, Grace and Gil." I said.

"Noted." Sora said.

"That's great and all but Jay, I need you to focus here." Mal snapped, causing me to look back at her.

"Right, sorry." I said.

"No way... Even Ansem's computer doesn't know..." Sora said.

"Hey, we'll find them. Don't worry." Ben said.

"Whatcha doing?" Donald asked.

"I thought I'd ask the computer if it can tell us about them Nobodies." Goofy said.

"Fine but do it quietly please. Trying to work on a wound here." Mal said.

"Sorry." Goofy said.

"Okay, I'm almost done, Uma. Just a bit more." Mal said. She sighed softly in relief with a smile. "There. Done. Harry, you can let go of her hand now. All she needs to do now is rest for a while." She said, putting the supplies away.

"Thanks again, Mal." Harry said, still holding Uma's hand.

"No problem. Just remember that I did this for you two." Mal said, getting up.

"What's this?" Ben asked, causing the three of us to look over at the computer since Uma closed her eyes to rest.

"Go. I'll take it from here." Harry told me. I nodded softly and swiftly but gently moved again. I followed Mal to the computer and we saw a symbol with a report on it.

"The data is corrupt." The computer said.

"What!?" Donald asked.

"How about the Organization?" Goofy asked as he typed some keys. "There!" He said.

"The data is corrupt." The computer said again.

"Stupid computer!" I said after I hit the keys.

"Jay!" Goofy said then an image of a blonde man appeared on the screen.

"Huh?" Donald asked.

"Who's this guy?" Sora asked.

"Welp, we see ya got things workin'!" A voice said, causing us to look over.

We saw the King and Evie there. "Oh, Your Majesty! Evie!" The six of us said at the same time.

The two each put a finger to their lips then walked over to us. "Good goin'. The computer should tell us the things we need to know." The King said.

"But it keeps on sayin' the data inside's all ker-skuffled." Goofy said.

"All we got is a picture of some guy we don't know." Ben said.

"Ansem the Wise!" Evie said.

We looked at each other then back at the duo. "Come on, are you both teasing us again?" Mal asked.

"Did you both forget what Ansem looked like, Your Majesty and Evie?" Donald asked.

"Of course I do! And this is him! I'm positive!" The King said.

"The King had even told me about him!" Evie said.

"Huh?" Donald asked.

"Excuse me? Can you both come this way, please?" Sora asked as he grabbed the King and started pulling him to the other room.

"You guys go. I'm gonna stay here with Uma until she wakes up again." Harry said, causing us to look over at him.

"Oh, great. You healed her, Mal." Evie said, smiling.

"Yeah but she's resting right now. Anyway, let's go." Mal said, turning Evie around and started pushing her after Sora and the King. Donald, Goofy, Ben and I followed them to the other room. "Look, THIS is Ansem. You know, the guy we all worked reeeally hard to defeat?" She asked once we got back to the other room and stood in front of the portrait.

"Oh, that's right- we never finished explaining." The King said.

"What?" Donald asked.

"Well, the man in the picture is definitely the one who tried to take over Kingdom Hearts- the one you guys defeated." Evie started.

"But, what you actually fought was his Heartless. Ya see, he wasn't really Ansem. He just went around telling everyone that he was." The King finished for her.

"You mean..." Ben started as the six of us started thinking.

"Ohh..." Donald said at the same time as Ben and Goofy.

"Hmm..." Goofy said at the same time as Ben and Donald.

The six of us looked at each other then back at the portrait when we realized. "Whaaaat?" The five of us asked at the same time in surprise which caused the King and Evie to flinch in surprise.

"Huh?" Goofy asked.

"We went through all that trouble to defeat an impostor?" I asked as Ben, Mal, Sora and I each looked down in defeat.

"Yep. A fake. But he still had to be stopped." Evie said.

"Aw, I can't believe it..." Donald said.

"Uh, I'm kinda confused. If he's a fake, then what happened to the real Ansem?" Goofy asked.

"Welp, that's just what we're tryin' to figure out." The King said.

"Ansem the Wise should know all about Organization XVI's plans, and what's been happening to the worlds. I'm pretty sure he'll give us some help." Evie said.

"Ya know, I came close to finding him once..." The King said.

"Hmm..." Goofy said.

"Don't tell me there's more? We're lost enough as it is!" Mal said.

Goofy faced us. "Well, let's see. Some feller named Ansem, who wasn't really Ansem, became a Heartless. Does that mean a Nobody got created when that happened, too?" Goofy asked.

"Yup! And that Nobody is the leader of the Organization." Evie said.

"Whaaaat?" The six of us asked again.

The two faced the portrait again. "I know I've met this fake Ansem before, and I've seen Organization XVI, too. Hmm, kinda felt like bein' around the same fella." The King said.

"So, where did you meet this guy?" Ben asked.

"Gosh... I can't remember." The King said.

"Ansem the Wise- the real Ansem- must know the impostor's true identity. That's why we've got to find him and ask him about it." Evie said.

We each glared at the portrait. "You...! You started all of this! Because of you, Riku and Kairi... Oh! Your Majesty, Evie, do either one of you know where Riku is?" Sora asked.

That was when both of them flinched a bit. "He's... We're sorry. We can't help." The King said.

"Really, Your Majesty and Evie? Are you both sure?" Sora asked.

The two turned away from him. "We're sorry, Sora." Evie said.

"What about Kairi, Carlos, Omar, Grace and Gil? Organization XVI might've kidnapped them." Ben said, causing the two to look at us.

"Oh, no!" The King said.

"That would explain why Uma and Harry are here with you guys." Evie said.

The two of them looked back at the portrait again. "Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ben, Mal, Jay." The King said then the two faced us again. "We were plannin' to go get help from Ansem the Wise. But now- we know we forgot the most important thing. Helping others should always come before asking others for help. We're safe and sound- and free to choose! So there's no reason we shouldn't choose to help our friends. Let's look for Riku, Kairi, Carlos, Omar, Grace and Gil together." He said.

"We're helping too." A voice said. We looked over at the entrance of the computer room and saw Uma and Harry there.

"What about your injury?" Evie asked.

"I'll be fine. I've gotten hurt before. Plus, I rested enough." Uma said as she was on Harry's back.

"I'm gonna protect her more." Harry said.

All of a sudden, the ground shook. "Outside!" Mal said.

"Sounds like we gotta start by helpin' out here!" The King said then ran out with Evie. We each nodded as we watched him.

"Hang on, Uma." Harry said.

"Already am." Uma said. The eight of us ran out after them.

"Hear me, my Heartless! Attack the white husks! Sweep them away!" A familiar voice said.

"What, are you nuts? We're never gonna win! I don't know about you, but I'm outta here, sister!" Another familiar voice said.

"You pathetic coward!" The first familiar voice said. We got to the square in the hallway and saw the Heartless and Nobodies fighting each other then we saw Maleficent there. She scoffed at us a bit then looked at my side. "Mal, why don't you join me, Pete, Cassia, Joey and your sister? You could do so much more with us; despite the fact that you help defeat me last year." She said. The seven of us looked at Mal and I saw her glaring at Maleficent.

"Never." Mal snarled.

"Very well then." Maleficent said and disappeared. "Heartless! Leave the white ones. Turn your attention to Sora and his friends!" Maleficent's voice said, causing the Heartless to stop fighting the Nobodies and face us.

"Uh-oh!" Goofy said.

"Harry, you and Uma need to stay back for this one." Sora said.

"No way. I'm gonna help you guys fight." Harry said.

"Fine but put Uma down somewhere where she'll be safe for right now." I said.

"Okay." Harry said then he ran off then he came back without Uma. "Ready." He said.

The seven of us fought off the Heartless and Nobodies then we defeated them. "Where did you put Uma at?" Mal asked.

"At the entrance that leads to outside." Harry said.

"All right. Let's go get her then get outside." Sora said.

We each nodded once and we were about to go there with Harry when we saw the three fairies from before fly over to us. "Where's Maleficent?" The first one asked.

"Looks like she ran away." I said.

"Well, that was PRET-ty lame of her." The second fairy said.

"I guess we picked the wrong side." The third fairy said. The three of them faced each other and started whispering to each other.

"Umm, hey...if you're looking to pick sides, why don't you pick Leon's? They can always use help." Ben said.

They turned back to us. "Does this Leon have any treasure?" The first fairy asked.

"Yeah, lots of stuff!" Donald said.

That made the two of the three smile. "Perfect!" The second fairy said.

"Come on." The third fairy said.

"Who ARE you?" Sora asked.

"Oh, we're nothing worth mentioning." The first fairy said.

"Just three treasure fanatics." The third fairy said.

"Later, taters!" The second fairy said, waving at us with both hands then the three of them disappeared.

"Did Leon...really have any treasure?" Harry asked. We heard Donald chuckle which caused us to turn around then we saw him run off so we ran after him. We got to Uma and Harry put her back on his back.

We got outside and saw three Nobodies appear. We got ready to fight. "We don't have time for you!" Mal said and she, Ben and Sora each hit one then we ran after the three Nobodies were defeated.

"Whoa!" Sora said as we saw a beam of light appear out of thin air.

That was when we saw a person with silver hair. Wait. Silver hair? He turned around and looked at us. "Guys, it's Sephiroth!" Donald said.

"Ain't Sephiroth the one who's supposed to be the dark part of Cloud's heart?" Goofy asked.

"Did Cloud tell you that? Then he must understand now." The person named Sephiroth said.

"Just what are you gonna do to him?" Uma asked.

"Nothing. Cloud is the one who hungers for darkness." Sephiroth said.

"He said he's got a score to settle with you." Harry said.

"I see... He wants to meet me again." Sephiroth said then turned back around and walked away. "Then I should give him what he wants." He said then he stopped. "That bit of light is always the hardest to snuff out." He said then he flew up and disappeared.

We were about to run off to help everyone out when we saw the three fairies from a little while ago. "Huh?" Mal asked.

"They came from that hole over there." Goofy said, causing us to look at a giant hole on the side of the building.

"I don't remember that being there before. I wonder where it leads." I said.

"We don't have time for that now! We have to go after the King and Evie!" Donald said.

We ran down the path when we saw Aerith between Leon and Yuffie. "We'll help!" Ben said.

Aerith turned around and looked at us. "Sora! Ben! Mal! Jay! Behind you!" She said, pointing at something behind us all.

We turned around and saw the Nobodies appearing there.

"Harry!" Mal said.

"I know!" Harry said.

"No. I wanna fight this time." Uma said.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Uma said, getting off Harry's back and got ready to help us fight.

"Okay then." I said. The eight of us fought the Nobodies and defeated them.

We saw Aerith running off with Yuffie then saw Leon looking at us. "The King and Evie are at the bailey. You guys better head over there!" Leon said.

"Got it!" Mal said. Leon turned around and ran off after Aerith and Yuffie.

"Get on my back again, Uma." Harry said.

"No, I'm fine, Harry. Let's go." Uma said and ran off. The seven of us ran off after her. Once we got there, we stopped as we saw it completely broken then looked at the view and ran again.

We stopped again and looked at the view closely. "Whoa..." Sora said.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"A bunch of Heartless are coming this way." Sora said.

"We better get moving then." Ben said.

"Leon, everybody- hang in there!" Mal said.

We ran a bit then saw the King and Evie jump down in front of us, blocking the way. "Okay, fellas, you've gotta go find Riku, Kairi, Carlos, Omar, Grace and Gil!" The King said.

"But Leon and the others are friends too!" I said.

"Don't worry. There's already a lot of help here. We'll take care of this fight." Evie said.

"But...we promised Leon!" Harry said.

"Donald! Goofy! Take Sora, Ben, Mal, Jay, Uma and Harry and get goin'!" The King said.

"Riku, Kairi, Carlos, Omar, Grace, Gil...give us a little time, okay?" Uma said.

"Your Majesty! Evie!" Donald said.

"We understand. We'll go search for Riku, Kairi, Carlos, Omar, Grace and Gil!" Goofy said, causing the six of us to look at them.

"Right. Watch for danger!" Evie said.

"You both be careful, too!" Donald said.

"Wait, you guys!" I said.

"Whose side are you two on!?" Mal asked then we looked back at the King and Evie.

"Sora, Ben, Mal, Jay, Uma, Harry, do as you're each told!" Donald said.

"You all are comin' with us whether ya guys want to or not!" Goofy said.

"C'mon, guys! Ya all gotta be good!" Donald said then winked at us.

That was when I realized what they were up to and we each started to smile. "Gotcha." Ben said.

"Well then, skedaddle!" Goofy said.

 _Thank you._ We each mouthed to them then we faced back to the King and Evie.

"Let's go!" Donald said. We nodded once then ran past the King and Evie. We jumped off into the cliffs.

"We're sorry, Your Majesty and Evie!" Harry said and he, Ben, Sora and I each jumped off the cliff. Ben caught Mal while Harry caught Uma after the two girls jumped down to us. Donald and Goofy were the last two to jump down to us.

Normal mode:

A hooded figure appeared in the computer room, destroyed a camera with a blast of electricity and went to the computer. He put a disk into the computer and typed in a password. He typed in another set of passwords then grabbed the disk when it came out of the computer and he put it in his pocket. He left from the other side and went down some steps. He went through a secret entrance that was there and he was walking down a long spiral slope. " _Master Ansem. Regarding the experiment I presented the other day... With your permission, I'd like to proceed-"_ A voice said.

" _I forbid it! Forget this talk of doors, and the heart of all worlds. That place must not be defiled!"_ Another voice called Master Ansem said.

" _But, Master Ansem! I've been thinking..."_ The first voice said.

" _Xehanort... Those thoughts are best forgotten."_ Master Ansem said.

The figure got to a door and walked down a hallway. He walked into a room and sat down in a chair that was there. "It has been far too long, _friend._ " He said, looking at the armor in front of him.

 _Back at the Organization lair, Zexion was heading to his work area. "Zexion! Zexion!" A voice called, causing him to look up and saw Vexen running down the steps to him._

 _"Right here. What is it?" Zexion asked, annoyed as he watched him after he stopped walking._

 _"Where is Lord Xemnas?" Vexen asked._

 _"His usual spot." Zexion said._

 _"The Chamber of Repose?" Vexen asked._

 _"Yes. Go and see for yourself." Zexion said._

 _"That isn't funny. I suppose I have no choice but to wait. But the clock is ticking. Time is running out. What to do? Why is he never around when I need him? It's almost as if he knows I'm looking for him." Vexen said, walking past Zexion and not noticing that Zexion was watching from the side._

 _Zexion resumed his walk a bit up the steps then stopped when he heard another voice. "You know, I don't like that place either. What about you, Zexion? What do you think?" The voice asked as Zexion looked up from behind him and saw a figure sitting up there._

 _"I think eavesdropping is intrusive. Why are you even here? You and Xaldin were tasked to recruit new members. Have you forgotten, or were you procrastinating?" Zexion asked as the figure jumped down to him._

 _"As if! I'm doing my job. I'll have you know, I found one just yesterday._ Mar _something. That puts the Organization's count at 11. And since I've been working so hard, I had Lexaeus take my place for the day. I want to rest up for tomorrow, so I can wake up feeling nice and refreshed." The figure said._

 _"Is that so? Well, then, I will leave you to it. I have work to catch up on. Good day." Zexion said then turned away from the figure and headed for the steps._

 _The figure ran after him a bit and put an arm around his shoulders. "Oh, don't be like that. Come on. Stay and talk. Isn't it time you told me about Xemnas' secret?" He asked then walked away from Zexion a bit. "How long ago was it? When a bunch of warriors wielding key-shaped swords appeared and unleashed a spectacular battle. And when it was all over, all that was left was a man lying unconscious without his memories. Xemnas...er, I mean Xehanort was found by Ansem right around then, wasn't he?" He asked as he was walking up the steps._

 _"Your point?" Zexion asked, watching him._

 _"The Chamber of Repose. If you recall, that's where we spent our time researching the darkness that resides within people's hearts. It's a graveyard that was sealed by order by Ansem the Wise. The first thing Xemnas did once he got rid of him was to undo the seal and build a room in the back. Ever since then, he holes himself up in that room when he can, and he talks to someone. But who? For all I know, he's the only one in that room." The figure said, looking back at Zexion._

 _"Need I repeat myself about eavesdropping?" Zexion asked as he watched the figure walk back over to him._

 _"Not eavesdropping. Couldn't hear what they were saying. Dying to find out what it was, though. You wouldn't know anything about it, would you?" The figure asked._

 _"I know I would very much like to focus on my own duties. As you should with yours. For we need to prepare the new facility immediately, but there are only 11 of us in the organization. We're going to need a few more hands on deck." Zexion said, walking past the figure and started heading up the steps._

 _"What new facility? Oh, you mean Castle Oblivion? What does Xemnas plan on doing with that place, anyway?" The figure asked._

 _"He already shared his intentions with us." Zexion said, walking up the steps._

 _"But did you know there's something he DIDN'T share?" The figure asked, seeing that Zexion stopped walking again. "The Chamber of Repose is part of a pair. The Chamber of Waking is the other. Another graveyard, if you want to call it that. It was constructed by someone other than Xemnas himself. And that's where he'll find it. That's where he'll find his other_ friend. _" The figure said, causing Zexion to look at him again._

Ben's pov:

We got to an area then stopped and saw someone appearing. It was the guy from the Underworld. "Hey, you guys are looking lively." The guy said.

"Scram!" Donald said.

"Didn't we catch you messing around in the Underworld?" I asked.

"How'd a wimp like you get into Organization XVI?" Mal asked, causing the guy to gasp a bit.

"I bet you can't even fight." Jay said.

"Yeah, but we can!" Donald said.

"You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance." The guy said. We each got ready to fight. The guy turned around and muttered something but we couldn't hear it.

"Who is this kook?" Harry asked.

"Remember, the Organization's made up of Nobodies." Goofy said.

"Right- no hearts!" Sora said.

The guy turned back to us. "Oh, we do too have hearts! Don't be mad..." He said.

"You can't trick us!" Donald said.

The guy turned around again then pointed at Sora, Mal, Jay and I. "Silence, traitors." He said.

"Why did he point at you four?" Uma asked.

"Not sure why." I told her as the guy summoned his weapon.

We fought the guy and defeated him. His weapon disappeared then he faded away. "Anyone from the Organization who'd like to be next?" Mal asked as she, Jay, Sora, Uma and Harry each looked around us.

"Hey, Mal! Don't antagonize them!" Donald said, causing the five of them to look at the three of us.

"Yeah, we gotta go help our friends out first." Goofy said.

"Oh. Sorry." Mal said.

"Then let's go!" Donald said and the three of us were about to walk to them when we froze in place as we each heard a voice.

"Aha! There you all are!" The voice said. The three of us turned around and saw the King and Evie, glaring at us.

"They're in trouble now." Uma whispered.

"We are too." Harry whispered back.

They walked over to us and they were still glaring at us then they looked at each other. "You guys sure have lotsa friends to help." The King said.

"Never mind." Uma whispered again.

"So, we guess we better all pull together and finish this battle for good!" Evie said.

"Yes, Your Majesty and Evie!" The eight of us said.

"Look out!" Goofy said and pushed both The King and Evie out of the way then got hit with something and was flung back. He was unconscious now.

"Goofy!" The four of us said as we ran over to him with Donald.

"No..." The King muttered a bit.

"Hey! You're the King's captain! You gotta get up!" Donald said after we got over to him with Uma and Harry.

"C'mon, wake up!" I said.

"I'm sorry about the ice cream!" Donald said.

"Goofy...?" Evie asked.

"Ohhhh...Goofy..." Donald said, laying his head on Goofy's chest.

"This is not happening... It can't be happening... It can't..." Ben muttered. He held a crying Mal.

"They'll pay for this." The King said, causing me to look over at him and Evie. I saw they each ripped off their robes and made their keyblades appear then ran off. Donald yelled out in anger and ran after the King and Evie.

We were about to stop Donald but we each looked at Goofy and each sighed silently then we looked at each other, we each nodded once and ran after Donald. We helped our friends fight along the way then we got a cave with giant crystals in the walls. Once we got there, the six of us each sat down on the ground so we could each catch our breaths as we looked at Donald, the King and Evie. "Are you guys okay?" Evie asked.

"Yeah, we're fine, but..." Mal trailed off. We looked at her because we knew who she was talking about.

"Ohh, Goofy..." Donald said.

"Hey, fellas!" A voice behind us said, causing the six of us to turn around quickly after we saw the surprised looks on their faces.

We saw Goofy there, waving at us with a smile. "Goofy!" Ben, Mal, Sora, Donald, Evie, the King and I said at the same time.

"He's okay. Thank goodness." Uma muttered in relief.

Goofy ran over to us. "Ya know, that really hurt!" He said.

"Aw, Goofy!" The King said as he, Mal and Evie hugged him at the same time.

"Gawrsh, Yer Majesty, Evie, Mal, I get bumped on the head all the time." Goofy said. Uma, Harry, Sora, Ben and I each chuckled a bit as we watched them then we watched Donald walk over to them. We saw Donald hit Goofy in the shin with his staff then watched Goofy jump on one foot in pain after Evie, Mal and the King each broke the hug with Goofy. "That hurt, too." He said, looking at Donald.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Donald said.

We heard Donald yelling at Goofy then we looked at the side and saw the broken castle that was once Maleficent's lair. We ran towards that way with the King and Evie then we stopped when we saw that the Heartless weren't moving. "Huh?" Evie asked.

"What's with them?" Harry asked.

"Hey!" Goofy said, causing us to look at him then look at the direction he was pointing at.

We saw a figure there with their hood up then he took his hood off and looked down at us. "It's the guy who's NOT Ansem!" Donald said.

"You mean it's his Nobody!" Goofy said.

"The leader of Organization XVI..." I said.

"Wait a minute. Now I know!" The King said.

Normal mode:

 _King Mickey was in Ansem's study, looking at him. "Wise Ansem. I'm here to seek your advice." He said._

 _Ansem the Wise was sitting in his chair, holding an ice cream pop in his hand. "I'm glad we have the opportunity to speak like this, my friend. I'm intrigued by your hypothesis...and I'm finding it difficult to stave off the urge to test it. Still, I'm concerned about the stability of the worlds." He said._

 _"Yep, that's what worries me too." King Mickey said._

 _"The doors that appeared. The place the Heartless seek. I fear my research may have brought this upon us..." Ansem said, putting his head in his hand._

 _The two heard a knock on the door which caused them to look at the door. They saw a young man with silver hair and a white lab robe walk in. The man slightly bowed out of respect. "Master Ansem. Regarding the experiment I presented the other day... With your permission, I'd like to proceed-" He said._

 _"I forbid it! Forget this talk of doors, and the heart of all worlds. That place must not be defiled!" Ansem said, standing up from his seat._

 _"But, Master Ansem! I've been thinking..." The man started._

 _Ansem shook his head at him. "Xehanort... Those thoughts are best forgotten." He said._

 _The man named Xehanort restrained himself, slightly bowed again and closed the door from the outside of the room._

Mal's pov:

"Now I remember! Xehanort! Ansem's apprentice! The leader of Organization XVI is Xehanort's Nobody!" The King said. He and Evie each made their keyblades reappear and ran off.

"Let's go!" Uma said. The seven of us each nodded and we were about to follow the King and Evie when the Heartless moved and surrounded us.

The eight of us each got ready to fight. "Move it!" Sora said. We made a giant circle with our backs facing each other.

"We can't let Xehanort get away!" Donald said.

"Right!" Ben said then the eight of us looked at each other, we gave each other a thumbs up and we went our separate ways to fight the Heartless.

Once I finished defeating my set of Heartless, I ran so I could meet up with Ben, Jay, Sora, Uma, Harry, Donald and Goofy. I turned around and I saw them running over to me. "Where are the King and Evie?" I asked.

"There they are!" Donald said, pointing at a direction behind me.

I turned around and saw the King and Evie each fighting a Heartless of their own. "C'mon!" Jay said.

We ran over to help them. "Your Majesty! Evie!" Donald said as we ran over to them which caused them to look at us then they looked at the direction they were first looking at.

"Xehanort!" The King said.

"How long has it been since I abandoned that name..." Xehanort's Nobody said.

"Out with it, Nobody! Where are Kairi, Carlos, Omar, Grace and Gil?" Uma asked.

"Where's Riku!?" Sora asked.

"I know nothing of any Kairi, Carlos, Omar, Grace or Gil. As for Riku... Perhaps you should ask your king or your blue-haired friend." Xehanort's Nobody said, facing us.

We looked at the King and Evie. "Stop!" Evie said and charged towards Xehanort's Nobody with the King. Xehanort's Nobody disappeared and both the King and Evie jumped through the portal after him.

We ran to go after them but we stopped as we saw the portal disappear. "They're gone..." Uma said then she, Sora and I each fell to the ground on our butts and looked down in defeat.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see that Ben was standing there. "We'll find them together. I promise you that, Mal." He said.

I smiled sadly at him. "Sora, Goofy, Mal, Ben, Uma, Harry." Donald said, sadly. "Huh?" He asked, causing us to look at him.

"What is it?" Harry asked after we each got up and faced him.

"Look behind you guys." Jay said.

We looked behind us and saw that the moat around the broken castle was empty. "What's goin' on?" Goofy asked.

"Way to fall right into their trap." A voice behind us said. We turned around and saw a man with red hair leaning against a wall. We ran over a bit then stopped and got ready to fight him. He got off the wall. "C'mon, it's a set-up by Organization XVI. Xemnas is using you four to destroy the Heartless- that's his big master plan." He said, walking away from the wall a bit.

"Xemnas?" Donald asked.

"The guy you all just saw. He's their leader. Got it memorized? X-E-M, N-A-S." The man said.

"Organization XVI wants to get rid of the Heartless?" Goofy asked.

"Man, you all are slow." The man said then pointed at our keyblades. "Every Heartless slain with those Keyblades each release a captive heart. That is what the Organization is after." He said.

"So what are those guys gonna do with the hearts?" Donald asked.

"I'm not telling." The man said.

"Tell us!" Donald said.

"You...you're the one who kidnapped Kairi and took Carlos and Gil with you!" Sora said.

"Bingo. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" The man named Axel asked.

"Where are Kairi, Carlos and Gil?" I asked. Axel didn't say anything as he scratched the side of his head a bit. "Please. Just tell us!" I said.

Axel looked up after he sighed silently. "Look, about Kairi, Carlos and Gil... I'm sorry." He said as he looked back at us.

"Axel!" A voice said then the person from Twilight Town appeared.

"Uh-oh!" Axel said and disappeared.

Sora, Uma and I each started to run to Axel but the man stopped us. "We'll ensure he receives the maximum punishment." The man said.

"We don't care about any of that! Just let us into the realm of darkness, okay!?" Sora asked.

"If it's Kairi, Carlos and Gil you each are worried about, don't. We're taking very good care of them along with Omar and Grace." The man said, facing us.

"Take us to them." Uma said.

"Are they that important to you three?" The man asked.

"Yeah. More than anything." I said.

"Show me how important." The man said.

The three of us looked at each other then we each sighed and looked down. Sora got down on his hands and knees while Uma and I each got down on one knee at the same time. "Please." I said.

"So, you three really do care about them. In that case- the answer's no." The man said.

The three of us each quickly got up. "You rotten...!" Sora said.

"You don't get to raise our hopes up, only to crush them!" I snarled.

"Are you all angry? Do you all hate me? Then take those rages, and direct them at the Heartless." The man said then he snapped his fingers and the Heartless appeared behind him. We each got ready to fight. The man looked up at the sky. "Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts. And yet they know not the true power of what they hold. The rage of each Keyblade release those hearts. They gather in darkness, masterless and free...until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes, we can truly, finally exist." He said, looking back at us.

"What in the world do you think you're prattling on about?" A voice behind us asked. We turned to the left and slightly saw the past version of my mom there. "Kingdom Hearts belongs to me! The heart of all kingdoms, the heart of all that lives. A dominion fit to be called Kingdom Hearts must be MY dominion!" She said.

"Maleficent, no! No more Heartless!" Ben said.

"I do not take orders from any of you!" Mom said then made the Heartless appear around the man.

"Fool..." The man said then snapped his fingers again. The Nobodies appeared and surrounded the Heartless then made the Heartless disappear.

The Nobodies faced us. "Oh no!" Jay said and the six of us each shielded ourselves as we waited for the impact but nothing happened so we looked and saw Mom there standing in the way of the Nobodies then she set up a wall of green flames.

"While I keep these creatures at bay, you all each devise a way to vanquish them- forever!" Mom said.

"Maleficent!" Sora muttered.

The Nobodies started to tackle mom to the ground but she tried to maintain her balance. "Do not misunderstand me. I shall have my revenge on you all yet." She said then she fell as a few more Nobodies tackled her.

"Maleficent!" I said. I knew better than to call her mom.

"Leave! Now!" Mom said.

"We don't take orders from you!" Uma said.

"Sora! Ben! Mal! Jay! Uma! Harry! C'mon!" Donald said, causing us to look at him.

"But...what about..." Harry started then we looked at where mom was but we saw her gone.

The fire died down. "Now then. Where did we leave off?" The man asked then he snapped his fingers.

The Nobodies disappeared then the Heartless reappeared and surrounded us this time. We got ready to fight. "Which side are you guys on anyway?" Ben asked.

"The Heartless ally with whoever's the strongest." The man said then held his hand out at us. The Heartless started coming towards us two by two and we each fought them. "Yes, Sora, Ben, Mal and Jay! Extract more hearts!" He said the disappeared.

The eight of us backed up until we were each back to back then the four of us looked up to the sky. "No! The hearts!" I said then we each tried to block an attack by the Heartless.

"Maybe everything we've done... Maybe it was all for nothing. What are the four of us supposed to do if we can't use the Keyblades!?" Sora asked.

"Imbeciles! You can't be trusted to do anything!" A familiar voice said.

"Huh?" I asked as we saw a bright light.

Normal mode:

Leon was with Cloud, looking at the broken castle when the two saw a bright flash there. "Sora! Donald! Goofy! Ben! Mal! Jay! Uma! Harry!" He said.

"Relax. Those eight aren't going down that easily. The Keyblades' chosen ones... They're lucky kids." Cloud said, causing Leon to look at him then watched him walk away.

Leon turned back to the broken castle then saw a beam of light going up to the sky. "See you all soon." He said.

Meanwhile at the lair, Sai'x appeared in his seat. "Sora, Ben, Mal and Jay each know the truth now. The more Heartless that they defeat, the closer they are to becoming our perfect puppets. This new knowledge will make them that much harder to control." He said.

"What does it matter really? Whatever their circumstances, Sora, Ben, Mal and Jay each have never been able to help themselves from saving people from the Heartless. It's what their pure little hearts want." The figure from earlier said.

"There- the die have been cast. Things are in motion. They can't stop this." A second figure said.

"Nothing is set in stone. If the die aren't in your favors, you will share Demyx's fate." A third figure said.

"The fun is in not knowing, isn't it? What is the point of betting on something if you already know the outcome?" The second figure asked.

"Are you sure that defeating them won't derail the Organization's plan?" The first figure from before asked.

"If they are to die so easily, they are of no use to us." Xemnas said.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. It's not in my nature to hold back." The third figure said.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review your guesses and to vote in the poll on my profile!**


	29. Chapter Eighteen: Atlantica(three)

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Every world will be a chapter with multiple povs unless they're short.**

 **Since Uma and Harry have join Sora and the gang, I'm gonna go into their povs for a while**

 **Sorry for the long wait for the previous chapter. It took me a few days just to finish it, which is why it's so long :P**

 **Fourth song in the series! Speaking of which, I still need song ideas for Julie and Olivia.**

* * *

Chapter eighteen: Atlantica(part three)

Sora's pov:

We were back in the gummi ship. "I guess sometimes help comes from unexpected places." I said, looking at Donald and Mal.

"Sure does!" Donald said.

 _I thought back to when the eight of us were in Hollow Bastion a few minutes ago. "Maybe everything we've done... Maybe it was all for nothing." I said then I blocked an attack from a Heartless with my keyblade. "What are the four of us supposed to do if we can't use the Keyblades!?" I asked._

 _"Imbeciles! You can't be trusted to do anything!" A familiar voice said._

 _"Huh?" Mal asked as I looked around me a bit then the eight of us fell into the darkness that was under our feet._

 _I groaned softly and got up on my feet then I saw Ben, Mal, Donald, Goofy, Jay, Uma and Harry walk over to me. "What's this place?" Goofy asked._

 _"It must be the Realm of Darkness!" I said then I looked around me. "Kairi! Riku!" I said as I looked around me._

 _"Gil!" Uma and Harry said._

 _"Carlos! Omar! Grace!" Ben, Mal and Jay said._

 _"Wak! Who's there!?" Donald asked, causing us to look over. We saw a white box on the ground then we saw Donald run over to it. He picked it up. "What is it?" He asked, looking at it._

 _"Are ya sure you wanna open...that?" Goofy asked as Donald opened the box._ _Donald reached into the box and pulled out what appears to be a picture then faced me while holding the picture and handed it to me. We looked at the picture. "Gawrsh, it's the gang from Twilight Town. There's Hayner, Pence, Olette...and, uh, um..." Goofy trailed off._

 _"Roxas." I said._

 _"Nexb." Ben said._

 _"Maxl." Mal said._

 _"Jaxy." Jay said._

 _"You four know them?" Donald asked._

 _"No... The names just popped into our heads. These are Roxas, Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy." I said._

 _"Are ya sure you wanna eat...that?" Goofy asked._

 _"Salty... No...sweet!" Donald said, causing us to look at him and saw him holding an ice cream pop then it glowed and floated up to the air._

 _The four of us sealed a giant keyhole when we saw it. "Not yet! We gotta look for Kairi, Gil, Carlos, Omar and Grace!" Mal said as the four of us looked up._

"A photo and some ice cream? Hmm. Wonder if they're some sorta clue. And who woulda left 'em for us, anyway?" Goofy asked.

"Riku?" I asked, looking at Goofy and Ben.

"Ya think?" Goofy asked.

"Just this feeling I got." I said.

"Look! We're almost there!" Donald said.

"Hey, what if the Heartless are back again? Ben, Mal, Jay and I can't use the Keyblades- that would only help the Organization." I said, looking at Goofy and Ben again.

"But Sora, I think ya four have to use the Keyblades. If we don't fight 'em, the Heartless'll keep on hurtin' folks." Goofy said.

"Okay, we're coming across the peaceful world I mentioned back at Auradon Prep. You two stay here while we're there." Mal told Uma and Harry.

"No way! We helped you guys out back at that town and now you want us to sit here and do nothing!?" Uma asked.

"I don't care if you both helped us back in Hollow Bastion or not! One of the conditions was that when we got to a certain peaceful world, you two need to stay in the ship until we got back. Well, this is that peaceful world so you both need to listen to me and stay in here until we get back." Mal said.

"The Hundred Acre Wood is peaceful too, Mal." I said, causing her to glare at me.

"Is that so? Well then, looks like we're tagging along with you guys in this one." Uma said, grinning.

"Shut up." Mal muttered then the eight of us got into the world.

"Oh, what the heck is this? We changed our minds. We wanna go back to the ship." Uma said. She had an aqua tail and an aqua shell bra.

"Too bad because we have business to do here and we can't leave until we finish." Mal said.

"So we're stuck here until you guys finish?" Harry asked. He had a red tail.

"Pretty much." Jay said.

"Ugh. Fine but do hurry it up. We still have to find Gil." Uma said.

"We know." Mal said.

We went over to Sebastian and talked to him then we followed him, Flounder and Ariel to an area. We watched him swim over to three clam shells then he started hitting each one like a drum and pointed over at me. " _The seaweed is always greener In somebody else's_ _lake._ " I sang as I swam.

" _You dream about going up there... But that is a big mistake._ " Jay sang as he swam over to Ariel.

" _Just look at the world around you Right here on the ocean floor._ " Ben sang as He swam to Sebastian's side.

" _Such wonderful things surround you What more is you looking for?_ " Sebastian sang as some fish swam around Ariel. " _Under the sea. Under the sea._ " He sang as he was holding onto the tail part of a fish then hit the wall.

" _Darling, it's better down where it's wetter Take it from me._ " Mal sang as she swam.

" _Up on the shore they work all day Out in the sun they slave away..._ " Jay and I both sang as Flounder danced a bit to cheer Ariel up.

" _While we devoting full time to floating... Under the sea._ " Ben and Sebastian sang. All of us; except Uma and Harry, who were watching the entire time; were dancing around.

" _Under the sea._ " Sebastian sang.

" _Under the sea._ " We sang.

" _Under the sea._ " Sebastian sang.

" _Under the sea._ " We sang.

" _Since life is sweet here, we got the beat here, naturally._ " Ben sang.

" _Even the sturgeon and the ray_ " Jay sang.

" _They get the urge and start to play._ " Mal sang with Ariel.

" _We got the spirit, you got to hear it... Under the sea._ " Sebastian sang as he drummed the clam shells again.

" _Under the sea. Under the sea._ " We sang.

" _Where the sardine begin the beguine It's music to me._ " Ariel sang.

" _What do they got? A lot of sand. We got a hot crustacean band."_ Jay sang.

" _Each little clam here, Know how to jam here..._ " Ariel sang.

" _Under the sea._ " Sebastian sang.

" _Each little slug here, Cutting a rug here,_ under the sea." Ariel, Mal, Ben and I sang. Ariel was twirling around with me while Mal was twirling around with Ben.

" _Each little snail here, know how to wail here,"_ Jay and Sebastian sang.

" _That's why it's hotter_ " Ben and I sang as we swam up.

" _Under the water_ " Ariel and I sang as they swam up after us.

" _Ya, we in luck here, Down in the muck here..._ " Jay and Sebastian sang.

" _Under the sea!_ " Mal, Ben, Jay, Sebastian, Ariel and I sang.

"So what do you think, Ariel?" Sebastian asked as he swam over to her.

"Oh, I think it's a great song, Sebastian. It's just...it's not what I wanna sing." Ariel said, causing Sebastian to gasp. "I wanna sing about...how our two worlds can live in harmony- land and sea together!" She said, swimming away from him.

"Da Sea King would make chowder outta me if you sang a song like dat!" Sebastian said, causing Ariel to stop by us.

"If you won't listen, then I'm not gonna sing at all." Ariel said, facing Sebastian and glaring at him. She turned away from him and swam off.

"A-Ariel!" Ben said.

"Come on, you two." I told Uma and Harry and we all swam after her, leaving Sebastian behind.

We followed Ariel up to the surface and looked at a beach. "Oh!" She said. We saw a human walking to the shoreline of the beach.

"Is that him?" Jay asked.

"Uh-huh." Ariel said.

"Let's say something!" Donald said, causing Ariel to face him.

"No, don't!" Ariel said then faced the shoreline again. "He's a human and I'm a mermaid. I...I don't know what he'd think." She said. We noticed something fall out of his pocket and into the water after he turned around and walked away. "What's that?" She asked then went over to some rocks. We followed her. "Oh! It must be his!" She said.

"But we can't reach it..." Goofy said.

"Rats!" I said.

"Looks like we'll have to come back later for it." Mal said.

"Finally!" Uma said. The eight of us left to the gummi ship.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review your guesses and to vote in the poll on my profile!**


	30. Chapter Nineteen: Land of Dragons(two)

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Every world will be a chapter with multiple povs unless they're short.**

 **Something you guys need to understand is that I've been getting busy lately in real life. I'm trying to finish these chapters but because of my busy schedule, my new chapters aren't always gonna be posted. I know how much you guys want to read this story but you're gonna have to be patient when it comes to new chapters because I work every other day now and when I'm not working, I'm doing something else on another website or hanging out with my mom when she has the day off. Heck, I even get asked to fill in for someone at work on days that I'm not working. So please don't ask where a certain chapter is.**

* * *

Chapter nineteen: Land of Dragons(part two)

Ben's pov:

" _Guys, we have a problem._ " A voice said. We looked at the screen and saw that it was Zander, Ally, Bella and Julie.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

" _Olivia, Doug, Lonnie and Chelsea are now missing too._ " said.

"How?" Mal asked.

" _I_ _had gotten word from one of Olivia's companions and I came to Auradon to tell Jonah since I figured that Genevieve would be busy. That was when I ran into Zander, Ally and Bella._ " Julie said.

"Wait. I thought Chelsea was already missing." Jay said.

" _Ray found out that she had gone to Sherwood for something that day._ " Bella said.

"And now she's missing again? Are you guys sure she didn't go back to Sherwood for something else?" Uma asked.

" _Positive because when I went to Sherwood for something, I heard from Skylar that Chelsea was missing again._ " Zander said.

"I know Skylar and I know that she's not a liar when it comes to her friends." Harry said.

"What about Doug and Lonnie? How did they go missing?" Sora asked.

" _Lonnie was fighting some weird white creatures while I was hiding with Bella and Doug. Next thing the two of us knew it, we were knocked out. When we woke up, they were gone._ " Ally said.

"Looks like we'll have to search for them along with Kairi, Carlos, Omar, Grace and Gil." Goofy said.

" _Do whatever you guys can to find them. Who knows what could happen to them all._ " Julie said.

"We'll do our best. We gotta go now." I said and ended the call with them.

"This search and rescue mission is starting to get on my nerves now." Uma said.

"Let's just get to this world and we'll talk about this later, all right?" Mal asked.

We got to the burned village that was in China and looked around as we walked. "I wonder how everybody's doin'." Goofy said.

"Look!" Donald said, pointing at a direction towards the mountains.

That was when we saw a figure in black there. He looked at us and muttered something then took off to the mountains. "Wait!" Jay said.

We started to run after him when we heard a voice from behind us. "Sora! Ben! Mal! Jay!" The voice said, causing us to turn around and see Mulan running towards us then she stopped and took a breather.

"Mulan, hey. No time to talk. We gotta catch that guy!" Sora said.

Mulan stood up and walked over to us then started walking past us. "I'm following him, too!" She said as she stopped between Sora and Donald.

"Then let's go!" Donald said.

The nine of us walked to the mountain then we stopped and looked around us then we saw the figure and we ran after him. We got to the mountain and looked around us again. "Looks like he got away." Mulan said.

"How come you're after somebody from Organization XVI?" Goofy asked, causing Mulan to look at him.

"What is that?" Mulan asked.

"The guy in black." I said.

"One of the bad guys!" Donald said.

"I knew it! There's a rumor in the Imperial City about a spy in black, lurking in the mountains. I'd been up here tracking him, but when you all arrived, I lost him." Mulan said.

"Sorry!" Goofy said.

Mulan smiled. "Don't apologize. But I do wonder where he went." She said, looking around her.

We looked around us again then we heard something and looked at the top of the mountain and we saw the Heartless there. "Again?" Donald asked.

We saw them coming down to us and we got ready to fight. "Okay, first things first!" Mal said.

The six of us were about run with Donald, Goofy and Mulan when we each sensed something and turned around. We saw the figure from a few minutes ago. We each pointed our weapons at him. "Hey! You! Quit sneaking around!" Jay said.

The figure pointed at something behind us. We were confused but we turned around and saw the Heartless surrounding us. We fought them. As we were fighting them, I saw the figure was sneaking up behind Mal. "Look out, Mal!" I said, causing her to turn around and she saw the figure. Next thing I knew it, I saw Uma tackle Mal down.

"Get off, Uma!" Mal snarled.

"Shut up! I just protected you!" Uma snarled back. The figure shrugged at us a bit then ran off. Sora ran off after him a bit then stopped as Uma and Mal each got back up on their feet.

We walked over to him with Donald, Goofy and Mulan. "Are you okay, Sora?" Donald asked.

"Did you get 'im?" Goofy asked.

"Hmm... Oh- he's gone." Sora said, looking at us from the side.

"What!? You lost him?" Donald asked.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to, Donald." I said.

"Anyway... What now?" Mal asked.

"I think that we better get rid of all the Heartless first." Goofy said.

After a while, we felt the mountain shake a bit and we looked around us. "What was that?" Mulan asked. "Come on, we better get off the mountain." She said.

"Okay." Harry said.

The nine of us started walking off the mountain but the eight of us didn't notice Sora stopping. We stopped and saw Sora coming over to us. We felt the mountain shake again and we looked around us again then looked to the side and saw a giant Heartless flying up to the air. We got ready to fight it as it hovered in the air then flew towards the Imperial City. "It's heading for the city! We've got to warn Shang!" She said. The nine of us ran towards the way to the city.

Once we got there, we looked around us while at the square. "Huh? Everything's fine." Jay said.

"Well, now..." A voice started, causing us to look over. We saw the three men from our first visit to this world coming over to us. "Look who decided to show up." The man in red said.

"What? Is that a problem?" Donald asked.

"Nah!" The man in yellow said.

"We're just glad you're not in black cloaks." The man in blue said.

"You saw him?" Mulan asked.

"Yeah- he's in the palace." The man in red said after he faced the palace. We looked at the palace too then watched Mulan run towards it after we looked at her. The eight of us ran after her.

We got to the palace doors and I was the only one knocking on it while Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mal, Jay, Uma and Harry were each banging on the door. "Open up!" Sora said. We had even tried opening the doors ourselves.

"Open up!" Uma said.

"Over here!" Mulan said, causing us to look over at her. She saw her going over to a pole and we went over to it. Goofy jumped onto the pole and started climbing it. Donald followed after him, Mal followed after Donald, Jay followed after Mal, Uma followed after Jay, Harry followed after Uma and I followed after Harry. Once we were inside, we looked down at the hallway from the rafters and saw the figure in black then we jumped down to the hallway. We ran to the figure then stopped. "Wait!" Mulan said, causing the figure to flinch.

We got ready to fight the figure as the figure turned around and faced us. Sora stood up and walked over to the figure. "Riku?" He asked.

The seven of us looked at each other then back at the figure. He took the hood off and revealed to be a man with black hair that had grey streaks in it, an eye patch on one eye and a scar on one cheek. He also had one yellow eye. "No. Never heard of him." He said. We got ready to fight the Nobodies that had suddenly appeared around us.

We defeated the Nobodies and we turned to Sora. "Guess it wasn't Riku. Sorry, Sora." Goofy said as we saw Sora with his arms crossed across his chest.

"I can't stay. I'm worried about Shang." Mulan said, causing us to look at her. She turned away from us.

"Oh! Right!" I said.

We followed Mulan to a room where the emperor and Shang were. "Your Excellency! Shang! Something terrible has happened! We saw a huge monster fly out of the mountains and toward the city!" She said as we stood in front of the Emperor.

"Ahh. So it is as the young man said. Isn't that right, Captain?" The emperor asked.

"Y-yes, Your Excellency." Shang said.

"You see, a young stranger visited us not long ago. The Captain fought the visitor, but was quickly defeated." The Emperor said.

Shang faced him from the side. "To my dishonor." He said, looking down a bit.

"It seems that young man was the one in black that I have heard whispers about." The Emperor said.

"Did he mention the name Riku?" Sora asked.

"He didn't offer his name. He was rather rude." The Emperor said.

"Rude? Then it WAS Riku!" Sora said. The seven of us looked at each other.

"Riku's in the Organization?" Donald asked.

"Gawrsh..." Goofy muttered.

"But why would he come here?" Mulan asked, causing us to look at her. We started thinking then the ground shook. "I'll check outside." She said.

We turned around and were about to head to the door when we heard a voice. "Mulan!" The voice said, causing us to stop in our tracks.

"Shang- guard the Emperor! I'll be fine- with them!" Mulan said as we faced Shang.

Sora looked at her then back at Shang. "Th-that's right!" He said.

"Indeed. That is true: We need not worry while you protect us." The Emperor said, causing Shang to face him.

"Hurry!" Donald said.

We left the chamber and went to the front doors. Mulan started pushing the doors open when we saw the giant Heartless from before fly to the doors then we saw Mulan back up. We noticed Sora put a hand on Mulan's shoulder which caused her to look at him. The two nodded once at each other then ran out. We followed them out to fight the giant Heartless. We got back to the square and fought the giant flying Heartless. We defeated it and we saw it falling down to Mulan. "Mulan!" Shang said as he ran over to her. He got to her and covered her to protect her. The giant Heartless eventually disappeared shortly after a heart-shaped heart flew up to the sky.

Mulan and Shang were both safe as they looked up. "Way to go!" Mal said, smiling. We each gave a knowing smile at the couple when we saw them looking at each other. They looked at us then back at each other and moved away from each other as they each blushed. We heard fireworks and looked at the palace.

We went back to the palace to see the emperor again. We were standing in front of the Emperor again while Shang was standing next to the emperor again. "Once again, you have served China well. It would please me to reward you. What is it that you wish?" The emperor asked. I could tell Goofy was hungry since I heard his stomach growling.

We looked at Sora. "Well... You say a guy in black came to see you. What did he say?" He asked.

"That is all you request?" The emperor asked.

"Yes." Sora said.

"Dragons have crossed our land and have left a great web of paths. These dragons wield much power, and they are the source of many gifts to both man and nature. But it would seem someone of evil intent disturbed one of our dragons, and transformed it into what you call a Heartless. It is my belief that this young man came to warn me of that danger. Then, I could alert and prepare my troops." The emperor said.

"Did you?" Jay asked.

The emperor laughed. "I was about to, but he told me the situation had changed." He said.

"He said seven _wise guys_ and two _feisty females_ had arrived, and they would take care of things." Shang said, raising an eyebrow at us with a smile.

"Huh?" Donald asked and the seven of us looked at each other then at Sora.

"That's gotta be Riku!" Sora said.

The seven of us looked at each other again then we looked at Sora again. "But what's he doin' hangin' out with Organization XVI?" Goofy asked the question that the seven of us were each thinking.

"No idea. But at least I finally know he's okay. That's good enough." Sora said, smiling.

"Yeah, that's good!" Donald said.

"Now then, Fa Mulan. Do you have a request?" The emperor asked.

"I'd like Shang...I-I mean... well... The Captain..." Mulan muttered a bit.

"Yes, yes, my dear. What is it?" The emperor asked.

"Could the Captain have a vacation, please?" Mulan asked. This surprised all of us. Mostly Shang.

"I hardly expected such humble requests." The emperor said, standing up. "In this case, I'm afraid I must refuse. Captain Li's responsibility is to protect the Emperor. And yet, Mulan... Would you like to serve alongside him and protect me?" He asked, walking past Shang.

"Huh?" Shang asked as he looked at the emperor.

"What?" Mulan asked as she looked at the emperor.

The emperor turned away from us. "Two reeds together are stronger than one. But the choice is yours alone." He said, turning back around to face us.

"Thank you, Your Excellency." Mulan said, bowing to him.

We watched Mulan and Shang looked at each other with a smile.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review your guesses and to vote in the poll on my profile!**


	31. Chapter Twenty: Beast's Castle(two)

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Every world will be a chapter with multiple povs unless they're short.**

 **Sorry it's been almost three months without a new chapter. I've been busy with real life stuff and sometimes when I'm not busy, I forget that I have this story going. So here's the new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter twenty: Beast's Castle(part two)

Normal mode(for this tiny part):

Belle was in her signature yellow gown, humming softly as she was swaying side to side a bit with a smile on her face as she looked to the side a bit since the wardrobe was slightly behind her. "I hope tonight goes well." The wardrobe said.

"So do I. But I wonder why he's so nervous." Belle said, facing the wardrobe.

"The master does have his shy side, you know." The wardrobe said.

Mal's pov:

We got to Beast's Castle with Uma and Harry and we walked into the palace when we saw Beast in a formal suit, pacing back and forth then we watched him stop and look at the stairs. "Hey there!" Sora said, causing Beast to face us as we walked over to him.

We stopped in front of Beast and Donald looked from side to side a bit then looked back at Beast again. "No Heartless and no Nobodies!" He said.

"I think they're close, though..." Goofy said.

"Better watch out!" Jay said.

Beast didn't say anything and faced the stairs. We worriedly looked at each other then back at the Beast and saw him face us again. "What are you so mad about?" Donald asked.

"Why are you all here?" Beast asked.

"The Nobodies' world has to be out there somewhere. We're looking for a way in." Ben said.

Beast faced the stairs again. "Hmph." He said. That was when we saw Belle coming down the steps of the East Wing with her yellow dress on and her hair up then we saw her stop and we watched Beast going up the middle steps a bit then he stopped and looked at us from the side. "Tonight is very important." He said then faced the doors that was in the middle and walked up the steps again. We saw Belle smiling at us then we watched her walking down the steps. The couple faced each other with smiles on their faces. Beast bowed like a gentleman at the same time Belle curtsied then the two faced the door and walked into the ballroom after the doors were opened.

"Uh, maybe we came at a bad time." Goofy said, facing Donald.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Donald said then ran to the doors of the ballroom.

"Donald!" I said as the seven of us watched him then we ran after him.

We got into the ballroom and saw Belle, Beast, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Chip and Cogsworth looking at us. "And of course, our honored guests and two new visitors are welcome, too." Lumiere said.

"A welcome indeed." A voice said, causing the six of us to run to the slight center of the ballroom and looked around.

"The Organization!" Sora said, causing the five of us to turn around and look up at the direction that Sora was looking at while noticing that Donald and Goofy ran over to us.

"You don't know when to quit." Xaldin said.

"Oh yeah! We'll show you!" Donald said.

"Get out!" Beast said.

Xaldin snapped his fingers and the Nobodies appeared. The eight of us each got ready to fight. "I've come to take something you hold very dear." He said, causing Beast to roar angrily. "Yes. Let your anger grow..." He said then disappeared.

"Beast! We have to get rid of these guys first!" Jay said.

Once we were done fighting, we noticed that Beast was back to his purple cape and dark teal pants. "Where's Belle!?" Ben asked.

"Over here!" A voice said. We looked over and saw Belle coming back into the ballroom from outside with Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Chip and Cogsworth.

"Whew, she's okay." I said.

"Guess Xaldin didn't take anything after all." Goofy said.

"Are you sure? " Uma asked.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Doesn't every hero at least have two things that are important to them?" Uma asked.

"Uma, you could be on to something here." Jay said.

"She is?" Harry asked.

"I am?" Uma asked.

"Yeah. If it's not Belle, then what can it be?" Ben asked. The eight of us each started thinking.

That was when we saw Beast flinch then running off. "What's wrong?" I asked but I didn't get an answer back then we watched as Belle ran past us as well. "Belle?" I asked then I looked at the others.

"Wait. Ben, remind me how your parents' story goes." Uma said.

We looked at Uma then at Ben. "Hm. Well, Dad had to learn how to love and receive love in return before the last p-" He started then his eyes widened. "Excuse me." He said then ran off after Belle and Beast.

"What's with them?" Harry asked.

"Maybe Belle isn't the only thing precious to the Beast." Goofy said.

"C'mon!" Donald said, facing us. The seven of us ran out after Ben.

We got to Beast's room and saw him angrily pacing back and forth then he stopped and roared a bit. "What's wrong?" Belle asked. Beast growled and Belle walked over to him. "Please, calm down!" She pleaded.

"Calm down!?" Beast asked, facing her which caused Belle to flinch a bit. "You just had to have a party, didn't you? Don't you see what's happened?" He asked angrily as we walked over.

"Hey. What's with you?" I asked.

"The rose... My rose..." Beast said, looking at us.

"What, that? He took it?" Sora asked.

"But surely, you can find another rose..." Belle said.

That was when I realized something and looked at Ben. "That's the rose from your parents' story. The one that you didn't finish saying back at the ballroom." I said.

Ben looked at me and nodded. "Yeah." He said.

"Silence! You don't know anything!" Beast yelled, causing us to flinch and look back at him, Sora and Belle.

Sora stood in front of Belle. "That's not fair, Beast. Don't take it out on Belle. It's not like she stole it!" He said.

"I'm sorry." Belle said.

"You don't have to apologize." Jay said.

"But..." Belle started.

Beast looked at us sadly then looked away. "Belle... Sora... Ben... Mal... Jay... I want you all to leave the castle." He said, causing us to look at him in surprise. "Look at me. Look. This is what I am." He said then looked at us again but mostly at Belle. "When you first got here, I tried to change." He said then looked at his hands. "But I was only fooling myself. I can't be any different. I'll always be a beast. So, I should live like a beast. With no one, alone. Good-bye, Belle." He said, looking down then looked away again.

"You can't mean that..." Belle said.

Beast looked at her then quickly looked away and walked away from her. "Aw, I think his mind's all made up." Goofy said.

"Yeah." Harry said as we watched.

"Look, Belle. Leave this to us. If we can get the Beast's rose back, he'll calm down." Uma said as we looked at Belle's back. Belle nodded softly, looked back at Beast's back then walked away from us. We followed after her.

"How could it have come to this?" Cogsworth asked as we walked over to them.

"And they were so looking forward to this evening..." Lumiere said.

"Now, now- no need to be sad. Once the rose is back safely, this will be all over." Mrs. Potts said, facing Lumiere and Cogsworth.

"What's so special about one rose, anyway?" Sora asked, causing us to look at him and causing Mrs. Potts, Lumiere and Cogsworth to face him.

"It's an enchanted rose, Sora." Ben said.

"It is?" Sora asked, looking at Ben.

"Yes. If the master can love and be loved in return, the spell will be broken. We'll all be human again." Cogsworth said.

"Yeah. You told us." Donald said.

"But there's a time limit." Lumiere said.

"What does that have to do with the rose?" Sora asked.

"He must find his true love before the last petal falls from that rose." Lumiere said.

"Ah, but that's not all... Over time, caring for that rose has become a cherished part of the master's daily life." Cogsworth said.

"It's as though all his hopes and dreams are tied to that single bloom..." Mrs. Potts said.

"Poor Beast!" Sora said then looked at Ben. "So that's why you stopped in mid-sentence." He said.

"Yeah. I started realizing where Uma was getting at when she told me to remind her the story of our parents." Ben said.

"Then we have to get it back." Sora said.

"Please do!" Mrs. Potts said.

"One problem. We can't without the Beast since he's out of sorts." Harry said.

"If it's that important to him, he's got to do it himself." Uma said.

We went back to Beast's room and approached him. "Hey, Beast." I said.

"Leave me alone." Beast softly said.

"C'mon, you need to hear this. You used to be fearless. You would have given your life to save Belle. Don't you know what that meant to us? You gave us all courage. Hmph, maybe you should have kept some for yourself. I mean, are you really gonna throw your happiness away? The rose is your only hope, isn't it? Well, it's the only hope for Cogsworth and the others, too. So, don't throw away your last chance. Remember what it was like before Belle lived here?" Jay asked and we watched Beast look up at the ceiling a bit. "See? You can't give up. Not now." He said.

"I know one thing." Beast said, not looking at us.

"What?" I asked.

"This castle belongs to me. Xaldin will never be welcome here." Beast said, facing us from the side. We each nodded then ran out to check up on Belle.

We fought Heartless along the way and got to the entrance hall. "So, Beast...you came after all. You had me worried. I was afraid you'd given up for good." A voice said, causing us to stop and look around then we looked up at the direction Beast was looking at after we heard him growl a bit.

"What do you guys really want?" I asked.

"Kingdom Hearts." Xaldin said revealed his face by pushing the hood down. "When Kingdom Hearts is ours, we can exist fully and completely." He said.

"Huh?" Donald asked.

"So you see, Beast- that's why we need your Heartless AND your Nobody!" The man said then summoned the Nobodies around us. We fought them and defeated them. We saw the man jump down to the doors of the castle and he looked at us. "Hmph." He said and walked out.

We ran out after him but saw that he was gone so we looked around for him to see where he went. "Look! It's the rose!" A voice said and we turned around. We looked up and saw Belle with it while having a smile on her face.

Then we saw the man appear behind Belle and he covered her mouth. "Belle!" Beast said. We watched as the man grabbed Belle and jumped over to the bridge on the other side of the courtyard.

"Hurry!" Sora said as we ran to the doors of the bridge.

We saw Xaldin holding Belle with one arm and the rose in the other hand. "You! Get out of my castle, now!" Beast said.

"With pleasure, but I'd rather travel light... What shall I leave behind? Belle? Or the rose?" Xaldin asked.

Beast roared a bit then saw the sad look on Belle's face. "Belle!" He said then started running towards her.

We followed him then saw Belle elbow Xaldin in the gut and took the rose from him. She ran past us as we stopped running. "Good one, Belle!" Jay said as we watched her run back to the courtyard with the rose. We fought Xaldin, defeated him and watched him fade away then we went back to the courtyard and watched Belle and Beast facing each other. "Here. It's yours again." She said, handing him back the rose.

Beast looked at her as he gently took the rose from her. "Belle..." He started.

Belle looked away. "I know. You want me to leave the castle." She said, sadly.

We each had a sad look on our faces as we watched. Even Uma and Harry were sad as they watched. "What matters is... You weren't hurt by Xaldin..." Beast started, causing Belle to look back at him. "You're safe." He said, causing us to each smile as we were watching. "And... I'm very grateful to you...for bringing the rose back to me. Thank you." He said, causing Belle to giggle a bit.

"It's the least I can do. You've been good to me. And you didn't have to be." Belle said, smiling.

"Listen, Belle..." Beast started.

"Yes?" Belle asked, looking at him with a smile.

Beast couldn't find the right words to say so he looked over at us. "Say it!" Sora said.

"Go on!" Lumiere said.

"C'mon!" Donald said.

"You can do it!" Mrs. Potts said.

"We have confidence." Cogsworth said.

"Don't be bashful, now." Goofy said.

"We believe in you." I said.

Beast looked back at Belle. "Belle, I'd like you to stay... With me... Please?" He asked, causing Belle to smile more.

Belle held her hand out; which Beast took and she was in his arms, ready for a dance. "I will." She said, causing Beast to smile now.

"Maestro- music!" Lumiere said.

All of a sudden, we heard music as we watched them dancing. We were confused as to were the music was coming from but we eventually shrugged and were happy to see the couple dancing. "Hey, did you see the look on Belle's face when she grabbed that rose?" Jay asked.

"Huh?" Donald asked.

"Yep, she sure was havin' fun, all right." Goofy said.

"She is rather unique, isn't she?" Lumiere asked.

"Always ready for a little adventure." Mrs. Potts said.

"The two of them do seem made for each other." Cogsworth said.

"Yeah, they sure do!" Ben said, hugging me from behind; which made me smile and I looked up at him.

"Let's go before these two lovebirds start dancing too." Uma said, causing us to look at her then we noticed that Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jay, Harry, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth were also looking at us then the two of us looked at each other again and blushed then the eight of us left to the gummi ship.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review your guesses and to vote in the poll on my profile!**


	32. Chapter Twenty-One: Port Royal(two)

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Every world will be a chapter with multiple povs unless they're short.**

 **There's one that I like but just to see if there are any more suggestions, I'm not gonna announce it until I see more suggestions.**

 **One thing I wanna point out is that since Ben, Mal and Jay went along with Sora and the four each have a Nobody that are Keyblade wielders as well, instead of the group being called Organization XIII(13), it's gonna be called Organization XVI(16 because of Nexb, Maxl and Jaxy)**

* * *

Chapter twenty-one: Port Royal(part two)

Jay's pov:

 _"Hey, everybody! I'm picking up a strange reading."_ A voice said. I recognized the voice as Chip.

 _"Are you sure? Let me see!"_ A second voice said. I recognized the second voice as Dale.

 _"Look-it's all cloudy and kinda fuzzy."_ Chip said.

 _"Prob'ly just a glitch."_ Dale said.

 _"I don't know..."_ Chip trailed off.

We landed in Port Royal and looked around us a bit. "That's coming from the port." Goofy said.

"Let's check it out." Ben said.

"What world is this anyway?" Uma asked.

"You remember Jack Sparrow, Will Turner and Elizabeth Turner?" Mal asked.

"Yes. Will and Elizabeth are Henry's parents as well as Grace's parents. Why?" Harry asked.

"Well, this is their world and you'll meet the young version of Jack, Will and Elizabeth." I said.

"Oh." Uma said.

"Anyway, let's go." Sora said. We ran to the port and saw Jack getting ready to fight some pirates. "Jack!" He said.

"Zola! Zen! Zal! Zay! Some assistance!" Jack said, looking at us from the side.

"That's SORA, BEN, MAL, JAY, Donald and Goofy!" Ben said.

"Will ye leave a mate to perish?" Jack asked, dramatically as he looked at us.

"Aye, aye..." Mal said, sarcastically then the eight of us ran over to help him.

Once we defeated the pirates, we noticed something off. "Those pirates were cursed." I said. We faced Jack. "I thought we'd see the last of the curse of the Aztec gold... What gives?" I asked, looking at Jack from the side.

"Some scallywag must've got greedy." Jack said. "Oh, I see... You don't trust me, do you?" He asked as I faced him. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ben, Mal and I each nodded. "Likely a wise choice. I AM a pirate, mates." He said.

"Jack! Sora! Ben! Mal! Jay!" A voice said, causing us to look over and we saw Elizabeth run over to us.

"Elizabeth!" Ben said as the nine of us faced her.

"Wait, Jack! I need your help. The cursed pirates have returned. Will had to find out why...so he went to Isla de Muerta- to check on the Aztec treasure. I fear something's happened. You have to take me to him." Elizabeth said, looking at Jack; who had his back towards her as we were thinking while listening.

Jack turned around and faced Elizabeth again. "Aye, there it is. If you'll be wanting him rescued, best do it alone, lass." He said.

"Alone? Really, Jack? Sail to the island and take on the cursed pirates?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, if any lass could..." Jack trailed off.

"Are you sure he's in trouble?" Harry asked.

"No. Not certain. But he's been gone too long. I wanted to go with him, but he insisted I stay here. I can't just sit and wait! I've got to know if he's all right." Elizabeth said.

"Lucky man..." Jack muttered.

"Please, Jack. Take me to him!" Elizabeth said.

"Hold a moment. I see no profit in it for me." Jack said.

"Is he always like this?" Uma whispered to Mal.

"You have no idea." Mal whispered back.

"I shall reward you. Of course...you do owe Will. He has saved your life before." Elizabeth said.

"Right. Shall we?" Jack asked after giving it some thought.

We got onto the Black Pearl and sailed off to the Isla de Muerta. As we were sailing, we were keeping an eye for anything out of the ordinary. "Interceptor off the starboard bow!" Goofy said, causing us to run over to him and we looked to see the ship then we saw Will laying on the side, unconscious.

"Will!" Elizabeth said. We looked Jack and saw him look down a bit with his hand across his heart. "Stop that, Jack." Elizabeth said as she was facing him then she faced us. "We've got to rescue him!" She said.

"This should be easy to do. We'll need some rope so Harry and I can swing over, get him and swing back." Uma said.

"Here you go." I said, handing Uma the rope I found nearby.

"Thanks. For once. Harry, let's climb so we have a higher chance of getting him." Uma said.

"Roger that, Captain." Harry said. We watched as the two climbed up the sails then swung over to the Interceptor. They got Will and swung back over with him.

We got Will into the quarters and we watched Elizabeth holding onto him gently. "Will, wake up." She said, trying to wake him up.

Will eventually woke up and looked at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth..." He muttered.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"The medallions...and...the stone chest- someone's taken them... Next thing I knew, we were attacked...but I couldn't see who it was- his face was shrouded...in a black hood." Will said.

"The Organization!" Sora said.

"We found a way out of the cave...but the villain sent a horde of terrible creatures after us... I've never seen their likes before... I think I'm the only one who made it back to the ship..." Will said.

"Will..." Elizabeth muttered.

"Elizabeth..." Will muttered.

"Oh please." Uma muttered.

"I feel rather..." Will muttered then passed out for a bit. Elizabeth helped Will sit up against a corner there.

"Our turn, guys." Ben said.

Elizabeth got up and faced us. "You'd best go prepared. We've no idea what's out there." She said.

"Pardon me, lads and lasses, but your captain will have no monsters today. Thank ye. We're turning for home." Jack said, causing us to turn around and watch him leave.

"Just like that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just like that!" Jack said, walking away. We watched him open the doors then flinch in surprise a bit. "Don't remember invitin' you." He said.

We ran over to Jack's side and saw a man in black appear. We each got ready to fight. "So it was the Organization. We'll handle this!" I said.

The man in black put his hand up towards us. "Huh?" Mal asked softly as we were all ready to fight.

The man turned to the side. "The darkness of men's hearts-drawn to these cursed medallions; and this Heartless-a veritable maelstrom of avarice: I wonder, are they worthy to serve Organization XVI?" He asked as he was walking side to side then faced us again while a giant Heartless was behind him from the side.

"And you want an answer now?" Jack asked as we each were still ready to fight.

"Precisely!" The man said then disappeared.

We fought the Heartless and defeated it. We saw it hit the water. "Oh, boy!" Donald said, happily.

"Not over yet!" Uma said as we got ready to fight the man that reappeared.

The man showed his face by pushing the hood off. "Throw him overboard!" Jack said.

"Aye aye!" Mal said.

"Parley!" The man said.

"'Scuse me?" Jack asked.

"Barley?" Goofy asked.

"Parley, you blithering idiot." Harry snarled.

"Leave him alone, Harry." I said, glaring at him.

"It's a bit of a pirates' code. Anyone who invokes _parley_ must not be harmed 'til negotiations are complete." Jack explained.

"This is no time for rules!" Sora said, facing Jack.

"True. But as we're honorable pirates we should always stick to the Code." Jack said, walking forward a bit while looking at us from the side then he looked back at the man. "All right, you. Out with it!" He said.

"I surrender the chest with my humblest apologies." The man said.

"Rather accommodating of you, mate. And for that you want...?" Jack asked.

"Just a few souvenirs...for the memories." The man said, taking four medallions.

"Huh?" Jack asked.

The man threw the four medallions up into the air and four Nobodies appeared; each one taking a medallion and jumping off the ship with them. "Oh, no! We can't stop the curse unless we got all the medallions!" Goofy said.

"Our friend's about to learn what it means to cross a pirate." Jack said, getting ready to draw his sword.

"Oh?" The man asked.

We felt the ship shake a bit and we faced the side quickly. We saw the Heartless from before but looking different as it came into view. "Sora! Ben! Mal! Jay! Donald! Goofy! The new duo! He's yours!" Jack said.

As we were getting ready to fight the Heartless, the wind blew at us. Jack, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ben, Harry and I got blown to the Interceptor. Mal and Uma weren't with us because Ben pushed Mal to the side at the same time Harry pushed Uma to the side. We got up and looked at the man on the Black Pearl. "Fire!" The man said.

"Take cover!" Harry said. We took cover the best we could but we still got at least a bit hurt as the Interceptor was hit with cannon balls.

Uma's pov:

"Sora! Ben! Mal! Jay! Donald! Goofy! The new duo! He's yours!" The pirate named Jack said.

As we were getting ready to fight the Heartless, the wind blew at us. Next thing I knew it, I was pushed to the side along with Mal. The two of us looked up and saw Ben and Harry getting blown off to the other ship with Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jay and Jack. "Fire!" The man said.

"Harry!" I said, rushing to the side of this ship with Mal.

"Ben!" Mal said. The both of us each gasped softly as we saw the ship across from us blow up. "No..." She muttered as we saw the ship sink.

We heard the man laugh softly and looked over at him then watched him disappear with the chest and with the Heartless. We heard footsteps and looked over to see the couple named Will and Elizabeth coming over to us. "What happened?" Will asked.

"Beast Boy, Thief and the others got blown to the ship and could've gotten hurt from the blast." I said softly.

"We could've gotten hurt too if it wasn't for Ben and Harry." Mal softly said then she walked into the quarters, looking down.

"We'll look for them. I promise." Elizabeth said.

I nodded softly and followed Mal into the quarters. I saw her sitting down somewhere. "Mal.." I muttered softly.

"What Uma?" Mal asked.

"I'm sure they're fine. We just need to find them is all." I said.

"How are you so sure?" Mal asked.

"Because if there's one thing I know about Harry, Beast Boy and Thief, they can handle anything. So can Key Boy, the duck, the dog and Jack." I said, smiling softly. Normally, I wouldn't comfort Mal but after seeing not only Harry being on the now sinking ship but Ben, Sora, Jay, Donald, Goofy and Jack on that ship too, I knew that Mal needed some comforting words right now. I even needed them since I was also trying to comfort myself.

Sora's pov:

I groaned softly as I was waking up and I looked around me. I saw that Jay, Ben and Harry were each waking up as well then I looked at Jack and noticed that he was all skeleton-y in the moonlight. "You stole a medallion again!?" Jay asked, causing him to look at him.

"Were I only that fortunate..." Jack started as I got up at the same time as Ben, Jay and Harry.

"Fortunate?" Donald asked.

"So, uh, how come you're all skeleton-y?" Goofy asked.

"Perhaps I got a touch o' something that monster what attacked us. Yet, why's the skin restin' right on you six?" Jack asked.

"'Cause we're not greedy!" Donald said, causing the five of us to each flinch and look at him. We studied him a bit as he looked at us. "What're you looking at!?" He asked.

We looked back at Jack. "That still doesn't solve the mystery." Ben said.

Jack turned away from us and started walking away, looking normal in the shade. "Gawrsh... Maybe the reason we're all okay is because we're not from this world." Goofy said.

"There must be different laws." Donald said.

"They do have a point. For once." Harry said.

"Yeah...we're always just passing through...Wonder when we'll see home again..." I said softly.

"Sora..." Donald said softly.

"Hey, we'll get out of here and see home again. I'm sure of it." Ben said.

"Just kiddin' you. Lucky we didn't get cursed, huh?" I half-asked.

"Never thought I would say this but this kid's all right." Harry said, chuckling.

"Quit yammerin', mates! We've got to find ourselves a ship that'll float." Jack said, looking at us again.

We followed him out the wrecked ship and looked around us. "Look!" Donald said. We looked at him and saw him pointing at something. We looked at the direction and saw one of the Nobodies from before.

We got ready to fight it. "A medallion! Get it!" Jack said. We fought it and defeated it. It disappeared and dropped the medallion. We watched Jack walking over to it then saw him picking it up. "Three more to go!" He said.

"How do you know?" Jay asked as we watched Jack stand up.

"A pirate must have a keen eye. Else he won't be sailin' free for very long. Savvy?" Jack asked, facing us as he looked at the medallion a bit then looked back at us.

"Huh? What's that?" Donald asked. We looked over and saw a silhouette of something through the mist. We looked closely at it and saw it was a ship.

We walked closer and saw Elizabeth there on the Black Pearl. "Ahoy, mateys!" She said.

"Ridiculous imitation- and yet, I'm flattered." Jack said.

We got onto the ship and followed Will and Elizabeth to the doors of the quarters. They faced us. "Jack, what happened!? This is horrible!" Elizabeth said as Ben and Mal were having their reunion at the same time Uma and Harry were having theirs.

"Ah, but who's to blame for it, eh?" Jack asked.

"Well, it certainly isn't Elizabeth." Will said.

"It's Organization XVI. They're the ones behind it all." Ben said.

"Wonder where they went." Goofy said.

"The hooded man took the pirates and his creatures with him into some strange hole. We saw them leave from inside the captain's stateroom." Will said.

"Didn't occur to you to fight them, mate? Or to send the two young lasses to fight them?" Jack asked, referring to Mal and Uma.

"I'm no fool. I knew I was no match for them." Will said.

"That I believe." Jack said.

"As for the two lasses, they were in no condition to fight after seeing the Interceptor being blown up with you seven on it." Will said.

"Hmph." Jack said.

"Sora, Ben, Jay, I think we'll need your help." Will said.

"Got it." Jay said.

"We'll help too." Mal said, referring to herself, Uma and Harry.

"First, let's find all the medallions. Otherwise, the curse can't be broken...and the creatures will remain invincible." Will said.

After a while, we got the rest of the medallions. "That's four medallions! We got 'em all!" Harry said, showing them.

"But where's the chest?" Jack asked.

"If we find the hooded man, we'll find it." Will said.

"Prob'ly in Port Royal." Uma said.

"Why's that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Organization XVI is after people's hearts. So they're going to go where there's lots of people." Ben said.

"They'll hurt the townsfolk?" Will asked.

"No, they're bringin' 'em flowers, mate." Jack said, sarcastically. "I don't know who these Organizers are but I will say that they're makin' we pirates look like proper gents." He said, angrily as he walked away to the ship's wheel.

"Well, Jack...then...we have to help!" Will said as we watched Jack.

Jack stopped and slightly bowed once then continued walking for a bit before stopping again. "Then let go and haul to run free!" He said then continued walking again. Once we got to the docks of the port, we ran off the ship and ran across the docks. We got to the giant Heartless and got ready to fight. "Go! He's for me." Jack said then ran to the side; with the Heartless following him.

The nine of us ran to the chest. "Now to break that curse!" I said as Harry dropped the four medallions into the chest.

We looked over at the Heartless and Jack and saw the Heartless go back to the first form we saw it in. "The curse-it's gone!" Donald said.

Jack looked at himself a bit and saw that he was still cursed. "Then what's this?" He asked.

"Aw, I understand. Jack musta been cursed by that monster, not by takin' the gold." Goofy said.

"Oh, I've no worries, then." Jack said, sarcastically.

"It's okay, Jack. We'll just have to defeat the monster, that's all." Mal said.

All of a sudden, the monster swung at us. "Whoa!" Goofy said as we jumped out of the way and saw that the monster hit the chest, making the gold spill out of the chest from the top.

"Get the gold!" Jack said as the eight of us were standing by Jack while ready to fight. We got the gold and put it back into the chest then fought the monster and defeated it.

We looked at Jack and noticed he wasn't cursed anymore. "All better." Ben said.

"Ah, not quite, mate." Jack said then we looked over at the Heartless and saw the man there then we watched the Heartless' heart being pulled to the man.

"Sora, Ben, Mal, Jay, bravo." The man said and disappeared as we were running over to stop him. We were too late.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over at Jack. "Just who was that chap?" He asked.

"He's part of an Organization that's collecting hearts. First they release Heartless into different worlds. We defeat those Heartless. Then they get the hearts. We're never gonna stop 'em like this." I said.

"What's the plan, then?" Jack asked, facing us.

We faced him. "We've gotta find their stronghold and finish them off once and for all." Jay said.

"Sailin' these waters, I've heard some tales, but not a one like this." Jack said.

"Is there any way we can help?" Will asked, causing us to face him.

The eight of us started thinking. "Anything at all?" Elizabeth asked.

"There is." Jack said. After a while, we were out in the middle sea on the Black Pearl. We pushed the chest of medallions overboard and watched it sink into the sea until we couldn't see it anymore then we looked at Jack. "It's certain we don't need the likes of that hooded fellow and the Heartless about. They'll ruin the market for us true pirates." He said.

"So that's why you went to Port Royal. And we thought you actually want to save everyone." Elizabeth said.

"A pirate always looks to profit, Miss Swann." Jack said.

"Too bad. You had us going there, thinking you'd turned over a new leaf." Ben said.

"The question is, what's beyond the leaf? Savvy?" Jack asked, looking at Elizabeth.

"Oh...oh, yes-a reward. And what'll it be?" Elizabeth asked.

"That lovely blade of Sora's." Jack said.

"Huh?" The eight of us asked as we each flinched a bit then I nodded softly once because I had an idea.

"Okay. Sure." I said and held out the keyblade to him.

"Hold on! That was far too easy. What's the rub?" Jack asked then he walked over to me and I handed it to him. After a while of him holding it, it disappeared from his hand and appeared in mine. "There, you see?" He asked.

I shrugged a bit. "Well, you've always got the Pearl, Jack." Harry said.

"That I do. But someday, I'll gather a blood-thirsty crew, and come to take that blade. Chance by then I'll have the way to wield it. And if I succeed, I'll ask you two to join me. That'd be reward enough." Jack said, looking at Will and Elizabeth.

"Done." Elizabeth said, causing Will to look at her.

"Maybe someday, Jack'll be able to use the Keyblade after all." Goofy said.

"Why's that?" Donald asked.

"A-hyuck! He and Sora are kind of alike, dontcha think?" Goofy asked.

"Are not!" Jack and I said at the same time while doing the same hand movements then we looked at each other and smiled then we laughed with the others.

 _"Some say Jack Sparrow's the worst pirate ever to sail the Spanish Main."_ Will narrated.

 _"No one can really mean that."_ Elizabeth narrated.

 _"Right. We know he's the best."_ Will narrated.

 _"I hope we get to see him again."_ I narrated.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review your guesses and to vote in the poll on my profile!**


	33. Chapter Twenty-Two: Atlantica(four)

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Every world will be a chapter with multiple povs unless they're short.**

 **There's one that I like but just to see if there are any more suggestions, I'm not gonna announce it until I see more suggestions.**

 **Fifth and sixth songs in the series! This might be a bit of a longer chapter than the other Atlantica ones. I skipped a few dialogue scenes/parts of scenes to get to the next chapter a little quicker. Also, I'm not gonna put a lot of the lyrics into this chapter.**

 **Also, sorry this chapter is so late. I've had things going on in real life.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-two: Atlantica(part four)

Harry's pov:

 _"It's that weird reading from before. See, I knew it wasn't a glitch."_ A voice said.

 _"Yeah! But it's still all cloudy and kinda fuzzy."_ A second voice said.

 _"Hmm... Well, we know one thing for sure."_ The first voice said.

 _"What's that?"_ The second voice asked.

 _"Whenever Sora, Ben, Mal, Jay, Donald, Goofy and the two new travelers go out and help folks, the reading gets stronger!"_ The first voice said.

 _"Gee, I wonder why."_ The second voice said.

 _"Hey, Sora, Ben, Mal, Jay, two new travelers. We're gonna try to find out more about this reading."_ The first voice said.

 _"And while we do, you fellahs just keep on questin'!"_ The second voice said.

 _"We really are countin' on you, guys!"_ The two voices said.

I had this strange feeling as we approached the world of Atlantica so I got up after watching Sora and the others get up. "I know Uma and I have agreed that we wouldn't go into that world after the last time we were there but I have this weird feeling like the two of us should go this time too. We won't go next time though." I said, causing them to look at me.

"I suppose we can let you join us this time too but be prepared for anything." Ben said.

I nodded and followed them with an angry mumbling Uma. Once we were in the world, we swam over to Ariel. "Sora, Ben, Mal, Jay, looks like you all gained some experience. Do you all think you can help me with the pendant?" She asked.

"Let's get it." Mal said.

We followed Ariel up to the surface. Once we got the pendant, we followed Ariel to what appears to be a grotto of sorts. We watched her holding the pendant. "This is great, Sora, Ben, Mal, Jay. I know he'll be happy to have this back." She said, smiling as she was holding the pendant in her hand.

"And just who is this _he?_ " A voice from behind us asked.

We flinched and turned around to see a man there with white hair, a white beard and an aqua blue tail.

"Daddy!" Ariel said, facing the man.

"That's King Triton?" Uma asked in a whisper.

"Yes." Mal whispered back.

"Ariel, you know how dangerous humans are!" The man named King Triton said.

Ariel faced the statue that was there. "You don't even know him! Oh, Daddy, you've told me that you don't trust humans. But they can't ALL be as bad as you say. And I'm-well, I'm going to prove it to you." She said, facing King Triton again.

"So help me Ariel, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way...so be it!" King Triton said and sent a blast from his trident to the state, causing it to break.

We swam after her but she was a fast swimmer so we had to look for her everywhere then we found her at an area and swam over as we saw her with a familiar lady that was half-octopus. I recognized her as Uma's mother; Ursula. "Ariel! Don't!" A voice said as we were swimming close.

"Sora, Ben, Mal, Jay, please! You got to stop her, mon!" A second voice said as we passed a small red crab.

We got over to Ursula and Ariel. "Wait!" Jay said. Ursula looked at us then turned back to Ariel and made a water wall to keep us from getting in. We watched as Ariel lost her voice then we saw the water wall die down and saw that Ariel had legs instead of her tail.

"Oh, no! She can't breathe like that!" Ben said as we swam over to her and we swam up to the surface. Once we got to the surface, Ben helped Ariel to the shore then came back over to us by the rock. We saw the two in a conversation of sorts since the man with the black hair was mostly doing the talking for the reason that Ariel didn't have her voice.

After a while we were back under the sea and Sora faced us. "Looks like it's going pretty well!" He said.

"Gawrsh, shouldn't we tell King Triton about this?" Goofy asked.

"Absolutely not!" A voice behind us said. We turned around and saw the small red crab from before. "It would break his heart if he found out about dis!" He said then swam over to us.

"Then what do we do?" Uma asked.

"We gonna stay here and take care of Ariel. Dat's what we gonna do." The small red crab said.

"I guess that's all we CAN do." I said. We followed the crab to the surface to check on Ariel.

We watched as the couple was walking along the beach. "So we just float here and watch?" Sora asked.

"Have you got a better idea?" The crab asked.

"We could make Ursula fix all this." Sora said.

"Hah! She ain't gonna bother wid you." The crab said.

"Hey, you never know until you try!" Jay said.

"Hmm... You may be right. It's gotta be better dan doing nothin'. Can I trust you to take care of Ursula?" The crab asked.

"Of course!" Ben said.

We went looking for Ursula and it seemed like it was taking us two days and nights to find her so we decided to take a break and swam up to the surface to check up on Ariel. "Hey! Where's Sebastian?" Mal asked.

"Uhh...oh...well... King Triton wanted him at the palace." The fish said.

"I wonder if it's about Ariel." Goofy said.

"If King Triton finds out what happened, we're in hot water. Especially since we kept it a secret." Uma said.

"What about Ursula?" The fish asked.

"She disappeared." Donald said.

"Well, how's Ariel doing? She's only got until sunset tomorrow, right?" I asked.

The fish turned away from us. "Hey, look!" He said, causing us to look at the direction he was looking at. We saw Ariel and the man in a boat. They were getting close as in for a kiss. "I can't see!" He said. Mal covered the fish's eyes. Or at least I think it was Mal. I wasn't paying attention to the movement. I only know that the fish's eyes were covered then we saw that the boat was rocked and feared that they would fall into the water; only to see that they were still in the boat. "They're okay!" The fish said.

"Man... they were so close." Ben said.

"Well, I think we oughta get back to lookin' for Ursula." Goofy said.

"Yeah, good idea." Jay said. The eight of us went back under the sea and resumed our search for Ursula.

After a day of search, we still came up empty so we went back up to the surface again. "No sign of Ursula anywhere..." I said.

"I wonder where that sea witch coulda gone." Goofy said.

That was when we noticed something off and we swam over to the fish. We saw Ariel was crying. The fish faced us. "Ariel's been crying for a long time." He said.

We heard a singing voice and we looked over to the side. We saw the man walking along the beach with another girl. _Something's wrong here._ I thought as we watched. We slightly ducked under the water. "Hey, what's up with the Prince?" Mal asked.

"Look! There!" The fish said, pointing at something. That was when we saw the shell necklace. "It's Ursula! She...she must've turned herself into that girl!" He said.

"Okay, that's it!" Jay said and sent a beam of light to the necklace. We saw it break onto the sand and watched lights of Ariel's voice go back to Ariel then we saw that the Prince was back to normal and the couple were having their little reunion. That was when we saw Ursula in her original form then she took Ariel into the water after revealing that the sun was setting.

We went after them to stop Ursula. "Stop!" Sora said.

Ursula stopped. "Stay out of this, you fools!" She said, facing us. "Triton's precious little daughter signed a contract!" She said, showing us a contract. "Now dearie...let's see how beautiful you are when I'm through with you!" She said.

"That contract's no good!" Mal said.

"Let her go!" A voice behind us said, causing the eight of us to turn around.

"Excuse me!?" Ursula asked then we saw that a beam of yellow light went past us and hit the contract, sending Ursula flying back towards a rock. "Now, now-even the great King Triton can't go around breaking binding contracts. Why, it just wouldn't do, would it?" She asked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some loose ends to tie up." She said after she swam over to him then faced Ariel; who was held back by the two eels from last night.

"Wait, Ursula... You win. Just promise you'll let my daughter go." Triton said.

"But we had a deal- unless, of course, you're offering to take her place?" Ursula asked, showing the contract to Triton.

"I'm afraid...I have no choice." Triton said then looked to the side with his eyes closed. All of a sudden, we saw a kelp version of the King.

We blocked the way of the eels so they couldn't get to Eric; who was swimming away. "Hey! That's enough!" Ben said.

"Ha ha! Now you all bow to me!" Ursula said, growing to be a giant. To prevent ourselves from getting hurt, we all swam away while watching her. " _This witch is back to bring her wrath upon the sea  
Triton can't be rid of me  
not that easily  
And like all who dare defy me,  
he will learn his lesson well:  
Never toy with a girl like me" _Ursula sang.

After a while, we were swimming up to the surface. "You got what you deserved!" Jay said. Then we saw the two eels circle around us.

All of a sudden we saw Jay being pulled under the water. "Jay!" Mal said.

"Come on!" I said. We dove after them and freed Jay then watched as the eels swam away. We went after them shortly after. "I don't think so!" I said as the six of us each dodged a tentacle that was blocking our way. I saw Sora zap the two eels away.

"All right!" Ben said, smiling as we got to Sora's side.

"Nice one, Key Boy." Uma said.

"Thanks." Sora said.

"Let's go!" Mal said. The rest of us nodded and followed Mal back up to the surface.

As we got close to the surface, we heard a voice. "I'm not gonna lose her!" The voice said.

"Right! We're with you all the way!" Jay said as we each jumped out of the water and over Prince Eric and his boat. Jay sent a blast of light towards Ursula; which she blocked with the trident. The rest of us were back in the water already.

" _Flotsam and Jetsam!  
_ _Loyal darlings, strong as the tide_ " Ursula sang as she swung the trident at Donald and Goofy then they hit her in the face. " _Sweetest poopsies, hasten to my side_ " She sang as Donald and Goofy got back into the water with the rest of us.

"Sorry, _Mommy_... Your poopsies are toast!" Mal taunted as she waved at Ursula in a taunting way. That got her angry because she swung the trident at us now. We got to the surface again, only to see her swinging the trident at us again so we ducked back into the water then came back up again and we saw her raise the trident up into the air.

" _This is not the end, my dears_  
 _I swear I've just begun_  
 _It's not over until Ursula has won!_ " Ursula sang.

"That's what you think!" Ben said as he jumped out of the water and went towards Ursula.

"Be careful, Ben!" Mal warned as we watched. We saw him swing the trident out of Ursula's hand with his keyblade then we watched it spin and landed into Prince Eric's boat.

"No...it's not possible!" Ursula said as she was turning to face Prince Eric.

"It's over, Ursula!" Ben said as he dived back into the water again.

"That belongs to me!" Ursula said as she was facing the Prince Eric.

Prince Eric was getting up then he pulled the trident out of the boat. "All right, then-you can have it!" He said and threw it at her. It went through her. She screamed as she was falling into the ocean. After it was over, we watched Ariel and Eric Prince Eric have their moment. "Please, Ariel... You can come out now-it's okay." He pleaded. Ariel just looked at him. "Ariel?" He asked.

Ariel went back into the water then jumped out, showing him the truth about her. She dived into the water then went up to the surface. "You see, Eric...this is why I went to Ursula." She said.

"This can't be..." Prince Eric said.

"I would have told you sooner..." Ariel said.

"To think..." Prince Eric said.

"Eric...good-bye." Ariel said then turned around to go back underwater. As we watched, I looked at Uma with a soft sad look. That was when I noticed that Uma sorta had the same look as me.

"I had all that time and I didn't work on my swimming." Prince Eric said, causing the three of us to look at Prince Eric and watched him dive into the water from the boat and swim to Ariel until he was in front of her. "Well, I guess it's never too late to learn, right? Will ya teach me?" He asked, smiling at her.

That made Ariel happy. "I'd love too!" She said, smiling back then the two hugged back.

"All right!" Sora said. Little did we all know, someone was watching from the distance. We went back underwater and we were at the area we came to when we got to this world. "Prince Eric's a great guy- and he's really brave, too." He said.

"Now you can see who they got their bravery from." Ben said, referring to Harbour, River, Melody and Marina.

"And Kairi too." Sora said.

"Yes. But he IS a human." A voice said. We turned to the side and saw it was Sebastian.

"Oh brother. Not again..." Donald said.

We heard something coming our way from the side so we turned to that side and saw Ariel and Flounder swimming towards us. "How'd it go with your father, Ariel?" Jay asked.

"Great! Thanks to you all for your help. I gotta go. I'll see you all later!" Ariel said then swam up to the surface.

"Hey, wait..." Ben said as we watched.

"I almost forgot, Sebastian! King Triton said this year's festival is so important that the musical better be your best ever!" A voice behind us said so we turned around and saw that Flounder had stayed behind.

"My best ever? Hmm..." Sebastian said, causing us to look at him.

"All right, what's going on?" Mal asked as Sebastian faced us again.

"You all gotta do me a favor." Sebastian said then swam over to Ben and whispered in his ear.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Huh?" Donald asked.

"But how?" Goofy asked.

"And it was gonna make de song perfect, too..." Sebastian said.

"Harry and I want to stay out of this so good luck you lot." Uma said, causing me to look at her with a grin and a chuckle.

"That's fine. I'll poof you two back to the gummi ship." Donald said and we were back to the gummi ship in our human forms.

Mal's pov:

"Harry and I want to stay out of this so good luck you lot." Uma said, causing Harry to look at her with a grin and a chuckle.

"That's fine. I'll poof you two back to the gummi ship." Donald said and he poofed Uma and Harry back to the gummi ship. "Well, we're ready to do this!" Donald said.

"Great! Follow me!" Sebastian said and we followed him to the palace. We got into our positions.

" _Welcome the dawning of a  
happy age of new beginnings.  
Land and sea have come together,  
joined in peace and harmony.  
Fairy tales and miracles  
are what we're singing of:  
Our dear princess, Ariel,  
truly fell in love.  
With a prince, a human prince  
who lived so far above._" Two voices sang as the two mermaids swam around the place.

" _Wishes really can come true  
if you want them to.  
And this happiness inside  
I owe to ev'ry  
one of you._" Ariel sang as she swam with the two mermaids.

" _How about you introduce us  
to these lovely friends of yours?_" The two mermaids sang.

" _Come take a bow: Donald, Mal,  
Goofy, Jay, Sora and Ben_" Ariel sang as we came swimming over.

" _Congratulations,  
dear princess, to you_" Donald and I sang as the two of us each did a flip and continued swimming over.

" _You found your first love  
and he found you, too_" Goofy and Jay sang as they each did the same thing that me and Donald did and they continued swimming over.

" _We were glad to help you out  
and very proud, it's true_" Sora and Ben sang as they did the same thing as the four of us did and continued swimming over.

" _Seeing how we made you grin  
just makes us want to twirl a fin_" The six of us sang as Sora and Ben did a flip into an open shell.

" _Wishes really can come true,  
_ _if you want them to.  
And this happiness inside  
I owe to ev'ry one of you_" Ariel sang as the two mermaids swam around her then swam away from her.

" _Be so kind to introduce  
the King, and these his loyal friends_" The two mermaids sang.

" _Please say hello: Daddy  
Sebastian, Flounder_" Ariel sang as King Triton came in with his chariot.

" _Ariel, I'm so happy for you_ " King Triton semi-sang.

" _Yes, happy endings are so rare and so few_ " Sebastian sang.

" _We were glad to help, and  
very proud, it's true_" Flounder sang.

" _Seeing how we made you grin  
_ _just makes us want to twirl a fin_ " Sebastian and Flounder sang.

" _Any other friends of yours  
that might be waiting in the wings?_" The two mermaids sang as they swam around.

" _Come say hello:  
All my friends  
from ev'ry corner  
of the world_" Ariel sang as the other sea creatures did their parts in the musical.

" _A new day is dawning  
on a happy age of new beginnings  
_ _Land and sea have come together  
_ _joined in peace and harmony  
_ _Fairy tales and miracles  
_ _are what we're singing of:  
_ _Our dear princess, Ariel,  
_ _Prince Eric from above  
_ _A happy end forever after,  
_ _full of joy and love._ " We all sang as the blond mermaid, Donald and I swam to an open shell from the right; the brunette mermaid, Goofy and Jay swam to an open shell from the left and Ariel, Sora and Ben swam to an open shell from the top. After it was done, we each took a bow.

Sora, Ben, Jay and I each put our keyblades together and we sealed the keyhole together. "Sora, Ben, Mal, Jay, what's happening?" Ariel asked, coming to our side.

We looked at her. "A new pathway has opened." Jay said.

"What? You all gonna go? Dis is good-bye?" Sebastian asked.

"I won't do it! We'll never say good-bye!" Donald said.

"That's right! A-one, two, three, four:" Goofy said and the six of us got into position.

" _Even though we're hittin' the road, our worlds are all connected_ " The six of us sang.

"Which means..." Ben said.

" _We are free to come and go_ " We sang again.

"And sing!" Donald said.

" _So don't be sad, and always know,  
we'll come back soon to say hello!_" We sang as we went around Ariel with a smile on each of our faces. The six of us teleported back to the gummi ship.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review your guesses and to vote in the poll on my profile!**


End file.
